Pandi
by SpaceTricotRaye
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et Coralie aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de pirater les dossiers de Stargate Atlantis...   Ronon D/OC UA
1. Chapter 1

Bon, je vais essayer d'être brève. J'ai découvert Stargate Atlantis lors de sa rediffusion cet été. Depuis, j'ai des trucs qui me trottent dans la tête, ça m'énerve, et du coup je les fais sortir à grand renfort de pages world. Seulement voilà, je suis loin d'avoir le talent de certaines auteurs sur ce site, qui vous balancent des fictions super bien ficelées post saison 5. Je vais être honnête, la mienne est juste une grosse excuse pour mettre en scène mon perso préféré, Ronon Dex, même si l'histoire est plutôt centré sur mon OC ( j'ai beaucoup de mal à rentrer dans la peau des personnages canoniques d'une histoire ).

**Pour finir, j'ai beau me lire et me relire, il y a toujours des vilaines fautes qui m'échappent, je vous demande de m'en excuse d'avance. **

**Si malgré tout ça, vous vous lancez quand même, et bien… bonne lecture !^^**

**Chapitre 1**

_**- Quelque part sur la Terre -**_

_**zombiesuperstar** : Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre mon temps avec ces losers ? Ça m'ferait mal !_

_**Kourou Coucou** : t'es dur, mec ! y 'en a 1 ou 2 qui sont corrects !_

_**zombiesuperstar** : on n'a pas la même notion du correct_

Un bip alerta Coralie, et elle s'interrompit pour faire rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au deuxième écran d'ordinateur trônant à l'autre bout de l'établi encombré de fils, disques durs externes et autres claviers. La jeune femme se figea trois secondes devant ce que l'écran affichait, puis retourna vers le netbook où elle « chatait » et pianota fébrilement :

_**zombiesuperstar : **je dois te laisser, ma mère m'appelle pour bouffer._

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire la réponse de son correspondant, et refit la navette devant l'écran responsable de l'interruption. Il affichait une arborescence informatique dont le titre s'étalait en grosses lettres austères :

PROGRAMMES

STARGATE

STARGATE ATLANTIS

Avec une révérence quasi religieuse, Coralie prit doucement la souris et cliqua au hasard sur les liens qu'elle avait mis plus trois mois à traquer. Depuis que par défi, elle était parvenue à s'infiltrer dans un programme ultra sécurisé de la défense nationale, et qu'une séquence particulière avait attiré son attention. Trois mois qu'elle tentait d'accéder à ces données. Et voilà que ses efforts se trouvaient récompensés.

Elle ouvrit les dossiers. Et sa perception du monde qui l'entourait s'en trouva changée à jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**- Un an plus tard. -**_

« Oui, je sais, je devrais aller les voir plus souvent…

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, mais tu n'y vas jamais ! La semaine dernière, tout le monde était là, sauf toi ! »

Coralie se retint de soupirer et s'installa le long de la fenêtre ouverte, le dos contre l'encadrement, une jambe repliée laissant dépasser son genou dans le vide, l'autre pendant à l'intérieur. Le soleil chauffait agréablement ses bras nus, et elle laissa son regard se perdre dans la rue paisible, quatre étages plus bas. De sa main libre, elle jouait négligemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux noirs, héritage de son grand-père paternel né à Hong Kong, à qui elle devait aussi ses yeux légèrement en amande.

« Maman n'a rien dit, mais je sais qu'elle était furax ! » poursuivait son frère aîné au téléphone.

La jeune femme redressa sa jambe, le pied à plat sur le rebord de la fenêtre, amenant son genou au niveau de son nez, et grattouilla distraitement une tâche grise qui souillait son pantacourt beige.

« Promis, la prochaine fois, je viendrai… » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix morne.

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Les réunions familiales, très peu pour elle. Dernière née d'une fratrie de cinq enfants, seule fille, on aurait pu croire qu'elle serait automatiquement la chouchou de ses parents. Il n'en était rien.

Entre un père carriériste et une mère un brin tyrannique, Coralie ne s'était jamais sentie vraiment choyée. Qu'elle ait abandonné ses études d'architectures pour se lancer dans des cours de pilotage d'hélicoptère dans le but de monter sa propre société de baptêmes de l'air et vols touristiques ne lui avait pas vraiment fait gagner des points non plus. La jeune femme avait donc quitté le foyer parental et ponctionnait dans une partie des économies qu'elle avait amassées grâce aux anniversaires, Noëls et divers récompenses glanés tout au long de ses 22

printemps, en attendant de finaliser son projet. Economies assez substantielles, heureusement. Ça avait du bon, d'avoir une famille riche... mais elle entendait bien les fréquenter le moins souvent possible. Ses frères, beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle, mariés et pères de familles, l'intéressaient à peu près autant que le vendeur de journaux du coin. Ses neveux et nièces étaient de véritables terreurs plus capricieux les uns que les autres, qui lui collaient de féroces envies d'infanticides et de ligature des trompes.

Bref, la jeune femme se dit qu'il était temps de trouver une excuse pour couper court à cette passionnante conversation téléphonique.

Avant que Coralie ne choisisse un mensonge à peu près valable pour interrompre son interlocuteur, ( qui exprimait avec véhémence ses doutes quant aux vœux pieux de sa petite sœur ), son attention fut attirée par un véhicule qui se garait devant l'entrée de son immeuble. L'homme qui en sortit leva aussitôt la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. La jeune femme se glaça d'épouvante, et manqua perdre l'équilibre.

_Ce n'est pas possible !_

Elle quitta précipitamment son perchoir et coupa la communication sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. Tout en fourrant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, elle se précipita dans la petite cuisine de son appartement. Elle ouvrit un placard et jeta sans précaution le sucre en poudre et les céréales qui s'éparpillèrent à ses pieds avant de prendre le gros aimant noir caché derrière. Se ruant dans la pièce où étaient branchés tous ses ordinateurs, elle le passa devant les appareils, le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine comme un oiseau affolé, tandis que son téléphone émettait allègrement la dernière chanson qu'elle avait téléchargée en sonnerie - probablement son frère qui la rappelait -.

Cela ne lui prit pas plus de quinze secondes. Sans perdre de temps, la jeune femme courut à la porte d'entrée de son appartement et sortit sur le palier. Après une courte hésitation, elle se dirigea vers l'issue de secours, et dévala l'escalier étroit. Son téléphone se tût.

« Arrêtez ! »

Coralie ne se retourna pas en entendant son poursuivant s'engager dans l'escalier à sa suite. Elle avait deux étages d'avance sur lui, et espérait que ce serait suffisant. Mais l'homme était rapide. Sa panique déjà démesurée grimpa d'un cran.

Elle déboucha dans la rue qui se trouvait derrière le pâté de maisons où la voiture s'était garée, talonnée par celui qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, commandant en second de la cité d'Atlantis, dans la galaxie de Pégase.

« Hé ! Arrêtez ! » cria-t-il de nouveau, en pure perte.

Coralie agrippa en passant une haute poubelle en plastique vert et la fit tomber derrière elle. La jeune femme fut récompensée par un épouvantable bruit de chute suivi de jurons hauts en couleur. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et fila coudes au corps, slalomant entre les quelques passants étonnés qu'elle bousculait parfois dans sa précipitation. Le téléphone reprit son assaut musical. Sans ralentir, elle le sortit de sa poche arrière, le coupa et le glissa dans une de ses poches avant.

Alors qu'elle espérait contre toute attente parvenir à s'en sortir, la jeune femme interrompit brusquement sa course en gémissant : à une trentaine de mètres devant elle, dominant d'une bonne tête les citadins qui s'écartaient craintivement devant lui, se tenait l'improbable extraterrestre humanoïde Ronon Dex.

Cherchant une nouvelle issue des yeux, Coralie s'engouffra sur sa droite dans une petite ruelle déserte trop étroite pour que le soleil puisse y briller, et courut comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Le souffle court, les poumons en feu, la jeune femme se sentait prête à battre tous les records du monde de vitesse s'il le fallait.

Pour arriver à un cul-de-sac.

Un mur de briques sales condamnait la rue, trop imposant pour espérer le franchir, mais, la rage au ventre, Coralie se rua tout de même dessus et sauta le plus haut possible. Ses doigts furent loin de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le sommet de l'obstacle. Elle se réceptionna lourdement avec un grognement de frustration, tomba accroupie et se redressa vivement. Tournant le dos au mur, elle vit arriver l'extraterrestre, qui avait ralenti son allure, approchant d'un pas nonchalant à présent qu'elle n'avait plus moyen de fuir.

Il était… impressionnant. Les vêtements terriens qu'il portait, T-shirt noir et jean foncé, soulignaient son imposant gabarit, et la masse prodigieuse de ses cheveux emmêlés en dreadlocks était retenue en arrière par un lien qui paraissait en cuir. Il ne semblait pas armé, mais Coralie soupçonnait hélas que ça ne changeait rien quant à ses chances de lui échapper.

Refusant de s'avouer vaincue, elle fouilla du regard les immondices qui jonchaient la ruelle autour d'elle. Un chantier avait naguère été installé à cet endroit, probablement pour ériger ce foutu mur, et apparemment personne n'avait trouvé utile d'enlever les restes des travaux. La jeune femme aperçut une barre métallique à demi cachée sous un tas de gravats, et courut s'en emparer. Elle la brandit à deux mains, comme elle l'aurait fait d'un sabre, et se campa fermement sur ses deux pieds, les jambes à peine tremblantes.

Son poursuivant s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à trois mètres, un léger sourire ironique sur son visage dur.

Coralie avait étudié son dossier avec plus d'attention que celui des autres. Le sien, et celui de la femme, Tayla Emmagan. Les deux Pégasiens qui avaient rejoint la mission Stargate Atlantis. Les deux extraterrestres qui la fascinaient depuis presque un an. En toute franchise, la jeune femme aurait nettement préféré que l'exotique humanoïde reste une simple fiche descriptive plutôt que de le retrouver en chair, en os et en muscles devant elle.

Surtout dans ces circonstances.

Quelles étaient ses chances de vaincre en combat rapproché un type qui avait passé sept années de sa vie à se battre seul contre toute une race de vampires galactiques vicieux et sanguinaires ?

_Pas bien grandes. Infinitésimales, autant ne pas se bercer d'illusions. _

Coralie était d'ailleurs prête à laisser tomber son arme si son adversaire s'en trouvait une aussi, et à se rendre sans opposer de résistance pour éviter le risque de se manger une barre de fer dans les dents. Mais s'il restait désarmé… s'il restait désarmé, rien n'était perdu. Un miracle pouvait arriver. Et la jeune femme, douloureusement consciente que seul un vrai miracle pouvait la sauver, était disposée à prier tous les dieux qui daigneraient la prendre en pitié et consentiraient à lui donner un petit coup de main.

Malgré son apparence de brute épaisse, Coralie savait que Ronon Dex possédait une espèce de code d'honneur un peu désuet. Du moins c'était l'impression que donnait l'étude de son dossier psychologique. Peut-être cela incluait-il le fait de ne pas frapper une femme qui ne lui avait pas été présentée, même si elle était armée d'une barre de fer ? Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas riposter si elle l'attaquait. Peut-être qu'elle allait quand même pouvoir s'en sortir.

_Peut-être que je crois encore au Père Noël. Au mois de juin. Ma pauvre fille._

Mais Coralie n'eut pas le temps de continuer à tergiverser : visiblement, l'extraterrestre n'était pas adepte des classiques américains où le méchant déblatère des phrases à n'en plus finir, racontant son enfance douloureuse, sa soif de conquête et le plaisir qu'il va prendre à faire souffrir son antagoniste. Non. Il était assurément plus pragmatique car il passa d'une immobilité totale à l'attaque de la jeune femme avec la rapidité d'un serpent. Surprise, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ajuster son coup qu'elle était déjà désarmée et immobilisée dans une étreinte de fer, les bras encerclés, le dos plaqué contre le torse de son adversaire.

La stupeur la laissa sans réaction deux secondes, avant qu'elle tente de se libérer. Comprenant bien vite qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien par la force, elle opta pour une approche plus vicieuse - ce n'était pas pour rien que ses chers frères la surnommaient « la teigne »-.

Elle décrocha un violent coup de talon dans un des tibias du colosse, et eut la suprême satisfaction de l'entendre grogner de douleur.

Satisfaction de courte durée, puisque loin de la lâcher, Ronon Dex la poussa contre le mur de l'immeuble le plus proche, face en avant, la coinçant entre la façade et son propre corps, l'empêchant ainsi de recommencer ses ruades. Le tout sans la moindre délicatesse. Coralie sentit ses poumons violemment comprimés expirer d'un seul coup tout l'air qu'ils contenaient, sa poitrine s'écraser douloureusement et ses jambes se dérober sous elle tandis que des petites étoiles blanches dansaient bizarrement devant ses yeux.

Au temps pour le code de l'honneur du natif d'une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine.

Sans s'inquiéter outre mesure de l'état déplorable des côtes de son adversaire, le Pégasien desserra son étreinte et tourna la jeune femme groggy face à lui. Puis sans aucun effort, il la souleva et la fit basculer sur son épaule, lui arrachant un couinement plaintif.

« C'est bon, je l'ai, faites-moi revenir sur le Dédale » dit-il d'une voix de baryton.

Et Coralie connut sa première téléportation, dans l'élégante position d'un sac à patates.

La jeune femme ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle se demanda tout d'abord pourquoi la vue plongeante du trottoir gris sombre et sale qu'elle avait l'instant d'avant s'était changée en sol uniformément gris clair, et d'une propreté aseptisée.

La réponse n'eut pas le temps de lui venir que son ravisseur la remettait sur pied d'un mouvement brusque, et elle se retint à ses bras pour ne pas tomber. Et loin de le repousser, elle s'y agrippa de façon convulsive quand son regard se porta machinalement, au-delà de l'homme qui la soutint par réflexe, vers l'immense baie qui offrait à ses yeux le spectacle le plus stupéfiant, le plus incroyable et le plus magnifique qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Dans un état second, Coralie lâcha les bras auxquels elle s'accrochait et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du Pégasien, sans qu'il ne la retienne. Elle s'avança lentement vers la baie, comme en transe, la bouche formant un « oh » silencieux, les yeux agrandis d'émerveillement, oubliant de respirer. Au milieu du manteau noir de la nuit galactique parsemée d'étoiles, la planète Terre trônait, immense, majestueuse et belle à en pleurer, semblable à un fantastique joyau ocre, émeraude et saphir saupoudré de blanc. Coralie reconnut les continents américains, et son cerveau mis à rude épreuve fit enfin le lien.

_J'étais là-bas. Je suis ici. Le Dédale. Téléportation.  
>… là, j'suis vraiment dans la merde.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses à review :**

**Merci, amy-chan, d'avoir laissé un commentaire !  
>Effectivement, qui ne craquerait pas pour Ronon ? Ben... l'héroïne, en fait! :-D<br>Comme tu vas le voir, elle ne souhaite pas vraiment faire partie du fan-club pour le moment...  
><strong>

**Merci aussi à toi, halinor14 ! Et, petite veinarde, la suite est déjà là ! Mais bon, c'est pas tous les jours fêtes, hein, j'essaierai de poster une fois par semaine, hormis les vacances si je me retrouve dans un endroit sans inernet … (si, si, ça existe encore... )**

**Bonne lecture !**

…

**Chapitre 2**

« Alors c'est elle, « zombiesuper... » super quoi, déjà ? »

Coralie ne se retourna pas. Ses yeux noisettes assombris par l'anxiété qu'elle tentait de dissimuler étaient fixés sur le regard glacial du Colonel Caldwell, commandant de bord du Dédale. La position nonchalante de la jeune femme - les jambes légèrement tournées d'un côté de la chaise où elle se tenait un peu avachie, un coude posé négligemment sur le dossier- était démentie par les tressautements nerveux de son pied droit dont elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience.

« Oui, Ronon, tout porte à croire que cette jeune personne soit notre « zombiesuperstar » que le Docteur McKay a débusqué entrain de fouiner là où elle n'aurait pas dû. » Le ton du Colonel Caldwell était tout aussi chaleureux que son regard.

Coralie sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le Pégasien se déplacer dans son dos, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas. Il se matérialisa sur sa droite, prit appui sur la table sur ses phalanges serrées en poing et se pencha pour jauger la jeune femme.

« C'est une gamine. »

Elle leva les yeux vers l'extraterrestre et le dévisagea avec dédain, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

« Certains des meilleurs hackers sont plus jeunes qu'elle, l'informa Caldwell. Vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup de pirates informatiques cinquantenaires. »

Le Pégasien se recula avec un reniflement de mépris. Il se dirigea vers l'extrémité de la petite pièce aveugle, à droite de la jeune femme, et s'appuya dos au mur, les bras croisés, l'air de s'ennuyer prodigieusement.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, poursuivit le Colonel en croisant les mains sur la table tout en se penchant un peu en avant. Mademoiselle Coralie Morgan Fox, vous êtes dans un beau pétrin. »

_Je ne m'en serais pas doutée._

« Je vais vous exposer clairement la situation : pénétrer dans le réseau informatique du gouvernement est passible d'une lourde, très lourde peine de prison. Mais, bien sûr, en tant que fille du gouverneur du Wyoming, je ne vous apprends rien. »

Toujours silencieuse, Coralie baissa les yeux sur sa main posée sur la table. La jeune femme traçait avec son index et son majeur des dessins invisibles et abstraits, et semblait plus préoccupée par d'éventuelles poussières salissant le meuble que par ce que lui disait son interlocuteur.

« Cependant, votre cas est particulier. Vous avez eu connaissance de secrets très... confidentiels. On ne peut pas vous faire bénéficier d'un procès, et encore moins vous enfermer dans un pénitencier quelconque. Vous devrez subir une isolation absolue, et toute communication avec l'extérieure serait soumise à une censure des plus strictes. Et cela pour un laps de temps indéterminé. »

Coralie releva les yeux sur le Colonel. Elle fit glisser ses jambes devant elle en se redressant, adoptant une position plus rigide. Se permettant le luxe d'un petit sourire méprisant, elle parla d'une voix calme :

« Vous n'avez pas l'ombre d'une preuve que je suis ce hacker que vous recherchez. Et la fille de gouverneur que je suis va appeler le bataillon d'avocats à la solde de son illustre papa, qui vont se faire une joie de me sortir d'ici en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à votre espèce de gorille pour réussir à dire une phrase de plus de cinq mots. »

Ronon Dex grogna et elle tourna la tête vers lui pour soutenir son regard venimeux en lui souriant ironiquement. Si les yeux de l'extraterrestre avaient eu les mêmes facultés que ceux de Superman, la jeune femme aurait certainement été grillée vive.

« Mademoiselle Fox, je crains hélas que nous n'ayons pas la possibilité de vous offrir ce coup de téléphone dont tout citoyen américain a droit en temps normal, répondit Caldwell avec le plus grand calme. J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Votre cas est particulier. Il peut être assimilé à celui d'un terroriste, si vous voyez où je veux en venir... et disons qu'en l'état actuelle des choses, organiser votre disparition pure et simple n'est pas un problème. »

Coralie blêmit et perdit une bonne partie de son assurance, même si elle parvint à conserver assez de sang-froid pour ne pas totalement s'effondrer. Elle pinça les lèvres et expira par le nez, puis appuya ses deux mains à plat sur la table en se penchant en avant.

« Vous bluffez encore une fois, Colonel, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, insufflant dans ce dernier mot tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Mon père remuera ciel et terre si je disparais ! J'ai été kidnappée en plein après-midi, devant des dizaines de témoins !

- Vous avez disparue, Mademoiselle Fox. Vous vous êtes volatilisée. Nul n'est en mesure de savoir où vous vous trouvez, et je peux vous certifier, ma chère, que votre père est loin d'avoir les habilitations qui lui permettraient d'en être informé. Vous êtes à notre merci, mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne. »

La jeune femme se recula lentement, et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_Je me croyais dans la merde, hein? Ben j'étais loin du compte, à ce qu'il semblerait._

Ils restèrent silencieux une longue minute, à se jauger du regard. Coralie essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé, tout en cherchant une issue à sa périlleuse situation.

Il y en avait bien une, mais elle n'osait pas trop y croire. Surtout, ne pas laisser l'espoir obscurcir ses facultés. Elle allait devoir jouer serrer. Du moins, si Caldwell lui en offrait l'opportunité.

La jeune femme s'obligea à détendre ses épaules, remua un peu la tête pour décrisper les muscles de son cou, et finit par joindre les mains et tirer les bras en hauteur, paumes vers le haut, comme si elle s'échauffait avant une séance de fitness.

« Ok ! dit-elle en rabaissant les bras. Je vous écoute. »

Caldwell leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Vous ne m'avez pas amenée ici pour me faire disparaître, sinon on ne serait pas entrain d'avoir cette passionnante conversation, daigna-t-elle s'expliquer. Donc, allez-y, vous avez toute mon attention. »

Le Colonel eut un sourire furtif mais manquant totalement de chaleur avant de reprendre son visage de marbre.

_« _Vous vous êtes introduite dans les dossiers ultra secrets des missions Stargate et Stargate Atlantis depuis bientôt un an..., entama Caldwell.

- Si vous le dites...

- Mademoiselle Fox, cessez ce petit jeu, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre ! »

La voix du militaire avait claqué comme un fouet, et Coralie se crispa involontairement.

« Je ne vois aucune utilité à cette discussion si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre, poursuivit-il. Vous n'êtes plus la gentille fille de gouverneur, ici ! Vous n'êtes rien, en fait. Mais allez-y, donnez-moi des raisons de vous offrir un séjour en isolement, dans le secret absolu, pour le reste de votre vie ! Je n'ai personnellement aucune objection à faire en sorte qu'une sale gosse de fille à papa ne soit plus en mesure de fourrer son nez dans les affaires du gouvernement américain comme s'il s'agissait du blog d'une copine ! »

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard du militaire. Elle détourna les yeux en serrant les dents, tandis que l'humiliation lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues.

Elle avait été stupide. Il avait entièrement raison : elle s'était comportée comme si l'influence de son père avait encore une quelconque importance ici et maintenant. Pas facile de se sortir de dix-neuf années de conditionnement. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à redresser la barre, et vite.

« J'ai craqué les sécurités de votre programme il y aura effectivement un an dans deux semaines, avoua-t-elle d'une traite, son regard de nouveau vissé dans celui du Colonel.

- Pour quelles raisons ? »

Coralie écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Pour quelles raisons ? Elle n'était pas sûre de le savoir elle-même. Pourquoi les enfants ont-ils toujours l'envie de fouiner là où on leur interdit ?

« … faut vraiment que je réponde à ça ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Oui, ce serait préférable.

- Eh bien... c'était une sorte de... de défi... oui, je crois que c'est ça...

- Vous... croyez ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous n'avez jamais eu envie un jour de franchir des limites ? De voir ce qui se cachait derrière la porte du placard qu'on vous avait interdit d'ouvrir ? confirma-t-elle d'un ton un peu énervé.

- … il n'y a eu aucun commanditaire, alors ?

- Un commanditaire ? Quelqu'un qui m'aurait demandé de craquer l'accès pour lui ?

- C'est exactement ça.

- Non. Personne ne m'a rien demandé. Je l'ai fait pour moi. Et je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit.

- Comment pouvons-nous en être sûrs ?

- Vous le savez déjà, sinon encore une fois je ne serai pas là. Si quelqu'un d'autre était au courant, il soupçonnerait ce qui m'arrive, et vous ne seriez plus protégés par le secret. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, jamais. Vous avez ma parole.

- Pour ce qu'elle vaut...

- Certes. Je comprends que cela ne vous semble pas grand chose, mais je vous la donne quand même.

- Pourquoi ne pas au contraire nous mentir en affirmant que s'il vous arrivait de disparaître, vous vous êtes arrangée pour que l'information soit divulguée au grand public ? Ou mieux, à votre père ? »

_Oui, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu cette idée de génie, préparer une échappatoire de ce style au cas où je me ferais pincer ? Hein ?…parce que je voulais garder tout ça pour moi toute seule. Ne rien partager, jamais. Et peut-être aussi parce que je me croyais trop maline pour qu'ils me retrouvent. C'est tout moi, ça. Epic fail._

« Parce que je ne suis pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre d'où souffle le vent. J'ai arrêté de bluffer depuis cinq bonnes minutes, vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte ? » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Non, elle ne bluffait plus. Mais l'espoir qu'elle avait tant de mal à réprimer gonflait dans sa poitrine : le militaire avait dit « qu'elle pouvait lui donner des raisons pour l'enfermer à vie ». Il y avait donc bien une autre alternative.

_Se pourrait-il que... ? _

Caldwell se recula sur sa chaise.

« Très bien, Mademoiselle, poursuivons. Je vais être franc avec vous : vous êtes une criminelle, et vous allez être traitée comme telle. »

_Mais ?... allez, Caldwell, lâche-le, ce « mais » qui sauverait ma peau !_

_« _Mais un choix vous est laissé. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous pouvez renoncer à votre liberté, vous retrouver en isolement sans espoir de communication à l'extérieure. Ou bien... »

_Oui ! Ça y est ! On y est ! Crache le morceau, bordel !_

_« _Ou bien vous intégrez la base d'Atlantis. »

_Ouiiiiiii ! Il l'a dit, il l'a diiiiit !_

Bien que tous les anges du paradis dansaient le flamenco dans la tête de Coralie, elle conserva un visage neutre. Mais elle reprit inconsciemment une position plus détendue, et recommença à dessiner sur la table avec ses doigts.

« Intégrer Atlantis ?

- C'est cela. Mais pas dans les mêmes conditions que les autres membres de l'expédition, cela va de soi.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous restez une personne qui a enfreint la loi. Vous n'aurez donc pas la possibilité de rentrer sur Terre, vous serez soumise à une surveillance stricte, et cela durant toute la durée de la mission. Et, bien évidemment, vous ne percevrez aucun salaire.»

Coralie cessa de dessiner et dit d'une voix sèche :

« C 'est hors de question. »

Caldwell parut surpris.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je refuse de rejoindre Atlantis dans ces conditions !

- Je crains de ne pas comprendre...

- Vous comprenez parfaitement je ne vois pas quel avantage il y aurait à accepter ce marché : entre me tourner les pouces dans une cellule et jouer les esclaves dans une autre galaxie peuplée de monstres qui dévorent votre énergie vitale, excusez-moi, mais le choix est vite fait ! »

La jeune femme soutint sans ciller le regard de Caldwell. Leur duel dura quinze longues secondes avant d'êtres interrompus par la voix grave de Ronon Dex :

« Elle ment. Elle veut rejoindre Atlantis. »

Coralie se tourna lentement vers l'extraterrestre, stupéfaite et outrée, avant de refaire face au Colonel :

« Depuis quand il a un diplôme de psychologie, King Kong ? » dit-elle ironiquement en pointant l'importun du pouce.

« Et quelles seraient vos conditions ? demanda Caldwell, ignorant l'intervention du Pégasien.

- Rien d'extraordinaire. Faites-moi un contrat comme n'importe quel membre du projet, et je suis d'accord. Ce qui veut dire les mêmes droits que tout un chacun. Je veux pouvoir communiquer avec mes proches, sans que mes messages ne soient soumis à la censure. J'ai gardé votre secret sans signer le moindre engagement, je pense que sur ce point précis vous ne pourrez pas mettre ma parole en doute ! Je veux qu'on m'attribue une fonction définie, que je sache à quoi je vais occuper mes journées. Oh, et bien sûr, je veux un salaire. J'ai des projets que je compte bien mettre en œuvre à mon retour sur Terre, quand on estimera que j'aurais fait mon temps, et j'ai besoin d'argent pour les mener à bien.

- Rien que ça !

- Oui, rien que ça. J'estime être tout à fait raisonnable. »

Caldwell se permit un temps de réflexion, avant de répondre.

« Ce que vous proposez est au contraire inadmissible. Ce n'est pas un contrat de travail que vous êtes entrain de négocier, Mademoiselle. Nous sommes entrain de parler du paiement de votre dette à l'Etat américain en tant que criminelle. Il est hors de question que vous touchiez un seul cent. »

Les anges furent rejoints par tous les démons de l'enfer pour entamer le madison de la victoire dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il avait mordu à l'hameçon. De toutes les conditions posées par Coralie, le Colonel avait rejeté celle dont elle se moquait éperdument : l'argent. Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis tenta de négocier pour ne pas avoir l'air d'abandonner la partie trop facilement :

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans argent ! Et je ne veux pas non plus que les personnes avec qui je travaillerai soient au courant des raisons de ma présence sur Atlantis. Si je ne perçois aucun salaire, ils vont se poser des questions !

- Certains membres qui vivent sur Atlantis sont déjà au courant, par la force des choses... » contra Caldwell en jetant un regard explicite vers Ronon Dex.

Coralie fit de même et lui répondit :

« Naaan, mais je veux dire des personnes dont l'opinion m'importerait... »

Le militaire tiqua, et le Pégasien exprima une nouvelle fois son point de vue :

« Elle vous manipule, Colonel. Je ne lui fais pas plus confiance qu'à un Genii, ou même un Wraith ! »

La jeune femme pivota vers lui et fit mine de recevoir un carreau en plein cœur, comme si son insulte l'avait touchée, puis fit tourner la flèche imaginaire en mimant une douleur affreuse. Après un dernier regard moqueur, elle reporta son attention sur Caldwell.

« Je vais en parler avec la responsable sur Atlantis et la CSI. Attendez-moi ici. »

Il se leva et s'adressa à Ronon :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander de la garder à l'œil ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'extraterrestre grogna, puis fixa la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

Coralie sentit une légère appréhension l'envahir à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui, mais tenta de la cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

_Du calme, ma fille. Il paraît que les animaux sentent quand on a peur d'eux, et que ça les excitent. Alors mieux vaut que cet animal-là te croit cool... ultra cool._

Une deuxième gentille voix ironique lui fit remarquer que ses précédentes petites piques avaient déjà dû bien énerver le bonhomme, et que question envie de lui coller une ou deux baffes, il devait sans nul doute être au taquet. Coralie choisit de l'ignorer.

Mais son sang-froid faillit se faire la belle quand le Pégasien s'approcha d'elle et s'appuya sur la table comme il l'avait fait précédemment, se penchant dangereusement vers la jeune femme, un sourire un brin sadique et totalement flippant sur les lèvres. Elle lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux et releva même un sourcil interrogateur, alors que son instinct de survie lui hurlait de bondir du siège et de s'enfuir en courant. Ronon Dex la dévisagea un instant, puis il agrippa brusquement le dossier où Coralie était appuyée, les mains de chaque côté des épaules de la jeune femme, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même en laissant échapper un couinement de frayeur. Ils se faisaient face, leur visage à moins de vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle aurait donné cinq ans de sa vie pour se trouver ailleurs.

« Ça ne tiendrait que de moi, vous ne poseriez jamais un pied sur Atlantis. »

Le Pégasien avait eu beau murmurer, les modulations de sa voix grave firent frissonner Coralie, qui avala péniblement sa salive.

« Je vous fait peur, hein ? poursuivit-il, en rapprochant un peu plus son visage de la jeune femme, qui recula la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

- Même pas en rêve ! » répondit-elle par pure bravade, mais sa voix un peu tremblante la trahit.

L'extraterrestre pencha la tête de côté, se lécha les lèvres comme s'il pouvait goûter la terreur de la jeune femme, et poursuivit :

« Bien sûr, que je vous fait peur. Et vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas aussi... civilisé que vos compatriotes. Une seule raison de douter de votre loyauté, et je vous tords le cou. »

_Mais quel sale con !_

Coralie sentit sa colère dépasser sa frayeur, et plissa les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement. Physiquement, elle ne faisait évidemment pas le poids, mais l'unique fille de William T. Fox n'allait sûrement pas se faire clouer le bec par une espèce de chaînon manquant venue d'une autre galaxie. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

Malgré la petite voix de la raison qui la suppliait de la fermer et de laisser le monsieur tranquille, elle répliqua d'un ton acide :

« Rassurez-moi, il n'y a pas que des gros psychopathes comme vous dans votre galaxie ? Y a des gens normaux, aussi ? »

Le sourire du Pégasien s'accentua, sans perdre son côté effrayant, bien au contraire, mais il garda le silence. Coralie ne pensait pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui l'exaspérait autant. Même les membres de sa famille lui paraissaient tout à coup fréquentables comparés à l'insupportable extraterrestre.

_Je vais te le faire ravaler, ton sourire, mon p'tit père !_

« A moins que ça ne soit un trait de caractère de votre planète natale...poursuivit-elle. Satéda, c'est ça ? D'après ce que j'ai pu lire des rapports de missions mentionnant des Satédiens, vous avez tous l'air d'avoir de gros problèmes comportementaux... »

Le sourire de Ronon Dex s'effaça lentement.

_Gagné ! _jubila Coralie, pendant que la voix de la raison, celle qui était en connexion directe avec son instinct de conservation, s'arrachait les cheveux à genoux en gémissant dans un petit coin de son esprit.

Et quand le Satédien retroussa ses lèvres sur un horrible rictus dévoilant ses dents, la jeune femme se demanda si elle n'avait pas ouvert sa grande bouche une fois de trop. Sa colère s'effondra comme un soufflet, la laissant seule avec une horrible panique glacée qui lui noua les entrailles. Coralie se tassa sur sa chaise comme une enfant terrorisée, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration erratique.

Le temps est relatif, avait dit un jour un génial physicien. La jeune femme en faisait l'expérience, chaque seconde s'étirant à l'infini, tandis qu'au contraire son cœur prenait le rythme d'un cheval au triple galop. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux brûlants de fureur de Ronon Dex, et elle put y lire son agonie prochaine, de préférence longue et douloureuse.

Du fin fond de son affolement, la jeune femme entendit la porte se rouvrir, et la voix de Caldwell lui parut être celle d'un ange quand il s'exclama :

« Alors, vous êtes encore en vie, Mademoiselle Fox ? Félicitations, Ronon, vous avez plus de self-control que je ne le croyais... »

Le Pégasien ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Mais il me semble que j'arrive à temps, quand même... », poursuivit le militaire, et il vint se placer à côté de la table, à gauche de Coralie, qui lui lança des petits coups d'œil de détresse sans oser faire un autre mouvement.

« Ronon, si vous le permettez, on va poursuivre l'entretient... » dit encore Caldwell tout aussi sereinement.

Ronon Dex se releva enfin lentement, et la jeune femme se rappela comment respirer. Il rejoignit le mur où il s'appuyait auparavant, et la fixa en silence, le regard noir.

Coralie se tourna vers le militaire, et lui dit d'une voix qu'elle aurait espérée plus ferme :

« Vous en avez mis, du temps ! Vous espériez qu'en me laissant seule avec lui, il réglerait le problème de façon plus simple et plus expéditive ?

- Non, sinon je me serais bien gardé d'intervenir il y a dix secondes. J'étais en conférence avec le Colonel Samantha Carter et un membre de la CSI. Ils sont d'accord pour vous engager, avec un salaire de 400 dollars par semaine, somme qui sera versée directement à l'Etat jusqu'au solde de votre amende qui se monte à 150 000 dollars. »

Caldwell avait articulé le dernier chiffre exagérément, sans cacher sa jubilation. Coralie se renfrogna :

« Donc, on reste sur la belle notion d'esclavagisme...

- Si c'est comme ça que vous voyez les choses... vous n'aurez pas assez de toute une vie pour payer votre dette, de toute façon. Même votre petite fortune personnelle n'y suffirait pas. »

Coralie tiqua. S'ils étaient au courant de ça, son bluff sur son exigence de salaire n'avait peut-être pas aussi bien fonctionné qu'elle le croyait.

« Mais passons, reprit Caldwell. Vous serez employée dans l'équipe de techniciens qui assurent le bon fonctionnement de la cité d'Atlantis concernant tout ce qui touche à l'infrastructure informatique. Le Dédale repart pour Pégase dans trois jours. C'est le temps que vous avez pour boucler vos affaires. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**amy-chan : J'aime moi aussi beaucoup le couple Ronon/Amelia, et il y a d'excellentes fics sur eux ( celles de Belmene sont vraiment géniales…quand je parlais d'auteurs qui ont écrit des post saison 6 du tonnerre, c'est notamment à elle que je faisais référence !^^). Du coup, je ne me sens vraiment pas à la hauteur pour écrire sur ce pairing… quant aux autres couples, tu as une moitié de réponse dans ce chapitre !  
>Merci pour ta review !<strong>

**halinor14 :Et bien merci, en espérant que ça continue à ta plaire !^^ Et merci aussi pour ta review !**

**Laura : Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot, et bonne lecture pour la suite !**

**Chapitre 3**

Atlantis, galaxie de Pégase.

Coralie suivait sagement la file d'attente, son plateau repas vide à la main. Devant elle, Nicky scrutait la salle de restauration dans l'espoir de repérer une table vide pour leur groupe composé de 5 personnes, dont une n'était pas encore arrivée.

« Ça va être chaud, y a plein de monde... dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est la faute de Matt, ça ! pesta Coralie. Trois heures pour finir sa mise à jour !

- Hé ! La prochaine fois, partez devant, je vous rejoindrai ! Et je te ferais remarquer que Sioban n'est toujours pas là, je ne suis pas le plus en retard !

- Elle est excusée, c'est une fille, elle avait un truc à faire avant de venir, affirma la jeune femme avec toute la mauvaise foi féminine dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

- Ben voyons.

- Ça ne nous dit pas où on va manger... » dit Nicky, histoire d'interrompre la discussion stérile de ses deux amis.

Adam, le cinquième membre de leur groupe, poussa légèrement Coralie dans le dos, l'incitant à avancer pour recoller à la file d'attente. Ils avaient fait le voyage ensemble sur le Dédale, et s'étaient liés d'amitié en se trouvant des goûts communs notamment en ce qui concernait les jeux de société en général, et de cartes en particulier. Ce soudain besoin de relations sociales, que la jeune femme ne pratiquait que virtuellement par forums interposés sur Terre, était le résultat de son brutal sevrage d'internet. Elle avait bien évidemment emmené un PC dans ses bagages ( la consigne était formelle : un seul appareil par personne nécessitant de l'énergie était toléré, afin d'éviter le gaspillage de leur ressource, et pour la jeune femme, le choix avait été vite fait ), mais sans réseau, son seul intérêt se limitait aux jeux qu'elle y avait en stock,- qu'elle avait déjà terminés- et aux films qu'elle pourrait y visionner.

A peine débarqués sur Atlantis, Coralie et son tout nouvel ami avaient sympathisé avec Matt, qui travaillait avec Adam au département de biologie, et par extension avec Sioban, la sœur de Matt, infirmière, et Nicky, le petit ami de cette dernière, océanologue. Et au bout d'à peine trois semaines sur Atlantis, Coralie s'était donc retrouvée entourée d'accros aux jeux avec qui elle passait son temps libre en parties de cartes dès que leurs emplois du temps respectifs le permettait, ce qui incluait très souvent leurs pauses déjeuners. 10 minutes montre en main à avaler la nourriture, et le reste à s'amuser, souvent dans les quartiers de l'un d'eux, et parfois au mess, quand ils mangeaient un peu plus tard le soir et que la salle était moins peuplée.

Côté professionnel, l'intégration de la jeune femme s'était là aussi plutôt bien passée, même si le terrible docteur Rodney McKay avait affirmé deux semaines plus tôt qu'elle possédait la moitié du QI de Bob l'Eponge parce qu'elle avait inversé deux maudits cristaux en réparant une commande dans un laboratoire d'analyse climatique. Zelenka, l'autre cerveau d'Atlantis, avait rassuré la jeune femme en lui affirmant que ce n'était pas le pire qu'il avait entendu, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Coralie restait cependant toujours un peu fébrile si le Canadien rôdait autour d'elle quand elle travaillait, chose qui arrivait heureusement peu souvent.

Enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, le colonel Sheppard et surtout ce cher Ronon Dex n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur visite sur la Terre, et Coralie ne craignait donc pas de croiser l'irritable Satédien.

Arrivée devant les aliments proposés sur les présentoirs, Coralie prit ce qui lui faisait envie puis suivit Nicky qui se faufilait entre les tables. Ils passèrent à proximité de celle où était installés l'effrayant Dr McKay, le médecin en chef Jennifer Keller,( dont la jeunesse ne cessait d'étonner la jeune femme), et la deuxième représentante pégasienne de la mission Stargate Atlantis, la belle Athosienne Tayla Emmagan. Cette dernière salua de la tête le petit groupe de Coralie avec un léger sourire amusé. Peu de temps après son arrivée dans la cité, cette dernière avait eu la surprise de voir Teyla s'approcher de la table où ils jouaient un soir, visiblement curieuse de comprendre ce qui pouvait les amuser à ce point. Sioban, Matt et Coralie venaient effectivement de partir en fou-rire, les deux femmes à en pleurer, et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à expliquer à l'aimable extraterrestre comment un jeu de cartes, où il suffisait de connaître quatre couleurs et compter jusqu'à neuf, pouvait les rendre dans cet état. Coralie soupçonnait d'ailleurs l'Athosienne d'être restée dubitative, quoique trop polie pour le montrer.

L'attitude agréablement avenante de Teyla Emmagan intriguait la jeune femme, tant elle était à l'opposée de celle de son ami Ronon Dex, de qui tout le monde dans la cité s'accordait à dire qu'elle était très proche. Coralie les soupçonnait pour cette raison d'être bien plus que de simples amis, puisqu'on disait que les contraires s'attiraient. Les deux Pégasiens en auraient été l'exemple parfait : le Yin et le Yang, la gentillesse et l'agressivité, ou mieux encore, la Belle et la Bête. Mais Sioban affirmait que non, rien de plus qu'une solide amitié n'existait entre eux, et avait même laissé entendre qu'il y aurait plutôt eu un petit quelque chose entre Ronon Dex et le Dr Keller. Qui était à présent la compagne du Dr McKay. Si c'était vrai, on pouvait dire que la jeune médecin avait des goûts pour le moins éclectiques. Et tout aussi douteux.

Coralie et ses trois amis finirent par dénicher une table excentrée, s'y s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger sans attendre le dernier membre de leur groupe. Il l'aperçurent cinq minutes plus tard faisant la queue devant le self, sa longue chevelure rousse et frisée se repérant aussi facilement qu'un phare dans la nuit.

Quand Sioban les rejoignit enfin, elle s'excusa de son retard, avala sa nourriture en quatrième vitesse et fut la première à piaffer d'impatience pour aller jouer dans l'une de leurs chambres. Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de débattre dans laquelle ils allaient élire domicile, une voix se fit entendre dans l'oreillette de Coralie.

« Fox, vous devez vous rendre à la plate-forme B12 immédiatement. »

La jeune femme grimaça et répondit :

« Bien reçu. »

Elle se leva sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis :

« Fait chier, bougonna-t-elle. Bon, vous me direz qui a gagné ! »

A grands pas pressés, elle traversa le mess en direction de la sortie, notant au passage que la table auparavant occupée par le Dr McKay et ses amies accueillaient à présent deux femmes membres de la section planétologie. Si le Canadien faisait partie de l'équipe déjà sur place à la plate-forme, Coralie avait intérêt à ne pas traîner en route.

Ce fut donc en courant presque qu'elle s'engouffra dans le premier téléporteur accessible depuis le mess. Elle effleura la destination souhaitée, et sortit de la cabine en trottinant vers le grand couloir sur sa gauche. Tout d'abord sûre d'elle, la jeune femme ralentit son allure après deux minutes de trajet et plusieurs coudes à angles droits qui ne lui étaient pas familiers. S'arrêtant tout à fait, un peu nerveuse, elle réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils, visualisant dans son esprit son entrée dans le téléporteur, la touche qu'elle avait effleurée...

Consternée, Coralie se frappa le front de dépit en s'exclamant :

« Oh, non, mais quelle débile ! »

Elle s'était complètement plantée, et se retrouvait quasiment à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle était supposée se rendre. La jeune femme paniquée fit demi tour et remonta le passage à toute allure, imaginant déjà les reproches qui allaient pleuvoir sur sa tête. C'est donc à pleine vitesse qu'elle prit un virage pour tourner à l'un des angles du couloir, et percuta de plein fouet un mur qui ne se trouvait pas à cet endroit trois minutes auparavant.

La violence du choc la fit rebondir et tomber en arrière, et elle resta quelques secondes sonnée, à demi allongée en appui sur un coude. Une main tendue apparut dans son champ de vision brouillé par des larmes de souffrance, provoquées par son nez abominablement douloureux.

Ah, ce n'était peut-être pas un mur, finalement.

« Ça va ? »

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.  
>Coralie en aurait eu froid dans le dos si la souffrance ne saturait pas tout son esprit.<p>

« A bodre abis ? » grogna-t-elle d'un ton nasillard en prenant la main tendue.

Ronon Dex la souleva d'une traction, et elle chancela un peu. Un liquide à l'horrible saveur métallique coula sur ses lèvres, et la jeune femme se rendit compte avec consternation que son nez semblait saigner abondamment.

« Oh, berde ! »

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et mit ses mains autour de son nez en prenant bien garde de ne pas le toucher, mais elle sentait le sang qui ne lui coulait pas directement dans la gorge s'infiltrer entre ses doigts.

« Je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie »

Le Pégasien la prit par le coude pour la diriger dans la bonne direction, puisque la tête renversée comme elle la tenait, Coralie ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds. Ils ne firent que deux mètre avant qu'il ne s'arrête et qu'il la soulève dans ses bras, mais pas façon sac à patates cette fois. Maigre consolation pour la jeune femme, qui battit des jambes en gigotant pour se dégager.

« Rebosez-boi bar derre ibbédiadebent !, vociféra-t-elle.

- Arrêtez votre cirque, on ne sera pas arrivés avant demain matin à l'allure où vous allez, répondit-il calmement.

- Bais arrêdez ! Dout le bonde va dous regarder !

- C'est ça qui vous ennuie ? Qu'on vous remarque ? Vous savez, je ne pense pas que marcher la tête en l'air avec le nez qui pisse le sang ça soit beaucoup plus discret. »

Coralie cessa de gesticuler et soupira bruyamment.

« Bon sang, vous b'avez vraibent bas banqué, vous ! » grogna-t-elle.

Tout en discutant, Ronon Dex était parvenu jusqu'au téléporteur et entra avec son fardeau dans les bras. La tête de la jeune femme frôla l'encadrement de la porte.

« Hé ! Vous bouvez bas faire addention !

- Cessez de râler, vous me fatiguez ! »

De la main qui soutenait les jambes de Coralie, il effleura une destination, et ressortit du téléporteur en s'engageant dans un couloir hélas bien plus fréquenté que celui qu'ils avaient quitté si la jeune femme se fiait au bruit environnant, puisque en plus d'avoir toujours la tête relevée pour atténuer l'hémorragie, la jeune femme avait fermé les yeux pour éviter le regard de qui que ce soit. Elle n'osait imaginer le spectacle que Ronon Dex et elle offraient, et se douta qu'ils allaient alimenter les ragots de la cité pendant un petit moment.

Elle sentit le Pégasien ralentir et comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie.

Un cri de stupeur inquiète lui fit ouvrir les yeux :

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Une collègue de Sioban s'approchait vivement de l'étrange duo, mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de répondre, le Dr Keller, alertée par l'exclamation de l'infirmière, les rejoignit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ronon Dex, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, encore ? » dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

En d'autres circonstances, et si elle n'avait pas autant eu mal au nez, Coralie en aurait pouffé de rire. Mais en l'occurrence, outre son nez douloureux, la certitude que la rumeur qu'elle s'était faite démonter la tête par l'extraterrestre allait courir dans toute la cité lui mettait plutôt le moral à zéro.

« Moi, rien, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, comme si les accusations implicites du médecin ne l'atteignaient pas. C'est elle qui m'a foncé dessus sans regarder où elle allait.

- Amenez-la par ici ! »

Obéissant, il suivit Jennifer Keller et installa Coralie sur un lit.

« Lou, apportez de quoi nettoyer le sang, s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière qui les avait accueillis.

Se penchant sur sa patiente, elle lui fit retirer les mains du visage délicatement.

« Faites-moi un peu voir ça », murmura-t-elle.

Coralie scruta avec appréhension l'expression de la jeune médecin, et celle-ci, après lui avoir fait doucement tourner le visage à droite et à gauche, lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Et bien, vous ne vous êtes pas ratée... lui dit-elle. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de cassé. On va vérifier pour plus de sécurité, malgré tout. »

L'infirmière revint munie d'un récipient plein d'eau qui fumait, d'une éponge et d'une serviette. Lui laissant la place au chevet de sa patiente, le docteur Keller reporta son attention sur Ronon Dex, qui attendait, silencieux, deux mètres en retrait du lit.

« Et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Vu comme l'impact a dû être violent, vous devez bien avoir mal quelque part !

- Non. »

Vexée, Coralie repoussa vivement la main de l'infirmière qui lui nettoyait le visage, et s'écria :

« Il a sûrebent un dhébatobe grand cobbe la Russie, ce fribeur ! »

Jennifer Keller sourit à la jeune femme et refit face au Pégasien. Comme ils se tenaient de profil par rapport à Coralie, elle put voir que la petite blonde regardait l'immense indigène avec l'air tranquille de celle qui ne doute pas une seconde de parvenir à ses fins. Et effectivement, après avoir soutenu son regard le temps de trois battements de cœur, Ronon Dex leva les yeux au ciel et ôta l'espèce de haut informe en matière indéfinissable qui lui tenait lieu de T-shirt.

Coralie se redressa un peu pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, et fut profondément dépitée de constater qu'il n'avait pas menti : mise à part une légère zone plus sombre qui pouvait tout aussi bien être le résultat des jeux d'ombres sur son torse, il paraissait totalement indemne. La jeune femme avait bien lu dans son dossier que le Pégasien semblait avoir une constitution physique hors norme, même selon les critères de sa planète, mais ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Le docteur appuya tout de même doucement sur son diaphragme, en le sondant des yeux, mais il gardait un visage impassible, le regard perdu au loin.

Et insidieusement, le dépit de Coralie se changea en étonnement admiratif : ainsi exposé à moitié nu, la jeune femme se rendit compte que l'irascible Satédien était sacrément bel homme. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il avait une carrure d'athlète, mais la vue imprenable qu'elle avait de sa peau bronzée et de ses muscles bien découpés lui firent monter le rouge aux joues, et elle reposa brusquement la tête sur l'oreiller, regardant droit devant elle. Elle s'aperçut alors que l'infirmière ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, le bras tenant l'éponge immobilisé en suspension au dessus de Coralie, et un rapide regard circulaire lui démontra que tout le personnel médical féminin présent dans les environs se régalait plus ou moins ouvertement de la vue.

Lou baissa les yeux vers Coralie et lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de reprendre le nettoyage des dégâts. Gênée, la jeune femme détourna le regard. Après avoir examiné tour à tour les écrans de surveillance sur sa gauche, le plafond, et une infirmière qui passait devant le lit, elle eut de nouveau Ronon Dex dans son champ de vison. Il renfilait son haut, et s'il avait remarqué l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, il en éprouvait visiblement une totale indifférence. Sans un seul coup d'œil vers la jeune femme allongée, il salua le médecin d'une légère inclination de la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie. Le trouble fugace que Coralie avait pu ressentir s'envola de son esprit, et elle grimaça quand l'infirmière frôla son nez avec l'éponge.

«Pardon, dit Lou, s'excusant. C'est un des pires patients que l'on puisse avoir, poursuivit-elle sans prendre la peine de préciser de qui elle parlait, mais j'avoue qu'il offre de belles compensations à son caractère de cochon. »

Coralie allait répliquer qu'en ce qui la concernait, la plastique du Pégasien était loin de compenser son envie de lui encastrer la tête dans une moissonneuse-batteuse et d'appuyer sur le bouton « on », mais une voix courroucée aboya dans son oreillette, et elle sursauta, percutant la main de l'infirmière :

« Fox ! Où êtes-vous, bon sang ? Ça fait deux siècles qu'on vous attends ! »

Serrant les dents sous la douleur réveillée par l'impact, elle répondit à McKay :

« Désolée, j'ai eu un bedit condre-demps, je suis à l'infirberie...

- Quoi ? J'ai rien compris ! »

Coralie lança un regard suppliant au Dr Keller, qui saisit le message et actionna son propre émetteur.

« Ta technicienne est à l'infirmerie, Rodney. Rien de grave, mais je vais lui donner son après-midi. Vous devrez vous débrouiller sans elle.

- Ah... heu... bon... très bien, alors. Rien de grave, tu dis ? Ok... bon... Fox, on vous voit demain matin, ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait le temps de terminer aujourd'hui. Plate-forme B12.

- J'y serai, Docdeur BcKay.

- Y a intérêt. »

Coralie remercia le médecin qui lui ôta l'oreillette en souriant gentiment.

« Bon, je vous faire passer un scanner pour être sûre de mon diagnostique et vous pourrez regagner votre chambre. J'aurais bien aimé que Ronon reste pour vous accompagner, mais je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre. »

L'infirmière, revenait avec deux petit tubes de coton qu'elle enfila dans chaque narine de la jeune femme pour prévenir une possible nouvelle hémorragie quand elle se redresserait. Imaginant la tête qu'elle devait avoir, Coralie s'empressa d'assurer au médecin qu'elle préférait au contraire se débrouiller toute seule. Le scanner confirma le diagnostique, à son grand soulagement. Avant de la laisser partir, le docteur lui administra des anti douleurs, et lui fournit une boîte contenant d'autres pilules à prendre au besoin, ainsi qu'un T-shirt propre pour éviter qu'elle se ballade avec le sien tâché de sang .

Pour le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre, la jeune femme prit le risque d'ôter les deux bâtonnets de coton ridicules, ramena ses longs cheveux noirs sur son visage et, contrairement à l'aller, baissa la tête. Tout le monde ayant de quoi s'occuper à cette heure-ci de la journée, nul ne perdit de temps à la questionner, et elle put rejoindre ses quartiers discrètement.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte. Elle resta indécise au milieu de la pièce, avant de finalement s'affaler sur son lit. A demi allongée, elle prit un livre prêté par Sioban, regrettant amèrement l'absence d'internet . Coralie se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis que le web lui manquait.

_Il a fallu que j'atterrisse dans une autre galaxie pour avoir une vie sociale !_ songea-t-elle avec amusement.

Vite lassée, elle referma son livre et hésita deux secondes à allumer son PC pour tenter d'y jouer, mais elle abandonna l'idée comme elle sentait ses yeux s'alourdir. Les médicaments devaient avoir un effet soporifique... elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Coralie se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, l'esprit dans le coton et le visage douloureux. Elle s'assit sur son lit comme une petite vieille, attrapa la boîte de pilules qu'elle avait posée sur sa table de chevet et se traîna misérablement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre un verre d'eau. Quand elle vit son reflet dans la glace, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, ce qui fit ressortir encore plus les deux larges tâches noirâtres qui les soulignaient.

_On dirait un raton-laveur... _

Un raton-laveur avec un petit côté clownesque, puisque son nez qui était d'ordinaire d'un format plutôt réduit semblait avoir doublé de volume, et avait pris une jolie couleur carmin.

Un vrai cauchemar. Une violente envie d'annihiler un certain Satédien refit surface, même si techniquement il n'était pas vraiment responsable de son malheur.

Il aurait eu ne serait-ce qu'un mini tout petit riquiqui bleu - même un bleu clair, allez -, Coralie aurait sans doute été moins hargneuse.

_Mais ce serait trop lui demander, au surhomme !_

D'un geste rageur, la jeune femme fit couler l'eau, en emplit un verre, et prit deux cachets dans la boîte. Elle allaient les avaler quand elle entendit quelqu'un se manifester à la porte. Peu enthousiaste à l'idée de se montrer dans cet état, elle se fit une grimace dans la glace en grognant de dépit, mit les cachets dans sa bouche et les fit passer avec l'eau, avant de reposer le verre et se rendre à l'entrée de sa chambre.

« Qui est là ? »

_Si c'est Ronon Dex qui vient prendre des nouvelles, je vais me faire un plaisir de l'envoyer paître !_

« C'est moi, Adam... »

_...Ronon Dex. Prendre de tes nouvelles...qu'est-ce qu'ils mettent, dans leurs medocs, pour que tu aies pu penser un truc pareil ?_

Coralie déverrouilla la porte et vit son ami faire un mouvement de recul :

« Oh putain... »

Il siffla doucement en entrant dans la chambre.

« On dirait Pandi le panda... »

Et à partir de ce jour, les quatre amis de la jeune femme ne l'appelèrent plus jamais Coralie.


	4. chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**amy-chan : merci encore de ton commentaire ! Oui, Ronon a des arguments... heu... physiques incontestables pour être apprécié ! En fait, dommage qu'il soit bien trop habillé dans la série, tu ne crois pas ?^^**

**Chapitre 4**

La toute première fois où Coralie participa à une mission extra planétaire fut un moment particulier dans sa jeune vie. Elle avait beau avoir voyagé pendant plus de deux semaines d'une galaxie à une autre à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, l'euphorie des six premières heures avait rapidement viré à un profond ennui. Traverser la Porte des Etoiles pour rencontrer un peuple extraterrestre semblait beaucoup plus exaltant.

Le Docteur Zelenka l'avait enrôlée dans son équipe pour aller vérifier l'état d'un E2PZ qui protégeait une étrange tribu composée uniquement d'enfants, d'adolescents et de très jeunes adultes. Au regard de son amour débordant pour tout ce qui mesurait moins d'un mètre cinquante, Coralie avait senti son enthousiasme baisser de trois crans, et la tête d'enterrement de Zelenka n'avait rien fait pour lui remonter le moral. Visiblement, il envisageait ses retrouvailles avec les gamins sauvages de Peter Pan, comme il les surnommait, avec une flagrante appréhension. Mais malgré ce petit inconvénient, la perspective de l'expérience unique qui l'attendait, ainsi que la possibilité de sortir un peu de la cité, rendait la jeune femme autant fébrile qu'anxieuse.

Au moment de franchir la porte, Coralie tremblait d'émotion, tout en essayant de garder une expression blasée histoire de ne pas passer pour une petite provinciale fraîchement sortie de sa campagne. Mais son cœur battait la chamade comme si elle allait à un premier rendez-vous, et ses yeux aussi brillants qu'une gamine au pied du sapin de Noël un 25 décembre ne trompaient personne. Quand elle s'engagea sans fléchir au travers du mur brillant à l'aspect liquide qui miroitait devant elle, elle ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration. Une seconde plus tard, un très léger vertige lui fit rouvrir les yeux, et elle fut assaillie par une foule de stimuli qui la firent sursauter. Elle venait de quitter la cité d'Atlantis, aux murs sombres éclairés par le halo de la Porte des Etoiles, emplie du léger brouhaha des techniciens qui s'occupaient de la salle d'embarquement, et elle se matérialisait au beau milieu d'une forêt ensoleillée, dont la lumière était filtrée par les branches des arbres, lui donnant une couleur un peu verte, et qui fourmillait de vie. Outre les animaux inconnus qui pépiaient aux alentours, une bande de gamins entre six et seize ans poussaient des vivas de joie en les voyants apparaître. Leur plaisir de voir les Atlantes semblait inversement proportionnel à la répugnance de Zelenka pour cette mission, et Coralie s'attendait au pire.

Et comme souvent dans ces cas-là, quand elle se rendait à un endroit en traînant des pieds, persuadée de mourir d'ennui ou de vivre un cauchemar, ce fut l'exact contraire qui se produisit.

Coralie se rendit compte que tous les enfants n'étaient peut-être pas comme ses neveux et nièces. Que ceux-là aient grandi dans un monde d'insécurité où ils devaient très vite se gérer au lieu de bénéficier de parents au statut social important qui cédaient à tous leurs caprices y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Les plus vieux avaient incontestablement plus de maturité qu'elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune femme se demanda si elle-même n'avait pas été une enfant égocentrique et insupportable. Voir même si ce n'était pas encore un peu le cas.

Préférant ne pas s'appesantir sur la question, elle se laissa séduire par les jeunes indigènes exubérants, et Zelenka mit à profit l'attrait inespéré que la jeune femme semblait représentée pour leurs hôtes en la déchargeant de tout le travail qu'il attendait d'elle à la condition qu'elle se débrouille pour les éloigner de l'équipe atlante. Coralie se trouva alors des talents de monitrice de colonie de vacances en participant à un jeu mêlant cache-cache et partie de chasse en plusieurs équipes, apprenant les techniques en usage sur cette planète et apportant ses propres connaissances théoriques nées de la pratique assidue de jeux vidéos, seule ou en ligne. Cette espèce de jeu de rôle grandeur nature la ravit au delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, et, chose encore plus improbable, elle tomba sous le charme du plus jeune membre de son équipe, un gamin de 7 ans nommé Tuoni, qui affirma avec beaucoup de sérieux qu'il la choisirait comme compagne dès qu'il aurait atteint l'âge requis dans 5 ans.

Elle repartit sur Atlantis arborant un visage couvert de peintures de camouflage et les cheveux emmêlés de feuilles qu'elle mit deux heures à démêler, mais avec la gratitude éternelle de Zelenka et de magnifiques souvenirs plein la tête.

Sa seconde expédition promettait d'être moins guillerette, hélas. Et là, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle se trompe. Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas sous les ordres de Zelenka, qu'elle allait travailler, mais bel et bien sous ceux du Docteur McKay. Ensuite, qui disait McKay disait SGA1, donc Teyla Emmagan, le Colonel Sheppard et, - joie, bonheur - Ronon Dex.

Dans la salle d'embarquement, Coralie fit de son mieux pour se fondre au milieu de ses collègues, au nombre de quatre, ce qui ne fut guère difficile du haut de son mètre soixante deux. Elle ne savait pas si le Pégasien l'avait remarquée, s'appliquant elle-même à éviter de le regarder. Elle franchit la Porte des Etoiles encadrée de deux techniciens et se retrouva dans un cadre en totale opposition avec sa précédente mission : il s'agissait d'un endroit confiné, très sombre, dégageant une impression d'abandon. Quand elle s'avança dans la lugubre pièce pour laisser la place aux suivants, ses pas soulevèrent des petits nuages de poussières. Un groupe d'hommes à la tenue austère les attendaient au centre de la salle. Ils étaient placés de façon à encadrer un trentenaire blond de petite taille, qui arborait une expression avenante.

Ladon Radim, le dirigeant des Genii.

Le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay s'approchèrent de lui et échangèrent les banalités d'usage entre alliés. Même si elle n'avait pas été informée des « petits » désaccords que les Geniis et les Atlantes avaient pu avoir par le passé grâce aux rapports de mission auxquels elle avait frauduleusement eu accès, Coralie n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer l'évidente méfiance qui régnait entre les deux groupes. Et si les phrases à double sens de Sheppard et les remarques ironiques de McKay ne suffisaient pas, l'attitude franchement hostile de Ronon Dex qui fixait d'un air menaçant Radim confortait l'impression de la jeune femme.

Oui, moins de jeux et de rires pour cette mission.

Mission qui consistait à tenter de révéler les secrets de cette antédiluvienne base genii, redécouverte récemment, que Radim et ses scientifiques n'avaient pas réussis à totalement percer. Certains protocoles de verrouillages des données avaient apparemment bénéficié de la technologie des Anciens, sans que les Genii sachent par quel miracle. C'était donc à la fois pour découvrir comment les ancêtres de ce peuple avait pu mettre la main sur ce type de procédés, et ce qu'ils espéraient cacher, que Radim avait demandé l'aide des Atlantes.

Coralie ne doutait pas que le chef des Genii eût préféré percer ces secrets seul, mais visiblement cela dépassait les compétences de son peuple. Il faisait toutefois contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et ne perdait jamais son léger sourire face à Sheppard et McKay.

Quand il fut temps de se mettre au travail, l'astrophysicien décida de diviser ses techniciens en deux groupes en s'incluant dans l'un d'eux. Il choisit Coralie et un de ses collègues du nom d'Estévez, qu'il appelait tantôt Ramirez, tantôt Gonzalez, pour l'accompagner, et la jeune femme se sentit bien plus affligée que flattée de cet honneur. Seul point positif, le Colonel Sheppard désigna les deux Pégasiens pour aller avec l'autre groupe, tandis que lui-même les escortait. Ce fut Radim en personne qui les amena dans une pièce où plusieurs machines qui ressemblaient à des ordinateurs des années soixante-dix trônaient sur des tables poussiéreuses. Les écrans bombés et les claviers aux touches surdimensionnées stupéfièrent Coralie, et elle se demanda si elle allait parvenir à extirper une quelconque information de ce genre d'engin.

McKay, qui avait surpris son expression effarée, entoura ses épaules d'un bras et la serra contre son flanc avec enthousiasme tout en affirmant :

« Pas de panique ! Si vous avez déjà réussi à vous dépatouiller avec du MS-DOS, ces trucs-là vont être du gâteau ! »

Puis il la lâcha et s'approcha des antiquités en se frottant les mains. Coralie resta immobile, abasourdie par la soudaine familiarité du Canadien, et croisa le regard de Sheppard qui lui fit une grimace contrite. Revenant de sa stupeur, la jeune femme posa son sac à dos au pied d'une table puis examina de plus près l'engin posé dessus, à la recherche d'un bouton d'alimentation. Quand elle le trouva, elle activa la pièce de musée, et se mit au travail.

Sept heures plus tard, Coralie se serait arrachée les cheveux. Ils avaient plutôt bien progressé les trois premières heures, mais depuis piétinaient devant des sécurités d'élaboration beaucoup plus sophistiquées, que McKay pensait d'origine Ancienne. Si la jeune femme se sentait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, ce n'était rien à côté du sentiment d'échec de son supérieur. Et, pour couronner le tout, l'ensemble des techniciens d'Atlantis avaient été réunis dans la même salle en espérant que l'émulsion de toute l'équipe les sortirait de l'impasse, ce qui incluait la présence de Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex avec eux. Si la Pégasienne se contentait de se tenir sagement et surtout silencieusement assise dans un coin de la pièce aux côtés de Sheppard, son compatriote errait comme un fauve en cage en grommelant dans sa barbe, s'attirant les foudres de l'astrophysicien qui avait besoin d'un exutoire à sa frustration. Prenant McKay en pitié, Teyla se leva et attrapa le géant par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Coralie entendit distinctement plusieurs soupirs de soulagement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le Canadien tapa dans ses mains et ordonna une pause pour tout le monde. La jeune femme se leva de devant l'écran qu'elle avait failli pulvériser à trois reprises dans la dernière demie heure, s'étira en mettant ses mains croisées derrière sa nuque et relâcha la pression en expirant bruyamment. Elle prit sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac et se rapprocha d'une de ses collègues, une Russe du nom d'Alevtina Miloslavskaïa - que McKay appelait « Machine », mais là, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir -. La technicienne profitait de la pause pour finir son déjeuner grignoté sur le pouce des heures auparavant, et elle proposa silencieusement une barre énergique à Coralie.

« Non, merci, t'es gentille, refusa-t-elle.

- Tu n'as prratiquement rrien manger de la jourrnée ! répliqua Alevtina avec l'accent slave que Coralie adorait.

- Au contraire de McKay, l'échec me coupe l'appétit », chuchota la jeune femme pour éviter de se faire entendre par l'intéressé.

La Russe ricana :

« Je crrois qu'on n'a pas encorre découverrt ce qui pourrrait l'empêcher de manger ! C'est comme celui-là, d'ailleurrrs ! »

Se retournant pour voir qui sa collègue désignait d'un mouvement de tête, Coralie vit les deux Pégasiens revenir de leur balade. Cette petite escapade avait clairement fait le plus grand bien à Ronon Dex, puisqu'il... souriait, les yeux baissés vers son amie. La jeune femme se figea, comme subjuguée : jamais elle ne l'avait encore vu sourire de cette façon. Ce n'était pas le rictus froid et effrayant auquel elle-même avait droit, non, c'était un vrai sourire, qui lui plissait les yeux et le faisait paraître dix ans plus jeune. Sans cesser de sourire, il se pencha vers Teyla d'un bizarre mouvement sur le côté, un peu comique, et lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit rire aux éclats. Content de lui, il sourit de plus belle, exposant ses dents blanches qui tranchaient sur son visage mat.

… _je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il me sourit comme ça..._

Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide en plein visage.

_Non mais ça va pas ? Ça te prend souvent, ce genre de délire ?_

Elle se retourna vivement, mortifiée.

« Finalement, je prendrai bien quelque chose à manger ! » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Alevtina lui tendit à nouveau la barre de céréales, et Coralie ouvrit le sachet d'un geste rageur.

« Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce pauvrre paquet ? plaisanta la Russe.

- Rien. Excuse-moi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller me dégourdir les jambes. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Non, je prréfèrre rester ici...

- Ok. A tout à l'heure. »

Et sans un regard autour d'elle, elle sortit de la pièce comme si elle prenait la fuite.

Elle emprunta les couloirs sinistres qui menaient à la surface en essayant de se remémorer le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru avec ses collègues durant la minuscule pause méridienne. Dans l'état de nerfs où elle se trouvait, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se perde, ou elle allait se mettre à hurler. Heureusement, elle parvint sans problème à l'échelle métallique encastrée dans le mur qui donnait accès à l'extérieur. Elle grimpa dessus, et arrivée au sommet, tenta de soulever d'une main la plaque qui bouchait l'entrée du tunnel, l'autre tenant fermement le dernier barreau de l'échelle. Elle poussa de toute ses forces, sans résultat.

Prenant bien garde de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, Coralie grimpa encore d'un cran, puis d'un autre, et, baissant la tête, appliqua ses épaules sur la plaque, et poussa sur ses jambes.

Peine perdue.

« Fais chier ! » cria la jeune femme, en redescendant d'un barreau tout en tapant rageusement de l'extérieur du poing la plaque peu coopérative.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Mademoiselle ? »

Coralie sursauta en poussant un cri d'effroi et manqua perdre l'équilibre. Penchant la tête, elle vit Ladon Radim, un franc sourire éclairant son visage, qui la regardait du pied de l'échelle. Elle se sentit rougir de son éclat de colère, et balbutia :

« Heu... oui... je n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette satanée plaque !

- Permettez que je monte ? »

Acquiesçant en silence, la jeune femme descendit précipitamment pour laisser la place au leader des Genii. Il la remercia d'une inclinaison courtoise du buste, et escalada lestement l'échelle. Arrivé au sommet, il n'eut sembla-t-il pas la moindre difficulté à soulever la plaque et la posa sur le côté. Puis il finit d'escalader les barreaux et disparut à l'extérieur. Coralie remonta à son tour, et quand elle passa la tête par l'ouverture, Radim lui tendit une main pour l'aider à sortir. Elle l'attrapa avec une reconnaissance mâtinée de gêne, et le remercia d'un sourire.

L'entrée des tunnel était entouré d'une forêt dense surplombée d'un piton rocheux d'une vingtaine de mètres, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour apercevoir le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

Coralie inspira à pleins poumons les odeurs sylvestres, ne sachant pas trop comment entamer la conversation avec le Geni silencieux. Ce fut lui qui rompit leur mutisme :

« Je ne vous ai jamais vue, il me semble... Cela fait-il longtemps que vous êtes sur Atlantis ?

- Non, je suis arrivée depuis bientôt quatre mois.

- Quatre mois à travailler avec McKay, comme je vous plains ! »

Coralie sourit plus franchement :

« Pas constamment, rassurez-vous ! »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et au bout de quelques secondes la jeune femme continua :

« Vous ne l'appréciez pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça... j'ai beaucoup de respect, voir d'admiration pour le Dr McKay et son équipe...

- Son équipe ?

- Oui, SGA1...»

Coralie ricana :

« Pas TOUTE son équipe, je parie ! »

Radim la fixa avec surprise, ne semblant pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle précisa donc :

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez du respect et de l'admiration pour Ronon Dex ! Vu la façon dont vous vous jaugiez tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'être en très bons termes ! »

_Enfin, plutôt vu comment lui, il vous fusillait des yeux..._

Le Geni parut amusé, et répondit :

« Détrompez-vous ! Même si nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, je suis bien conscient que Ronon est quelqu'un qu'il vaut mieux avoir comme allié que comme ennemi. »

_Ça, si ce n'est pas une réponse de politicien..._

« Et vous, Mademoiselle... ?

- Coralie. Je m'appelle Coralie.

- Et vous, Coralie, avez-vous un quelconque contentieux avec notre ombrageux ami satédien ?

- Non, non, pas le moindre, répliqua précipitamment la jeune femme. Pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

- Et bien, vu le regard qu'il vous lançait à vous aussi quand vous êtes sortie, j'aurais pu penser que...

- Ah oui ? Vous avez sans doute mal interprété. »

La jeune femme avait parlé un peu sèchement, et en était secrètement désolée pour le pauvre Geni qui ne lui avait rien fait. En revanche, si elle mettait la main sur l'espèce de crétin qui se permettait de lui lancer des regards noirs alors qu'elle ne faisait rien de répréhensible, elle allait lui expliquer sa façon de penser.

« C'est vraiment un joli prénom, Coralie. » dit doucement Radim.

_Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, là ?... de deux chose l'une : soit il est entrain de me draguer, soit il va essayer de me soutirer des informations, ce qui est nettement plus probable... et dans ce cas il risque d'être déçu !_

« Je vous remercie », répondit-elle poliment, prenant sans s'en rendre compte l'attitude qu'elle avait lors des innombrables soirées ou meetings politiques qu'elle avait dus subir avec son père. « Je suppose qu'il doit vous paraître aussi exotique que le vôtre l'est pour moi.

- Exotique, oui. Et charmant. Comme celle qui le porte. »

_OK... voyons où tout ça va nous mener..._

« Vous allez me faire rougir ! » minauda-t-elle comme une collégienne devant un prof pour lequel elle aurait le béguin. Mais sous ses airs de ravissante idiote, Coralie sentait croître sa méfiance naturelle envers les politiciens, de tout bord et, en l'occurrence, de n'importe quelle galaxie. Sous ses dehors affables d'homme du monde, elle ne doutait pas que le charmant Ladon Radim avait dû planter quelques poignards dans le dos pour en arriver là où il en était. Et la défiance de Ronon Dex à son égard renforçait sa conviction, même si elle n'aurait jamais avoué que l'opinion du Satédien avait une quelconque influence sur elle.

« Vous me paraissez de plus bien jeune pour travailler dans l'équipe de techniciens d'Atlantis ! poursuivit le Geni. Beauté et intelligence, je n'ai pas le privilège d'avoir une personne alliant ces deux qualités dans mon entourage... je me demande si le Dr McKay a conscience de sa chance ! »

_Oui, bon, alors là, soit c'est du rentre-dedans de première classe, soit il me prend vraiment pour une idiote et il espère que ses flatteries m'embrouilleront l'esprit pour me faire parler. Et si c'est le cas, je me demande ce qu'il cherche à savoir._

« Le Dr McKay n'est pas très... conscient des gens qui l'entourent », répondit Coralie, tendant une perche longue comme le Golden Gate. « Il est bien trop préoccupé avec sa géniale petite personne ! »

Même si l'expression de satisfaction rusée sur le visage du Geni disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

_D'accord... Beauté et Intelligence, zéro, Foutage de Gueule, un. Maintenant que les choses sont clairs, mon joli, voyons un peu où tu veux m'emmener... _

Mais Radim n'eut pas l'occasion de lui en dire plus, car une voix grondante les interrompit :

« Les recherches reprennent, on vous attends en bas ! »

Coralie sursauta et vit Ronon Dex dépasser de l'ouverture du tunnel. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réagisse et disparut aussitôt, mais elle avait eu le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Furieuse, elle s'approcha du trou et cria :

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes, et inutile de m'attendre ! »

Un grognement irrité lui fit écho, et Radim la prit par le bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il lui murmura en souriant :

« Allez-y. Nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation plus tard ! Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit : il vaut mieux l'avoir avec soi que contre ! »

Coralie soupira, les sourcils froncés, puis se força à adoucir son visage et à sourire à son tour. Elle avait plutôt l'impression de faire une grimace tant la colère bouillonnait en elle et qu'elle était à cent lieux de l'envie de montrer un air aimable. Des pulsions de génocides de tout ce qui était pégasien de sexe masculin lui faisaient serrer les dents. Mais Ladon parut n'y voir que du feu. Il lui prit la main et la serra, comme s'il saluait une amie proche, puis s'en servit pour l'aider à enjamber le trou et prendre pied sur l'échelle. La jeune femme entendit quelqu'un se mouvoir sur les barreaux en dessous d'elle, sans doute Ronon Dex qui se décidait à descendre maintenant qu'il avait la certitude que Coralie le suivrait.

Quand elle posa les pieds au sol, il l'attendait, silencieux, tout son être exsudant la plus profonde désapprobation. Choisissant de l'ignorer pour l'instant, préférant éviter que leur hôte soit aux premières loges, la jeune femme s'engagea à pas vifs dans le tunnel. Au bout d'une soixantaine de mètres, elle se retourna vers le Satédien et dit d'un ton froid :

« Il nous a suivi ? »

Ronon Dex ne lui demanda pas de préciser de qui elle voulait parler et lui répondit un laconique :

« Non.

- Très bien. Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris de débarquer comme ça ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule avec Radim.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- ... je ne lui fais pas confiance. Pas plus qu'à vous, d'ailleurs. Et j'ai entendu ce qu'il vous a dit. C'est un menteur et un manipulateur. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était vous soutirer des informations. »

_Et c'est qu'il ne met même pas de gants, en plus !_

Coralie ne savait pas ce qui la mettait le plus hors d'elle : sa méfiance à son égard, qu'il lui sembla évident que le Geni mentait quand il la complimentait, - comme si c'était inconcevable qu'on puisse la trouver belle et intelligente - ou qu'il la pense assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte toute seule que Radim essayait de la mener en bateau.

La jeune femme s'avança assez près du Satédien pour le frôler, envahissant volontairement son espace personnel et s'obligeant par là même à se tordre le cou pour le fixer dans les yeux. Elle lui planta un index accusateur sur le torse, et articula rageusement :

« Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que j'en avais parfaitement conscience, et que c'était au contraire moi qui essayais de lui en soutirer ?

- … quoi ? »

Si elle n'avait pas été si remontée, Coralie se serait régalée de l'expression ahurie de l'extraterrestre. Mais elle était beaucoup trop vexée pour apprécier.

« Vous l'avez vous-même dit à Caldwell, lors de notre petite conversation sur le Dédale : je suis moi aussi une manipulatrice. J'attendais que Radim pose des questions pour savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, mais vous avez tout fait foirer !

- Je pensais que...

- Arrêtez de penser, vous n'êtes pas équipé pour ! » l'interrompit-elle en vociférant, sa colère envoyant allègement son bon sens au tapis.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle lui tourna le dos et repartit vers la salle des ordinateurs à grands pas furieux.

...

McKay finit par trouver la solution pour accéder aux données cachées dans le vieux système informatique geni, au bout d'onze heures de tâtonnements. Pour révéler finalement que les mystérieux secrets que protégeaient les quasi impénétrables codes avaient été révélés quelques temps auparavant. Ils s'agissait notamment des plans d'un vaisseau Ancien caché sur une planète à forte activité sismique, que les Atlantes avaient découvert et perdu dans la foulée près d'un an auparavant. Ceux qui avaient construit cette base avait eu du mal à définir avec précision sur quelle planète se dissimulait le vaisseau, et avaient eu l'espoir de parvenir à ériger leur propre engin à l'aide des plans, mais furent interrompus sans que McKay et son équipe n'en devine la raison. L'astrophysicien, avec le tact dont il était coutumier, précisa à Radim qu'il n'avait pas de regret à avoir, car il aurait été impossible à ses compatriotes de parvenir au bout de ce projet en l'état actuel de leurs connaissances.

Donc, bilan de cette expédition auprès des Genii : onze heures de confinement à tenter de faire sortir des informations d'une bécane récalcitrante, une pseudo romance dans le but de lui soutirer des informations sans qu'elle ne sache lesquelles, et des rêves de sévices corporels sur un des membres de SGA1.

Coralie souhaita ardemment que cette horrible journée reste une exception durant son séjour dans cette galaxie.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Réponse à review**

**amy-chan : je suis contente que sa mission auprès de la tribu d'enfants ait été appréciée… j'avais peur que ça fasse un peu « anecdote », alors** **que ce n'était pas le cas : c'est une des expériences qui feront évoluer Coralie. **

**En revanche, ce n'est pas encore que son opinion sur les Pégasiens va changer !^^**

**Merci pour ta review !**

**Chapitre 5**

Une semaine après cette mission de cauchemar, Coralie n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Et comme il lui était impossible de pratiquer la torture sans qu'on lui en tienne rigueur, elle avait choisi la guerre d'usure, genre moustique qui vole à l'oreille de l'infortuné insomniaque, du pauvre martyr qui tente d'annihiler l'insecte à grands renforts d'auto-claques retentissantes à quatre heures du matin sans jamais y parvenir.

Sa cible avait la réputation de passer les 90 % du temps hors de ses quartiers dans deux endroits stratégiques : la salle d'entraînement, et le mess. Coralie, qui n'avait aucune véritable tendance suicidaire, avait retenu le second pour œuvrer.

Ronon Dex arrivait toujours en premier pour manger, bien avant ses coéquipiers. Il s'installait seul en les attendant, et le restait jusqu'à ce qu'ils le rejoignent, personne ne s'aventurant à partager sa table. Du moins avant cette fameuse mission. Car depuis une semaine, la jeune femme essayait d'arriver elle aussi bien avant ses amis, au lieu de patienter dans sa chambre ou celle d'Adam comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Et une fois son plateau-repas rempli, elle fonçait droit vers le Satédien et s'installait en face de lui.

La toute première fois, il fut tellement surpris qu'elle eut besoin de cinq bonnes minutes pour le mettre en colère. Quand il lui avait ordonné de déguerpir, elle lui avait rétorqué que cette place n'était pas réservée, mais que rien de l'empêchait de partir, lui. Bien évidemment, Môssieur avait sa fierté, et il n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait donc continué de lui parler de tout et de rien, prenant bien garde à éviter les sujets fâcheux. Et d'un, cela lui permettait d'affirmer qu'elle ne faisait que tenir compagnie à un mangeur solitaire, et ainsi parer à tout éventuel reproche, et de deux, il était évident que le simple fait de se tenir en face de lui suffisait à lui gâcher son déjeuner. Elle avait été tout de même été secrètement soulagée de l'arrivée de Sheppard, lui donnant un excellent prétexte pour s'éloigner du Satédien, qui avait visiblement de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de recommencer deux jours plus tard. Adam la traitait de suicidaire, Nicky et Matt pariaient sur le moment où Ronon Dex l'enverrait de nouveau à l'infirmerie, et Sioban tentait de la raisonner. Sans résultat.

Coralie devait bien s'avouer qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter sa victime, même si la deuxième fois il était parvenu à l'ignorer superbement, ne levant même plus les yeux de son assiette quand elle s'était assise devant lui. Il lui avait paru enfermé dans son monde, un monde où elle n'existait pas. Ça l'avait sérieusement agacée, d'ailleurs... la colère dont il avait fait preuve sur le Dédale quand elle avait parlé des Satédiens lui donnait encore des frissons, mais s'il continuait à la mépriser ouvertement, elle allait être obligée de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

Donc, pour la troisième fois, Coralie, tout sourire, posa son plateau en face de Ronon Dex avec un « Bonjour ! » tonitruant à faire trembler les baies de la cité. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le Satédien qui lui répondit, mais Teyla Emmagan qu'elle n'avait pas vue arriver dans son dos.

_Ah, le grand méchant loup a besoin du petit chaperon rouge pour prendre sa défense. C'éty pas meugnon._

Coralie s'attendait à ce que l'Athosienne ouvre les hostilités d'entrée de jeu, et s'apprêtait déjà à argumenter qu'elle ne faisait finalement que « discuter » avec le Satédien et qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait avoir de répréhensible, mais Teyla la surprit en lançant un tout autre sujet :

« J'ai besoin d'une compagnie féminine, Sam et Jennifer n'ont pas trop de temps à m'accorder, en ce moment, ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste un peu avec vous ? »

Ravalant la plaidoirie qu'elle avait préparée, la jeune femme murmura machinalement : « Non, non, pas du tout, avec plaisir... ».

La Pégasienne la remercia d'un sourire et lui indiqua de la tête une table un peu plus éloignée. Elle s'installèrent ensemble sous les regards curieux.

« Je vois de moins en moins souvent le Colonel Carter, expliqua Teyla. Elle n'a presque plus de temps pour elle, avec tous les problèmes qu'elle doit gérer...

- Je me doute qu'administrer Atlantis ne doit pas être de tout repos ! » accorda poliment Coralie

_Et c'est là qu'elle va me dire : alors arrêtez de casser les pieds à Ronon, pour éviter à cette pauvre Carter de devoir en plus se taper un rapport expliquant pourquoi la petite hacker qu'on lui a confiée est obligée de se nourrir avec une paille le temps qu'on lui fabrique un dentier..._

Mais l'Athosienne n'aborda toujours pas le sujet :

« Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas complètement ignorante des difficultés que peuvent rencontrer les individus dans la position de Sam... John Sheppard m'a raconté que votre père était un dirigeant sur votre planète ?

- Oh, mon père... oui... pas très important, vous savez, il ne sera jamais président des Etats-Unis, mais effectivement, il gouverne le Wyoming...

- Ce doit être un homme admirable ! »

Coralie lança un regard dubitatif à l'extraterrestre, avant de décider que Teyla paraissait sincère. Admirable, son père ? Ce n'est pas le premier qualificatif qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ambitieux, hypocrite, sournois, sans scrupules lui semblaient plus appropriés. Elle répondit donc un vague grognement pour éviter de s'appesantir sur le sujet.

« Dans notre monde, la famille d'un homme qui a de telles responsabilités se doit de se montrer elle aussi au-dessus de tout reproche... » poursuivit l'Athosienne.

_Aaah, nous y voilà ! Et bien désolée, Teyla, mais mon père est un foutu salopard qui n'a rien d'admirable, et l'échantillon des membres de sa famille ici présent compte bien embêter encore un peu votre grand copain. C'est puéril, je sais, mais ça me fait du bien._

Coralie accorda à son interlocutrice un sourire éblouissant avant de répondre :

« Ah bon ? Vous savez, sur Terre, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne se montre pas aussi exemplaires que dans cette galaxie. Quand on met les mots « scandale » et « politique » dans la même phrase, c'est un pléonasme ! »

Teyla lui sourit en réponse, et garda le silence le temps d'avaler deux bouchées de ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Puis elle relança la conversation :

« John me l'a laissé entendre quelques fois. J'avoue avoir du mal à l'admettre... j'étais moi-même celle qui guidait mes compagnons, sur Athos, vous savez... Très jeune, j'ai pris ce rôle avec le plus grand sérieux...

- Je n'en doute pas... »

Et Coralie était sincère. Si Ladon Radim lui avait fait aussi bonne impression que les requins qui rôdaient dans l'entourage de son père, elle était persuadée que de son côté Teyla sortait du même moule que ces chefs charismatiques et généreux trop peu nombreux dans l'histoire terrienne. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer un jour ce genre de personne. Mais bon, elle avait changé de galaxie, tout pouvait arriver.

« J'avais peu d'amis, de ce fait... poursuivait Teyla. D'ailleurs, vous me faites penser à l'une d'elle, vous savez !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Comme vous, elle n'arrêtait pas de harceler un garçon. Elle s'était donnée pour mission de faire de sa vie un enfer ! »

_Et bien, on y est enfin arrivé ! Je n'y croyais plus !_

_« _Je ne harcèle personne...

- Allons, Coralie, je vous parle en toute sincérité, faites-en autant, s'il vous plaît... »

Teyla s'était exprimée d'une voix douce, avec un grand sourire complice, que la jeune femme lui rendit. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'Athosienne sympathique.

« Très bien, Teyla. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce garçon ? Il l'avait kidnappée, menacée, ou bien failli lui casser le nez ? demanda Coralie sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

- Oh, rien de tout ça ! répondit-elle en riant. Je ne sais même plus quels prétextes elle inventait, pour être franche !

- Des prétextes ? Qu'elle inventait ?

- Oui, parce qu'en réalité, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle... qu'il se rende compte qu'elle existait, en fait. »

Pour le coup, Coralie ne riait plus du tout. Elle resta sans voix quelques secondes, avant de bafouiller :

« Je ne... ce n'est pas... Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre amie ! La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est que Ronon Dex s'intéresse à moi ! C'est du délire !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est l'impression que vous donnez. »

La jeune femme reposa violemment ses couverts de part et d'autre de son assiette, et croisa les bras en fusillant Teyla des yeux.

« Peut-être que vous n'en avez pas conscience, poursuivit l'Athosienne sans se démonter. Mon amie pensait sincèrement qu'elle agissait comme elle le faisait pour punir le garçon. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle s'est rendue compte de ses véritables motivations. »

Coralie secouait lentement la tête de gauche à droite, atterrée d'entendre de pareilles inepties.

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été lui raconter des trucs pareils ! »

Au lieu de répondre, Teyla se leva en ramassant son plateau :

« Vos amis arrivent, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle, toujours souriante. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! »

Coralie la regarda partir sans un mot, les bras toujours croisés, partagée entre indignation et colère. Adam s'installa à la place laissée par l'extraterrestre, et se renseigna :

« Alors, Pandi, on s'est faite remonter les bretelles ?

- Non », répondit-elle d'un voix sèche.

_Non. Elle a été bien plus maligne que ça._

Et de ce jour, Coralie se contenta d'un salut froidement poli quand elle croisait le chemin des deux Pégasiens. Et fit mine de ne pas remarquer le petit sourire ironique de Ronon Dex quand il lui répondait.

OoOoOoOoO

Deux semaines plus tard, Coralie eut l'occasion d'expérimenter une autre facette de la politique pégasienne dont elle se serait bien passée.

Tout avait commencé par une blague stupide d'Adam, qui lui avait affirmé que la mission humanitaire que devait mener l'équipe SGA5 allait s'effectuer sur une planète dont la Porte des Etoiles se situait sous les tropiques. Avide de trouver un climat enchanteur, elle s'était portée volontaire pour les accompagner. Au moment du départ, elle avait constaté avec dépit que les militaires et les autres bénévoles portaient tous des vestes épaisses et des gants noirs. Trop tard pour se désister, et elle avait dû repartir en quatrième vitesse à ses quartiers pour se munir elle aussi de vêtements adéquats.

Quand la jeune femme franchit la Porte des Etoiles, elle se promit de faire subir à Adam une vengeance dont il se souviendrait : comme elle s'y attendait, l'endroit où elle se matérialisa était aux antipodes d'une plage tropicale. Le ciel était bas et gris, la forêt qui les entourait lugubre et la température ne devait pas dépasser les 10 degrés. Le visage fermé, tête baissée, elle suivit les militaires qui portaient dans de gros sacs à dos du matériel et diverses graines destinées à être semées. Elle-même peinait sous le poids de sa propre charge, et elle ajusta du mieux qu'elle le put les sangles qui semblaient vouloir s'incruster dans ses épaules.

Au bout de quelques temps, un des militaires ralentit le pas pour qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Coralie leva les yeux vers lui et les rabaissa aussitôt. Elle le connaissait vaguement, ils avaient échangé trois phrases la semaine précédente en prenant le même téléporteur. Il était de taille moyenne, avait un large visage carré, des yeux bleus clairs un peu globuleux et la carrure de celui qui passe tout son temps libre à soulever de la fonte. Coralie le classait dans la colonne « sans intérêt », mais, apparemment, la réciproque n'était pas vrai.

« Salut ! dit le militaire en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- 'lut..., répondit-elle d'une voix morne, sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

- Coralie, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Rick !

- 'chantée...

- Je peux t'appeler Coco ? »

Coralie consentit enfin à lever la tête pour fixer le militaire dans les yeux :

« Le dernier qui a fait ça, on n'a pas encore réussi à en retrouver tous les morceaux. »

Rick éclata de rire, et la jeune femme se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être drôle.

« Risley t'appelle Pandi... pourquoi ? »

Coralie étouffa un juron.

_Adam. Faux-frère. Je te jure que tu vas me le payer !_

« Pour toi, ça sera Fox, et ça suffira ! dit-elle sèchement, mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir le militaire outre mesure.

- Il m'a dit aussi que tu étais célibataire...on pourrait se retrouver au mess, un de ces jours ! »

Coralie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait l'air vraiment bouché. Et, c'était dorénavant inéluctable, elle allait tuer Adam.

« Oui, je le suis, et je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Tente ta chance ailleurs.

- Allons, une jolie fille comme toi ! Rester célibataire ! Quel gâchis ! »

_Rrâââh , le lourd, le lourd, le lourd ! ! !_

Mais avant qu'elle ne réponde avec encore moins de tact que précédemment, un autre militaire qui se tenait un peu en retrait apostropha son pénible collègue :

« Arrête de t'enfoncer, Fisher, tu vois pas que tu la saoules ?

- Hé, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Sautant sur l'occasion, Coralie ralentit et passa derrière son soupirant pour s'approcher de son sauveur en trois pas. Voyant qu'elle préférait la compagnie de son camarade à la sienne, Rick fit une grimace de colère et s'éloigna de la jeune femme, non sans qu'elle n'entende distinctement un « Pétasse ! » très distingué.

« Eh, Fisher, tu veux que je t'apprenne à parler aux dames ? » s'emporta le nouveau chevalier servant de la jeune femme.

« Laissez tomber, dit-elle en lui posant une main sur le bras. Il peut m'insulter moi et toute ma famille si ça le chante, du moment que c'est à plus de cinq mètres de distance de là où je me trouve... »

Le militaire lui sourit brièvement mais reporta immédiatement son attention sur Fisher qui s'avançait à la tête du groupe.

« Ce type est une véritable plaie... maugréa-t-il. Tout ce qui serait susceptible de porter une jupe, il faut qu'il lui fasse du rentre dedans... »

Coralie décida de continuer le trajet jusqu'au village en sa compagnie. Jesse,- c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait -, se montra fort agréable, et la jeune femme se dit que finalement, cette mission ne serait peut-être pas une totale perte de temps.

Le chemin serpentait dans une forêt dense et plutôt sinistre, et les murmures des conversations étaient étouffés comme s'ils traversaient un banc de brouillard. Nul ne vit le piège se déclencher. Une barrière miroitante se matérialisa soudain autour d'eux, et une fumée blanche et épaisse se répandit dans l'espace délimité par le champ de force . Dépassés par les événements, les militaires tentèrent de le détruire en tirant dedans, mais les balles ricochèrent et blessèrent plusieurs d'entre eux. Aux clameurs affolés s'ajoutèrent les gémissements de ceux qui avait été touchés. Coralie elle-même fut frôlée par un projectile, et sentit une vive douleur au bras gauche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de constater l'étendue des dégâts que le gaz opaque montait à l'assaut de son visage.

Elle tomba inanimée dès la première respiration.

…

Quand elle reprit conscience, ce fut lentement, par paliers successifs de sensations toutes plus désagréables les unes des autres.

Tout d'abord, un élancement douloureux sous le crâne.

Une soif terrible, qui avait transformé sa gorge en désert râpeux.

Une douleur lancinante au bras gauche, juste sous l'épaule.

Coralie ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour accommoder sa vision trouble.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillée... »

Une voix d'homme, qu'elle ne pensait pas connaître. Distinguée, plutôt âgée.

Au moment où elle sentit une main passer sous sa nuque pour lui soulever précautionneusement la tête, le visage d'un homme d'environ 65 ans, aux cheveux et à la courte barbe blanche, apparut dans son champs de vision.

De sa main libre, il approcha précautionneusement un verre contenant un liquide transparent. De l'eau. Coralie but avidement, agrippant le récipient des deux mains comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui retira en murmurant :

« Doucement, doucement, jeune demoiselle... si vous allez trop vite, vous risquez de tout rejeter... »

Se forçant à un peu plus de retenue, Coralie examina l'endroit où elle se trouvait tandis qu'il portait à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres. C'était une pièce aveugle, aux murs qui semblaient en métal. Une console de terminaux informatiques large comme un bureau et un siège gris étaient les seuls meubles présents. La jeune femme était allongée à même le sol.

« Où sommes-nous ? coassa-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- Dans un bunker…

- Un bunker ? répéta Coralie en se redressant péniblement sur un coude et en regardant autour d'elle. Et les autres, ils sont où ? »

Puis, fixant le vieil homme d'un air un peu perdu :

« Et vous, vous êtes qui ? »

Il lui sourit comme l'aurait fait un grand-père amusé par une enfant candide et lui répondit en l'aidant à s'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre le mur :

« Je m'appelle Senti Apper, je suis le chef des Illiriens, qui habitent cette planète… et vos compagnons sont là où je les ai laissés, dans la forêt…

- Là où vous les avez laissés ? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Je n'avais pas besoin de tous les Atlantes… »

Coralie écarquilla les yeux, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait comprendre.

« … c'est vous ? C'est vous qui avez tendu l'embuscade ?

- Oui. »

La jeune femme paniquée essaya de repousser l'Illirien des deux bras, mais il lui agrippa les poignets sans effort et l'immobilisa.

« Du calme, jeune fille, ça ne sert à rien de vous agiter… l'effet du gaz soporifique va mettre un certain temps à se dissiper, et vous êtes actuellement aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Vous n'arriveriez même pas à tenir debout. »

Coralie sentit sa tête tourner dangereusement, et tenta d'apaiser sa respiration transformée en halètements heurtés. Il la lâcha et se recula un peu, son visage ridé exprimant toujours la même compassion un peu triste.

Quand elle recouvra un peu de sang-froid, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

« Les autres… est-ce que vous les avez…

- Tués ? Non. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'avais besoin que de l'un d'entre vous. Il n'y a pas de prédateurs, sur notre planète, ils se réveilleront juste avec un gros mal de crâne et la gorge un peu sèche…

- Oui, je confirme… » dit Coralie en grimaçant.

Puis, se souvenant des événements dans les bois, elle poursuivit d'un ton alarmé :

« Et les blessés ?

- Rien de grave, je vous rassure. Comme pour vous, ils ne n'agissaient que de blessures superficielles… »

Coralie baissa son regard sur le haut de son bras gauche. Le blouson était entaillé et taché de sang, mais la plaie invisible, même si elle restait douloureuse, ne semblait plus saigner.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, et reposa doucement sa tête contre le mur froid derrière elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit :

« Pour quelle raison vous faites ça ? » dit-elle avec un vague geste de la main pour englober la situation.

Senti Apper plissa les lèvres, et se redressa devant elle avant de répondre :

« Les Wraiths. »

La jeune femme avala péniblement le peu de salive que sa bouche produisait.

« Vous pouvez développer ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en étant pas trop sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse.

« Ils ont enlevé toute ma famille. Ils les libéreront en échange de certains de vos amis.

- Quels amis ?

- Les membres de l'équipe SGA1. »

Coralie eut un faible rire.

« Vous avez tout faux, désolée. On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit vraiment amis. Vous avez emmené le mauvais otage ! »

Se rendant compte que ce n'était peut-être pas très avisé d'avouer ce genre de choses, elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche comme une gamine qui aurait dit une grosse bêtise. Le gaz soporifique ne se contentait pas seulement de la vider de ses forces, il lui avait visiblement grillé aussi la moitié des neurones.

Mais le vieil homme se parut pas désappointé ou en colère pour autant. Au contraire, il lui sourit plus largement, faisant naître une multitude de rides aux coins de ses yeux et de ses lèvres.

« Ils ne laissent jamais l'un des leurs aux mains de l'ennemi. Ils viendront vous sauver, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça ! Et les Wraiths n'auront plus qu'à les cueillir. »

Coralie frissonna. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu de Wraiths autrement que sur un écran d'ordinateur, et ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que ça change.

« Ils sont déjà là ?

- Les Wraiths ? Non. Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. Je les ai prévenus, et quand ils seront là, je contacterai Atlantis.

- Comment vous pouvez être sûr que ce sera bien SGA1 qui viendra essayer de me récupérer ?

- Ce sont toujours eux qui se chargent de ce genre de mission.

- Sauf quand ce sont eux qu'ils faut aller sauver… »

Senti Apper eut un petit rire :

« Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient disponibles ! »

Coralie ferma à nouveau les yeux, à la fois de lassitude et pour mieux s'imaginer la scène. La cavalerie SGA1 qui débarquait pour sauver la pauvre damoiselle en détresse. Il y avait quelque chose de carrément utopique dans cette vision. Elle ricana en rouvrant les yeux.

« Je persiste à dire que vous avez misé sur le mauvais cheval, mon pauvre monsieur. Vos affreux copains risquent d'attendre longtemps que leurs poissons mordent à l'appât !

- Allons, ma petite, ne vous minimisez donc pas comme ça ! Et puis de toute manière, vous étiez celle qui pesait le moins lourd de tout le groupe d'Atlantes, et de loin… je me fais vieux, s'il avait fallu que je me traîne un de ces grands gaillards, je ne pense pas que mon dos aurait supporté ! »

_Super… c'est bien ma chance… si j'avais eu la carrure de l'autre abruti de Fisher, je serais en train de me réveiller au beau milieu d'une forêt avec la tête en vrac, mais sans la perspective d'une rencontre avec les vampires de l'espace…_

« Je ne veux pas me montrer méchante, ou… rien de tout ça, mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr que les Wraiths vous rendront votre famille ? Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais il me semble que ce ne sont pas des … heu… personnes, on va dire ça, en qui ont peut avoir confiance, non ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quel autre choix me reste-t-il ?

- Ben, celui de ne pas me livrer à eux, pour commencer…

- Je suis sincèrement navré pour vous… mais c'est ma famille, vous comprenez ? »

Coralie aurait voulu lui répondre que non, elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'elle n'avait rien demandé et qu'elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de mourir pour sauver d'illustres inconnus, si tant est qu'il resta quelqu'un à sauver, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Mais le vieil homme avait une telle tristesse dans le regard qu'elle préféra garder le silence.

Elle ressentit même de la pitié pour cet homme qui était prêt à tout pour la vie les siens. Et aussi un fond d'envie, en songeant que son propre père n'aurait certainement pas eu ce genre de courage, sauf pour sauver sa propre peau.

« Je peux encore avoir un peu d'eau ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Il lui tendit à nouveau le verre, et cette fois-ci la jeune femme parvint à le tenir sans aide. Puis elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, l'esprit occupé à prendre la mesure des ennuis où Adam l'avait fourrée. Et plus les effets du gaz s'estompaient, plus elle prenait conscience de sa situation, faisant croître en elle une angoisse sourde qui menaçait de se changer en panique.

Coralie frissonna, et s'entoura de ses bras comme si elle voulait se réchauffer.

« Ça va ? lui demanda son ravisseur.

- Pas vraiment, non… est-ce que je peux me lever ? »

La jeune femme se sentait un besoin urgent de se mouvoir, même si elle n'était pas certaine de ne serait-ce que simplement pouvoir tenir debout. Elle comptait sur les efforts que ça lui demanderait pour occuper son esprit à autre chose que ses pensées morbides.

« Vous pouvez essayer…attendez…»

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

« Doucement… attention… »

Il la tint quelques instants, et une fois sûr qu'elle garderait son équilibre, la lâcha et se recula de quelques pas.

Coralie restait appuyée contre le mur, les jambes en coton. Elle vit Senti Apper prendre sur la console une sorte d'arme, sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un revolver dans cette galaxie .

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de ça… dit-elle d'une voix atone. C'est à peine si je peux me tenir debout…

- Je sais, mais c'est seulement une précaution. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, et le vieil homme finit par dire :

« Je demanderai qu'ils vous épargnent. Après tout, ce n'est pas vous, qu'ils veulent… »

Coralie eut un rire amer :

« Au risque de me répéter, je doute fort que vous puissiez récupérer votre famille. Alors parvenir à négocier ma misérable vie… excusez-moi, mais je n'y crois pas une seconde…

- Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit. »

L'esprit de la jeune femme devenait plus clair. Elle espérait ardemment que sa condition physique s'améliore au même rythme, parce quitte à choisir, elle préférait mourir en essayant d'échapper à l'Illirien plutôt que vidée de sa vie par un Wraith. Mais avant de songer à se jeter sur le vieil homme, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à mettre correctement un pied devant l'autre.

Coralie calculait ses chances de succès quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et elle sentit le mur trembler dans son dos. Elle échangea un regard interrogatif avec Senti Apper, et elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Non, ça ne peut pas être eux, pas si tôt… »

Elle ne sut pas s'il parlait des Wraiths ou des Atlantes, mais il n'était vraisemblablement pas d'un naturel optimiste car il l'attrapa rudement par le poignet et la tira contre lui. Coralie trébucha et faillit tomber, mais il la fit tourner et l'emprisonna d'un bras, se servant du corps de la jeune femme comme d'un bouclier, et appuya l'arme qu'il tenait de l'autre main contre sa tempe. Elle s'agrippa au bras qui l'encerclait, plus pour garder l'équilibre que pour se dégager, et gémit de douleur quand l'étreinte du vieil homme appuya sur sa blessure. Gémissement qui se changea en hurlement quand une seconde plus tard la serrure de la porte explosa et que cette dernière s'ouvrit violemment en claquant sur le mur.

A demi cachés de chaque côté de l'encadrement, elle put apercevoir le Colonel Sheppard et Ronon Dex, leur arme pointée sur elle, ou plus exactement sur son ravisseur - mais comme elle se tenait entre lui et eux, elle ne voyait pas tellement la différence -. Un peu en retrait, du même côté que le Pégasien, Teyla Emmagan tenait pour sa part son arme baissée, et tenta d'ouvrir les négociations :

« Senti, lâchez votre arme. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous en sortir.

- C'est vous qui allez baisser les vôtres, sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à votre jeune amie ! »

La voix de l'Illirien était méconnaissable. Il avait parlé sur un ton glacé qui n'avait rien de commun avec l'homme déterminé mais compatissant de la minute précédente.

« Allons, Apper, intervint Sheppard. Vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas vous laisser filer… rendez-vous comme un grand garçon, et vous aurez une chance de vous en tirez vivant ! »

Le vieil homme émit un « Ha ! » cynique au même moment où Coralie entendit McKay, invisible de là où elle se tenait, s'exclamer d'un ton geignard :

« Je vous rappelle que le vaisseau Wraith va se mettre en orbite d'une minute à l'autre ! On n'a pas vraiment le temps de discuter, là ! »

Sheppard se tourna et cracha sèchement :

« McKay ! Vous pouviez pas la fermer ! ! ! »

_Super, McKay. Maintenant il sait qu'il lui suffit de tenir bon pour voir arriver les renforts ! Bravo !_

La jeune femme ne voyait aucun moyen pour elle de s'en sortir. Et quand Ronon Dex surgit de l'abri relatif d'où il se tenait pour avancer dans la pièce, son arme braquée sur elle, Coralie en conclut que lui non plus. Et à la tête qu'il faisait, la jeune femme comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps ni sa vie à tenter de la sauver. Sa mère aurait dit : aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Quand il tira, la petite voix de la raison eut le temps de regretter amèrement :

Je te l'avais bien dit, de lui foutre la paix …

Puis le rayon rouge la toucha en pleine poitrine, lui vrillant le corps de douleurs, et elle plongea dans le néant.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Désolée, j'ai posté le document sans les réponses aux reviews ! Alors déjà que j'en ai pas 40, si en plus j'y réponds pas, c'est la lose!^^**

**Donc :**

**Amy-chan : encore une fois, merci pour ta review !  
>Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Teyla. La voix de la sagesse !^^ Je compare souvent SGA1 à un groupe typique « jeu de rôle » style Donjons et Dragons : le rôdeur chef d'équipe, la femme-elfe, le magicien grincheux et le barbare… pas difficile de deviner qui est qui, n'est-ce pas ?^^<br>Pour ce qui est de Coralie, elle fait un dénie de sentiments, tu penses ? On va lui laisser croire encore un peu qu'elle est hermétique au charme du p'tit Ronon, alors !:-D**

**Laura : tout pareil, merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Teyla, en diplomate experte, sait aussi manipuler les gens… tout en douceur ! ^^**

**...  
><strong>

Chapitre 6.

Mal.  
>Partout.<br>… mais surtout à la tête, en fait.

Un élancement abominablement douloureux pulsait sous son crâne, comme si on battait du tambour en rythme et que sa boîte crânienne jouait les caisses de résonance.

Coralie gémit doucement. Et le son de sa propre voix fit naître la pensée la plus bizarre qu'elle ait eue de sa vie :

… _je devrais pas être morte, moi ?_

Un flot d'images chaotiques s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit : une forêt sombre, un groupe de militaires, des cris, une fumée blanche, un vieil homme… une porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas, un hurlement…

Ronon Dex qui lui tire dessus.

_L'espèce de salaud ! ! !_

Sa colère lui fit ouvrir les yeux et une lumière crue l'aveugla et lui transperça le crâne, augmentant la douleur qu'elle pensait déjà au maximum. Elle les referma précipitamment tout en se protégeant de son bras qu'elle ramena devant son visage en gémissant.

« Elle revient à elle… »

Coralie reconnut instantanément la voix de Teyla Emmagan, qui lui fit l'effet d'une bombe explosant derrière son front.

_Mais pourquoi elle hurle comme ça ?_

« Coralie, vous m'entendez ? Comment vous vous sentez ? continua l'Athosienne, faisant frissonner la jeune femme de douleur.

- Chuuut, moins fort …» gémit Coralie d'une petite voix.

Mais au lieu de faire ce qu'elle implorait, un baryton s'exprima haut et clair :

« C'est bon, à part une grosse migraine et une égratignure au bras, elle n'a rien ! »

Si la voix de Teyla avait déclenché une bombe dans le cerveau de la jeune femme, celle de Ronon Dex sembla exploser tel un soleil, comme si sa matière grise entrait en fusion. Coralie attrapa sa tête à deux mains, et se recroquevilla en position fœtale, haletant sous la torture. Puis, lentement, la douleur reflua, et elle put ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'Athosienne, à genoux près d'elle, une main posée sur son épaule. Et derrière elle, debout dans l'encadrement qui menait au poste de pilotage d'un Jumper, le cauchemar de Coralie la toisait froidement.

« VOUS ! » cracha-t-elle, et la douleur qu'elle s'infligeait en prononçant à haute voix ce simple mot la fit grincer des dents.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre :

« Espèce d'enfoiré, vous m'avez tirée dessus !

- Coralie, c'était seulement… » tenta d'expliquer l'Athosienne avant d'être interrompue par son ami :

« Laissez, je vais lui expliquer.

- Ronon, je ne pense pas que…

- Teyla, ça va aller, laissez-nous. Je suis assez grand pour gérer ça tout seul. »

Coralie vit la jeune femme hésiter, avant de se lever souplement. Teyla lissa machinalement son pantalon sur le haut de ses cuisses, puis se décida à rejoindre Sheppard et McKay au poste de pilotage. En passant devant le Satédien qui se tenait toujours entre les deux parties du Jumper, le dos appuyé contre l'encadrement pour lui laisser la place, elle s'arrêta brièvement, mais il lui fit signe de poursuivre d'un mouvement de tête. Quand elle eut franchi la porte, il activa la commande qui fermait l'ouverture, les isolant, lui et Coralie, du reste du groupe.

La jeune femme s'assit en serrant les dents. Elle était encore une fois à même le sol, et renonça à tenter l'effort de se hisser sur le banc qui courait le long du flanc de la navette. A la place, elle mit son bras droit à demi replié dessus, et y posa son visage, les yeux pressés contre le tissus de son T-shirt.

« La migraine va disparaître d'ici un quart d'heure. » l'informa son bourreau.

Elle releva la tête et le fusilla du regard, avant de reprendre sa position initiale avec une grimace de douleur en marmonnant :

« Allez mourir… »

Elle l'entendit se déplacer, et quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était plus proche. Il devait se tenir assis sur le banc en face d'elle.

« Je n'avais pas le temps de faire autrement, les Wraiths allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez tiré dessus ! répliqua-t-elle en le regardant pour de bon, ivre de colère et ignorant la douleur. C'est sûr, en m'éliminant, ça devenait tout de suite plus facile ! Mais, excusez-moi, sur ma planète, l'expression « sauver un otage » a un tout autre sens. Ça veut dire qu'on essaie de le ramener vivant !

- Vous n'êtes pas morte, il me semble !

- Oui, ben c'est pas grâce à vous ! Comment vous avez pu me louper, d'ailleurs ? J'ai eu l'impression que vous m'aviez touchée en pleine poitrine ! ?

- … je ne vous ai pas loupée. Pas possible, à cette distance.

- … mais alors… que… comment ça se fait que je sois toujours vivante ?…

- J'avais mis mon arme en mode paralyseur.

- Hein ? »

Ronon Dex pencha la tête, visiblement perplexe, et ses dreadlocks qu'ils n'avaient pas attachées oscillèrent autour de son visage :

« En mode paralyseur, répéta-t-il. Pour que vous dégagiez la ligne de tir devant Apper. »

Coralie le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

_Ah, oui... c'est vrai qu'il peut faire ça..._

« Vous pensiez réellement que j'allais vous tuer ? »

Sans voix, Coralie hocha affirmativement la tête. Le Pégasien grogna ce qui semblait être un juron qu'elle ne comprit pas et poursuivit, l'air mécontent :

« Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, Fox, mais je ne tue jamais sans raison !

- Excusez-moi si j'ai blessé votre petit amour-propre, mais rappelez-moi qui a menacé de me tordre le cou quand on s'est rencontré ? » persifla-t-elle.

Il se pencha en avant, du haut du banc où il était assis, les coudes en appui sur ses cuisses, les mains pendantes entre ses genoux, et articula avec froideur :

« Seulement si vous me donniez des raisons de croire que vous ne jouiez pas franc-jeu. Encore une fois, je ne suis pas un tueur psychopathe comme vous le prétendez à longueur de temps. »

Coralie soupira en fermant les yeux, et reposa à nouveau son visage sur son bras replié. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle demanda d'une voix plate :

« Dans combien de temps va partir la migraine, vous avez dit ?

- Vous devriez aller mieux d'ici dix minutes, maintenant… »

_Allez, dix minutes, c'est pas la mort…_

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait loupé la fin du film. Se redressant rapidement - trop rapidement, vu l'élancement sous son crâne -, la jeune femme demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Santi Apper ? »

Le Pégasien agrippa de chaque main le bord du banc où il était assis, et pencha une nouvelle fois la tête de côté en plissant les yeux :

« Ah, par contre, lui, j'avais des raisons de le tuer. » répondit-il dans un grondement.

Coralie émit un petit « Ho ! » tremblant, les yeux encore une fois écarquillés. Puis elle s'exclama :

« Vous auriez pu le neutraliser, lui aussi ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Après tout, il essayait seulement de sauver sa famille ! Comment vous auriez réagi à sa place ?

- Je n'aurais certainement pas tué une dizaine de mes soi-disant alliés pour en attirer encore d'autres dans un piège... »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en remuant doucement la tête, confuse :

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il n'a tué personne !

- Vraiment ? Allez dire ça aux pauvres gars de SGA5 et aux autres bénévoles qui vous accompagnaient ! »

Coralie blêmit, un affreux sentiment de doute lui serrant le cœur comme un étau. Depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience, elle avait plus ou moins pensé que ses compagnons d'infortune avait été récupérés avant elle, et étaient déjà repartis sur Atlantis. Apparemment, elle se trompait.

« Il m'a dit qu'il les avait laissés dans la forêt… qu'ils étaient juste inconscients, avec quelques blessés légers… dit-elle avec difficultés, la gorge serrée. Il m'a dit qu'il ne leur avait rien fait… »

Le Pégasien la regarda un moment, l'expression indéchiffrable, avant de lui répondre :

« Et vous l'avez crû ? »

La jeune femme sentit sa vue se brouiller sous les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, et souffla :

« Oui… pour quelle raison il m'aurait menti ?…

- Aucune idée… pour que vous ne lui compliquiez pas la tâche. Parce que ça l'amusait… on ne saura jamais. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que tous ceux qui ne sont pas morts par leurs propres armes quand les balles ont ricoché, Apper les a éliminés. »

Coralie remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se cacha le visage dans ses mains, refoulant à grand peine les sanglots qui montaient.

_C'est pas vrai… c'est un cauchemar…_

Ce n'était pas première fois que Coralie était confrontée à la mort. Elle avait déjà perdu trois de ses grand-parents, mais elle était enfant, et si elle en avait ressenti du chagrin, c'était finalement dans l'ordre des choses.

Là, c'était complètement différent.

Des visages défilèrent dans son esprit. Jesse, et son air contrarié, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers elle en souriant. Un bénévole comme elle, Harold Jones, qui s'était gentiment moqué quand elle avait débarqué devant la Porte le matin même, trop peu vêtue pour leur mission, et qu'elle avait dû aller se changer. Igor Korolenko, un botaniste un peu bourru mais qui lui avait proposé de prendre une partie de sa charge quand il l'avait vue peiner avec son sac à dos. Même Fisher, ce sombre crétin, n'avait rien fait pour mériter son sort.

La jeune femme entoura ses jambes repliées de ses bras, et enfouit son visage contre ses genoux. Sa migraine revenait en force, lui envoyant des flashs écarlates derrière ses paupières closes. Elle se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

Avec les derniers lambeaux de sa fierté, elle releva la tête et réussit à demander :

« Vous pouvez me rendre service ? Laissez-moi seule dix minutes. »

Comme le Satédien ne faisait pas mine de bouger, le buste penché en avant, la fixant impassiblement, elle poursuivit :

« Je vous promets de passer les trois prochains mois à vous éviter. Vous aurez l'impression que j'ai disparu. S'il vous plaît. »

Il se redressa, appuyant son dos contre la paroi du Jumper, le visage indéchiffrable.

« Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Un streaptise ! Mais comme je suis d'un naturel pudique, je préfère ne pas avoir de spectateur ! » vociféra-t-elle, exaspérée, regrettant aussitôt son éclat de voix immédiatement sanctionné par une vague de souffrance sous son crâne.

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Coralie poussa un gros soupir et poursuivit d'une voix lasse :

« Je vais pleurer. Et j'ai horreur de pleurer devant quelqu'un. »

_J'en crèverais de pleurer devant vous._

_« _Alors je vous le redemande, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi seule...

- Je croyais que mon opinion, vous vous en moquiez ? »

Coralie le regarda un instant sans comprendre, avant de le fusiller du regard.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un abruti ! Restez, si ça vous amuse ! Après tout, vous avez raison, pour ce que j'en ai à faire... ! » articula-t-elle entre les sanglots qui commençaient à prendre le dessus.

_Merde !_

A sa grande surprise, Ronon Dex se leva, et, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix, la toisa un instant avant de répondre :

« Trois mois sans vous croiser, hein ? Le marché est honnête, ça me va. »

Et il atteignit en deux pas la porte qui menait au poste de pilotage. Il l'ouvrit et rejoignit son équipe sans un regard derrière lui. Quand la porte se referma, Coralie enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots, tout en se laissant glisser doucement sur le sol. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle libéra les larmes amères qui lui brûlaient les yeux et l'âme.

…

Coralie ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il lui fallut pour que les sanglots fassent place aux reniflements peu distingués, mais elle en était là quand Teyla Emmagan ouvrit la porte pour la rejoindre. L'Athosienne la referma afin de leur laisser plus d'intimité.

La jeune femme s'était rassise, mais toujours par terre, une jambe tendue au sol et l'autre repliée devant elle. Sa tête était appuyée contre le banc, en arrière, et elle la redressa quand elle entendit la porte glisser. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Teyla.

« Alors... comment vous vous sentez... » murmura-t-elle en se mettant accroupie à côté de Coralie.

Cette dernière sourit faiblement et demanda :

« Vous n'auriez pas un mouchoir, par hasard ? »

Teyla répondit à son sourire et se redressa pour fouiller dans le compartiment bagage sous le plafond de la navette. Elle en descendit une boîte de premiers secours, qu'elle posa sur le banc. Fouillant dedans, elle en sortit une sorte de petit linge blanc.

« Tenez, ça devrait faire l'affaire... »

La remerciant d'un signe de tête, Coralie prit le bout de tissus et se moucha bruyamment. Puis elle rangea son mouchoir improvisé dans une de ses poches et répondit à la question de Teyla :

« Ça va aller... après tout, moi, je suis encore en vie ! »

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et elle eut un petit rire proche des larmes :

« Vous savez que j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir fini comme les autres pour l'unique raison que j'étais la seule femme de l'équipe ? J'étais la plus légère, celle qui lui a donné le moins de mal à traîner... »

L'Athosienne ne dit rien, mais serra brièvement le bras droit de la jeune femme, celui qui n'était pas blessé. Coralie baissa les yeux sur le gauche, dont la manche du T-shirt avait été coupée pour panser la blessure plus facilement.

« C'est vous qui m'avez soignée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je m'en suis occupée quand vous étiez inconsciente.

- Ah. Merci. Merci aussi pour être venue me chercher.

- C'est normal. Les Atlantes ne laissent jamais l'un des leurs.

- A ce qu'il paraît... même si votre ami Ronon Dex a des méthodes... bien à lui, on va dire ! »

Teyla eut un petit rire :

« Mais ça a marché !

- Hmm... n'empêche que c'est horrible de se faire tirer dessus, paralyseur ou pas !

- Oh, je sais ! »

Coralie sourit en se remémorant le rapport de mission mentionnant la rencontre plutôt musclée entre le Satédien et ceux qui allaient devenir ses amis.

« Ça a dû être vraiment flippant… de tomber sur lui quand il était encore un… Coureur, c'est ça ?

- Je préférais tomber sur lui que sur un Wraith, à choisir, vous savez !

- Oui, vu comme ça… »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, mais Coralie, dévorée de curiosité, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait refusé toute anesthésie quand le médecin de l'époque lui a retiré le traceur implanté dans son dos… c'est vrai ?

- On ne peut plus vrai ! Il ne nous faisait pas assez confiance. Avec le recul, ça a été la partie la plus éprouvante de cette mission.

- Vraiment ? Moi, j'aurais été morte de trouille de me retrouver prisonnière d'un type pareil !

- … et bien je ne l'étais pas. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de nous tuer, et il ne l'avait pas fait. »

Coralie lança un regard suspicieux à l'Athosienne. Est-ce que son ami lui avait raconté la discussion qu'ils avaient eue ?

Mais Teyla poursuivit son récit comme si de rien était :

« Il a quand même perdu connaissance après l'opération, mais dès qu'il a reprit conscience, il est allé chercher un de nos équipiers qu'il s'était engagé à retrouver pour nous. »

Ça aussi, la jeune femme l'avait lu. Et elle se rappelait très bien ce qu'elle avait pensé, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte devant son ordinateur :

_Impossible...il ne doit pas être humain..._

Et pourtant, entendre l'admiration teintée d'amusement dans la voix de Teyla à l'évocation de ses souvenirs faisait encore prendre une autre dimension à cette histoire.

_A la place de ce type, _se demanda-t-elle_, tu aurais eu le cran de conclure un accord avec des inconnus après avoir passé sept ans de ta vie à être pourchassée comme un animal ? Ou tu aurais tiré dans le tas ?_

…_ben la question ne se pose pas, en fait… parce que si j'avais été à sa place, la poursuite n'aurait pas duré sept ans, mais sept minutes. Et encore, si le Wraith était unijambiste et avait un caillou dans la chaussure…_

Ok. Il allait peut-être falloir qu'elle reconsidère son opinion sur le Satédien.

_Et j'ai horreur de ça._

La porte du poste de pilotage s'ouvrit alors en glissant et le sujet de leur conversation apparut :

« On est arrivé. Préparez-vous. »

Teyla se releva et tendit la main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à en faire autant. Coralie l'accepta avec reconnaissance, et une fois debout, chercha son blouson gris.

« Tenez. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Ronon Dex qui lui tendait le vêtement, et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Quand il passa devant elle, elle l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« … je... voulais vous remercier pour être venu à mon secours. »

Coralie regarda tour à tour Sheppard et McKay et poursuivit :

« Merci à vous tous. Je pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas m'en sortir... »

Elle lâcha le bras du Pégasien alors que Sheppard s'approchait d'eux et la gratifiait d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son bras valide.

« De rien, Fox. Content de vous revoir parmi nous. » dit-il avec un franc sourire.

Et il emboîta le pas à son ami qui s'éloignait déjà hors du Jumper.

La jeune femme les suivit, et fut étonnée de leur comité d'accueil. Le Colonel Samantha Carter se tenait devant une équipe médicale composée de Jennifer Keller et de Sioban, et plusieurs techniciens de la Porte qu'elle ne connaissait que vaguement la dévisageaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de soulagement.

Puis elle aperçut Adam, qui se faufila entre Carter et Keller, passa sans leur accorder un regard devant l'équipe SGA1 pour se jeter sur son amie, la serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

« Pandi ! Bon sang, quelle peur tu m'as faite ! Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais ! Pardon, pardon ! Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si... si...

- Ça va, ça va ! réussit-elle à dire, en tentant de se dégager. Arrête, tu m'empêches de respirer !

- Adam, lâche-la, on doit l'examiner » dit Sioban de quelque part devant Coralie sans qu'elle ne puisse la discerner, l'étreinte de son ami l'empêchant de voir autre chose que son épaule.

A contrecœur, il la lâcha, et le docteur Keller s'approcha de sa patiente. Coralie se mit à protester :

« Non, mais c'est bon, j'ai rien, ça va...

- Eh, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ! trancha la jeune médecin en lui ôtant son bandage. Faites-moi voir un peu ce bras... »

Coralie la laissa faire en silence, pendant que Sioban lui enserrait le biceps droit dans un tensiomètre. Keller remercia son infirmière d'un sourire et mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Après quelques secondes, elle les ôta et se tourna vers Samantha Carter :

« C'est bon, je vous la laisse. Mais, Coralie, vous passerez me voir après le débriefing.

- Merci, Jennifer. Allez, on y va. » dit Carter d'une voix énergique.

Un peu hésitante, Coralie emboîta le pas aux membres de SGA1 jusque dans une vaste pièce claire dont l'espace était entièrement occupé par une table ovale. Tout le monde s'installa et s'en suivit une longue conversation où chacun exposa les faits selon son point de vue. Coralie apprit ainsi que Senti Apper n'avait aucune famille, ( un mélange de colère et d'humiliation la submergea quand elle se rendit compte à quel point il s'était moqué d'elle ) et qu'elle devait son salut à Terence Brown, un botaniste un peu étourdi qui avait manqué l'heure de départ pour la planète des Illiriens et avait supplié Carter de rouvrir le passage pour rejoindre SGA5. La jeune femme ignorait ses méthodes de persuasion, mais elle se promit d'aller le voir pour... elle ne savait pas trop quoi, en fait. Le remercier, déjà. Parce que c'était lui qui avait découvert les corps sans vie bien plus tôt que ne l'avait prévu Apper, C'était lui qui était revenu à Atlantis pour donner l'alerte, et avait permis à Sheppard et son équipe d'arriver avant les Wraiths.

Quand la discussion dévia sur la teneur des futures relations avec le peuple Illirien, qui n'était apparemment en rien responsable des malheureux événements, Coralie, peu concernée, s'enferma dans un mutisme déprimé. Puis elle parvint à rester quasiment impassible à l'évocation des disparus qui l'accompagnaient, bien en vie, le matin même. En fixant le dessus de la table, elle inspira profondément pour refouler les larmes qui troublaient sa vue, et sourit courageusement au Colonel Carter qui conclut la séance en lui proposant de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Refusant d'un signe de tête, Coralie se leva en même temps que les autres, et se dirigea vers l'étrange sortie formée par les pans de murs pivotants. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour laisser passer Ronon Dex, qui se tourna vers elle et lui dit avec un petit sourire ironique :

« Bon, on se revoit dans trois mois. »

La jeune femme resta immobile à le regarder s'éloigner, puis lui tira la langue. Au même moment, Adam apparut au bout du couloir et croisa une nouvelle fois le Satédien en le saluant de la tête.

Quand il arriva devant Coralie, il la prit dans ses bras, mais avec plus de retenue que deux heures auparavant :

« Allez, viens, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le dos. Je t'accompagne voir Sioban. »

Le menton posé sur l'épaule de son ami, les yeux fermés, la jeune femme inspira à fond. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Ronon Dex qui la fixait, immobile au coin de l'intersection d'un couloir. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de continuer son chemin, disparaissant de sa vue.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Amy chan : encore et toujours merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent... hmm... je pense que oui!^^**

Chapitre 7

« Tu vois, il serait vraiment le petit ami ultime s'il n'hésitait pas tous les trois mots quand il fait une phrase.

- Ouais, t'as raison », approuva Coralie en enfournant une autre poignée de pop corn.

Sioban piocha à son tour dans le saladier, et gloussa quand le colocataire de Hugh Grant sortit sur le perron de leur appartement pour poser devant les photographes en slip.

« En résumé, faudrait qu'il se taise, et ça serait parfait ! poursuivit Coralie.

- Voilà, c'est ça, absolument ! »

Allongée toutes les deux sur le lit de Coralie, le PC posé entre elles, les deux jeunes femmes délaissées par leurs amis occupés à une soirée poker entre hommes visionnaient « Coup de Foudre à Nothing Hill » armées de canettes de coca et d'un saladier de pop corn.

Sur l'écran, Julia Roberts faisait un scandale à Hugh Grant. Sioban soupira :

« Il est trop gentil... elle va le bouffer, c'est sûr... ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble, en fait...

- Tu rigoles ? Au contraire, il va lui apporter la stabilité, et elle le petit grain de folie qui manque à sa vie ! Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! »

Peu convaincue, Sioban fit la moue.

« Tiens, regarde Nicky et toi, poursuivit son amie. Il est aussi posé que tu es exubérante, et ça marche super bien entre vous !

-... oui. Ça se défend. »

Elles se turent quelques minutes, absorbées par le film, puis Sioban demanda :

« Et toi, ma petite Pandi, avec qui ça marcherait super bien ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es arrivée ici ? Toujours personne en vue ?

- Nan.

- Tu as peut-être laissé un petit copain, chez toi ?

- Nan. »

Sioban se tortilla un peu pour se tourner vers Coralie, délaissant momentanément le film.

« Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça...

- C'est pourtant vrai ! »

Voyant que son amie n'allait pas lâcher le morceau tout de suite, Coralie expliqua, les yeux toujours fixés sur le film.

« J'étais ce que tu appellerais une « no-life ». J'avais plein de copains, en fait, mais uniquement sur le net. Et en plus, je me faisais passer pour un gars.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on te prend tout de suite plus au sérieux. Y a pas plus phallocrate qu'un geek ! Bon, du coup, je te raconte pas le nombre de liens pornos qu'on a pus m'envoyer… »

Sioban éclata de rire.

« Et en plus, quand tu vois leurs conversations sur les nanas, ça te donne limite envie de virer zoophile ! » poursuivit Coralie.

Son amie rit de plus belle. Quand elle parvint à reprendre son souffle, essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues, Sioban s'inquiéta :

« Rassure-moi, tu as déjà… »

Coralie lui lança un regard en biais.

« Ben oui, quand même ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton indigné. Puis, plus timidement : « … bon, j'en ai pas eus des wagons, mais de toute façon, pour le bien que ça m'a … »

La jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement, consciente d'en avoir trop dit.

Ou pas assez, de l'avis de Sioban :

« Comment ça, pour le bien que ça t'a… ?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Tu rigoles ? Allez, t'es déjà allongée, raconte tout à tata Siossio !

- Mais arrête, c'est super intime !

- Je te rappelle que je travaille dans le domaine médicale. Secret professionnel, rien ne sortira de ces murs. De toute façon, je ne te lâcherai pas !

- Tu vas louper le meilleur du film…

- Je le connais par cœur, je peux même leur souffler les répliques s'ils se trompent. Allez ! »

Coralie soupira. Apparemment, elle avait trouvé plus têtue qu'elle.

« Très bien. Alors le premier, j'avais 17 ans, et lui 16. C'était un type qui venait aider son père maçon pendant les vacances scolaires. Il y avait des travaux à faire à la maison… On a fait ça dans le local piscine, super glamour, allongés sur un matelas de transat, entre les bidons de brome et de réducteur de PH … remarque, le calvaire n'a pas duré bien longtemps, Dieu merci ! »

Sioban pouffa de nouveau :

« Effectivement, ça devait pas être top ! Qu'est-ce qui t'avait plu, chez lui ?

- Ben, il était mignon, sympa et pas très futé… et surtout, je me disais que ça ferait bien chier mon père s'il apprenait que je me tapais le fils du maçon !

- Oh oh, ça devient intéressant, là ! Des conflits avec ton paternel ?

- Comme tout le monde, je pense… je continue ?

- Je t'en prie !

- Et le deuxième, c'était un prof d'architecture. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'existais les deux premiers trimestres, alors quand il a commencé à me draguer en fin d'année, je me suis sentie super flattée… et puis je me disais que comme il était beaucoup plus âgé, ça allait mieux se passer…

- Et ?

- Et pareil.

- Comment ça, pareil ?

- Nul. Zéro. Nada. Je prenais plus mon pied en jouant à WOW. Je peux t'assurer que trois semaines plus tard, c'était déjà de l'histoire ancienne… »

Sioban resta quelques secondes silencieuses avant de sourire malicieusement :

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Qu'il n'y a pas de femme frigide, il n'y a que des mauvaises langues ! »

Coralie fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre le trait d'esprit, et elle jeta une poignée de pop-corn avec une mimique dégoûtée sur son amie hilare.

« Et toi ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Moi ? Houlà, t'as deux-trois heures devant toi ?

- … quoi ? Tant que ça ?

- Non… quoique… le premier, j'avais 16 ans. Un Américain, en vacances en Irlande. Du vite fait, mal fait, moi aussi. Après, il y a eu un Hollandais. Très sympa. Puis ce photographe, là, un coup du tonnerre, un de mes meilleurs souvenirs !… Un ancien copain de lycée, et puis un copain à lui… »

Au fur et à mesure que l'Irlandaise énumérait ses conquêtes, Coralie écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux.

« Le copain d'une copine. Bon, ils étaient déjà séparés, mais elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, j'ai été un peu salope, là. Après, je suis re-sortie avec mon pote de lycée, et puis j'ai été retenue pour faire partie de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Depuis, je suis avec Nicky.

- Et vous avez mis longtemps, avant de sortir ensemble ?

- Vingt minutes, à tout casser… j'ai complètement flashé sur lui. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait ! »

Coralie ricana et se focalisa à nouveau sur le film, où les amis du héros se mettaient en quatre pour lui trouver une femme capable de lui faire oublier la star hollywoodienne.

Pourvu que ça lui donne pas des idées…

« Bon, Pandi, avec tous ces célibataires en liberté dans cette cité, on va bien réussir à t'en trouver un ! »

… _et merde…_

« Tais-toi et regarde le film, au lieu de dire des âneries !

- Ntn ntn ntn… alors… qu'est-ce que tu penses de Miles Wolinsky ?

- Le gars du département d'archéologie ? Nan, pas mon type…

- Et c'est quoi, ton type ? »

Coralie réfléchit dix secondes, avant de répondre :

« Evan Lorne. Il est vraiment craquant…

- Oui, il est pas mal… mais oublie, il a des vues sur une de mes collègues… dans le genre militaire torride, Sheppard est à tomber, tu trouves pas ?

- Si. Si, il est… ouais, pas mal du tout ! Mais même combat, je pense qu'il craque pour une certaine Pégasienne, si tu veux mon avis…

- Teyla ? Tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à elle ?

- Ben si c'est pas le cas, il fait bien semblant ! »

Sioban réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer silencieusement en se fourrant une poignée de pop corn dans la bouche. Hélas, elle n'attendit même pas d'avoir avalé avant de poursuivre, la bouche pleine :

« Et en parlant de natifs de Pégase… »

Elle fut immédiatement interrompue par Coralie :

« Stop ! Même pas tu prononces son nom !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Il est quand même pas dégueu, dans son genre !

- Ha ! Parle pour toi !

- Bon, il est un peu spécial, c'est vrai… mais il est loin d'être repoussant ! Et Lou m'a raconté que tu ne faisais pas spécialement ta dégoûtée le jour où vous êtes arrivés tous les deux à l'infirmerie et qu'il s'est fait examiner par Keller ! T'étais comme les autres, t'en perdais pas une miette ! »

Coralie prit son air le plus indigné :

« N'importe quoi ! ! ! »

Son amie se contenta de sourire de plus belle en enfournant une énième poignée de pop-corn. Une scène du film attira son attention, et Coralie pensa le sujet clôt, mais Sioban n'entendait pas en rester là :

« D'ailleurs, comme on parle de lui, t'en as encore pour longtemps avec ton pari à la con ? »

Voyant à quoi l'Irlandaise faisait référence, la jeune femme répondit :

« C'est pas un pari, c'est une promesse.

- Bon, ta promesse à la con, si tu préfères ! Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

- Un mois et une semaine. J'ai encore plus d'un mois et demi à tenir. » dit Coralie en grimaçant.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'éviter quelqu'un dans cette immense cité serait aussi problématique. Il ne se passait pas deux jours sans qu'elle ne tombe sur Ronon Dex au détour d'un couloir et qu'elle ne doive faire précipitamment marche arrière. Plus d'une fois elle fut contrainte de faire des détours alambiqués pour se rendre là où on l'attendait, s'attirant régulièrement les foudres du Dr McKay qui ne supportait pas le moindre retard.

Et le pire restait les repas. La jeune femme avait déserté le mess, et attendait ses amis dans sa chambre, comptant sur leur pitié pour lui ramener quelque chose à se mette sous la dent. A ce jour, seule Sioban jouait encore le jeu, et Coralie se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être songer à tenter de corrompre quelqu'un affecté aux repas pour lui mettre un bout de pain de côté avant que l'Irlandaise se lasse à son tour.

Si encore il allait manger à des heures régulières, je pourrais décaler mes repas !

Mais le Pégasien pouvait se rendre au mess à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, et, comble de malchance, SGA1 n'avait effectué qu'une seule et unique expédition extraplanétaire depuis la mission de sauvetage de Coralie.

_Je devrais peut-être essayer de pirater le logiciel qui indique la position du personnel d'Atlantis… comme ça, je n'aurais plus qu'à surveiller où il se trouve pour l'éviter…_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette option tentait la jeune femme, mais à l'idée que McKay découvre qu'elle avait encore mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas, son bon sens reprenait le dessus.

_Allez, moins de deux mois à tenir…_

Sur l'ordinateur, Julia Roberts se faisait gentiment envoyer sur les roses par Hugh Grant. Coralie jeta un œil sur l'heure et fit la grimace : elle n'allait pas pourvoir regarder la fin du film.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Sioban.

- Va falloir que j'y aille, répondit son amie sans faire mine de bouger.

- Ah, tes cours d'autodéfense ?

- Tout juste ! Mais je reste encore deux minutes, Teyla s'échauffera en m'attendant… »

Depuis sa mésaventure avec Apper, le Colonel Carter avait très vivement conseillé à Coralie de voir le psychiatre de la cité et d'apprendre à se battre. Les séances de psy s'étaient interrompues au bout de trois visites, à son grand soulagment, le docteur ayant décrété qu'elle gérait de façon satisfaisante le stress post traumatique de sa mésaventure. En revanche, depuis plus d'un mois, elle continuait de bénéficier des enseignements de l'Athosienne une ou deux fois par semaine. De l'avis de son élève, Teyla était un professeur enjoué et compétent. Ce qui au départ avait des allures de corvée était devenu un rendez-vous aussi utile qu'agréable, et Teyla paraissait satisfaite des progrès de la jeune femme. Et, comble d'ironie, la salle d'entraînement semblait réservée pour la Pégasienne et son élève, et Coralie n'y avait paradoxalement jamais croisé un autre natif de cette galaxie.

Sur l'ordinateur, le héros et ses amis s'entassaient comme ils pouvaient dans un break pour traverser Londres à la poursuite de Julia Roberts. Il restait à peine cinq minutes de film, mais Coralie n'osa pas faire attendre Teyla plus longtemps. Elle se leva du lit et fila dans la salle de bain se changer. Deux minutes plus tard, les cheveux noués en queue de cheval haute, vêtue d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un T-shirt gris sans manche qui la moulait comme une seconde peau – la jeune femme avait vite compris qu'il était dangereux de laisser à l'Athosienne la moindre opportunité d'une prise pour l'agripper -, Coralie se dirigea vers son amie toujours affalée sur le lit, chipa une poignée de pop corn dans le saladier que Sioban avait carrément posé sur son ventre et lui dit avant de les avaler :

« Tu éteins l'ordi avant de partir !

- Bien sûr… tu me rejoins dans ma chambre, après ? Nicky ne sera sûrement pas rentré…

- Ça marche. Juste le temps de prendre une douche. Et on se regardera « La Proposition », ça te dis ? Autant faire dans le girly jusqu'au bout… »

Avec un sourire, Sioban acquiesça, et Coralie attrapa sa bouteille d'eau au passage avant de la laisser seule profiter de la fin du film.

Ne voulant pas trop abuser de la patience de son professeur, la jeune femme pressa le pas jusqu'au téléporteur, puis trottina en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Elle s'apprêtait à se répandre en excuses à peine la porte franchit, mais elle se figea dans l'encadrement en blêmissant.

Ce n'était pas le bon Pégasien qui attendait.

Coralie sursauta comme une gamine prise en faute, fit rapidement demi-tour et prit ses jambes à son cou, comme si le fait de disparaître de la vue de Ronon Dex allait lui faire oublier qu'il l'avait aperçue la seconde précédente.

« Fox ! »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa.

_Il a grogné, ou il m'a appelée, là ?_

Avec circonspection, elle se rapprocha de l'entrée de la salle, mais resta cachée derrière le mur. Elle prit le bord de l'encadrement de sa main libre, et pencha la tête de façon à ce que seuls son front et ses yeux dépassent de l'ouverture, ridiculement soucieuse de ne pas enfreindre sa promesse.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Coralie avala péniblement sa salive.

_C'est quoi, c'te blague ?_

« Heu... je devais rejoindre Teyla...

- Teyla a dû aller sur la Nouvelle Athos d'urgence. C'est moi qui doit vous entraîner. »

_Ah non... non non non non non non !_

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et c'est d'une petite voix couinante qu'elle protesta :

« Pas question! »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Fox, ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher... »

Le ton était aussi aimable que le visage du Pégasien, qui, visiblement, commençait à perdre patience.

« Ecoutez, je vous ai fait une promesse », dit Coralie, tentant son va-tout, toujours en grande partie cachée derrière le mur. « Je me donne un mal fou à la tenir depuis plus d'un mois, alors je ne vais pas... »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Ronon Dex s'avança vers elle à grandes enjambées déterminées. La jeune femme quitta son abris relatif et s'avança précipitamment dans la salle en contournant largement le Satédien qui s'était immobilisé et la regardait longer les murs avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Coralie, quant à elle, ne pouvait rester en place, et c'est en arpentant nerveusement la pièce tout en triturant sa bouteille d'eau des deux mains qu'elle protesta :

« Bon, soyons sérieux deux minutes : je ne vais pas rester ici me faire ratatiner comme une crêpe !

- Ce n'est pas le but. Je dois juste vous apprendre à vous défendre, pas réellement me battre contre vous. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre : vous allez poser cette bouteille et commencer à vous échauffer.

- Non mais...

- Sérieusement, Fox, vous prononcez un mot de plus, et à la fin de cet entraînement vous sortirez de cette salle en rampant. » l'interrompit-il sur un ton inflexible.

Voyant à l'air effaré de Coralie, Ronon Dex précisa :

« Parce que je vais vous faire tellement travailler que vous n'aurez plus assez de souffle pour parler ! Arrêtez un peu de me regarder comme si j'allais vous étriper ! Et ne restez pas là la bouche ouverte, courrez autour de la salle pour l'échauffement. »

Refermant la bouche qu'elle tenait effectivement béante, la jeune femme alla poser sa bouteille contre un mur et s'exécuta en maugréant. Elle entreprit de courir en vastes cercles à petites foulées, pendant que son nouveau professeur se tenait au centre de la salle et se tournait vers elle au fur et à mesure de son déplacement. Cela lui rappela ses séances de dressage, dans le ranch de son grand-père dans le Wyoming. Elle avait débourré son premier poulain à l'âge de douze ans, et ce souvenir lui fit ressentir un mélange de nostalgie, mal du pays et vexation d'être cette fois à la place de l'animal qui répond à l'ordre du dresseur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ralentit son allure, et la réaction du Pégasien fut immédiate :

« Plus vite ! Même Zelenka ferait mieux ! »

Coralie lui lança un regard noir, autant à cause de sa remarque que parce qu'elle lui en voulait de dénigrer le Hongrois qu'elle appréciait. Mais elle accéléra comme il lui avait ordonné.

Il la laissa courir ainsi bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il lui demanda même de trottiner en reculant, et Coralie faillit perdre l'équilibre à deux reprises, et elle se rattrapa à chaque fois de justesse, ses joues rouges sous l'effort prenant une teinte encore plus soutenue. Son souffle s'était déjà fait plus laborieux quand il l'autorisa à s'arrêter, mais la jeune femme n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Si les échauffements de Teyla se faisaient tout en douceur, entre étirements, assouplissements et autres postures destinées à préparer progressivement ses muscles aux efforts qui allaient suivre, Ronon Dex était partisan d'une approche plus... « physique » du sujet. A la course d'échauffement se succédèrent tout un tas d'exercices où elle dut s'accroupir et se relever plusieurs fois, mettant ses cuisses au supplice, écarter les jambes et prendre appui sur chacune d'elles tour à tour en descendant jusqu'à toucher ses talons, ce qui ne les arrangea pas, et il lui imposa même une série de pompes dont elle ne parvint pas à faire la moitié avant de s'écrouler sur le ventre, les bras en croix.

Ronon Dex s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta au niveau de son visage, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de soulever du sol. La joue droite collée contre la relative fraîcheur du tapis d'entraînement, elle tenta de lever son œil gauche à la rencontre de son bourreau, mais elle ne parvint pas à montrer au delà de ses cuisses. Il s'accroupit souplement au dessus d'elle, et la jeune femme put fixer son visage impassible.

« Je croyais que c'était seulement si je ne me taisais pas, que vous deviez me faire sortir de cette salle en rampant ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix heurtée par sa respiration haletante. Et je l'ai fermée, merde !

- … la leçon n'est pas finie. Elle n'a même pas commencé...

- … non mais vous croyez tout de même pas que je suis en état d'apprendre quoique ce soit, là ? »

Ronon Dex soupira :

« Vous avez le tonus musculaire d'un flan. »

Elle le fusilla à nouveau du regard, ou plutôt de l'œil, toujours affalée sur le sol.

« Allez, debout ! » dit-il en se redressant lui-même.

Coralie émit un son entre le soupir et le gémissement, et roula sur le dos avec la grâce du cachalot échoué. Son professeur lui tendit une main secourable, et elle l'attrapa en grimaçant. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva sur ses pieds. Il ne la lâcha pas immédiatement, mais secoua un peu son bras comme s'il tenait une chose toute molle et flasque.

« Va falloir arranger ça, si vous voulez avoir une chance de mettre un jour quelqu'un au tapis ! »

La jeune femme s'arracha à son emprise avec un geste rageur :

« Teyla n'a pas l'air de votre avis ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle était très satisfaite de mes progrès !

- Teyla est trop gentille...

- ...ce qui ne risque pas de vous arriver...

- Non. »

_Je te jure, si je ne me retenais pas, je...  
>Tu quoi ? Tu lui ferais des chatouilles ? Je dois te rappeler qui t'as en face de toi ? T'espères peut-être arriver à quelque chose contre lui ?<em>

Le Pégasien interrompit son petit dialogue intérieur :

« Bon, voyons un peu ce que notre amie Teyla vous a appris : qu'est-ce que vous faites si on vous attaque ?

- Combo rond-triangle-croix-croix-rond. Et je vous promets que le gars en face, il fait moins le malin ! »

Voyant l'air impassible de son interlocuteur, Coralie s'excusa :

« Pardon ! Blague de geek, vous pouvez pas comprendre...

- Vous faites référence à une attaque sur un jeu vidéo de combat. »

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme le fixa, les yeux ronds :

« Comment vous savez ça ? »

A sa grande surprise, Ronon Dex eut un petit sourire, mais qui ne lui était pas destiné, plutôt comme s'il se souriait à lui-même. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de remarquer à quel point cela éclairait son visage.

« Sheppard., s'expliqua-t-il. C'est son unique opportunité de me battre. On fait des parties, parfois. Je suis obligé pour qu'il accepte encore de m'affronter en combat réel... »

Coralie ne put retenir un sourire à son tour, qu'elle effaça aussitôt. Manquerait plus qu'il se croit drôle.

Mais elle demanda, dévorée de curiosité :

« Sérieux ? Sheppard a quoi, comme jeu ?

- Un truc qui s'appelle Street Fighter, et un autre, aussi... Tekan...

- Tekken », corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

Il haussa les épaules, et tapa des mains :

« Allez, Fox, montrez-moi si vous vous débrouillez mieux que Sheppard dans la vie réelle. »

Coralie hésita, ne sachant pas trop comment commencer.

« Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il. Bougez-vous ! »

Essayant de le prendre par surprise, elle lança son point droit, visant le plexus de son adversaire. Il esquiva facilement, agrippa le poignet de la jeune femme et la tira en avant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il la retint en entourant sa taille de son bras libre, et la remit d'aplomb d'une secousse.

« Je suis sûr que vous pouvez mieux faire. »

Elle attaqua de nouveau, cette fois en tentant un coup de pied dans le genou du Satédien. Elle ne l'effleura même pas, par contre sentit sa jambe d'appui se faire balayer par un brusque coup derrière son mollet, et elle tomba à la renverse, sans personne pour empêcher sa chute cette fois-ci. Elle se réceptionna lourdement sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant la plafond, elle grogna :

« Je sens que ça va être loooooong... »

Mais elle se trompait.

Ses deux attaques avortées avaient semblait-il suffi à évaluer ses maigres compétences. Ronon Dex s'attela donc à lui enseigner des enchaînements de mouvements, et ce avec une patience dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable.

Consternée, elle se rendit compte que petit à petit, son appréhension fit place à un réel plaisir d'apprendre avec lui, comme ça avait été le cas avec Teyla. Et même si les relations avec cette dernière étaient plus détendues et cordiales, il était évident que loin de le rebuter, enseigner le meilleur moyen de mettre un adversaire au tapis plaisait au Satédien, en dépit du fait que son élève n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il préférait dans cette cité.

Pour la première fois qu'ils se connaissaient, le ton de Ronon Dex n'était ni méprisant, ni colérique. Il s'exprimait avec un professionnalisme qui aurait pu paraître froid à d'autres, mais que Coralie jugea nettement préférable à ce qu'il avait pu lui accorder jusqu'alors.

Quand elle n'effectuait pas les mouvements demandés correctement, ce qui arrivaient immanquablement avant plusieurs essais, il la corrigeait sans une seule parole moqueuse, repliant son bras plus près de son corps, la faisant pivoter par une pression sur ses épaules, ou ajustant l'écartement de ses appuis en tapotant de son pied une des chevilles de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une position qu'il estimait satisfaisante.

Obligatoirement, il se retrouva à de nombreuses reprises très près de Coralie. Et à son plus grand désarroi, elle sentit au bout d'un certain temps un étrange trouble lui nouer l'estomac, et une chaleur - qu'elle tentait avec toute la mauvaise foi qu'elle avait de disponible d'imputer à l'intensité des exercices physiques sans parvenir à se convaincre elle-même- se diffuser sournoisement dans son ventre. Quand le Pégasien se plaça derrière elle, qu'il se pencha en avant et qu'il lui saisit les hanches pour corriger sa position, elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque humide de transpiration, et elle ferma les yeux tandis que la chair de poule se propageait dans son dos et le long de ses bras.

Priant silencieusement le ciel pour qu'il ne remarque rien, elle s'empressa d'effectuer l'enchaînement de coups de pieds et de poings qu'il lui avait demandé afin de se dégager au plus vite de sa proximité.

_Jamais, plus jamais je ne regarderai un film à l'eau de rose avant de venir à un entraînement !_ se promit-elle silencieusement. Puis, se remémorant sa conversation avec Sioban, elle se dit encore : _c'est de sa faute, aussi ! Quelle idée de me rappeler que je n'ai personne dans ma vie et de me faire la liste des candidats possibles !_

Son calvaire dura encore un bon quart d'heure, où la perspective d'une douche froide – non, _glacée –_ lui parut de plus en plus inévitable. A sa fébrilité s'ajoutait l'épuisement qui la menaçait, et elle capitula avant que son exigeant professeur ne se décide à annoncer la fin des réjouissances.

Au terme d'un échange où elle donna tout ce qui lui restait dans le ventre, elle leva une main en signe de rédition et se pencha pour s'appuyer de l'autre sur une de ses jambes qu'elle tenait un peu repliées.

« On fatigue, Fox ? »

Elle se redressa en grimaçant, le fixa un instant, avant de rendre les armes. Elle se laissa tomber à terre dans un mouvement saccadé, en prenant maladroitement appui sur le sol à l'aide de ses deux mains, et s'allongea sur le dos, les bras légèrement écartés, les yeux fermés.

« J'en peux plus... souffla-t-elle. Amusez-vous tout seul, vous occupez pas de moi, je vais doucement mourir, là... »

Coralie crut l'entendre rire, mais n'eut pas la force de rouvrir les yeux pour vérifier si ce n'était pas une hallucination. Elle le sentit s'éloigner puis se rapprocher à nouveau. Un froissement de tissus lui fit soulever une paupière, et elle constata qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle et lui tendait sa bouteille d'eau. Se soulevant péniblement sur un coude, elle l'accepta avec reconnaissance tout en s'asseyant à son tour. Elle dévissa le bouchon et but de longues gorgées bienfaisantes.

La jeune femme reposa la bouteille presque vide, et baissa les yeux sur le T-shirt où elle avait fait couler de l'eau dans son avidité à boire. Mais il était encore plus mouillé de sueur, et elle tira dessus, le décollant de sa peau avec une mimique dégoûtée. Jetant un œil sur son professeur, elle constata sans surprise qu'il paraissait frais comme un gardon.

« Je m'attendais à pire, dit-il en la fixant, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

- Ah..., fut tout ce que Coralie put articuler.

- Vous apprenez vite, poursuivit-il. Et vous êtes rapide. Vos réflexes sont supérieurs à la moyenne. Mais vous n'avez pas la moindre endurance, et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous avez la force d'un enfant de cinq ans. Faudra travailler ça.

- Pas avec vous... pitié, dites-moi que Teyla va revenir vite ! »

Le visage du Satédien se ferma, et il se redressa un peu brusquement, faisant sursauter son élève.

« Je n'en sais rien. Elle prendra le temps qu'il lui faudra. » répondit-il d'une voix qui avait retrouvé toute la froideur qu'il lui manifestait habituellement.

Et il la planta là, assise sur le sol, sans se retourner, la laissant abasourdie par ce soudain changement d'attitude.

_Je l'ai... vexé ?_

Coralie n'en revenait pas. Ce type était décidément impossible.

Mais, à choisir, elle préférait nettement qu'il reste l'antipathique rustre qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres plutôt que ce nouveau visage qu'il lui avait montré l'heure précédente et qui avait fait naître en elle des émotions sur lesquelles elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'attarder.

_Sioban a peut-être raison, finalement. Il doit être urgent d'interrompre ton célibat, si tu te mets à fantasmer sur n'importe qui..._

Soupirant, elle assembla ce qu'elle put de courage et se releva en grimaçant.

_Douche. Vite._

Mais pas glacée, finalement. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, loué soit le Satédien et son caractère de plantigrade à qui on aurait chipé un pot de miel.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Amy-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Je savais que ça te plairait!^^ On change de registre, là, moins de corps à corps... non, ce n'est pas encore tout de suite que Coralie va sauter sur Ronon !**

Chapitre 8

Coralie, un genou à terre, réajustait la deuxième sangle de son sac à dos. Après avoir vérifié que les deux étaient bien de même longueur, elle y glissa ses bras, positionna correctement sa charge, et se redressa avec une grimace.

_Je me sens plus zombie que super star..._

Deux jours après son entraînement avec Ronon Dex, la jeune femme souffrait encore le martyre. Le moindre mouvement lui faisait serrer les dents, et elle se déplaçait comme une mamie arthritique. Si elle s'était sentie vaguement coupable d'avoir vexé le Satédien au terme de leur séance, dès les premières douleurs du lendemain, sa culpabilité s'était muée en haine cordiale. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis, ( Coralie estimant qu'il l'avait implicitement levée de sa promesse, elle ne prenait plus la peine de tenter de l'éviter ), et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, car elle se sentait suffisamment motivée pour ne pas rater son coup de pied dans la rotule, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Ou mieux encore, lui coller son propre genou un peu plus haut.

Une tape amicale sur l'épaule la ramena à la réalité : le major Lorne lui fit signe d'avancer. Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle noua les manches du blouson qu'elle venait d'ôter autour de sa taille, et suivit SGA2 vers le complexe quasiment entièrement caché sous les lianes qui pendaient des branches des arbres vertigineux qui l'entourait.

Coralie avait dû remplacer au pied levé un des techniciens prévu pour cette mission, qui avait bêtement chuté dans un escalier la veille. Un peu nerveuse depuis sa mésaventure avec Apper, elle avait été rassurée en apprenant que la planète où SGA2 devait se rendre était inhabitée. Visite de routine dans le complexe découvert huit mois auparavant, qui émettait aléatoirement des pics d'énergie encore inexpliqués à ce jour. D'après ce que lui avait indiqué Thomas Wood, l'autre technicien affecté à cette mission, ils venaient régulièrement vérifier les appareils de mesures laissés sur place dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le fonctionnement et surtout la finalité de cette mystérieuse base Ancienne.

Arrivés devant un amas de lianes entremêlées, Lorne fit signe à un de ses hommes, qui entreprit de couper la végétation à l'aide d'un tube métallique qui produisit une petite lame bleuté, comme un sabre laser version couteau suisse. Il révéla ainsi l'entrée du bâtiment, à côté duquel Coralie serait passée mille fois sans le voir.

« Comment on a découvert ce truc ? questionna la jeune femme.

- On était à la recherche d'une base Alpha au cas où il nous fallait évacuer Atlantis, répondit le major Lorne dans son dos. Les appareils ont détecté un pic d'énergie pendant qu'on fouillait les environs… le plus dur, ça a été de trouver cette satanée entrée !

- Je veux bien le croire… » murmura-t-elle en suivant Thomas qui s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste hall qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de la cité d'Atlantis, à la différence près qu'il n'y avait aucune source de lumière extérieure. Les espèces de néons propre à tout bâtiment Ancien s'allumèrent doucement les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure que les membres de SGA2 s'avançaient, dévoilant tout un ensemble de consoles, qui s'activèrent à leur tour en déployant au dessus d'elles des écrans multicolores en suspension dans le vide.

Coralie ne résidait pas depuis assez longtemps dans la galaxie de Pégase pour être blasée par les prouesses techniques des Anciens. Elle contempla bouche bée cette base vieille de 10 000 ans qui, non contente d'avoir résisté sans problème à l'érosion et aux assauts de la végétation, fonctionnait comme si ses derniers occupants étaient juste partis pour une pause café. C'était… magique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

« Coralie, viens par ici ! » l'interpella Thomas, qui se tenait à côté d'un des écrans et posait son sac au pied de la console qu'il surplombait.

Regardant tout autour d'elle comme une enfant à sa première visite à Disneyland, la jeune femme approcha de son collègue, qui lui montra du doigt un point précis sur l'image virtuelle devant lui, qui s'avérait être une sorte de plan.

« Regarde, on doit aller là, là, là et là pour vérifier les dernières mesures enregistrées. Je prends de ce côté, toi de l'autre, et on se retrouve ici, ça te va ?

- Ok, on fait comme ça. »

Après avoir initialisé sa tablette tactile avec le plan du bâtiment dans lequel elle se serait perdue dix fois sans ce fil d'Ariane, Coralie, accompagnée d'un militaire, se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la première sonde d'enregistrements qu'elle devait relever. Elle regretta vaguement que son garde du corps ne soit pas Lorne, qui se montrait aussi aimable qu'il était agréable à regarder. Le sergent Hamilton était non seulement moins joli garçon, mais aussi plus taciturne que son supérieur. Pour cette raison, la jeune femme préféra dissimuler l'enthousiasme qu'elle ressentait à explorer cette mystérieuse et impressionnante base, mais cela lui gâcha un peu son plaisir.

Le relevé de la première sonde lui prit un bon quart d'heure, mais Thomas n'avait toujours pas fini de collecter ses propres données quand Coralie passa à la suivante. Familiarisée avec le procédé, elle mit encore moins de temps à récupérer les informations, et son collègue, qui décidément semblait être tombé sur un os, lui demanda de s'occuper de la troisième sonde à sa place. Le chariant un peu, elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce, ravie de déambuler dans les couloirs.

Elle parvint sans encombre dans la salle contenant la troisième sonde, une vaste pièce qui avait la forme d'un écrou octogonal, et à peine eut-elle franchi la porte que Thomas se manifesta dans son oreillette :

« _Ça y est, c'est bon, j'en suis venu à bout ! Je te rejoins !_

- Te presse pas, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule ! »

Coralie s'approcha de l'appareil de mesure et y brancha sa tablette. Les données, ou plutôt l'absence de données lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle activa son émetteur :

« Tom ?

_- Oui ?_

- Ton problème avec ta sonde, c'était qu'elle ne fournissait pas de données ?

_- Non, pas du tout ! Ça chargeait bien jusqu'à 80% du programme, à peu près, et ça plantait… Pourquoi ?_

- Ben je ne détecte rien, sur celle-ci…

_- T'es sûre de ton branchement ?_ »

La jeune femme se pencha pour observer la fiche qui reliait les deux machines, et tenta de l'enfoncer plus profondément, mais sans résultat.

« J'ai pas l'impression que ça soit de là que vienne le problème…

_- Et il viendrait d'où, alors ?_

- J'en sais rien… c'est comme si cette sonde n'avait relevé aucune mesure…

_- Etant donné que les trois autres étaient pleines, ça me paraît peu probable… elle est peut-être tombée en panne ?_

- Possible, mais pourtant le voyant témoin est au vert…

_- Bon, attends-moi, je suis presque arrivé. _»

Coralie débrancha sa tablette et entreprit de dévisser le couvercle de la sonde. Avec précaution, elle le souleva, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas une spécialiste de ce genre d'engin, mais pour ce qu'elle en apercevait, tous les fils semblaient connectés, et les soudures paraissaient intactes. Un mouvement dans la pièce lui fit lever le nez. Le sergent Hamilton se dirigeait vers l'entrée, en alerte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je perçois du bruit dans le couloir…

- C'est mon collègue qui arrive… »

Hamilton la regarda avec condescendance :

« Je vais m'en assurer », dit-il comme s'il se prenait pour le héros d'une série Z - ce qui était probablement le cas -.

Il quitta la pièce, et Coralie l'imagina raser les murs en mode ninja.

« Tom ? dit-elle en activant à nouveau son émetteur.

_- Oui ?_

- Tu feras gaffe, y a Chuck Norris qui arrive à ta rencontre…

_- Quoi ? _»

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle eut tout d'un coup l'impression que l'air se comprimait, comme si on avait augmenté la pression atmosphérique. Ses oreilles se bouchèrent, et elle sentit la pièce vibrer doucement tout autour d'elle, sol y compris. La sonde décapitée émit un léger bip, et le voyant vert clignota de plus en plus rapidement.

_Oh, pas bon, pas bon du tout ! ! !_

Un flash blanc éblouissant l'aveugla, et elle cria de surprise en se protégeant les yeux de son bras, puis…  
>… plus rien.<p>

Avec circonspection, Coralie rabaissa son bras et ce qu'elle vit la consterna. Elle n'était plus dans la salle octogonale. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce plus petite, aveugle, aux murs métalliques. Elle n'aurait su dire d'où provenait la lumière qui l'éclairait artificiellement : elle semblait venir de tout le plafond, comme si la paroi elle-même rayonnait doucement. Sur la gauche de la jeune femme, une porte familière, semblable à celles qu'on trouvait dans tout bâtiment Ancien, était la seule ouverture visible de cette pièce vide. Quand Coralie passa sa main devant le système d'ouverture, et la porte glissa devant elle, révélant un large couloir ressemblant à une coursive de vaisseau spatiale.

La jeune femme passa la tête par l'ouverture avec circonspection, regarda à droite et à gauche, pour constater qu'il était vide.

Sortant de la pièce à pas hésitants, elle activa son émetteur :

« Major Lorne ? »

Pas de réponse.

Coralie inspira à fond, tentant de refouler un début de panique.

« Sergent Hamilton ? Vous êtes là ?… Thomas, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Silence.

« Ho, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez ! »

La jeune femme sentit l'angoisse faire naître une vague glacée au milieu de sa poitrine, qui se propagea comme une pieuvre maléfique répandant ses tentacules.

Elle choisit une direction au hasard et entreprit de voir où ce couloir la menait. A mesure qu'elle passait devant des portes, elle les ouvrait, espérant trouver quelqu'un, mais les pièces, semblables à celle où la jeune femme était apparue, étaient toutes désespérément vides .

Comme si elle était échouée sur un vaisseau fantôme.

Si sa situation avec Apper lui avait paru désespérée, ce n'était rien à côté de l'affolement qu'elle ressentait en courant dans ce couloir vide. Coralie ne prenait même plus la peine de s'arrêter pour ouvrir les portes qui la narguaient en périphérie de son champ de vision, le regard braqué droit devant elle. Son esprit paniqué en rajouta une couche en superposant un souvenir d'un vieux film qu'elle avait regardé des années de ça, « Shining ». Le petit garçon médium qui pédalait le long d'un couloir peuplé de petites filles assassinées qui l'invitaient à jouer avec elles...

Coralie se força à ralentir, puis à s'arrêter tout à fait. Immobile, frémissante, elle inspira à fond une fois.  
>Deux fois.<br>Trois fois.

_Du calme. Tu DOIS te calmer. Ton problème majeur, c'est que tu te retrouves ici toute seule. T'inventer des fantômes pour te tenir compagnie, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus malin. Alors arrête._

Les tremblements ne cessèrent pas immédiatement, et elle avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, mais petit à petit, les battements de son cœur ralentirent, et l'étau qui l'encerclait se desserra. Un peu.

Quand elle se sentit prête à poursuivre son exploration sans sombrer dans l'hystérie, elle reprit sa progression. Silencieusement, à pas mesurés. Et sans réel espoir de trouver âme qui vive.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Coralie crut à une hallucination quand, - après avoir erré ce qui lui sembla une éternité – elle parvint sur le pont de commandement du vaisseau et qu'elle _le_ vit, debout, immobile, lui rendant son regard comme si c'était elle le fantôme.

Et puis toute sa terreur fut balayée par un sentiment de soulagement comme elle n'en avait jamais senti de toute sa vie. Elle se précipita vers lui, des larmes de joie plein les yeux :

« Ronon Dex, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serai contente de v... »

La jeune femme s'interrompit et s'arrêta net quand il pointa son arme vers elle, l'air beaucoup moins ravi de la voir.

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » dit-elle d'une voix blanche en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

Le Satédien ne répondit pas, et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Hé ! Je vous ai posé une question ! Vous savez, j'ai déjà pas super apprécié quand vous m'avez tirée dessus soi-disant pour me sauver la vie, alors si vous pouviez éviter de renouveler la blague... »

Il eut un rictus qui dévoila un peu ses dents, et dit enfin :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Coralie prit un air stupéfait, les yeux ronds, et la bouche ouverte.

« Vous vous croyez drôle ? » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il évaluait la santé mentale de la jeune femme, et répondit :

« Je suis sérieux. Je ne vous connais pas : qui êtes vous ? »

Les trois derniers mots avaient été prononcés sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute : Ronon Dex ne plaisantait pas. Et le soulagement de Coralie se changea à son tour en appréhension quand elle comprit que celui qu'elle avait bêtement considéré comme son sauveur n'était en fait qu'un problème de plus à affronter.

Les mains toujours levées devant elle, la jeune femme tenta de d'expliquer :

« Je m'appelle Coralie Fox. J'ai rejoint Atlantis depuis un peu moins de six mois...

- Je ne vous ai jamais vue.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on s'est retrouvés ici, alors il est possible que ça ait affecté... votre mémoire, d'accord ? Parce qu'il y a à peine deux jours, vous m'avez donné un cours d'autodéfense que moi, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier !

- Ma mémoire va très bien. Il y a deux jours, j'étais pas sur Atlantis. »

Coralie soupira, et rabaissa ses mains en les claquant sur ses cuisses.

« Pitié, baissez ça, vous n'en avez pas besoin ! Je suis seulement armée d'un couteau suisse, et vous pourriez me casser en deux avec une seule main ! »

Avec un petit sourire carnassier, il détendit sa prise, faisant balancer son arme au bout de son index, puis abaissa le bras.

« Bon. Reprenons. » Coralie respira un grand coup, soulagée de ne plus être dans la ligne de mire du Satédien. « Je vous connais, mais vous ne me connaissez pas. Ok. Vous avez dit qu'il y a deux jours, vous n'étiez pas sur Atlantis, donc cette cité, vous y habitez, on est d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Regardez comment je suis habillée... »

Le Satédien la détailla de la tête au pied, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je porte la tenue des techniciens d'Atlantis, vous voyez ?

- Ça prouve rien...

- ... »

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça..._

« Ok, finit-elle par soupirer, j'abandonne. Je vois pas comment je pourrais vous convaincre qu'il y a un truc qui va pas chez vous. Alors, on fait quoi ?

- On attend les autres.

- Les autres ? Quels autres ?

- Si vous venez réellement d'Atlantis, vous devez savoir de qui je parle...

- … SGA1 ? Ils sont là, eux aussi ? »

De nouveau, l'espoir emplit le cœur de la jeune femme :

« Dites-moi que McKay est quelque part dans ce vaisseau ! Lui, il pourra expliquer ce qui nous arrive ! »

Il la jaugea un instant, puis actionna son émetteur :

« McKay, y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir… »

Coralie le scruta avec appréhension, essayant de deviner ce que l'astrophysicien pouvait bien lui répondre.

« Une femme. Elle prétend venir d'Atlantis… poursuivit-il. Elle dit nous connaître, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue..

- Dites-lui que je suis Coralie Fox ! lui murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

- Elle s'appelle Coralie Fox... oui... hmm hmm… très bien. "

Voyant que la conversation était terminée, elle leva vers le Satédien un regard interrogateur.

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Voit pas qui vous êtes. "

Visiblement, il était tout à fait sérieux.

La jeune femme fut submergée par un mélange de peur, de déception et de découragement. Elle était persuadé que McKay, lui, aurait pu l'aider. Sans plus faire cas de Dex qui la scrutait avec curiosité, elle se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, sûrement celui du commandant, vu comme il était placé, le regard perdu devant elle, l'esprit en ébullition.

« McKay arrive » l'informa-t-il obligeamment.

Elle le fixa d'un air morne :

« Pour ce que ça va m'avancer… si lui non plus ne se souvient pas de moi… enfin, le bon côté des choses, c'est que je ne suis pas toute seule dans cette galère ! D'ailleurs, comment vous vous êtes trouvés ici, vous ? J'étais avec SGA2 sur PK8 quatre cent vingt je ne sais plus combien …

-… on n'était pas sur une planète dont le nom commençait par « P »… »

Coralie attendit la suite, qui ne vint pas.

_Ok. Je commence à bien connaître le bestiaux, même si visiblement, moi, je ne l'ai pas marqué plus que ça… il ne me fait pas confiance, et c'est pas lui qui va m'expliquer quoique ce soit. Espérons que McKay sera plus coopératif…_

La jeune femme se releva, et commença à déambuler dans la pièce, ignorant totalement la présence du Satédien qui, de toute manière, ne lui apportait pas grand chose. Il y avait plusieurs consoles éteintes, avec un siège devant chacune d'entre elles. Certaines portaient des marques visibles d'impacts. Coralie s'accroupit devant une, et avança la main dans l'intention de l'allumer, quand la voix de baryton gronda :

« Ne touchez pas à ça ! »

Elle retira précipitamment sa main par réflexe, et lui lança un regard noir :

« Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'on va pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin en restant là, les bras croisés, et en priant très fort ?

- On attend McKay.

- …Ok. Comme vous voulez. »

Coralie repartit s'asseoir sur le siège qu'elle venait de quitter, et resta quelques secondes silencieuses avant de relancer la conversation, puisque de toute évidence, Ronon Dex avait décidé de se la jouer taciturne.

« Bon, comme apparemment, je suis une étrangère pour vous, je vais refaire les présentations : je m'appelle donc Coralie Fox, je suis américaine, du Wyoming. J'ai été engagée en tant que technicienne il y a un peu plus de six mois. Et vous me connaissez d'avant même mon arrivée sur Atlantis, puisque j'ai eu l'immense joie de vous rencontrer sur Terre. Mais ça, vous avez dû l'oublier aussi… »

La jeune femme se garda bien de lui remémorer dans quelles circonstances, doutant fortement que cette anecdote embellisse son CV.

Malgré ça, le Pégasien plissa les yeux en lui lançant un regard suspicieux, comme s'il avait senti qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle poursuivit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué :

« Je n'ai fait que trois missions extraplanétaires en comptant celle que j'effectuais avant de me retrouver ici. La deuxième, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai été enlevée par le chef des Illiriens, Seti Apper. »

A ce nom, il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit toujours rien.

« Vous le connaissez ? » demanda Coralie.

Comme il ne répondit pas, elle poursuivit :

« C'est vous et vos coéquipiers qui êtes venus me délivrer. Et même si vous m'avez tirée dessus parce qu'on manquait de temps pour faire dans la finesse, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Mais ça serait quand même vachement mieux si vous vous en souveniez, au lieu de me regarder comme ça…

- Vous regarder comme quoi ?

- Comme si j'étais une Wraith venue vous emprunter de l'argent… »

Au lieu de répondre, il tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle restée ouverte en tirant son arme de son étui. A nouveau effrayée, Coralie suivit son regard, et entendit des pas s'approcher d'eux quelques secondes après que le Satédien se soit alerté. Il s'était approché de l'entrée et se colla dos au mur, son pistolet au poing, mais une voix masculine et familière se fit entendre :

« Chewie, c'est moi ! »

Immédiatement, Dex se détendit et rangea son arme. Le Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard entra dans la pièce, dévisageant aussitôt Coralie. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler, elle lui demanda :

« Laissez-moi deviner : vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui je suis, vous ne m'avez jamais vu auparavant…

- Il me semble que si… »

L'espoir resurgit, et la jeune femme se leva à demi de son fauteuil.

« Miss Juin de l'année dernière, non ? » poursuivit-il, et Coralie se rassit lourdement, furibonde.

« Ha. Ha. Ha. Mort de rire. »

Ronon Dex fixait quant à lui le militaire avec un air interrogateur que ce dernier ignora.

« Allons, mademoiselle, faut se détendre !

- Bien sûr ! J'étais tranquille sur une planète en train de faire des relevés, et puis je me retrouve je ne sais comment sur un vaisseau, avec des gens que je connais depuis six mois mais qui eux ne se souviennent plus de moi… vous avez raison, Sheppard, y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard dubitatif, et le Satédien demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, McKay ? Il s'est perdu ?

- Il devrait pas tarder. Il était plus éloigné que moi, il a dit qu'il me suivait quand il m'a contacté pour m'expliquer la… situation. »

Coralie, les yeux mornes, s'avachit un peu plus dans son siège. McKay ayant dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas non plus, sa présence paraissait beaucoup moins essentielle à la jeune femme. Sans grand espoir, plus pour le réconfort de la voir que pour autre chose, elle demanda :

« Et Teyla ? Elle est là, aussi ?

- Non, répondit Sheppard. Elle est restée à la base, pour s'occuper de son fils… »

Coralie se redressa, les yeux exorbités :

« Quoi ? ? ? De son fils ?

- …heu … oui…

- Elle a un fils ? ? ?

- Ben… oui… »

Atterrée, blanche comme un linge, la jeune femme se recula lentement dans son siège.

_J'ai peut-être fait un bond dans le temps… c'est pour ça qu'ils ne se souviennent plus de moi… mais merde, l'autre grand crétin, là, je devrais quand même lui dire vaguement quelque chose ! Il m'a kidnappée, il m'a envoyée à l'infirmerie, il m'a tirée dessus ! En plus d'avoir le QI d'une poule, il a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ? Et l'autre andouille, là, il ne vaut pas mieux ! Me comparer à un playmate, j't'en foutrais, moi…_

L'andouille en question interrompit son monologue intérieur :

« Ça a l'air de vous étonner…

- Plutôt, oui… la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a quelques jours, et elle n'était pas enceinte du tout… ou alors c'était tellement récent que ce n'était pas visible…

- Torren a deux semaines …, l'informa Dex, puis il tourna son regard vers la porte.

- … alors, j'ai réellement voyagé dans le temps ?

- Voyagé dans le temps ? répéta Sheppard.

- Non ! Pas dans le temps ! D'un univers à un autre ! »

McKay venait de faire son entrée, et s'avança vers Coralie, main tendue :

« Rodney McKay ! Mais vous devez le savoir, hein ? »

Abasourdie, la jeune femme serra machinalement la main de l'astrophysicien.

« Et vous, vous vous appelez Coralie Nox ?

- Fox…, corrigea-t-elle par réflexe.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit ! »

Trop préoccupée par ce que le Canadien avait déclaré à son arrivée, elle ne protesta pas :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire « d'univers à un autre ? »

- On doit venir d'un univers différent du vôtre. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parlé ? Ça nous arrive tout le temps, à nous ! »

Coralie fronça les sourcils, se remémorant un ou deux rapports de missions mentionnant effectivement des situations de ce genre. Cela lui avait paru incroyable, enfin, plus incroyable que d'habitude. Et voilà que d'après McKay, elle se retrouvait dans une situation analogue…

_Ma vie était d'un monotone, avant de débarquer dans cette foutue galaxie…_ se dit-elle ironiquement.

« Bon, alors vous étiez où, avant d'arriver ici ? demanda l'astrophysicien.

- Sur PK8 et des brouettes…

- PK8-426.

- C'est ça !

- Nous aussi ! »

La jeune femme lança un regard noir au Pégasien qui lui avait affirmé dix minutes plus tôt qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur une planète dont le nom commençait par « P ». Comme finalement il ne la connaissait réellement pas - son double dans leur galaxie n'ayant apparemment pas encore rejoint la cité d'Atlantis -, elle ne pouvait plus accuser sa mémoire déficiente. Ce qui confirmait qu'il lui avait sûrement menti.

_OK, quelques soient les univers, c'est clair, ma tête ne lui revient pas…_

Ronon Dex se tourna vers son coéquipier et demanda :

« Comment vous êtes sûr qu'elle vient d'un autre univers, et que ce n'est pas une espionne ? »

_Qu'est-ce que je disais !_

« Parce que j'ai trouvé l'utilité de ce vaisseau, gros malin ! répliqua McKay. Toutes ces pièces vides qui s'alignent les unes à côté des autres, ce sont des « Portes des Univers », on va dire. Toutes sont reliés à cette base sur PK8-426, dans chaque réalité.

- Et à quoi ça servait, de se retrouver ici ? demanda Sheppard.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu déchiffrer, cette réalité est un univers sans Wraiths, et une toute petite factions d'Anciens ne voulant pas faire l'Ascension s'en servait de cachette, pour gagner du temps… mais ils ont abandonné le projet, à cause d'une instabilité grandissante dans les structures des univers, je pense…

- Ou alors parce que le voisinage n'était pas aussi cool qu'ils ne l'avaient cru, répliqua Coralie d'un voix blanche en montrant un vaisseau qui grossissait rapidement dans le panorama galactique qu'offrait le pont de commandement. Je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai, mais ça ressemble à un vaisseau ruche, non ?

- C'en est un… souffla Sheppard.

- Et un gros… rajouta le Satédien.

- Mais les archives du vaisseau disent qu'il n'y avait aucun signe des Wraiths dans cette galaxie ! affirma McKay d'un ton geignard. Je vous assure ! »

Coralie dévisagea tour à tour les trois hommes. Et la tension qu'elle put y lire ne la rassura pas vraiment.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Amy-chan : oui, les univers parallèles, voilà une bonne excuse pour avoir le droit de faire ce qu'on veut avec les personnages ! On a même vu un Rodney ultra cool et sympa débarquer dans je ne sais plus quel épisode !^^ Et il racontait que dans sa réalité c'était Sheppard, le boulet égocentrique… Par contre, que son Ronon… ben… restait Ronon !^^ Donc, je suis dans le canonique !**

**Merci pour ta review ! **

…

Chapitre 9

McKay fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita sur les consoles du pont de commandement et chercha visiblement un moyen de les mettre sous tension. Sans grand succès.

« Ça ne sert à rien, lui dit Sheppard, on a déjà essayé, je vous le rappelle… elles ne vont pas se remettre à fonctionner par miracle !

- Vous avez une meilleure idée ? aboya l'astrophysicien.

- Il y a un hangar à Jumpers. On en prend un, on l'occulte et on tente de s'introduire dans le vaisseau-ruche pour le saboter de l'intérieur… »

Coralie fixa le militaire avec ahurissement, se demandant si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Elle s'attendait à ce que McKay envoie paître Sheppard et son plan ridicule, mais il se contenta de demander :

« Et il y en a un en état de voler ? Les trois-quarts des appareils sont HS sur ce maudit vaisseau ! »

_Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils sont complètement tarés !…_

« J'en sais rien, mais c'est la seule option qu'il nous reste !

- Il y a aussi celle de nous renvoyer d'où on vient ! intervint la jeune femme.

- Et que croyez-vous qu'on faisait, avant que vous n'arriviez ? Du tourisme ? répliqua McKay. Je cherchais le moyen de rentrer chez nous, et pour l'instant je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment procéder !

- De toute façon, là, y a plus urgent… » dit Ronon Dex en montrant d'un signe de tête le vaisseau -ruche, puis la porte, les incitant à s'activer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sheppard et McKay pour obtempérer et se diriger vers la sortie. Coralie, abasourdie, resta quant à elle plantée là où elle se trouvait. Le Pégasien la dévisagea en levant un sourcil, apparemment convaincu qu'elle les suivrait. Elle lui rendit son regard, bien décidée à ne pas bouger d'un millimètre.

« Pas question que j'aille avec vous ! protesta-t-elle. C'est complètement délirant, votre plan !

- Vous en avez un mieux ? demanda Sheppard sèchement.

- …

- Alors vous nous suivez. Si vous êtes ce que vous dites, on va avoir besoin de vous. Allez, pas de discussion ! »

N'attendant pas que la jeune femme se décide, Dex s'approcha d'elle en deux enjambées et l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer devant lui comme une enfant récalcitrante. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque et emboîta le pas au militaire et à l'astrophysicien, tandis que le Pégasien fermait la marche.

Ils trottinèrent dans les coursives en silence, et parvinrent au hangar à Jumpers sans que leur vaisseau n'ait encaissé un seul tir de leurs ennemis, au grand soulagement de Coralie.

Sheppard s'approcha du premier véhicule, qui resta inerte. Jurant dans sa barbe, il se dirigea vers un autre, puis un autre encore. Son quatrième essai fut le bon, et la navette abaissa sa porte arrière dans un grincement de métal qui résonna lugubrement dans l'immense salle.

Ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur, Coralie suivie de près par son garde du corps, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne leur ferait pas faux bond.

Mais la jeune femme ne s'en soucia pas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle montait dans un Jumper, mais la seule et unique expérience qu'elle avait eue, c'était lors de son rapatriement de la planète des Illiriens. Elle s'était cantonnée à l'arrière du vaisseau, la tête prête à exploser. Ajouté à ça l'horreur des événements qu'elle venait de vivre, elle n'avait pas réellement apprécié la ballade. Bon, la situation actuelle n'était pas des plus sensationnelles non plus, et la peur serrait de ses tentacules glacés le cœur, les poumons et l'estomac de la jeune femme, mais au moins elle avait l'esprit clair. Quand elle pénétra dans l'avant du vaisseau, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout avec intérêt.

Sheppard le remarqua :

« Vous avez déjà piloté ce genre d'engin ? demanda-t-il en s'installant aux commandes.

- Non… mais je suivais des cours de pilotage d'hélico, sur Terre…

- Vraiment ? McKay laissez-lui la place de copilote ! » ordonna le militaire, et McKay qui allait s'installer à sa droite se poussa en maugréant pour s'asseoir derrière lui.

Coralie se rapprocha de la place qui lui revenait, mais avant qu'elle ne s'assoit, Sheppard lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers lui. Surprise, elle faillit lui tomber dessus et se rattrapa in-extremis en s'appuyant sur le tableau de bord. Aussitôt, il s'illumina.

« C'est ce que je voulais voir, murmura Sheppard. Vous avez le gêne ! »

La jeune femme fixait les instruments de bord, muette de stupeur.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? » demanda McKay, surpris.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ne vous ait pas dit que vous aviez le gêne des Anciens ? » demanda Ronon Dex d'une voix soupçonneuse.

_Parce qu'ils n'ont toujours pas confiance en moi._

Cette révélation blessa Coralie bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Sheppard ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, ce qui l'arrangea :

« On verra ça plus tard. Allez, les enfants, accrochez-vous, c'est parti… »

La navette décolla en souplesse, et son pilote l'occulta avant d'actionner l'ouverture du hangar.

« Ils ne vont pas se poser de questions quand ils vont voir les portes s'ouvrir ? questionna Coralie.

- On est sur le flanc opposé. Ça devrait bien se passer… »

…_ça devrait ?… _

La jeune femme croisa les doigts nerveusement.

Le Jumper plongea dans le vide galactique et contourna le vaisseau Ancien, qui ne paraissait pas bien grand en comparaison de son homologue wraith. Ce dernier restait à une distance respectueuse, semblant ne pas vouloir se rapprocher de trop près, et n'avait toujours pas ouvert les hostilités.

« Bon, concrètement, c'est quoi, votre plan ? demanda Coralie.

- On va tenter de saboter le vaisseau wraith, répondit Sheppard. On a quelques pains de C4, mais je ne pense pas que ça suffira. Il faudrait aussi bousiller leur réseau informatique. Vous sauriez faire ça ?

- Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais approché de près ou de loin une base de données wraith. Et en plus, je n'ai pas de tablette, j'ai laissé la mienne sur… enfin dans mon univers, là…

- Ce n'est pas un problème, lui dit McKay, je vous indiquerai la marche à suivre avec l'émetteur…

- Je ne vous capte pas. »

Le Canadien se leva, s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui ôta son oreillette. Il la manipula puis lui replaça.

« Et là, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu… oui, ça a l'air de marcher…

- Vous n'étiez pas sur la même fréquence que n… »

Sheppard l'interrompît sans quitter le vaisseau wraith des yeux :

« Asseyez-vous, McKay, on approche et vous me déconcentrez… »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Ronon Dex, trouvant sans doute que l'astrophysicien n'obtempérait pas assez vite, l'attrapa par le col et le tira pour lui faire regagner sa place plutôt brutalement.

« Hé, doucement ! » protesta McKay, mais le Pégasien ne lui accorda pas un regard, son attention fixée sur le vaisseau ennemi.

« On va rentrer comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils n'ont pas envoyé de Darts, il va falloir que je trouve une autre entrée…

- On peut toujours tenter par l'un des conduits qui évacuent les déchets…, proposa McKay.

- L'un des quoi ? questionna Coralie.

- Les vaisseaux wraiths sont des entités organiques. Ça consomme de l'énergie, donc ça produit des déchets. Et normalement, ils vidangent après chaque saut dans l'hyperespace.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir remonter dans une espèce de… de … côlon ?

- Oui. Pas très réjouissant, je vous l'accorde, mais bon…

- Vous avez déjà fait ça ? » s'enquit encore la jeune femme, certaine que si elle l'avait lu dans un rapport de mission, elle ne l'aurait pas oublié.

_Mais eux, dans leur univers, l'ont peut-être déjà testé…_

« Non, répondit Sheppard. Jusqu'à présent, le hangar à Darts nous a toujours ouvert les bras.

- Mais y a un début à tout ! » renchérit Dex d'une voix enjouée.

Coralie se tourna vers lui, consternée.

_On dirait presque qu'on va lui proposer un tour de manège ! Complètement taré ! ! !_

Elle avait beau savoir que le Pégasien avait la réputation de ne jamais être aussi enthousiaste que quand il y avait du Wraith à étriper, la jeune femme n'en revenait pas. En ce qui la concernait, l'idée de rentrer dans un vaisseau-ruche plein d'extraterrestres vampires, par la « porte de derrière », qui plus est, arrivait tout en bas de sa liste d'occupations favorites, juste après « marcher pieds nus sur des braises » et « jongler avec cinq haches les yeux bandés ».

Sheppard l'interpella, et elle cessa de fixer Dex comme s'il avait trois ou quatre cases en moins, reportant son attention sur le militaire :

« Regardez la manœuvre d'approche, lui disait-il en montrant d'un mouvement de menton comment il procédait. S'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, vous pourriez piloter cet engin au retour…

- Eh, moi aussi, je pourrais ! s'exclama McKay d'un ton outré.

- Oui, je sais, Rodnay. Mais si cette fille dit vrai et qu'elle sait déjà se débrouiller avec un hélicoptère, ça sera peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de lui filer les commandes si on doit dégager fissa et que je ne suis pas en état. »

Le Canadien prit un air pincé de gamin à qui on vient de confisquer une sucette.

_C'est pas possible ! On court vers une mort certaine, et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au milieu d'une garderie! _

« Ah, voilà ce qu'on cherche, on dirait… » murmura Sheppard sans se préoccuper des états d'âme de son ami.

« Oui, renchérit Ronon Dex. Ça ressemble à… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

_« Ça ressemble à ce que c'est… un trou du ... » _pensa Coralie, mais elle n'osa le dire à voix haute. Elle émit juste un « Eêêrk… » dégoûté.

« Oui, tout à fait, acquiesça le militaire avec amusement. On y va ! »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel, et la jeune femme grimaça en voyant les parois rougeâtres et gluantes pulser autour du Jumper.

« Pas très ragoûtant, hein ? poursuivit Sheppard.

- A vomir… » confirma Coralie en baissant instinctivement la tête alors que le tunnel se rétrécissait un peu.

Ils progressèrent quelques minutes, avant de déboucher sur une vaste salle sombre d'où partait tout un réseau de tunnels comme celui qu'ils avaient quitté. Trois embouchures plus imposantes dénotaient, deux sur leur gauche, une sur leur droite.

« Je vous propose de continuer un peu à bord du Jumper… » dit Sheppard.

Au grand soulagement de Coralie, qui ne tenait pas à quitter l'abri du vaisseau, personne n'émit d'objections.

Sheppard choisit un des gros tunnels sur leur gauche, et il parvint dans un vaste espace parcouru de ponts organiques semblables à des connections neurales, mais en un milliard de fois plus grandes. Assez grandes pour que le militaire pose le Jumper dessus.

Tentant de dissimuler sa peur, la jeune femme se leva de son siège et suivit les trois hommes hors de la navette. Leur décontraction apparente la faisait se sentir encore plus misérable. Quand elle se retourna, l'invisibilité de leur seul moyen de fuite augmenta son malaise.

« Ok, mémorisez bien l'emplacement du Jumper, on va se séparer… » commença Sheppard, mais elle l'interrompit, alarmée :

« Ça va pas, non ? On va pas être aussi crétins que les ados dans les navets au ciné, deux groupes de deux pour mieux se faire étriper, si ?

- Disons que c'est tout de même plus pratique pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible en un minimum de temps, ma p'tite dame ! persifla le militaire. Ronon, je vous la laisse, c'est cadeau. Rodney, avec moi. Ah, oui, j'allais oublier : tenez, prenez ça ! »

Il lui tendit une arme, un genre de revolver lourd et encombrant.

« Par contre, lui, on le garde, hein ? » dit McKay en montrant le détecteur de présence qu'il avait récupéré sur le Jumper.

Dex lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord et Coralie n'eut pas le temps de protester : le militaire et l'astrophysicien lui tournèrent le dos. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée, avant qu'une légère tape sur l'épaule ne la fasse sursauter.

« Par là. » dit le Pégasien en montrant d'un mouvement de tête la directions opposée à celle prise par ses compagnons.

Abattue, la jeune femme se mit en marche.

Ils se déplacèrent furtivement dans le vaisseau-ruche, quittant le vaste espace où le Jumper les attendait pour atteindre des couloirs beaucoup plus petits mais tout aussi répugnants. Si les constructions Anciennes lui faisaient sortir les yeux de la tête d'admiration, ce premier contact avec la technologie wraiths lui mettait la chair de poule. Coralie avait l'impression de parcourir les boyaux d'un animal géant, dont l'odeur et la moiteur lui soulevait le cœur. A ses côté, Ronon Dex marchait avec une assurance vigilante qu'elle lui enviait.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé le moindre occupant de ce vaisseau-ruche quand McKay se manifesta à leur oreillette.

«_ Ronon, Coralie, on est arrivé devant une salle des machines, probablement celles qui gère la direction… et vous, vous en êtes où ?_

- Aucune idée, répondit la jeune femme.

- On se rapproche de l'unité centrale, la coupa Dex.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve sur ce genre de vaisseau... même s'il est plus grand que d'habitude, c'est toujours un peu la même chose... »

McKay se manifesta à nouveau :

« _ On place le C4 et on continue... Contactez-moi quand vous serez parvenus à l'unité centrale... _

- OK_... »_

Ils avancèrent sur une cinquantaine de mètres quand tout à coup le Pégasien prit Coralie par le bras et la plaqua contre la paroi répugnante en lui faisant signe de se taire. Comme il se tenait devant elle, la jeune fille se pencha sur le côté pour tenter de voir ce qui l'alertait, mais il la redressa brutalement en tirant à nouveau sur son bras, et l'immobilisa totalement en pressant sa grande carcasse contre elle. Se retrouvant prisonnière entre le mur organique et vaguement spongieux dans son dos et le corps ferme et chaud de son compagnon, elle réagit instinctivement et se colla contre lui, essayant de se soustraire au contact détestable du tunnel. Ronon Dex dût le comprendre, car il se recula légèrement, et elle suivit le mouvement, pressée de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la paroi. Il passa quand même un bras ferme autour de la taille de la jeune femme, sans doute pour s'assurer de son immobilité. C'est alors qu'elle entendit ce qui avait alerté le Pégasien : un groupe de « personnes » se rapprochait dangereusement de leur position.

Toujours devant Coralie, il tourna la tête vers le bruit, attentif. La jeune femme ne pouvant rien voir d'autre, elle se tordit le cou pour le dévisager, essayant de deviner ce qui allait leur advenir. Ronon Dex fronçait le sourcils, et un masque de froideur belliqueuse figeait ses traits. Il tenait son arme levée contre son épaule, bras replié, prêt à tirer.

Le bruit de pas se fit encore plus proche, et Coralie se raidit, retenant son souffle, mais son compagnon imprima une légère pression autour de sa taille tout en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement, et elle s'appliqua à garder son calme. Au bout de quelques secondes, les sons s'éloignèrent, et Dex se détendit légèrement. La jeune femme, quant à elle, put à nouveau respirer.

« On continue » gronda-t-il avant de la libérer et de passer devant elle.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle le suivit.

Au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune autre patrouille avant d'arriver à destination. Il pénétrèrent dans une salle lugubre, verdâtre et sombre. Une hideuse console d'où partaient d'innombrables câbles semblables à des boyaux trônait en son centre.

« On y est ! dit le Pégasien en activant son émetteur.

_- Parfait_, répondit McKay. _Fox, vous me recevez ?_

- Oui.

_- Dites-moi à quoi ressemble la console._

- A un truc dégueulasse, une sorte de tumeur maligne en forme d'abcès.

_- Très_ _bien._

_Très bien ?_

_« Connectez-vous._

- Comment ?

_- C'est souvent des activations chromatiques_...

- Vous voulez dire des touches de couleur ? »

Coralie voyait effectivement une gamme de larges rectangles colorés allant du rouge fiévreux au jaune vomit en passant par le vert fiente de canard.

« _Oui, c'est ça !_

- Et je dois procéder dans quel ordre ? »

McKay lui indiqua six protocoles différents avant de trouver le bon. Un écran lumineux apparut au dessus de la console, et un enchevêtrement incompréhensible de traits, parfois simples, parfois en Y, ou encore dans d'autres formes encore plus biscornues défilèrent dessus. Coralie ouvrit de grands yeux, son visage exprimant l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces machins... murmura-t-elle.

_- Bon, il ne vous reste plus qu'à véroler le système_, lui dit Mckay d'une voix confiante.

- C'est une blague !, s'écria-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, effarée, le regard perdu. Comment vous voulez que je fasse ? J'y connais rien, à ce truc !

_- Bon, va falloir qu'on m'explique !_ répliqua de Canadien sur un ton beaucoup moins cordial. _Vous savez piloter, mais on ne vous a jamais confié un Jumper, et vous êtes technicienne, mais vous de savez pas saboter une console de commande ! Vous faisiez quoi, sur Atlantis, dans votre univers ? Vous fabriquiez des pan-cakes ?»_

Coralie aurait donné son rein droit pour trouver une réplique cinglante, mais le stress lui ôtait tout son sens de la répartie.

« McKay, je me passerai de vos commentaires, merci ! vociféra-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris quand je vous ai dit « j'ai jamais vu de technologie wraith » ? Alors contentez-vous de me dire ce que je dois faire !

_- Comme si c'était évident !_

- Ben voyons ! Alors c'est pas évident pour vous de me l'expliquer, mais ça devrait l'être pour moi qui vois ça pour la première fois de ma vie ! Mais bordel, pourquoi ce n'est pas vous et Sheppard qui êtes venus vous débrouiller avec cet engin ! Placer du C4, ça aurait été dans mes cordes, ça !

_- Parce que pendant que vous êtes en train de vous amuser à ne rien faire, je suis à l'instant même occupé à bloquer l'accès de leurs systèmes d'ouvertures pour libérer les Darts ! Et je ne pense pas que vous auriez été plus douée avec cette console qu'avec celle que vous avez sous les yeux ! Franchement, j'étais persuadé que vous aviez déjà fait une ou deux simulations quand je vous ai dit que je vous aiderai verbalement ! Là, j'avoue, ça va être coton ! »_

Coralie soupira. Elle plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur les étranges symboles qui défilaient, essayant d'extirper de ce charabia des combinaisons qui lui seraient familières. Puis elle baissa un regard navré sur les touches polychromes. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur utilisation.

« Vous en êtes où ? demanda Ronon Dex qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Ben nulle part ! » lui répondit Coralie d'un ton acerbe, en lui lançant un noir, mais il lui fit signe de se taire.

Ah, il ne s'adressait pas à elle.

« _On a piégé tout ce qu'on pouvait compte tenu du peu de C4 dont on disposait, et McKay vient de finir ce qu'il était entrain de tripatouiller, apparemment..._ » l'informa Sheppard.

Le Pégasien s'approcha de Coralie, lui prit le bras et l'éloigna de l'écran en la tirant en arrière tout en reculant lui-même.

« Alors on se retrouve au Jumper. » affirma-t-il simplement alors qu'il pointait son arme sur la console.

Il fit feu à trois reprise, et une horrible odeur de chair brûlée parvint aux narines de la jeune femme avant que son compagnon ne la traîne hors de la pièce pour parcourir le chemin inverse.

« Laissez-moi deviner , lui dit-elle, trottinant à ses côté, « Finesse », c'est votre deuxième prénom, pas vrai ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder.

« Super discret ! continua-t-elle de maugréer. Si on se retrouve pas avec tout ce que ce vaisseau compte de wraiths sur le dos, on aura de la chance ! »

Mais contre toute attente, ils parvinrent presque sans embûche jusqu'au Jumper.

Presque.

Alors qu'il arrivait à une intersection de boyaux, Ronon Dex, qui ouvrait la marche, fit brutalement volte-face et du même mouvement enroula à nouveau son bras autour de la taille de Coralie pour arrêter sa course et la repousser en arrière.

Puis il se rapprocha du coin, l'arme au poing, dos contre le mur, la maintenant derrière lui de son bras libre. Il inspira un grand coup, eut un rictus carnassier qui fit frémir la jeune femme, puis se baissa souplement et se pencha dans le tunnel en ouvrant le feu. Il eut le temps de tirer deux coups rapides avant de se remettre précipitamment à couvert, alors que leurs ennemis répliquaient par des tirs fournis.

Fébrile, Coralie sortit le revolver que lui avait remis Sheppard et qu'elle avait glissé entre sa ceinture et son ventre, bien décidée à vendre chèrement sa peau. Ronon Dex baissa la yeux vers elle, les leva au ciel en soupirant, et lui retira l'arme des mains. Il ôta le cran de sécurité, lui rendit le revolver et lui dit :

« Couvrez-moi, à trois ! »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se détacha du mur pour lui laisser la place, et elle le fixa d'un air éperdu, attendant son signal.

« Un... deux... TROIS ! »

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme passa juste un œil et sa main armée à découvert, et tira au hasard tandis que Dex bondissait derrière elle pour se rendre de l'autre côté de l'intersection, d'où il se mit à canarder leurs ennemis avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité qu'elle.

Elle vit ainsi pour la première fois les tristement célèbres Wraiths, au milieu des éclairs bleus que crachaient leurs armes. Enfin, « voir » était un bien grand mot, puisque les soldats avaient tous le visage couvert d'un étrange masque aveugle. Et vu comme cette race était hideuse, cela convenait tout à fait à Coralie,

« Allez, venez ! » lui cria Dex en faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Elle tira encore deux coups avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules et de foncer vers le Pégasien. Un tir wraith ne passa pas loin, mais elle parvint de l'autre côté saine et sauve.

« Courrez ! lui ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Et vous ?

- J'arrive, vous occupez pas de moi ! Courrez, je vous dis ! » hurla-t-il par dessus les bruits des tirs ennemis.

Après avoir hésité une fraction de secondes, Coralie obtempéra, d'abord en s'éloignant à reculons sur quelques mètres, le regardant tour à tour tirer et se mettre à couvert, puis en se retournant pour de bon pour fuir le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'alla pas bien loin, pourtant : au bout de trois carrefours, elle eut peur de prendre une mauvaise direction. Hésitante, elle fit plusieurs fois un tour sur elle-même, indécise. Un bruit de course derrière elle l'incita à se cacher derrière une intersection, le souffle court, la peur au ventre. Elle coula prudemment un œil dans le couloir, et vit avec un soulagement sans borne arriver Ronon Dex. Soulagement d'autant plus grand qu'aucun Wraith ne semblait le suivre.

Elle sortit à découvert et regarda approcher le grand Satédien, et il ralentit à peine en parvenant à sa hauteur. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de se remettre en route, et elle avança à ses côtés, légèrement plus rassurée d'être à nouveau escortée.

A sa grande surprise, il brisa leur mutisme :

« Vous m'avez bien dit que mon double vous avait donné des cours de combat ?

- Heu... oui...

- Demandez-lui de vous en donner de tirs, aussi. Ça serait pas du luxe... vous n'avez pas touché un seul Wraith, tout à l'heure... »

Coralie se sentit rougir.

« Et où ils sont passés, alors ? se récria-t-elle, vexée.

- Je ne tire pas aussi mal que vous. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

La jeune femme soupira, et murmura pour elle-même :

« Et « Modeste », le troisième... »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, et Coralie se demanda comment il pouvait être amusé dans la situation où ils se trouvaient.

Ils parvinrent au Jumper avant les deux autres membres de leur expédition, et la jeune femme en aurait pleurer de joie quand elle trouva l'entrée de la navette en tâtonnant devant elle comme une non-voyante.

« Sheppard, McKay, on y est, les informa Ronon. Quelle est votre situation ?

_- Pas terrible! _lui répondit Sheppard. _On n'est pas loin, mais y a un groupe de soldats plutôt hargneux qui ne veulent pas nous lâcher !_

- C'est bon, je vous rejoins ! »

Mais avant qu'il ne file, Coralie l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit :

- Attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée... »

Elle lui fit signe de prendre place sur le siège qu'elle occupait à leur arrivé, et s'installa dans celui de pilote. Elle posa ses mains sur le tableau de bord qui s'illumina aussitôt. A sa grande surprise, la porte arrière s'abaissa sans qu'elle n'ait fait autre chose que de penser à sa fermeture.

Elle expira un grand coup et actionna son émetteur :

« Colonel Sheppard, c'est Fox. On vient vous récupérer avec le Jumper. J'espère que vous vous montrerez meilleur pédagogue que McKay, parce que je compte sur vous pour m'aider à piloter cet engin !

_- Je suis un petit peu occupé à mitrailler des Wraiths, très chère, mais je vais essayer de faire au mieux !_

- Merci, Colonel. J'étais sûre que je pouvais compter sur vous ! »

Le Pégasien la regarda en coin, avant de reporter son attention sur devant lui.

Coralie se concentra sur le Jumper, comme elle avait vu Sheppard le faire. Elle s'empara du manche à balais en matière translucide qui sembla se mouler aux creux de ses mains comme s'il avait été construit sur mesure pour elle. L'engin décolla en souplesse, du moins jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme, « un peu » stressée, pousse un peu trop sur le manche, et il fit une embardée.

Jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à son copilote qui se garda de tout commentaire, elle inspira à fond et fit avancer doucement la navette.

La sensation était... extraordinaire. A son avis, pas besoin de réellement savoir piloter pour manœuvrer cet engin : il semblait lire dans son esprit. Elle prit de la hauteur et de la vitesse, puis, se sentant assez à l'aise pour à la fois piloter et communiquer, elle activa son émetteur :

« Colonel Sheppard, ça va aller, on se dirige vers vous. Le tunnel où vous vous situez est-il assez large pour que le Jumper s'y glisse ?

_- Non, pas la moindre chance !_ »

Le militaire avait haussé le ton pour couvrir la cacophonie des tirs qui devaient pleuvoir sur lui, et Coralie grimaça à la fois d'inquiétude pour les deux hommes et de douleur pour son tympan gauche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle au Pégasien. Je tire pour élargir l'entrée du tunnel ? »

Ronon Dex lui lança un regard incrédule avant de répondre :

« Et vous parliez de finesse ? Non, contentez-vous de me laisser descendre quand on ne pourra pas aller plus loin. J'irai les récupérer. »

La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire ironique : ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la vantardise n'en était pas. Effectivement, un seul et unique homme pouvait bien faire la différence contre tout un bataillon de Wraiths, si le type en question se nommait Ronon Dex. Presque malgré elle, Coralie lui confessa :

« Je ne le dirai jamais à votre double dans mon univers, alors je vous le dis à vous : vous m'impressionnez carrément.

- Et pourquoi vous ne lui direz pas ?

- Parce qu'il a bien assez la grosse tête comme ça. »

Mensonge éhonté, mais c'était préférable à : « parce que ça m'arracherait la gueule de l'avouer, je ne peux pas le voir en peinture. »

« Ah, lui aussi, il a « Modeste » en troisième prénom ? dit-il ironiquement, tout en se levant du siège comme ils arrivaient en vue du rétrécissement qui empêcherait le Jumper de poursuivre.

- Voilà, c'est ça. »

Coralie fit faire un demi tour à la navette et la posa en douceur, de façon à ce que les rescapés n'aient pas à la contourner pour grimper dedans. Ronon Dex en sortit sans attendre que la porte ne se soit complètement ouverte, arme au poing, et disparut rapidement dans le tunnel.

La jeune femme se sentit alors bien seule. Et très anxieuse. Et terriblement vulnérable.

Ne sachant pas trop de quel côté pouvait provenir le danger, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir le détecteur de vies prit par le Dr McKay. Coralie se résigna donc à descendre du Jumper de façon à se poster sur son flan en s'en éloignant assez pour avoir un champ de vision à 360 degrés, mais avant qu'elle n'ait fait un geste pour quitter son siège, un écran holographique apparut flottant au dessus du tableau de bord. Surprise, Coralie ne comprit pas immédiatement sa fonction, avant de remarquer un point lumineux immobile à l'avant d'une silhouette qui ressemblait au Jumper. Elle vit alors que les lignes qui traversaient l'écran de façon chaotique représentaient l'espèce de « pont neurale » sur lequel la navette était posée, et que toute forme vivante à proximité devait être signalée par un point lumineux.

Il n'y en avait qu'un, pour le moment.

Donc pas de Wraiths dans les environs. Mais pas d'Atlantes non plus.

L'attente se prolongea, abominablement stressante. Quand on se trouve au beau milieu d'un combat, que les tirs fusent, que chaque seconde est une lutte pour rester en vie, l'esprit laisse les rênes à l'instinct et attend que ça se passe. Mais rester là, inactive, à s'imaginer les pires horreurs, était une torture. Coralie hésitait à leur demander où ils en étaient, de peur de les distraire à un moment fatidique, mais au bout d'un certain temps qui lui parut une éternité, elle se mit à compter les secondes : à 200, tant pis, elle prendrait le risque de demander des nouvelles.

Arrivée à 112, l'écran devant elle s'anima. D'autres points lumineux apparurent en bordure, situés loin à l'arrière du Jumper. Beaucoup de points lumineux. La jeune femme pria pour que trois d'entre eux signalent ses compagnons, de préférence ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de la navette.

Elle activa son émetteur :

« Je vois des mouvements sur les capteurs, dites-moi que c'est vous qui arrivez !

_- Oui, c'est bon, on ne doit plus être très loin_ ! » Répondit Sheppard.

Coralie en aurait pleuré de joie.

Il fallut encore patienter cinq interminables minutes avant que les bruits de batailles ne parviennent aux oreilles de la jeune femme, tendue à l'extrême, les yeux rivés sur l'écran où elle suivait la progression laborieuse des Atlantes et de leurs ennemis. Quand ils débouchèrent enfin du tunnel pour s'engager sur le pont, Coralie eut juste à songer qu'il serait plus pratique pour eux de voir où était posé le Jumper pour qu'il se matérialise.

Sheppard et McKay se précipitèrent vers la navette, et tandis que l'astrophysicien s'y engouffrait jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage sans demander son reste, le colonel se mit à couvert dans l'angle que formait l'ouverture, et tira sans discontinuer, permettant à Ronon Dex qui était resté posté à la sortie du tunnel pour couvrir leur fuite de les rejoindre. Le Satédien décampa à toute vitesse, et dès qu'il mit un pied dans le Jumper, Coralie occulta la navette et la fit décoller avant même que la porte n'ait commencé à se fermer. Plongeant le manche à balais vers l'avant, elle prit de la vitesse tout en évitant habilement les ponts qui se croisaient de façon anarchique.

Sheppard s'assit sans un mot à la place du copilote, le visage couvert de transpiration et la respiration saccadée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il indiqua d'une main une direction sur sa droite :

« Par là... »

Coralie reconnut le gros boyau qu'ils avaient emprunté en arrivant et qui devait les amener au réseau de tunnels plus petits par lequel ils avaient infiltré le vaisseau-ruche. Elle s'y dirigea et faufila le Jumper dans le conduit.

A présent que la navette suivait le tunnel sans craindre de s'encastrer dans un obstacle, Sheppard fit signe à Coralie de lui laisser la place.

Même si piloter un Jumper avait été l'expérience la plus gratifiante qu'elle ait vécue depuis son arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase, elle lui céda de bon cœur, trop heureuse de ne plus assumer la charge de leur fuite. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes assis à l'arrière, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Le Dr Rodnay McKay était pâle, le visage couvert de sueur et visiblement épuisé.

Ronon Dex scrutait le tunnel qui défilait, sans autre expression qu'un intérêt vigilant, en se tenant le biceps gauche de son autre main.

« Vous êtes blessé ? Questionna la jeune femme.

- C'est rien », grogna-t-il en réponse.

Elle ne songea même pas à insister.

…

Le seul petit bémol qu'ils affrontèrent pour sortir du vaisseau-ruche fut de constater que le dernier tunnel qu'ils avaient à parcourir était fermé à son extrémité extérieur, soit parce que l'alerte avait été donnée, soit parce que c'était sa fonction naturelle de se cloisonner au bout d'un moment.

Cela ne fut pas vraiment un grand problème à résoudre : Sheppard se contenta d'envoyer un drône ouvrir le passage, et Coralie s'imagina à bord du Faucon Milenium de Han Solo entrain de s'enfuir de l'Etoile Noire, bien que le vaisseau-ruche ait beaucoup moins de classe que la base impériale.

_En plus, y a même Chewbaka à bord ! s_ongea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Tandis qu'il filait droit vers le vaisseau Ancien, la jeune femme se cala plus profondément dans son siège en soupirant d'aise. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire : ils s'en étaient sortis.

…

**Voilà. Même pas mal.  
>Amies revieweuses, je ne vous répondrai peut-être pas tou dé souite, pass'que dès samedi je serai en sevrage d'Internet pour toute la semaine ( mais je me plains pas, hein, because vacaaaaances !). A dans deux semaines, donc !<strong>


	10. Chapitre 10

**Amy-chan : salut ! De retour de vacances, qui ont été très bonnes, je te remercie !^^  
>Collée-serrée même dans un vaisseau ruche, avec Ronon, c'est quand il veut ? Oô… t'es intenable, toi ! :-D<br>Bon, dernier épisode de « Coralie en visite dans un univers parallèle », où tu trouveras ta réponse ! Merci de ta review, et petite question indiscrète : tes messages me parviennent tard dans la nuit, alors tu es un animal nocturne ou tu ne vis pas sur le même méridien que moi ?^^**

…

Chapitre 10

« Vous en êtes capable ? Ça serait une première ! »

Coralie fusilla le Canadien du regard.

« Le software Ancien, je travaille avec depuis six mois, alors oui, je devrais pouvoir y arriver ! »

McKay resta sceptique, et lui fit signe de s'approcher de la console d'un signe de tête :

« Montrez-moi ça… »

La jeune femme se pencha sur les données qui défilaient, et pianota une ligne de codes, puis une autre, réajusta la première, fouilla ailleurs, revint sur le premier programme. Sa nervosité augmentait à mesure que ses recherches ne donnaient aucun résultat et que McKay montrait des signes d'impatience.

Quand tout à coup :

« Je l'ai ! Il est là ! »

L'astrophysicien se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Coralie et marmonna :

« Oui, on dirait bien… »

La jeune femme lui accorda un sourire triomphant.

« Bon… vous allez vous en sortir, vous êtes sûre ?

- Mais oui, je vais mettre cinq minutes à lui faire sa fête ! Allez-y, je m'occupe de ça ! » affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

McKay se tourna vers ses deux coéquipiers silencieux, assis dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je repars dans la salle de commande des transferts. J'ai besoin de calme, pas besoin qu'on m'accompagne.

- Oh, mais je n'en avais pas l'intention ! claironna Sheppard avec un air faussement sérieux.

- Pareil. » grogna le Satédien.

McKay afficha un air outré avant de sortir, la tête haute et la démarche raide.

Coralie échangea un sourire avec le militaire, et se replongea dans sa tâche.

Quand ils avaient regagné le vaisseau Ancien, et qu'ils avaient constaté avec soulagement depuis la passerelle de commandement que leur mission de sabotage était un succès – le vaisseau-ruche, qui n'avait qu'un seul et unique réacteur en état de marche, sur son flanc bâbord, tournait en rond sans espoir de se stabiliser – McKay s'était remis au travail pour trouver comment les ramener chacun chez eux. Il était tombé un peu par hasard sur un « cheval de Troie » qu'il avait dû activer par mégarde lors de ses précédentes manipulations. C'était ce mouchard qui avait sans nul doute alerté les Wraiths. Le Canadien pensait que leurs ennemis ne voulaient pas détruire le vaisseau, mais l'utiliser, raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas ouvert le feu. La majorité des consoles de la passerelle de commandement avaient été sabotées pour empêcher toute retraite, mais les extraterrestres avait installé le programme espion pour les prévenir si quelqu'un activait le système, quelqu'un capable de faire fonctionner les passages entre les univers.

Ronon Dex avait déjà l'arme en main pour faire exploser la console en état de marche d'où l'astrophysicien avait été repéré le virus, pensant ainsi l'éradiquer, mais McKay et Coralie s'était jetés en même temps sur son bras pour l'en empêcher. Le Canadien, blanc de rage, avait expliqué à « Conan » que tout détruire à « coups de hache » n'était pas la solution ultime, ce à quoi le Satédien avait répliqué que ça lui semblait pourtant un excellent moyen pour abréger les reproches dont son coéquipier l'abreuvaient.

Sheppard avait dû s'interposer entre ses deux amis - au grand soulagement de McKay- et Coralie s'était proposée pour s'occuper du mouchard. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait à nettoyer les programmes Anciens, tâche qui se révéla plus ardue qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais elle se faisait un point d'honneur de mener cette mission à bien, pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas totalement inutile.

Appliquée, les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme tentait de circonscrire le virus sans endommager les programmes infectés, et ne faisait plus cas des deux hommes restés avec elle. C'est quand Sheppard l'interpella qu'elle leva le nez de la console, les yeux un peu dans le vague :

« Hmmm …?

- Rien, désolé, dit le militaire, je ne voudrais pas vous distraire…

- Non, ça va, allez-y, répondit Coralie en souriant tout en se replongeant dans la base de données. Elle est coriace, cette saleté de virus, mais j'ai connu pire : un de mes contacts créaient une demi-douzaine de chevaux de Troie par semaine qu'il balançait à tour de bras, c'était son grand jeu… c'était plus un ordi, que j'avais, c'était une écurie… alors c'est pas un petit canasson extraterrestre de rien du tout qui va me coincer… Donc, vous disiez quoi ?

- Je me demandais quelles pouvaient être les différences entre vôtre réalité et la nôtre…

- Et bien déjà, chez moi, Teyla n'a pas de fils… »

En prononçant cette phrase, Coralie lança un coup d'œil entendu vers Sheppard, qui ouvrit de grands yeux et protesta :

« Eh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'y suis pour rien ! »

A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, le Pégasien pouffa. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds : c'était un peu comme si un Geni se mettait à danser le French Cancan.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sheppard m'a lancé le même regard quand il a appris que Teyla était enceinte, et je lui ai fait la même réponse ! » répondit-il, toujours souriant, tandis que le militaire secouait la tête, amusé lui aussi par la similitude de leur réaction.

Coralie se fendit d'un sourire à son tour, avant de s'arracher au spectacle toujours surprenant d'un Ronon Dex de bonne humeur. Se replongeant dans la tâche qu'elle devait mener à bien, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Et qui est le père, alors ? » questionna-t-elle à nouveau, tout en cherchant à éradiquer le virus sans endommager une ligne de commande un peu particulière.

Comme la réponse tardait à venir, elle leva encore une fois le nez pour dévisager les deux hommes qui manifestement répugnaient à lui répondre.

« Quoi ? s'étonna Coralie. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? C'est le Dark Vador de votre univers ?

- Non, pas du tout ! dit Sheppard. C'est un type très bien, mais il est préférable de ne rien vous révéler… pour éviter toute intervention malheureuse dans votre réalité…

- Intervention malheureuse ? Vous croyez que je lâcherai l'information à Teyla et que ça la braquerait, ou un truc comme ça ? Vous trouvez que j'ai une tête d'entremetteuse ? »

_Non , ça, c'est plutôt le style de Sioban. _

Se remémorant la conversation qu'elles avaient eue quelques jours auparavant au sujet des célibataires d'Atlantis, Coralie se demanda si les deux hommes étaient sur le marché dans leur propre univers, comme c'était le cas chez elle.

_Non pas que ça m'intéresse le moins du monde, non, pas du tout. Vraiment pas. C'est juste par curiosité._

Mal à l'aise de la tournure que prenait ses pensées, Coralie choisit de dévier le sujet de leur conversation :

« Bon, c'est quoi son nom, à ce gamin, rappelez-moi…

- Torren, répondit le militaire.

- Torren-John, précisa Dex avec un sourire en coin.

- Torren… John ? répéta la jeune femme ironiquement. Voyez-vous ça ! »

Sheppard grommela des paroles indistinctes tout en fusillant son ami du regard, ce qui sembla juste amuser un peu plus ce dernier.

« Voilà qui a dû plaire au papa, dites-moi ! » poursuivit Coralie, impitoyable.

Le militaire grimaça en évitant son regard.

« Vous êtes une sorte de parrain, peut-être ? Le tonton de cœur ? Ou alors c'est vous qui l'avez aidée à accoucher ! »

La jeune femme avait lancé la dernière supposition sous forme de boutade, mais elle fut stupéfaite par la réponse :

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai aidée, c'est Rodney… »

La mâchoire de Coralie se fracassa sur le sol. Du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla.

« … McKay ? … il... Teyla ?... »

Un tableau carrément surréaliste prit forme dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Plus incroyable encore que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Rodney McKay en sage-femme intergalactique.

_Je crois que je vais buguer..._

« La vache, Sheppard, prévenez quand vous balancez une info pareille ! » souffla-t-elle en jetant un œil sur la console devant elle pour vérifier que le virus n'avait pas profité de la mise en veille de son cerveau pour provoquer des dégâts irréparables.

Puis, la surprise passée, elle se mit à ricaner nerveusement.

« J'en conclue que l'accouchement n'est pas survenu au meilleur moment...

- Non, pas vraiment...

- Je peux en savoir plus, ou c'est encore un truc qui pourrait changer la destinée de tout mon univers ? »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard, et Sheppard soupira :

« Mickael, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Coralie fronça les sourcils :

« Oui. L'expérience ratée du Wraith qu'on a tenté de changer en humain...

- Il a enlevé Teyla, et on est parvenu à la récupérer au moment où elle accouchait...

- Charmant. »

Une défaillance dans sa tentative de circonscrire le virus la fit souffler entre ses dents serrées comme un chat en colère, et elle pianota furieusement un nouvelle ligne de code pour sauver les meubles comme elle pouvait.

« Aaaah, saleté, saleté, saleté ! pesta-t-elle furieusement. Mais quelle plaie ! »

Ses compagnons restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Sheppard se risqua à demander :

« Y a un problème ? »

Coralie vérifia son codage, expira un grand coup et lui répondit :

« Rien d'irréparable, mais cette saloperie de vermine wraith est plus coriace que je ne m'y attendais !...

- Vous voulez que je demande à McKay de revenir vous donner un coup de main ? »

Coralie prit le temps de le fusiller du regard pendant cinq secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la console.

« OK, je prends ça pour un non... »

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant uniquement troublé par divers jurons chuchotés par une voix féminine - où il était plus ou moins question de pratiques honteuses auxquelles s'adonneraient les Wraiths et leurs mamans -, le Pégasien perdit patience et quitta le mur sur lequel il était appuyé pour commencer à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Sans quitter des yeux son écran, Coralie l'informa :

« Sans vouloir me montrer désagréable, vous sentir rôder comme ça autour de moi va vite me taper sur les nerfs... allez donc plutôt voir si le docteur McKay n'a pas besoin de compagnie ! »

Au lieu de suivre son conseil, Dex se plaça au contraire dans le dos de la jeune femme, tout près d'elle, et se pencha par dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, levant les yeux sur le visage terriblement proche de l'extraterrestre qui lui rendait un regard impassible, et articula d'une voix plate :

« Vous aggravez votre cas, là...

- Je ne rôde plus autour de vous ! »

Tentant de garder son calme, elle se pencha un peu pour interpeller Sheppard à demi caché par la carrure du Satédien :

« S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez pas l'amener se dégourdir les jambes ailleurs ?

- Chewie, arrêtez d'embêter la jeune fille. » dit-il d'un ton désabusé.

Il dut comprendre un message dans le regard plein d'espoir de son ami car il poursuivit :

« Et non, on n'est pas tout à fait en attente d'une mort certaine, là, mon grand, alors pas question que je vous occupe en prenant une dérouillée, désolé. Le combat que je vous ai promis devra attendre encore un peu.»

Faisant honneur à son surnom, Dex exprima son mécontentement dans un grognement digne d'un Wookie. Sheppard activa son émetteur :

« Rodney, vous en êtes où ?... ben, ici, ça avance - regard appuyé à Coralie- mais Ronon commence à s'ennuyer... naaan, vous en faîtes pas, personne ne lui a conseillé de vous rejoindre pour l'occuper ! - regard TRES appuyé à Coralie- … oui... c'est bon, c'est bon, je vous laisse travailler ! »

Il offrit à Coralie un sourire rayonnant auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Puis elle fit mine de donner un coup de coude derrière elle, incitant le Pégasien à se reculer, et se remit au travail.

Dex regagna sa place à côté de Sheppard et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Qui commende Atlantis, chez vous ? demanda le militaire sans faire cas de son ami.

- Le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter... pas vous ?

- Non, elle a été relevée de ses fonctions il y a quelques temps... c'est un civil, Richard Wolsey, qui dirige la cité...

- C'est pas un membre de la CSI, celui-là ?

- Oui, c'était...

- … ben ça doit pas être la joie tous les jours, alors !

- Et bien étonnement, ça se passe plutôt bien. Si les bureaucrates de la commission pensaient se mettre Atlantis à leur botte en le nommant, ça a dû être une sacrée déception... il n'a pas mis longtemps à rejoindre notre camp ! »

Coralie ne connaissait pas personnellement le Richard Wolsey de sa réalité, mais ce qu'elle en avait entendu n'était guère flatteur. Elle s'imagina un instant les réactions dans la cité à l'annonce du remplacement de Carter par le civil. Sheppard en ferait une syncope. Quant à Dex, elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer.

D'ailleurs...

« Vous aussi, vous estimez que Wosley s'en sort bien ? demanda-t-elle au Satédien.

- Il fait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de sa tâche. Et il est loyal à Atlantis.»

Coralie sourcilla : si même Ronon Dex donnait son absolution, l'homme ne devait pas être aussi déplaisant qu'elle le pensait. Mais elle préférait tout de même vivre sous les ordres de Carter : pas sûr qu'un bureaucrate pointilleux apprécie à sa juste valeur une hacker parachutée dans la cité pour lui éviter la prison à vie.

« Qui commande SGA2 ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- Le major Ethan Lorne...

- Ah, pareil. Votre médecin en chef ?

- Le docteur Jennifer Keller, mais on est parvenu à sortir Carson Bekket, ou plutôt son clone, de son caisson de stase. Vous avez bien récupéré le clone de Bekket ? s'inquiéta Sheppard, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

- Oui, avant mon arrivée sur Atlantis, mais le sérum qui stabiliserait son métabolisme n'a pas été découvert...

- Patience, votre Keller y parviendra bien un jour ! »

Coralie acquiesça pensivement. Elle appréciait beaucoup le docteur Keller, mais les Atlantes qui avaient connu Carson Bekket en parlaient comme d'une légende. De l'avis de la jeune femme, que le médecin ait pu être le meilleur ami de Rodnay McKay sans craquer et lui injecter une dose létale relevait effectivement de la grandeur d'âme et entraînait son plus profond respect.

Ils comparèrent ainsi pendant dix minutes leurs univers respectifs, avant que Dex se mêle à la conversation :

« Et vous, comment vous avez été recrutée ? »

Coralie allait se mette à pester intérieurement de la curiosité malvenue du Satédien quand l'aboutissement inespéré de sa lutte contre le virus wraith lui sauva la mise :

« Aaah, j'y crois pas ! hurla-t-elle en sautillant sur place, excitée comme une puce. J'l'ai eu, j' l'ai eu, ce petit salopard ! Alors c'est qui, le patron, hein, c'est qui ? Aha, j'savais bien que je te coincerai ! »

Elle fit face aux deux hommes et se figea en voyant leur visage consterné. Rougissante d'embarras, elle leur tourna le dos et activa son émetteur et annonça tout de même fièrement :

« Docteur McKay ? J'ai nettoyé les fichiers, c'est bon pour moi !

- Tréééés bien, vous êtes venue à bout d'un tout petit virus en moins de... deux heures, bravo, vous méritez une médaille. Moi, il faut que calcule des théories topologiques _quantiques_ des champs dans deux réalités, que je jongle avec six fonctions d'onde et que j'arrive à intégrer un oscillateur harmonique qui tienne la route, alors je vais peut-être en avoir pour un peu plus de temps, vous m'excuserez !

- … heu, oui, pas de problème, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut... » bafouilla-t-elle, refroidie par le ton mordant de l'astrophysicien.

Coralie soupira avant de refaire face à ses compagnons :

« Bon, il n'a pas encore terminé... »

Au sourire goguenard de Sheppard et à l'air moqueur de Dex, ils avaient deviné que le Canadien était de mauvais poil.

La jeune femme, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, se replongea dans le réseau informatique du vaisseau à la recherche d'une ligne de commande qui l'avait intriguée pendant sa chasse au virus.

« Alors, comment vous avez été recrutée ? » demanda à nouveau le Satédien, qui décidément avait le chic pour jouer les pénibles.

Coralie, l'esprit plus clair maintenant qu'elle n'était plus obnubilée par le cheval de Troie wraith, mit seulement deux secondes à répondre :

« Ma mère est infirmière sous les ordres du docteur Lam, à Cheyenne Mountain. Elle a proposé ma candidature quand j'ai eu mon diplôme d'ingénieur informatique. »

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de la console, appréhendant de vérifier la réussite de son boniment : si elle se montrait aussi transparente pour ce Ronon Dex qu'avec celui de sa réalité, qui semblait repérer ses mensonges à des kilomètres, ça risquait d'être problématique.

« Et pourquoi vous avez fait la connaissance de mon double sur Terre et pas sur Atlantis ?

- Vous et... enfin je veux dire Dex et Sheppard étaient au SGC quand j'y ai été convoquée. »

A son grand soulagement, Sheppard changea de sujet, s'intéressant à la chaîne de commandement à SGC, et ils comparèrent à nouveau leurs mondes.

A bout de dix minutes, le Satédien craqua et se leva en annonçant qu'il partait se dégourdir les jambes.

« Hep, attendez, lui dit Sheppard. Pas question d'aller distraire McKay, compris ? »

Avant que Dex ne réponde, Coralie, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés sur la console, leva un index péremptoire :

« Minute !...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna le militaire.

- Il y a... un truc que j'aimerai vérifier ! »

Sheppard se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme :

« Quel truc ?

- Regardez, vous voyez, ça ? dit-elle en montrant des données sur l'écran devant elle. C'est une commande pour gérer la source d'énergie de ce vaisseau. Elle permet notamment de changer automatiquement l'alimentation en cas de défaillance, ou bien si l'une des sources venaient à s'épuiser, comme cela sera apparemment le cas bientôt. »

Coralie désigna deux diagrammes, l'un minuscule, l'autre beaucoup plus imposant.

« Là, c'est ce qu'il reste d'énergie à la source, quelle qu'elle soit, qui fait fonctionner ce vaisseau. C'est pas grand chose, et pourtant cela reste énoooorme en terme de puissance générée. Alors je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça - elle désigna le deuxième diagramme – a dans le ventre...

- Vous pensez que ...

- Oui... comme toute technologie Ancienne, ce vaisseau fonctionne sûrement grâce à des E2PZ. Il y en aurait au moins deux : un en fin de vie, et un tout beau tout neuf qui attend de prendre le relais... »

Ils se regardèrent pendant une poignée de secondes, puis Coralie interpella Dex qui était resté immobile, à quelques pas de la sortie :

« Vous pouvez patienter cinq minutes, le temps que je parvienne à situer où se trouve l'alimentation ? Quitte à jouer les touristes, autant faire dans le constructif ! »

…

Escortée des deux Atlantes, Coralie se rendait d'un pas vif vers la source d'énergie du vaisseau. Avec Sheppard à sa droite et Dex à sa gauche, la jeune femme se sentait beaucoup plus rassurée que lors de son errance solitaire quand elle avait débarqué sur ce vaisseau. Ils parvinrent à destination au bout de vingt minutes de recherches, dans une pièce de dimension modeste, où se tenait en son centre une espèce de coffre haut et blanc, creusé de trois alvéoles. Dans chacune se tenait un E2PZ. La jeune femme s'approcha avec un air gourmand, et examina de près les cylindres : elle ne s'était pas trompée. Celui du milieu était quasiment vide, celui à droite plein. Elle n'avait pas détecté le troisième, et pour cause : cela devait faire un bout de temps qu'il avait cessé de fonctionner.

« Bon, vous pourrez dire que vous n'aurez pas perdu votre temps, dans cet univers… » dit Sheppard.

Coralie releva la tête, surprise.

« Vous… vous pensez que je devrais le prendre ?

- Et bien, c'est vous qui l'avez trouvé, non ?

- Oui… mais je parie que le docteur McKay ne va pas être de cet avis…

- Rodney n'aura qu'à se consoler avec l'autre, là ! Un E2PZ avec un peu d'énergie, c'est mieux que pas d'E2PZ du tout ! »

La jeune femme le détrompa :

« Pas possible, Colonel. Si on veut rentrer chez nous, il faut alimenter ce vaisseau ! On doit laisser l'autre à sa place !

- … OK. Il faudra qu'il se fasse une raison, alors… » soupira le militaire.

Il échangea un regard avec Dex, qui haussa les épaules comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Avant que Sheppard ne change d'avis, Coralie pianota sur les commandes pour désincarcérer le précieux artefact Ancien, et le prit avec déférence.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il restera assez d'énergie dans celui-ci pour faire ce qu'on a à faire ? lui demanda Dex.

- Oui, sans problème. Il devrait durer pas loin d'un siècle, à mon avis…

- J'espère qu'on sera partis avant d'en voir la fin… », maugréa Sheppard.

Il actionna son émetteur :

« McKay, vous avancez ? »

Coralie n'écoutait plus. Tenant l'E2PZ à bout de bras, elle l'admirait comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amy-chan : tu as raison, les Univers Parallèles, c'est sympa, mais là, on change carrément de décors… j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !^^  
>Encore et toujours, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire !<strong>

Chapitre 11

Coralie se trémoussa un peu afin d'inciter le sable à épouser les formes de son corps. Les lunettes noires vissées sur son nez pour se protéger du soleil matinal déjà chaud, huilée de monoï et étendue sur l'immense serviette kitchissime où deux dauphins faisaient des galipettes, elle poussa un soupir de contentement, releva un bras sur son front, replia une jambe, et s'immobilisa.

_Paradis._

Terrestre, en l'occurrence. Coralie sourit : étant donné le cour qu'avait pris sa vie ces six derniers mois, il était utile de le préciser.

_Y a pas photo, quelque soit la galaxie, y a pas mieux qu'Hawaï..._

La jeune femme laissa son esprit vagabonder, et il prit tout naturellement la direction des événements qui l'avaient conduite sur cette magnifique plage de Kahuai, à se dorer la pilule comme un chat paresseux. Car normalement, les membres de l'expédition Atlantis ne pouvaient prétendre à des vacances sur Terre que tous les 18 mois. Et pour une fois, le traitement de faveur de Coralie n'était pas imputable à l'influence paternelle. Non, c'est à son seul mérite qu'elle devait son bonheur actuel, et elle en ressentit encore une fois une immense fierté.

Revenir en héroïne d'un univers parallèle, ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde !

_Revenir d'un univers parallèle tout court , c'était déjà peu banal... _

Quand elle avait regagné la salle octogonale d'où elle s'était évaporée 8 heures auparavant, l'accueil du Rodney Mckay de son univers avait été aux antipodes des adieux de son double. Le peu d'estime qu'elle avait gagné auprès de ce dernier en parvenant à bout du virus n'avait pas fait le poids face à son ressentiment devant son refus de lui céder sa fabuleuse prise de guerre, et leur séparation n'avait guère été cordiale. En revanche, John Sheppard et même Ronon Dex s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus amicaux. Enfin, le Satédien s'était contenté d'un vague signe de la tête qui, venant de lui, équivalait à toutes les effusions possibles.

Et elle revenait avec un E2PZ.

A ce souvenir, l'ego de la jeune femme prit encore une fois les proportions de la Devils Tower, la montagne emblématique de son Wyoming natal.  
>Même si cette trouvaille n'était qu'un extraordinaire coup de chance. Mais le souvenir de la tête du Rodney McKay de son univers quand il avait vu ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains... à ce moment là, elle avait eu l'impression d'être habillée de bleu, avec un grand « S » doré sur la poitrine, et une cape d'un rouge flamboyant claquant majestueusement au vent derrière elle. ( et avec une culotte du même rouge par dessus ses collants bleus si on allait jusqu'au bout du déguisement, certes, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. )<p>

La jeune femme, une fois passé le soulagement d'être de retour dans son monde, avait bien vite compris tous les avantages qu'elle pouvait tirer de son tout nouveau statu d'héroïne de la cité. On ne se refait pas. Et elle pouvait s'estimer satisfaite : la moitié de son amende était épongée, ce qui n'était pas rien, et on lui avait accordé l'activation toute spéciale de la Porte des Etoiles rien que pour elle, pour profiter de 15 jours de vacances inespérés sur Terre.

_Ah, et j'allais oublier : les leçons, aussi..._

Un petit sourire satisfait étira de nouveau ses lèvres. Elle avait obtenu la promesse de Samantha Carter de bénéficier de cours particuliers. Pas ceux conseillés par le double de Ronon Dex, oh non, qu'il aille se faire voir dans tous les univers qu'il pourrait croiser. Il s'agissait de leçons de pilotage de Jumper. Après tout, ça pourrait encore lui être utile.

_Et peut-être, aussi, un petit stage sur la technologie wraith ..._

Mais bon, cette dernière résolution attendrait un peu. Avant toute chose : mer tropicale et soleil.

Coralie se retourna paresseusement, exposant son dos aux rayons chaleureux. Elle ôta ses lunettes noires et posa la joue sur sa serviette en grognant de plaisir.

Quatre jours qu'elle était de retour sur Terre, et trois qu'elle larvait sur ce bout de paradis. Allez, encore deux ou trois de plus, et elle se déciderait peut-être à rentrer chez ses parents.

L'idée ne l'enchantait... pas vraiment. Pas du tout, en fait.

C'était la pleine période de Noël, et outre le fait que la température du Wyoming devait avoisiner les zéros, toute la famille au grand complet était sans nul doute au ranch familial. Son père, sa mère, ses quatre frères, autant de belles-sœurs, et pas moins de dix terreurs de dix-neuf à trois ans.

Que du bonheur. Mais comme elle avait résilié la location de son appartement, elle n'avait pas ailleurs où aller...

_Je vais peut-être rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, finalement...tant pis pour les économies. Après tout, je suis sur Terre pour décompresser, non ? Alors le ranch n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal..._

De toutes manières, ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa présence. Et comme elle n'avait plus de téléphone portable - celui qu'elle avait avant de partir pour Atlantis n'avait pas trop apprécié son choc frontal contre le mur quand l'ami Ronon Dex l'avait poussée -, et qu'elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en reprendre un pour les quelques jours qu'elle passerait sur Terre, elle était injoignable.

Donc...

Ses cogitations furent interrompues par un « Salut ! » provenant sans doute de la personne qui lui cachait soudain le soleil. Coralie releva la tête pour toiser l'importun, avant d'afficher un sourire cordial quand elle vit l'adonis qui l'abordait.

« Salut ! » répondit-elle en se retournant sur le dos pour faire face au jeune homme typé îlien, avec tatouage tribal sur toute sa jambe gauche, qui s'accroupit devant elle.

« T'es toute seule ? »

C'était la quatrième fois qu'un type lui posait la question depuis son arrivée à Hawaï. Mais comme celui-ci était vraiment à croquer, elle consentit exceptionnellement à répondre par l'affirmative et lui proposa de lui tenir compagnie. Et au bout d'une demie heure de discussion creuse où la jeune femme se rendit cruellement compte que le baratin habituel de l'homo sapiens de base la faisait mourir d'ennui, elle qui à présent avait touché les étoiles, elle prétexta un rendez-vous urgent et rejoignit son hôtel. Le soir même, elle réservait une place d'avion pour Cheyenne.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

OoOoOoOoO

Deux jours plus tard, Coralie sillonnait la route qui traversait les près enneigés du Wyoming au volant de la voiture de location qu'elle avait récupérée à l'aéroport. Quelques chevaux aux pelages d'hivers frisottants levaient parfois la tête sur son passage, mais la plupart se contentaient de rester immobiles, l'encolure basse, une fumée blanche sortant en cadence de leurs naseaux, ou bien furetaient nez au sol dans l'espoir de trouver une herbe comestible qui pointerait sous le tapis de neige.

Même si l'idée de retrouver sa famille ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, la quiétude du paysage familier qui s'étalait autour d'elle emplissait la jeune femme d'une douce euphorie. Dans la lointaine galaxie de Pégase, où on pouvait se faire prendre en otage, neutraliser par ses propres alliés, changer d'univers comme on le ferait d'un continent, ou vampiriser par des extraterrestres à la tête de cauchemar, pas facile de se rappeler qu'un endroit tel que celui-ci existait. Coralie se surprit à penser que contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle avait peut-être besoin de se ressourcer.

Prise d'une soudaine envie, elle ralentit pour se garer sur le bord de la route. Elle enfila son blouson et sortit de la voiture. Le claquement de la portière raisonna dans le vaste espace blanc, faisant sursauter le troupeau de chevaux qui se tenaient à une vingtaine de mètres de la barrière. Plusieurs s'éloignèrent de quelques foulées avant de reprendre une immobilité somnolente.

Coralie s'approcha de la clôture, ses boots crissant dans la poudreuse épaisse. Le calme silence de la prairie, uniquement troublé par quelques bronchements des chevaux, lui semblait palpable. Le soleil brillait, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et même s'il était loin d'être aussi chaleureux que celui qu'elle avait laissé sur Hawaï, il illuminait le manteau blanc et faisait briller les cristaux de neige comme autant de minuscules diamants.

La jeune femme inspira à fond, l'odeur des animaux se mélangeant celle de la terre humide découverte sur les côtés de la route. Elle claqua de la langue, espérant attirer une ou deux bêtes vers elle, mais comme elle n'avait pas de nourriture à proposer, aucune ne daigna s'approcher. Coralie s'accouda sur la clôture, les deux bras repliés et le menton posé dessus, et laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage.

Elle se sentait… bien. En paix avec l'univers. Tous les univers.

_Mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas que ça me manquait à ce point…_

C'était peut-être quand on frôlait la mort que l'on prenait conscience de tout ce que la vie avait pu vous offrir jusque là. Avant son départ pour Atlantis, jamais elle n'avait été effleurée par l'idée qu'elle pourrait disparaître sans jamais revoir le ranch où elle avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance. Et, insidieusement, son esprit lui imposa l'image d'un exilé dans sa propre galaxie.

_Lui, il a tout perdu… il est entouré d'amis, peut-être même plus que ça, une sorte de famille… mais les gens et les lieux qui l'ont vu grandir, jamais il ne pourra les retrouver…_

Agacée de la tournure que prenait ses pensées, Coralie se redressa vivement et donna un petit coup de poing dans la barrière. Puis à grands pas décidés, elle regagna la voiture et poursuivit sa route.

Quand elle parvint en vue du ranch familiale, elle fut saisie par un mélange de joie et d'appréhension. De nombreuses voitures étaient garées dans le hangar en bois qui faisait office de garage, et elle préféra laisser la sienne devant.

Un gros chien blanc et noir à longs poils vint à sa rencontre en aboyant avec enthousiasme. Coralie n'eut pas le temps de fermer la portière de la voiture que l'animal se précipita sur elle et posa ses pattes avant sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui perdit l'équilibre et dut se raccrocher au toit du véhicule.

« Hé, Cash ! » s'écria-t-elle en repoussant le fauve, moitié pestant, moitié riant.

Il consentit à retomber sur ses quatre pattes mais se colla aux jambes de sa jeune maîtresse, la poussant de son corps massif, la queue battant furieusement la mesure. Ravie, Coralie enfouit ses deux mains dans les poils épais sur le cou de la bête, et le frictionna en lui murmurant les flatteries habituelles, comme quoi oui il était un beau chien, un gentil toutou, et oui qu'il était un bon garçon, mais oui mais oui qu'il était le plus beau.

Quand elle estima qu'il avait eu son content de caresses et d'amabilités, Coralie le repoussa et entreprit de sortir son petit bagage de la voiture. Toutes ses affaires ayant été rapatriées au ranch lors de son départ précipité pour Atlantis, elle avait voyagé léger. La jeune femme passa une sangle du sac à dos sur son épaule, et s'avançait vers l'entrée quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Megan Fox, la maîtresse des lieux.

« Salut, maman, dit la jeune femme en souriant, sûre de son effet de surprise.

- Ah, tout de même, te voilà ! Tu étais où, depuis une semaine ? Ça t'aurait tué de venir nous voir plus tôt, ou simplement nous passer un coup de fil pour nous mettre au courant de ta permission ? De quoi on a eu l'air, ton père et moi, quand tes supérieurs ont appelé pour savoir où t'étais passée ? »

… _QUOI ? ? ?_

OoOoOoOoO

« Passe-moi le Coca. »

Coralie lança au deuxième fils de son frère aîné un regard torve.

« Hé, Lily, passe-moi le Coca ! répéta-t-il plus fort, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

- Je suis pas sourde. Il manque la formule magique. »

L'une de ses belles-sœurs s'empara de la bouteille convoitée et la tendit à son neveu tout en poursuivant sa conversation avec le reste de la tablée. Coralie s'imagina administrer à l'un et à l'autre une des attaques qu'elle avait apprise d'un certain Pégasien. Cela ne lui fit pas autant de bien qu'elle l'aurait cru, donc elle les visualisa en train de servir d'amuse-gueule à un Wraith. Voilà qui était nettement plus jouissif.

La jeune femme soupira discrètement et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Le brouhaha autour de l'immense tablée était pire que celui d'une cantine. Le coin des plus jeunes, qui étaient à part, rassemblés sur une table ajoutée dans la grande salle à manger, était particulièrement animé. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être tombée dans une bulle où le temps s'étirait à l'infini. Et c'était peut-être le cas, après tout… elle avait vécu un ou deux trucs plus bizarres ces derniers temps…

« Alors, t'es en liberté surveillée ou quoi ? »

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées pour lever les yeux sur le buveur de Coca qui la regardait en souriant ironiquement. Paul D. Fox, 17 ans, plutôt joli garçon, mais dont la vanité n'égalait que son crétinisme, se délectait par avance de l'embarras de sa tante. Coralie ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues, et marmonna un « Mêle-toi de tes affaires » avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aîné de la fratrie Fox qui s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion pour questionner la jeune femme :

« Mais si, Lily, explique-nous un peu ! On est tous très curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur tes si mystérieuses activités ! Papa prétend que même lui, il ignore tout de ce que tu fabriques, et voilà que quand tu réapparais parmi nous, tes employeurs semblent te suivre à la trace, comme s'ils craignaient de te voir disparaître ! Avoue que ce n'est pas banal ! »

Coralie pinça les lèvres, encore furieuse de l'attitude de la CSI, ou de Carter, ou d'elle ne savait quel responsable de cette foutue mission Porte des Etoiles qui avait paniqué quand elle avait disparu de leur radar à son retour sur Terre, ameutant sa famille pour savoir où diable elle était passée. Finalement, E2PZ ou pas, la jeune femme n'avait visiblement toujours pas gagné leur confiance. Inéluctablement, tous les Fox présents à la table se posaient les mêmes interrogations : quelles pouvaient bien être les occupations de la benjamine qui nécessitaient un secret si absolu que même le gouverneur du Wyoming n'y avait pas accès, et pourquoi devait-elle rendre compte de ses activités même lors de ses rares périodes de congés...

Sur ce dernier point, Coralie comptait bien avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec n'importe lequel de ses supérieurs, histoire de leur faire passer l'envie de la traquer comme un oiseau migrateur bagué dont on suivrait les déplacements à la trace. S'ils étaient trop stupides pour ne toujours pas comprendre qu'elle était entièrement vouée à la cause d'Atlantis malgré la façon originale dont elle avait été enrôlée, elle allait leur expliquer dès son retour. Elle espérait juste qu'entre temps elle se serait suffisamment calmée pour ne pas tous les envoyer paître.

En attendant, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, attendant une réponse.

« Je peux rien dire.

- Allez, juste un tout petit détail sans importance ! » insista l'une de ses belles-sœurs.

Comme Coralie restait silencieuse, mâchant consciencieusement, les yeux fixés sur son assiette, son père, qui présidait la table, prit la parole :

« Ce ne doit pas être si important qu'on veut nous le faire croire, dit-il d'une voix d'où perçait un vague dédain. Quel doit être l'intérêt d'une jeune femme sans talent particulier dans un projet d'un tel niveau de sécurité ? Je me trompe peut-être, mais ce n'est pas avec ses trois ans à l'école d'architecture que notre Coralie peut prétendre intéresser le gouvernement... »

_Tu as raison, ces études totalement inutiles ne me servent à rien. Vaut mieux que tu ignores comment j'ai attiré l'attention, tu ne t'en remettrais pas..._

« Ils ont sans doute besoin de personnels d'entretien… émit un autre de ses frères, croyant faire de l'humour. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, t'étais pas une fée du logis… »

_Oui, il y a effectivement des gens qui assurent l'entretient, sur Atlantis. Et qui sont nettement plus intéressants que toi, mon vieux. Je préférerais cent fois dîner en leur compagnie qu'être ici. _

« Ou alors, t'es cantinière ! Mais au service, hein, pas en cuisine, les pauvres, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas mérité ça… »

… _bon sang, j'échangerai même un seul dîner avec cette famille d'abrutis contre tout un mois de repas en tête à tête avec Ronon Dex…c'est dire si j'en peux plus…_

Coralie leva les yeux sur son frère, et articula avec froideur :

« Tu as deviné, Steven. Personne ne sert la purée comme moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis indispensable au bon fonctionnement des opérations, et que ça panique en haut lieu dès que je suis introuvable. »

Son frère blêmit sous les ricanements de ses neveux et nièces, ses propres enfants réprimant leur hilarité de peur de représailles.

_Ce qu'il y a de génial, dans cette famille, c'est la totale absence de solidarité. Peu importe qui ramasse, les autres sont toujours prêts à se payer sa tête._

« C'est bon, on va changer de sujet, trancha William Fox. Elle doit tout simplement être la secrétaire d'une huile quelconque, elle n'a pas sauvé le monde !… »

… _euh… pas sauvé le monde, non… mais j'ai entre autres choses affronté des monstres qui te glaceraient de terreur… bon, certes, c'était dans un autre univers, alors je ne sais pas si ça compte…_

Un profond abattement, mélange d'extrême sentiment d'injustice et de solitude, s'abattit sur ses épaules. Encore une fois, Coralie se trouvait confrontée à l'irrépressible envie de clamer au monde entier qu'elle avait une vie extraordinaire, qu'elle avait été confrontée à des situations qu'ils ne pourraient pas imaginer même dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Elle ressentait à nouveau la même frustration qui lui avait noué l'estomac quand elle s'était laissée abordée par le jeune Hawaïen, et qu'elle n'avait su quoi dire pour alimenter la conversation. A ce sentiment s'ajoutait une colère sourde à l'encontre des membres de sa famille qui la méprisaient ouvertement, comme d'habitude.

Avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir, la jeune femme posa ses couverts sur la table, et allait prétexter une migraine pour quitter l'assemblée et aller prendre l'air, quand Elisabeth, la gouvernante, entra dans la pièce, l'air un peu effarée :

« Excusez-moi, je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais deux hommes viennent d'arriver, et souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Coralie… »

Tous les regards convergèrent une fois de plus vers la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité des mystérieux visiteurs et ouvrait de grands yeux, bouche bée.

« Et bien, ne faites pas cette tête, Elisabeth, et invitez-les à nous rejoindre » dit la maîtresse de maison.

Coralie se leva précipitamment :

« Non ! Non, c'est bon, je vais aller voir !…

- Rassieds-toi ! ordonna son père d'une voix calme. Elisabeth, amenez-nous ces messieurs ! »

Coralie se rassit lentement, l'estomac noué. Qui que puissent être ces deux mystérieux visiteurs, son instinct lui soufflait que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'Elisabeth tourna les talons. William Fox fixa alors Coralie, et souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air consterné en réponse.

Sa mère lui dit d'une voix froide :

« J'espère qu'en fait tu n'es pas une espèce de fugitive recherchée par le gouvernement, ma fille… »

Ben je commence à me le demander…

Des bruits de pas en approche reportèrent l'attention vers la porte de la salle à manger, et Elisabeth réapparut, suivie de… John Sheppard et Ronon Dex.

Coralie les dévisagea un instant, abasourdie, puis s'écria :

« Mais… QU EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ? »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses. Je ne pensais vraiment pas vous déranger en plein repas …

- Je vous en pris, Colonel ! Ces réunions familiales ont tendance à traîner en longueur, je crois que votre arrivé a soulagé la grande majorité de l'assemblée ! Et c'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses, vu la façon dont ma fille vous a accueilli. »

William Fox, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir sombre de la bibliothèque, faisait tourner dans le verre ballon qu'il tenait au creux de sa main un cognac de vingt ans d'âge. Face à lui, John Sheppard était assis dans un fauteuil similaire à celui de son hôte, et appréciait le même breuvage. Coralie, elle, tentait de se faire oublier, recroquevillée à une extrémité du divan placé un peu en retrait. La nuque raide, elle regardait droit devant elle, bien décidée à ignorer l'extraterrestre avec qui elle le partageait. Ce qu'il ne facilitait pas, puisqu'il prenait les trois quarts de la place.

« Ce n'est rien, M. le gouverneur, on n'est pas très à cheval sur la hiérarchie, dans notre fonction. » répondit aimablement le militaire.

William Fox tiqua, mais ne releva pas, préférant changer de sujet :

« Je me demandais : Sheppard est un nom plutôt courant, mais auriez-vous un lien de parenté avec Patrick Sheppard ? »

Coralie vit distinctement leur invité se crisper, et il répondit d'une voix plate :

« En effet, je suis l'un de ses fils…

- Oh… Je suis navré, toutes mes condoléances… »

La jeune femme se redressa, confuse, cherchant le regard de son supérieur :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi… ?

- Mon père vient de décéder. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu la permission de… enfin j'ai eu une permission. »

Coralie prit un air peiné :

« Colonel… je suis désolée…

- Merci Fox. »

La jeune femme reprit sa position première, repliée sur elle-même, fuyant le regard de Sheppard. Elle s'était convaincue que lui et Dex avaient été débarqués sur Terre pour la traquer, puisque sa « disparition » avait semblait-il paniqué les responsables des missions Stargate, mais visiblement elle se trompait.

« Et… comment es-tu au courant ? demanda-t-elle à son père. Vous vous connaissiez ?

- Patrick Sheppard est… était à la tête d'une des plus grosses fortunes industrielles du pays, ma chérie… » lui répondit William Fox en la fusillant du regard.

_Super… déjà qu'il n'a que moyennement apprécié mon « qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » quand Sheppard lui a dit qu'il était le commandant en second de la mystérieuse mission où je suis employée, voilà qu'il apprend en plus que c'est un riche héritier… bon sang, j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler…_

Coralie sentit Ronon Dex se mouvoir à côté d'elle, et instinctivement son père la quitta des yeux pour regarder vers le Pégasien. Le visage du gouverneur se tendit une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre un air impassible en se tournant vers Sheppard.

« Vous comptez rester longtemps dans la région ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment… on n'a pas de projets précis… je dois juste aborder deux ou trois questions avec votre fille, et nous reprendrons notre chemin.

- Très bien, mais avant que je ne vous laisse avec Coralie, permettez-moi de vous offrir l'hospitalité, proposa William Fox d'un ton affable. Au moins pour cette nuit, et plus, si vous le souhaitez…

- Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger…

- Absolument pas ! Le ranch est grand, il n'y a aucun problème ! »

A ce moment, la jeune femme décida de mettre son grain de sel, peu enthousiaste à l'idée que les deux hommes envahissent son domaine :

« Heu... je te rappelle que toute la tribu est là... tu comptes les installer où ? »

- Joshua et Dereck iront dormir au-dessus des écuries, et ces messieurs pourront prendre leur chambre !

- Non, sincèrement, monsieur le gouverneur, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous !

- Permettez-moi d'insister, Colonel, ce serait vraiment un honneur ! »

Sheppard, bien que visiblement contrarié, capitula :

« Très bien, mais à la condition de ne pas priver vos deux pauvres garçons de leur chambre. S'il y a de quoi dormir au-dessus des écuries, ça nous ira parfaitement, je vous assure ! »

_Su-per..._

Coralie se demandait quelle divinité elle avait offensé sans le vouloir pour que le sort semble s'acharner sur elle à ce point. Son père, qui contrairement à elle paraissait ravi, s'excusa auprès de ses invités et quitta la pièce pour préparer leur installation, les laissant seuls avec la jeune femme.

Sheppard, qui s'était levé en même temps que le maître de maison, se rassit lourdement en soupirant, puis suivit du regard Coralie qui quittait le canapé pour prendre la place laissée vacante.

« Bon, Colonel, dit-elle une fois installée. Je peux savoir à quoi ça rime, tout ça ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle avait parlé d'un ton mesuré. On n'agresse pas un homme en deuil.

Le militaire soupira à nouveau, et tapa l'accoudoir de son fauteuil du plat de la main.

« C'est un beau petit foutoir que vous avez provoqué, Fox !

- Je vous demande pardon ? » articula-t-elle sur un ton nettement moins posé.

Sheppard jeta un regard vers le Satédien qui avait pris ses aises sur le canapé, les bras posés de part et d'autre le long du dossier et les jambes écartées. Dex eut un petit sourire ironique en levant les sourcils. Le militaire lui fit une grimace en retour et se retourna vers Coralie :

« Expliquez-moi pourquoi à peine débarquée sur Terre, vous avez prélevé une grosse somme en liquide et vous vous êtes évanouie dans la nature, au lieu de rejoindre bien sagement votre famille qui vit à un Etat de Cheyenne Mountain ?

- ... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Depuis quand je dois rendre des comptes quand je suis en vacances ? C'était pas précisé dans le contrat ! Mais bon sang, Sheppard, quand allez-vous comprendre que je suis loyale à Atlantis ? »

Dex toussa dans son poing, l'air faussement discret.

« Oh, ça va, Ronon, n'en rajoutez pas ! » maugréa Sheppard.

Coralie regarda les deux hommes tour à tour, furibonde :

« Je peux partager la blague ?

- … Ronon a certifié aux membres de la CSI que vous ne tentiez pas de disparaître. Il leur a dit que vous étiez dévouée à Atlantis. »

La jeune femme fixa l'extraterrestre, incrédule qu'il ait pris ainsi sa défense. Le Satédien précisa d'une voix rauque et blasée :

« Pour ce que ça a servi... vous n'êtes pas la seule en qui la CSI n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance...

- Il faut dire que vous avez tout fait pour leur mettre le doute, quand même ! pesta Sheppard. Vous allez finir par me dire ce que vous avez fabriqué ?

- J'ai retiré de l'argent parce que c'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de ne pas dépasser un budget… si j'utilise la carte, je ne fais pas attention aux dépenses. Et je ne voulais pas venir ici tout de suite, parce que j'avais besoin de vrai vacances ! J'ai filé à Hawaï, et je vous signale que la compagnie aérienne a enregistré mon nom, de même que l'hôtel où je suis descendue, alors j'ai pas disparue, que je sache ! »

Sheppard resta un moment silencieux, et finit par dire, l'air un petit peu gêné :

« Mais en fait, c'est... votre père qui a... comme qui dirait... mis les pieds dans le plat.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien... il a fait pression pour que vous ayez une permission pendant les fêtes de Noël... il souhaitait que vous les passiez avec votre famille... alors quand il ne vous a pas vue arriver, il a alerté son contact avec la CSI. »

Coralie avait blêmi, à la fois furieuse et déçue :

« Ok... Moi qui croyais qu'on m'avait accordé cette faveur parce que... parce que je m'étais montrée utile... »

Sa voix tremblait un peu, et elle évitait de regarder les Atlantes. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la bibliothèque, leur tournant le dos. Levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, elle les croisa sur le sommet de son crâne, puis les rabaissa en se tournant vivement :

« Bon, je ne vais pas me rendre malade pour ça, je devrais être habituée, depuis le temps. Mon père a beau être le gouverneur d'un des Etats les plus insignifiants, il a l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il veut... »

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux brillant de colère, et poursuivit :

« En revanche, Sheppard, dites-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour mériter votre confiance ? Que je signe un contrat avec mon sang ? Que je me crève un œil en signe d'allégeance ? Que je m'immole au milieu du mess ?

- Du calme, Fox ! Vous l'avez déjà ma confiance ! » s'écria le militaire en se levant à son tour , les mains tendues devant lui. « Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil ! C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances !

- Ah oui ? Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous débarquez ici, chez ma famille, si ce n'est pas pour me surveiller ?

- On venait seulement vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème... je vous rappelle que ma présence sur Terre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec cette histoire, à la base... »

Ce rappel du deuil de Sheppard calma instantanément Coralie, qui reprit un air contrit :

« … c'est vrai... excusez-moi, Colonel, je suis navrée...

- C'est bon, Fox, tout va bien. »

La jeune femme opina, puis s'appuya des deux mains sur le dossier du fauteuil de son père et demanda :

« Bon, alors on fait quoi, maintenant ?

- Et bien, on va profiter un peu de l'aimable hospitalité que le gouverneur nous a offerte... et puis on rentrera tous chez nous. »

_Oui... chez nous. Sur Atlantis._

…

Coralie sirotait pensivement sa tasse de café. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, et en temps normal les membres de la famille Fox auraient vaqué à diverses occupations dans le ranch. Mais les deux invités surprise attiraient toute l'attention, et le salon où brûlait un feu de cheminée ne désemplissait pas.

Le gouverneur avait de nouveau accaparé Sheppard, et discutait avec lui dans un coin de la pièce. Dex, quant à lui, se tenait un peu plus loin, debout, immobile, les bras croisés, et contemplait silencieusement les personnes qui l'entouraient, s'attirant quelques regards nerveux. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas de Maureen, l'aînée des petites-filles de William Fox, âgée de 18 ans, qui s'approcha du Pégasien en roulant des hanches comme une danseuse orientale, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres. Et avant que Coralie n'ait compris ce qui arrivait, la jeune fille noua ses mains derrière la nuque de Dex et se mit sur la pointe des pieds tout en le penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

… _? ? ?_

Coralie faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café, posa vivement sa tasse et se précipita vers sa nièce. Maureen s'écartait déjà de l'extraterrestre ébahi quand la jeune femme parvint jusqu'à elle et la tira brutalement par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? siffla Coralie.

- Quoi ? » minauda l'adolescente, donnant à sa tante une furieuse envie de la gifler. « Il se tient juste sous... » et elle pointa du doigt le plafond au dessus de Ronon Dex sans finir sa phrase.

Coralie leva les yeux pour voir les trois ou quatre branches de gui entourées d'un ruban vert surplombant le Satédien. Comment ne les avait-elle pas remarqués, alors que la stature de l'extraterrestre faisait qu'une trentaine de centimètres seulement le séparaient des végétaux ?

« C'est bon, Maureen, va voir ailleurs si tu ne peux pas allumer quelqu'un d'autre ! » maugréa la jeune femme en la lâchant pour prendre cette fois le bras de l'Atlante toujours silencieux qui dévisageait tour à tour la nièce et la tante, ne comprenant pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passait.

Coralie l'entraîna derrière elle pour l'éloigner de sa position déplorablement stratégique, et finit par s'asseoir sur un vieux divan à l'écart de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas lâché Dex, qui s'assit docilement à ses côtés, l'air d'attendre une explication.

La jeune femme ne lui fournit pas immédiatement, fusillant Maureen du regard. Le père de cette dernière était entrain de lui passer discrètement un savon, si l'on en croyait son air furibond, mais dès qu'il lui tourna le dos, elle fila vers une de ses cousines de quelques mois sa cadette, et lui chuchota quelques mots en gloussant tout en jetant des regards goguenards vers les Atlantes.

Coralie mourrait d'envie de se lever et de lui arracher les yeux. Elle se rendait bien compte que sa réaction paraissait disproportionnée par rapport aux événements, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Un serpent de fureur se tordait dans son ventre, et elle serrait les poings de colère.

Ronon Dex se racla la gorge, et elle se tourna vers lui, contrite, pour lui expliquer :

« Désolée. C'est une coutume terrienne : on embrasse la personne qui se tient sous une branche de gui.

- … y a plus désagréable, comme coutume. C'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état ! »

Le cœur de Coralie fit un bond.

_Est-ce qu'il est en train de me dire qu'il a... apprécié que cette petite garce l'embrasse ?_

Le serpent dans son ventre se tordit de plus belle, bloquant sa respiration le temps d'un battement. Puis une petite voix fluette lui fit tourner la tête :

« Tu es un messant ? »

Ashley, quatre ans, fixait Dex d'un air sérieux, à cinq pas du divan. Le Satédien répondit tout aussi sérieusement :

« Jamais avec les petites filles aussi jolies que toi. »

A la grande stupéfaction de Coralie, l'enfant se fendit d'un sourire adorable et s'approcha de l'homme pour grimper sans façon sur ses genoux.

_Décidément, il charme toutes les femmes de cette famille ! s_ongea-t-elle avec amusement, sans se rendre compte que cette remarque l'incluait.

Ashley attrapa une dreadlock dans sa petite main et fit tourner la mèche entre ses doigts, l'air dubitatif.

« C'est quoi, ça ? finit-elle par demander.

- Mes cheveux.

- Ils sont mosses. »

La jeune femme eut un rire nerveux qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge, mais le Satédien répondit avec le plus grand calme :

« C'est vrai, je trouve que les tiens sont beaucoup plus beaux. »

Coralie les regardait tous les deux, fascinée. Le terrible extraterrestre, qui pouvait donner la mort aussi facilement que d'autres un paquet de bonbons, enroulait à son tour une des mèches soyeuses de la petite fille autour de son doigt brun. Le tableau était surréaliste.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé Dex en père de famille. Pourtant, si les Wraiths n'avaient pas détruit son monde, c'est certainement ce qu'il serait. Et si on lui avait posé la question avant aujourd'hui, Coralie l'aurait visualisé à la tête d'une colonie de garçons, tous plus agressifs et querelleurs les uns que les autres, dévorant des steaks de bœufs à moitié crus aussitôt que leurs dents de lait auraient percé. Mais en le voyant à présent, ce petit bout de femme installée sur ses genoux, elle se surprit à penser que si le destin lui faisait un jour cadeau d'une petite fille, il serait certainement un père adorable. A des années-lumières de ce qu'elle-même avait eu comme géniteur.

Toute à sa contemplation, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la mère d'Ashley s'était rapprochée. C'est quand elle entendit sa voix inquiète qu'elle nota sa présence.

« Ashley ? Viens là, ma chérie, tu dois prendre ton goûter !

- Mais z'ai pas faim, maman...

- Ne discute pas ! Viens ici ! »

Visiblement à contrecœur, la petite descendit de son perchoir et rejoignit sa mère en traînant des pieds. La belle-sœur de Coralie l'attrapa vivement par la main et l'éloigna de l'extraterrestre en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

_Bon sang, il allait pas te la bouffer, ta gamine !_

Une fois de plus gênée par le comportement de sa famille, elle dévisagea le Satédien qui regardait la mère et la fille s'éloigner d'un air sombre. Désireuse d'effacer l'insulte, elle se leva et lui dit :

« Je meurs d'envie de vous coller une mémorable raclée à Tekken 3, mais j'ai encore plus besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Il reste une heure et demi avant que la nuit tombe, que diriez-vous d'une petite ballade à cheval ? Et une réponse négative n'est pas recevable. »

…

**Bon, la suite va peut-être se faire un peu attendre, parce qu'au lieu d'écrire le prochain chapitre, j'ai passé mon peu de temps libre à lire Boomwortels de Mathisio. **

**Donc c'est de sa faute si j'ai pas avancé. **

**En plus sa fic, et ben elle est pas du tout originale, ni drôle, les perso sont absolument pas canoniques… ( c'est bon, on sent pas trop que je crève de jalousie, là ?… non ? Ouf, ça va alors.) Je le savais, que je ne devais pas lire de fic SGA pour ne pas me sentir misérable… ! Je vous dirais bien d'aller y jeter un œil, mais d'après ses reviews, je pense que vous la connaissez déjà… Enfin, si ce n'est pas le cas, faites-vous plaisir, comme je l'ai fait moi-même ! Et n'hésitez pas à la pourrir de reviews « à quand la suite », histoire de bien lui mettre la pression ! ^^**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Hey, bienvenue Toddie ! Une fan de Todd qui porte bien son pseudo, donc !^^  
>Merci d'apprécier cette histoire et surtout de le faire savoir. C'est toujours sympa pour la petite fierté de l'auteur ! Quant à demande d'un chapitre avec notre méchant préféré, je vais être honnête avec toi : si Coralie devait se retrouver confrontée avec un Wraith, ça devait être obligatoirement Todd, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée de « scénario », donc j'avais abandonné ce projet. Mais on ne laisse jamais une review en vain, la preuve, parce que du coup je m'y suis penchée avec un peu plus de motivation, et finalement oui, tu vas l'avoir, ton chapitre avec ton chouchou ! C'est beau, l'interaction sur fanfic, pas vrai ? <strong>

**amy-chan : salut, miss ! Encore et toujours, merci pour tes compliments ! Ouais, famille atroce, mais comme on dit, on la choisit pas !  
>Allez, il devrait te plaire aussi, ce chapitre, puisque Coralie va arrêter de se voiler la face… un peu. Mais y a encore du chemin à faire pour qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, à son meilleur ennemi !<br>**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 12**

Coralie entra dans le box en souriant, une poignée d'avoine à la main. La jument noire et blanche s'approcha de l'offrande et l'engloutit en trois mouvements de ses grosses lèvres.

« Salut, ma toute belle... » lui murmura la jeune femme en lui caressant affectueusement la tête, juste entre les deux yeux.

Toute belle, la bête ne l'était certainement pas. Petite, l'encolure malingre, le poitrail étroit et la croupe maigre, elle n'avait rien d'un pur-sang. Mais Coralie s'en moquait. C'était SA jument.

Elle fit passer le licol autour de sa tête, et la conduisit hors de sa stalle. Puis elle l'attacha dans le couloir de l'écurie, où la jument attendit dans une immobilité docile d'être sellée.

Coralie la laissa pour aller chercher la monture qu'elle destinait à Ronon Dex. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde sur son choix : elle s'arrêta devant le box d'un grand cheval massif, à la superbe robe noire, portant le nom belliqueux de Mars, le féroce dieu de la guerre. Et si le hongre pouvait effectivement passer pour un cheval de bataille, il avait en réalité le caractère plus doux qu'un agneau. Elle ôta le manteau qui le recouvrait, le fit sortir et le posta à côté de sa jument, souriant à l'idée que la différence de taille entre elle et Dex allait être accentuée par leur monture respective.

La jeune femme s'empara d'une brosse et entreprit d'étriller sa jument quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans l'écurie. Pensant qu'il s'agissait du Pégasien, elle dit sans tourner la tête de son occupation :

« Allez prendre une brosse comme la mienne dans le coffre de l'entrée, et venez vous occuper de votre nouveau copain... »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et c'est quand son père se matérialisa à sa droite qu'elle comprit pourquoi.

« Papa ? » s'étonna-t-elle, en inspectant l'écurie du regard pour constater qu'ils étaient seuls.

William Fox resta un moment silencieux, puis se recula pour flatter le flanc de Mars.

« Tu as demandé à ta mère la permission de le prendre ? finit-il par demander.

- Non. Mais Dex est novice, on ne fera pas autre chose que du pas, à mon avis. Et puis j'ai pitié du dos de tes quater-horses, il est plutôt costaud. Mars supportera son poids sans problème, même s'il se tient mal ... »

Le gouverneur se tut à nouveau, mais Coralie le connaissait bien, il était contrarié, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle empruntait le Frison Hollandais de sa mère, cadeau qu'elle avait eu pour ses cinquante cinq ans.

« C 'est qui, exactement, ce... Ronon Dex ? Je le trouve un peu bizarre... »

_Sans blague ?_

« Il fait partie de l'équipe de Sheppard.

- En tant que quoi ?

- Et bien... il fait un peu office de... garde du corps, en quelque sorte. Un truc comme ça.

- Un truc comme ça ?

- Oui... enfin non... disons que c'est un homme de terrain. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Je vois. Et... ça fait donc six mois que tu le connais... »

C'est alors que le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Coralie :

_Il croit que je sors avec Dex !_

La jeune femme cacha son sourire en se baissant pour brosser la cuisse de la jument. Et tenant là à coup sûr de quoi faire des cauchemars à son père, elle se fit un plaisir de ne pas le détromper.

« Oui. On vit un peu en autarcie, dans cette mission. On se connaît tous plus ou moins.»

Silence.

William Fox s'écarta légèrement pour que sa fille puisse passer de l'autre côté de sa monture. Coralie contourna la jument et souleva l'épaisse crinière pour étriller l'encolure avec application.

Le gouverneur craqua le premier :

« Et il vient d'où ? Il n'est pas Américain ! »

… _hmmmm, pas vraiment, non !_

La jeune femme ne put cette fois cacher son hilarité et c'est en riant à moitié qu'elle répondit :

« Il est Polynésien. »

C'était ce qui lui était venu de plus exotique à l'esprit. Elle ne put voir la réaction de son père, parce qu'il lui tournait le dos, flattant à nouveau le hongre noir qui attendait impassiblement son tour d'être brossé. Mais elle était sûre qu'il fulminait. Autant qu'elle jubilait.

Quand il lui fit de nouveau face, il arborait effectivement un visage glacial.

« J'ai bien compris que tu vivais plus ou moins isolée du reste du monde avec cette mystérieuse mission... »

_Plutôt, oui..._

« … et c'est donc logique de se trouver un... un compagnon parmi les gens qui vivent avec toi, mais quand même, Coralie, il doit bien en avoir qui sont... qui sont moins... enfin qui paraissent plus... civilisés ! »

La jeune femme posa ses deux avant-bras croisés en travers du dos osseux de la jument, tenant toujours l'étrille mais les mains ballantes, dans une pause décontractée qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre quand son père étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Plus civilisé.

Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... ah, oui ! Sa rencontre avec Ronon Dex. Lui-même s'était qualifié de « moins civilisé » que Caldwell et les autres.

..._ mais il est tellement plus que ça, en fait._

Coralie fixa le gouverneur sans ciller, refusant de baisser les yeux.

« Comme John Sheppard, par exemple ? » lui répondit-elle d'une voix posée qui l'étonna elle-même. Son père avait toujours eu tendance à la faire bafouiller quand il montrait sa désapprobation, ce qui était très souvent le cas.

« C'est sûr, avoir comme gendre potentiel un riche héritier, ça fait tout de suite plus classe qu'un type un peu exotique qui ne possède rien de plus que ce qu'il a sur le dos ! persifla-t-elle.

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama William Fox sans se démonter. Enfin, Coralie, tu mérites mieux que ça ! »

La jeune femme le toisa un instant sans répondre, avant d'articuler d'une voix tranchante :

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je mérite, parce que tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien du tout ! Et ça ne date pas de mon départ pour cette mission, non, ça a toujours été le cas ! Disons que ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis ces six derniers mois, par la force des choses. »

Le gouverneur ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement stupéfait des propos de sa fille. Elle poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre :

« Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose sur cet homme que tu juges si facilement : il vaut cent fois plus que la majorité des types que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici ! Il possède un courage comme j'en ai rarement vu, le sens de l'honneur d'un chevalier des temps moderne et il sacrifierait sa vie sans hésiter si cela pouvait sauver celle de l'un de ses coéquipiers. »

Elle reprit son souffle, inconsciente que ses yeux brillaient et que son ton s'était fait plus passionné au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Son père la dévisageait, les lèvres pincées et le visage blême. Coralie se rendit alors compte qu'il ne l'effrayait plus. Plus du tout. Cette pensée la fit sourire, et elle décida d'enfoncer le clou :

« Tout le contraire de toi, en fait ! »

Sans prendre la peine de voir si cette dernière phrase avait fait mouche, elle s'éloigna en direction du coffre à l'entrée de l'écurie dans l'intention de prendre une autre brosse. A mi-chemin, elle se ravisa et se retourna :

« Ah et j'allais oublier : il est dangereux. Pas comme tu pourrais l'être toi, avec toutes tes magouilles politiques, non, je parle dans un sens plus... primitif. Moins civilisé. »

Toujours avec dédain, la jeune femme reprit sa marche vers le coffre, mais entendit que son père la rejoignait à pas déterminés. Elle ne sut jamais ce qu'il comptait dire, ou faire, car c'est en arrivant devant l'entrée qu'elle vit qu'un grand Satédien se tenait sur le côté de la porte, immobile, la dévisageant avec une intensité un peu gênante.

Coralie ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà connu une telle chaleur incendier soudain ses joues.

Elle sentit son père marquer un temps d'arrêt juste derrière elle en apercevant à son tour Dex, puis il la dépassa sans lui adresser un regard. Elle ne put voir s'il ignorait de la même manière l'extraterrestre, mais ce dernier le regarda passer devant lui avec l'expression de vigilance froide qu'il réservait à ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans ses bonnes grâces. Coralie observa William Fox s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur le Pégasien, qui la fixait de nouveau avec une curiosité affichée.

« Ça faisait longtemps que vous étiez là ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Assez... »

… _assez pour m'entendre le couvrir d'éloges. Magnifique. _

La jeune femme soupira, et balbutia précipitamment en secouant la tête :

« Pas de panique, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas… enfin je veux dire je ne vais pas… »

Elle s'interrompit en fermant les yeux, serrant les poings de frustration de bégayer ainsi comme une collégienne. Puis elle les rouvrit et inspira un grand coup et reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

« Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus ! Mon père s'est imaginé qu'on était ensemble, et je n'ai pas voulu le détromper, histoire de l'embêter. D'où les compliments.

- Ensemble ?

- Oui... en couple, quoi. Il faut croire que le fait de vous proposer une simple ballade vous catalogue d'office comme mon petit ami ...

- Ça ou bien votre réaction quand la jeune fille m'a embrassé tout à l'heure...

- Euh... oui... aussi... »

Encore plus gênée, Coralie se pencha vers le coffre et attrapa la brosse qu'elle était venue chercher.

« Tenez, dit-elle en se relevant et en tendant l'étrille qu'elle venait d'utiliser, prenez ça. »

Il s'avança et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait sans un mot.

« Suivez-moi, que je vous présente. »

Elle retourna près des chevaux, tentant de reprendre un semblant de contenance, et s'arrêta à côté du noir :

« Voilà Mars ! »

Dex parcourut rapidement l'animal des yeux, puis les plissa, l'air méfiant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Sheppard m'a dit de faire attention si vous me donniez un cheval de couleur noire. Surtout si c'est un étalon. Il dit que ce sont les moins dociles, et il vous soupçonne de ne pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de me voir me casser la figure... »

Coralie éclata de rire.

« Vraiment ? Sheppard vous a raconté n'importe quoi ! Rassurez-vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre avec lui, dit-elle en claquant affectueusement à plusieurs reprises la superbe encolure incurvée de l'animal. D'abord, c'est un hongre, et de vous deux, je peux vous promettre que c'est lui qui a le meilleur caractère ! Et de loin ! »

Le Pégasien ne fit pas mine de s'approcher, visiblement encore sur ses gardes.

« Allez, Dex, faites-moi confiance ! Il est adorable, je vous dis ! »

Avec circonspection, il s'approcha de sa monture. Instinctivement, ou parce ce qu'il avait vu quelqu'un le faire, il tendit doucement la main vers la tête du cheval, et le hongre vint y coller ses naseaux. Ils restèrent ainsi trois secondes, puis, les présentations faites, Mars se détourna de son futur cavalier en bronchant calmement. Apparemment, l'extraterrestre n'avait pas une odeur susceptible d'inquiéter un équidé. Un peu rassuré, Dex flatta l'encolure du hongre comme l'avait fait Coralie. De ce fait, il coinçait la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé entre le cheval et lui, et sa proximité la mit mal à l'aise.

« Très bien, dit-elle en se baissant nerveusement pour passer devant le cheval et se retrouver de l'autre côté, vous l'étrillez en partant de l'encolure jusqu'à la croupe, en évitant la tête et les jambes. »

Lui tournant le dos, elle se remit au travail sur sa jument.

« Ce n'est pas tant pour le nettoyer que pour vous habituer l'un à l'autre... mais n'hésitez pas à grattouiller, il adore ça… » expliqua-t-elle sans le regarder, s'obligeant à ne pas détourner les yeux de la robe pie de sa monture.

Ils continuèrent en silence quelques minutes, puis Coralie lui donna sa propre brosse pour qu'il finisse le pansage pendant qu'elle s'employait à nettoyer rapidement les sabots des deux chevaux, pour enfin les équiper. Une fois les chevaux prêts, elle prit les rênes et les conduisit devant l'écurie.

« Allez, dit-elle à Ronon Dex qui l'avait suivie. Mettez-vous là, oui, comme ça, attrapez le pommeau de la selle, le truc qui dépasse, c'est ça, pied gauche dans l'étrier, et hop ! »

Il se souleva avec plus de facilité qu'elle ne s'y attendait, mais retomba un peu lourdement sur la selle. Mars ne broncha pas, se contentant de jouer avec son mors, le mâchonnant bruyamment.

« Ok. Prenez vos rênes, main droite, comme ça. Soyez cool, ne tirez pas trop dessus, il est sensible. Si je vous vois lui arracher la bouche, moi je vous arrache la tête. »

Du haut de son cheval, Dex lui fit un sourire amusé. Et Coralie se sentit bêtement heureuse.

A la fois surprise et mortifiée de sa réaction, elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa jument, rassembla les rênes et se mit en selle en souplesse. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle arrivait bien en dessous des épaules du Pégasiens, qui la jaugea de toute sa hauteur avec un air moqueur.

« Effacez ce sourire, Dex, ou mes bonnes résolutions de vous offrir une ballade sans histoire risquent de s'envoler. »

...

Ils s'étaient assez éloignés du ranch pour qu'il disparaisse derrière une petite colline, et Coralie savourait l'air froid sur ses joues et le calme que lui inspirait l'étendue blanche que sa jument foulait d'un pas cadencé.

Un grognement sur sa droite vint déranger sa plénitude. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon :

"Allez-vous cesser de gigoter sur votre selle ? »

Dex lui retourna un regard lourd de reproches.

« C'est pas confortable.

- Vous rigolez ? C'est une selle western, on fait pas mieux ! Basculez votre bassin en avant, et laissez-lui suivre le rythme de votre cheval. Vous êtes trop raide. »

Le Pégasien grogna derechef mais suivit les conseils de Coralie.

A ce moment, la jument de la jeune femme approcha ses naseaux un peu trop près de la jambe de l'extraterrestre, qui eut un mouvement de recul, faisant relever brusquement la tête de l'animal. Sa cavalière la rassura en lui flattant l'encolure tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Puis, s'adressant à Dex :

« Ne paniquez pas, elle ne va pas vous mordre ! Elle se tient près de vous parce qu'elle a une très mauvaise vue. En plus, toute cette neige, ça n'arrange rien. La proximité de Mars la rassure... »

Ronon Dex examina la jument avec curiosité, puis leva les yeux sur Coralie.

« Cet animal est particulier, pour vous. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel cheval. »

Il avait affirmé cela avec certitude. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Coralie se renfrogna. Elle en avait un peu marre d'être aussi transparente pour le Satédien. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment il s'appelait. »

La jeune femme continua de bouder cinq secondes avant de se résoudre à lui répondre, l'air toujours maussade :

« Elle. C'est une femelle. Et elle s'appelle Kimimela. Ça vaut dire « papillon », en Sioux.

- En Sioux ?

- Une tribu indienne du coin. C'est dans leur réserve qu'elle est née. Et je l'ai appelée papillon à cause de cette tâche blanche, là... » précisa-t-elle en montrant la tâche qui prenait naissance au garrot et s'étalait de part et d'autre sur les épaules de la jument, ressemblant vaguement à des ailes, et qu'on voyait dépasser sous le tapis de selle.

Dex continua à l'observer, silencieux et attentif. Elle soupira mais poursuivit ses explications, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Elle est née aveugle, ou quasiment. On appelle ça une cataracte congénitale. C'est une maladie opérable, mais ça coûte très cher. Les propriétaire de la jument qui avait mis bas voulait envoyer la pouliche à l'équarrissage. Mais quand je l'ai vue, j'en suis tombée amoureuse. J'ai demandé à mon père de la prendre.

- Et il vous l'a offerte ?

- Vous rigolez ? Mon père, me faire cadeau d'un pauvre animal sans intérêt à ses yeux ? J'ai dû carrément faire une grève de la faim pour que mes parents cèdent !

- Une quoi ?

- Une grève de la faim ! Cesser de me nourrir ! »

Le Pégasien la regarda comme il l'aurait fait d'une aliénée mentale. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, bon, excusez-moi, j'avais huit ans, et pas beaucoup de moyens de pressions, alors, hein... »

Il secoua la tête, visiblement consterné.

« Bref, ils ont fini par céder, en grande partie grâce à mon grand-père. J'ai payé l'opération avec mon argent, même si pour cela j'ai eu aussi besoin de l'accord de mes parents. Kimi peut voir des formes, mais reste très handicapée. »

Dex reprit son examen de la jument, puis dit :

« C'est pour ça qu'elle a les yeux de cette couleur ?

- Non. Ça n'a rien à voir... les chevaux aux yeux bleus ne sont pas si rares .»

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, et finit par avouer :

« Vous me surprenez, Fox… vous attacher à un animal aussi insignifiant. Je vous imaginais plutôt vous intéresser à... un cheval aussi beau que celui-ci, par exemple. »

Coralie le fusilla des yeux :

« Et d'une, je vous conseille de ne pas insulter Kimi, ou je pourrais me montrer désagréable. De deux, vous ne me connaissez manifestement pas aussi bien que vous le prétendez si vous me croyez aussi futile que ça ! »

Il sourit, et la jeune femme détourna le regard.

« Je ne prétends pas vous connaître. Je dirais même que vous n'arrêtez pas de m'étonner depuis que vous êtes arrivée sur Atlantis.

- Ah ?... hum... bafouilla la jeune femme, gênée sans trop savoir pourquoi. A propos de chose étonnante, puisque mon père croit qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire... une trêve, histoire de ne pas le détromper ?

- Une trêve ? C'est pas ce qu'on est déjà en train de faire ?

-... si... ben on continue, alors ?

- Ça me va. »

Le silence s'installa, et Coralie attendit la suite.

Qui ne vint pas.

« Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi je veux faire croire à mon père que vous et moi... ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non. »

La jeune femme dévisagea l'extraterrestre, mais il se contenta de fixer l'horizon d'un air insondable.

_Et zut._

Coralie avait vaguement eu l'intention de profiter de ses explications concernant la tension qui existait entre son père et elle pour pousser Dex à quelques confidences, telles que les relations qu'il entretenait avec sa propre famille avant l'attaque de Satéda, par exemple… Mais visiblement, son désintérêt pour le sujet lui ôtait toute opportunité de l'interroger.

Contrariée, elle pinça les lèvre puis poursuivit :

« Très bien. De toute façon, Sheppard étant notre supérieur, mon père ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on se lance dans de grandes effusions devant lui. Ils nous suffira d'éviter de nous exaspérer mutuellement comme c'est le cas d'habitude...

- On devrait pouvoir y arriver.

- Hmmm... »

Ils cheminèrent un instant en silence, et Coralie se perdit dans la contemplation de la plaine neigeuse qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Les pas des chevaux étaient amortis par la neige, et on entendait uniquement leur respiration profonde et les grincements des selles. Délaissant le paysage, la jeune femme tourna discrètement son attention vers l'extraterrestre, le regardant du coin de l'œil sans bouger la tête.

Dex avait l'air un peu plus à l'aise, se tenait moins raide, et Coralie songea avec dépit qu'il avait plutôt fière allure sur le superbe hongre noir.

_Comme un chevalier sur son destrier..._

Son regard s'arrêta sur les dreadlocks maintenues en arrières par deux mèches nouées entre elles.

_Ou un barbare en goguette, plutôt..._

Souriant à son trait d'humour, elle cessa son examen et se pencha pour flatter l'encolure de Kimi. Puis la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son père lui revint à l'esprit, et son sourire s'effaça.

Elle y avait été fort. Avec du recul, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de lui avoir tenu de tels propos.

…non, très mal à l'aise.

Et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait osé braver le mécontentement paternel, ça, après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait en abandonnant ses études. Ni parce que Dex avait tout entendu, même si en y repensant ses joues se remirent à chauffer. Non, le plus pénible dans cette histoire était qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience d'une évidence plutôt gênante : tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur le Satédien, ce n'était pas uniquement pour faire enrager William Fox.

_Sois un peu honnête, pour une fois : tu en pensais chaque mot ! _

Toujours penchée sur sa jument, elle grimaça sans s'en rendre compte.

_Et si tu ajoutes à ça la réaction que tu as eu avec Maureen..._

Coralie se releva en pinçant les lèvres. Non, ça, c'était différent. Elle s'était comportée ainsi parce qu'en premier lieu elle avait craint que Dex réagisse violemment et envoie la jeune fille s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle avait eu franchement honte du comportement déluré de sa nièce.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Coralie sursauta et releva les yeux vers son compagnon.

« Hmmm ?

- Vous avez l'air mécontente, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » répéta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, tout en gardant son air renfrogné. Puis, se ravisant, elle répondit :

« En fait si. Je m'ennuie à mourir, à avancer au pas comme ça. C'est plat, vous vous en sortez comme un chef, et Mars a le galop le plus confortable de tous les Etats Unis : alors vous vous tenez au pommeau, vous vous penchez un peu en arrière, vous ne serrez surtout pas les genoux mais plutôt les mollets, et c'est parti ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle claqua la croupe du hongre noir tout en talonnant sa propre monture, et les deux chevaux, ravis de se dégourdir enfin les jambes, partirent au galop.

…

Le soleil étant déjà bas dans le ciel, c'est au petit galop qu'ils rentrèrent au ranch. Dex employant toute son énergie à rester en selle, la conversation fut uniquement alimentée par deux ou trois conseils de Coralie pour qu'il corrige son assiette.

Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du ranch, ils repassèrent au pas et furent accueillis par Cash qui salua leur retour en se ruant sur eux, aboyant comme un fou. Mais ce n'était pas le seul qui les attendait.

« Eh, Chewie ! Quel dommage que McKay ne soit pas là pour voir ça ! Là, vous ressemblez vraiment à Conan ! »

John Sheppard, les mains dans les poches, à proximité des écuries, regardait approcher les deux cavaliers en se balançant un peu d'avant en arrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, vous êtes tombé ? demanda-t-il au Satédien quand ils arrivèrent devant lui.

- Pensez-vous ! répondit Coralie à sa place. Un vrai cow-boy ! »

Le militaire eut un petit rire et flatta l'encolure de Mars avant d'accompagner les cavaliers en cheminant à côté du hongre. Coralie arrêta Kimi devant l'entrée des écuries et descendit de selle, imitée par Dex. Un peu plus gauchement. La jeune femme prit les rênes des deux chevaux et les enroula autour de la barre d'attache.

« Et donc, vos impressions ? questionna à nouveau Sheppard.

-... c'est mieux que le golf. »

Le militaire le gratifia d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et entreprit de l'aider à desseller le hongre.

« Je l'aurai parié, que vous alliez lui donner un cheval noir ! dit-il dans la sellerie où il avait suivit Coralie qui allait ranger son propre équipement.

- Ah, oui, Dex m'en a parlé, mais Mars est adorable ! dit-elle en riant. C'est quoi ces préjugés sur les chevaux noirs ?

- Il s'appelle Mars ?

- Oui...

- Alors effectivement, il lui était destiné ! »

Coralie crut qu'il faisait référence au côté belliqueux de son ami, mais il poursuivit :

« Un Martien qui monte Mars ! »

Elle ricana.

Ils étaient revenus vers Dex qui brossait sa monture, et il lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension à Sheppard.

« Mais si, mon vieux ! expliqua le militaire en chuchotant. Techniquement, vous êtes un Martien ! »

L'extraterrestre ne daigna même pas lui répondre, et prit les rênes du hongre pour le remettre dans son box. Quand il ressortit, il tendit le filet à Coralie.

« Tenez, lui dit-il, je sais pas où il faut mettre ça.

- Dans la sellerie, mais avant il faut rincer le mors. Vous avez un robinet, là-bas ! »

Dex prit la direction indiquée, la démarche peut-être un tout petit peu plus raide que d'habitude. Le militaire et la jeune femme le regardèrent s'éloigner côte à côte, dans une pose méditative.

« Moi je l'ai trouvée très bonne, votre blague, Sheppard », dit-elle finalement, sans quitter des yeux le Satédien.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, mais en continuant aussi à observer son ami.

« … il va avoir un peu de mal à marcher, non ?... dit-il d'un ton égal.

- … juste retour des choses, j'ai mis des jours à me remettre de son cours d'autodéfense. Et marcher, c'est rien ! Là où ça sera encore plus drôle, c'est quand il va devoir s'asseoir… »

Sheppard se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit malicieusement :

« Vous êtes diabolique... mais j'adhère totalement. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Réponses à reviews : **

**amy-chan : je le savais, qu'il allait te plaire, ce chapitre !^^ Coralie commence vraiment à se rendre compte que l'opinion qu'elle avait de son Satédien préféré - en même temps, c'est le seul qu'elle connaisse ! - a un peu évolué... et du coup, comme il a tout entendu, il est au courant aussi ! Allez, un pas de plus vers l'inévitable happy end. Reste à espérer que Coralie n'en fasse pas deux en arrière dans les prochains chapitres!:-D  
>Et donc l'acteur est Polynésien ? Il me semble effectivement qu'il est né à Hawaï, non ? Finalement, elle aurait pu le rencontrer pendant ses vacances !<br>Merci de ton enthousiasme, et tu peux me réveiller à n'importe quelle heure avec des reviews aussi sympa!^^ **

**Charlne ( il doit manquer un « e » ou un « i » quelque part, non?^^) Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis particulièrement satisfaite si tu estimes que je reste fidèle aux personnages, c'est ce que je craignais le plus, de ne pas savoir les rendre avec justesse...  
>Quant à ton bémol... mais dis-donc, me réclamer la suite le lendemain de la publication du dernier chap, tu abuses !:-D …Tu mériterais que je t'envoie un Wraith affamé sonner à ta porte, tiens ! Mais bon, tu as pris le temps de mettre une review, même si c'est pour me secouer les puces, alors je vais être magnanime pour cette fois... ^^ <strong>

**Mania Nemesis : et bien, moi qui pensais qu'à la longue je risquais de lasser mon petit lectorat, ta review me prouve le contraire ! Alors merci pour cette analyse pertinente : oui, j'essaie de rendre mon héroïne la plus crédible possible ( raison pour laquelle c'est un OC, c'est plus facile à s'approprier qu'un personnage déjà existant ), avec ses forces et surtout ses faiblesses, parce que moi aussi, j'ai les Mary Sue en horreur. Oui, sa romance avec Ronon Dex est progressive, parce qu'au départ elle le voit comme un homme-singe exécrable, et que ça ne tiendrait pas la route si tout d'un coup elle changeait d'avis au bout de trois chapitres ( surtout que j'imagine la demoiselle assez caractérielle et avec une mauvaise foi en acier trempé, ce qui ne fera pas avancer l'affaire !^^ ).  
>Après, c'est à la lectrice d'estimer si oui ou non je reste fidèle aux personnages canoniques, et youpi tu n'es pas la première à estimer que c'est le cas, alors je suis rassurée !<br>Et pour finir, si lire ma fic t'as donné envie de revoir la série, c'est sans conteste le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait fait ! J'espère que tu y es parvenue, ça m'embêterait qu'après une si formidable review, tu en sois réduite à bouder dans ton coin... review dont je te remercie trèèèèès fort !**

**melle x : Merci à toi aussi d'avoir pris le temps de me dire que tu appréciais mon histoire ! Si les deux héros sont à ton goût, tant mieux ! Malgré leur indéniable rapprochement dans le précédent chapitre, ils n'ont pas encore fini de jouer au chat et à la souris, donc tu devrais continuer à apprécier !**

**Bon, ils ne me restent plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Chapitre 13**

Coralie se planta devant son lit et fusilla des yeux l'homme qui y était vautré.

« Surtout, ne te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi ! »

Il s'étira en baillant exagérément, mais sa pantomime fut vite interrompue par la jeune femme qui entreprit de le virer de sa couche en le poussant vigoureusement sur le côté. Il s'accrocha au matelas en riant, et elle grogna d'exaspération.

« Dégage de làààààààà ! Ou je te jure que tu vas avoir des difficultés à assurer ta descendance ! »

Il se leva, toujours hilare.

« Ah, Pandi, tu sais que tu m'as manqué !

- Ouais, j'en doute pas... tiens, rends-toi utile, aide-moi à faire le lit... »

La jeune femme lança violemment les draps à la tête de son ami, et le bruit du tissu lui claquant le visage la fit sourire. Beau joueur, Adam ne s'en offusqua nullement et déplia la housse de matelas pour aider Coralie à l'installer.

« Alors, raconte un peu tes vacances ! T'es allée à Hawaï comme prévu, je parie ! T'es toute bronzée !

- Ouais ! La première semaine ! C'était … le bonheur !

- Veinarde...

- Ramène un E2PZ d'une de tes missions, mon vieux, et tu pourras en faire autant !

- Tu parles ! J'aurai pas cette chance, moi ! Ça fait des lustres que toute la cité court après ces foutus engins à travers cette galaxie, ça serait un miracle que je tombe dessus !

- Ah, mais tu n'as aucun esprit d'initiative, toi, aussi ! Moi, le mien, j'ai été le chercher dans un univers parallèle, justement ! »

Adam sourit largement et fit mine de balancer le coussin à la tête de son amie. Coralie se recula en se détournant par réflexe, riant à gorge déployée, puis s'éloigna du lit pour défaire son sac et ranger ses affaires. Elle se sentait euphorique. Cette simple conversation semblait la libérer d'un poids invisible qui avait pesé sur ses épaules durant son séjour sur Terre.

« Tu es allée voir ta famille, quand même ? demanda Adam en se réinstallant sans façon sur le lit, maintenant dûment pourvu de drap et de couverture.

- Oui, bien obligée... je t'ai ramené ça, d'ailleurs ! Joyeux Noël !»

Elle lui lança un cordon de cuir où était accroché une sorte d'amulette indienne. Il l'attrapa à la volée et l'examina en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est trèèèèès... joli...

- Désolée, mais vu la grandeur de mon sac, je pouvais pas vous ramener à chacun des trucs volumineux. Et puis ça fait marcher le commerce de proximité.

- Ah parce que tu veux dire que t'en as acheté pour tout le monde ? Ils vont être ravis ! » dit-il en riant.

Coralie haussa les épaules tandis qu'Adam examinait avec amusement le collier en le faisant tourner devant ses yeux.

« C'est le genre de truc que pourrait porter Dex... » murmura-t-il , sans se rendre compte de la légère rougeur qui colorait les joues de son amie.

Coralie y avait effectivement pensé quand elle avait acheté les bijoux. Le Pégasien portait parfois des colliers qui auraient pu être fabriqués dans la Réserve Sioux. Mais elle n'en avait pas pris pour lui. Tout simplement parce qu'elle lui destinait autre chose. La jeune femme sentait le poids de l'objet au fond de son sac, et hésita à le sortir. Finalement elle referma le rabat, son cadeau toujours à l'intérieur, et rangea le bagage quasiment vide. Elle se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de s'encombrer de ça, car elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir un jour l'opportunité de lui offrir... et le courage, aussi.

« Et chez ta famille, ça s'est passé comment ? lui demanda Adam, la ramenant sur Atlantis.

- Pénible, comme je m'y attendais... »

Elle hésita un instant à lui raconter la visite des deux membres de la cité, mais décida rapidement que le garder pour elle pourrait sembler suspect. Comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

« Et tu devineras jamais qui a débarqué un beau jour au milieu de la salle à manger !

- Non, qui ça ?

- Le Lieutenant- Colonel John Sheppard et son grand copain Ronon Dex !

- Hein ? Tu rigoles ?

- Ah non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse ! »

Coralie expliqua à son ami qui oscillait entre la stupeur et l'hilarité ses déboires avec la CSI.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes rentrés ensemble ! s'exclama Adam quand elle eut raconté presque toute l'histoire, - n'omettant que de petits détails insignifiants, du moins selon elle -. Je me demandais pourquoi tes vacances avaient été écourtées...

- Oui, Sheppard et Dex ont été rappelés d'urgence ici, et ouvrir encore à deux reprises la Porte des Etoiles entre la Voix Lactée et Pégase pour eux et moi à quelques jours d'intervalles n'emballait personne... T'as une idée de l'urgence en question, toi ?

- Hmmm... oui... rien d'officiel, mais toute la cité est au courant qu'on a reçu une communication du Wraith avec qui Atlantis a passé quelques accords... tu sais, celui qu'ils appellent Todd... m'étonnerais pas que ce soit la raison du retour précipité de Sheppard... »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, un brin soucieuse. Même s'il était ce qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus d'un allié et le seul à mériter ce titre parmi son espèce, Coralie, ainsi que tous les Atlantes, savaient que ce n'était jamais de bonne augure quand ils avaient affaire avec le dénommé Todd...

_Bon retour à la maison... !_

Cette simple pensée lui redonna le sourire, toute inquiétude envolée. Après tout, le Wraith n'était pas son problème. Elle laissait à d'autres, bien plus qualifiés qu'elle, le soin de gérer ces petits soucis inhérents à la vie dans une galaxie hostile. La jeune femme avait d'autres projets à mener à bien :

« Bon, fini de rigoler, je suis de retour : alors où et quand ?

- Ce soir, au mess, après dîner. Et je te préviens, va falloir t'accrocher : Nicky a une putain de baraka, en ce moment ! Je soupçonne Sioban de se taper l'infirmerie entière, tous sexes confondus ! »

OoOoOoO

Coralie jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à son voisin de droite, qui, malgré son indubitable expérience en la matière, n'avait pas l'air spécialement serein non plus. De manière générale, les personnes assises autour de table montraient des visages attentifs, souvent soucieux, parfois sombres. La tension était palpable.

« Alors, demanda le Colonel Carter, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Ce qu'on en pense ? »

Sheppard embrassa rapidement son équipe du regard, et délivra sa pensée :

« Ça pue ! Vous voulez que je vous rappelle comment ça s'est terminé, la dernière fois ?

- Et toutes les fois d'avant... » grommela Dex, qui se tenait avachi dans son fauteuil, quasiment en face de Coralie.

La jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers le Docteur McKay quand il prit la parole. C'était lui, le responsable de sa présence ici, en compagnie de SGA1 et du Colonel Carter. Elle aurait dû se retrouver avec ses amis autour de leurs coutumières parties de cartes, à l'heure qui l'était. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait demandé d'assister à cette discussion où elle ne voyait pas vraiment à quel moment elle aurait son mot à dire. Coralie soupçonnait fortement que sa présence avait pour unique but de lui prouver qu'Atlantis avait confiance en elle, après ses petits ennuis avec la CIS sur Terre.

Honnêtement, elle aurait préféré une autre façon de s'excuser que de la faire participer silencieusement à ce genre de délibérations... comme par exemple l'installer dans une nouvelle chambre, plus grande, et surtout avec une baignoire au lieu d'une simple douche.

_Ça m'apprendra à faire ma fayote en demandant une formation sur la technologie wraith... parfois je suis vraiment un boulet..._

Pendant que Coralie se lamentait discrètement dans son coin, l'astrophysicien expliquait son point de vue :

« C'est vrai que... Todd … nous a toujours apporté plus d'ennuis qu'autres choses, mais il a dit qu'il était en possession d'une information qui nous serait très utile... on devrait peut-être essayer d'en savoir plus avant de l'envoyer se faire voir, non ? Et puis c'est une occasion pour Fox de se familiariser avec la technologie wraith, comme elle le souhaitait !

- Elle est pas obligée de le faire avec lui ! dit le Satédien d'un air mécontent.

- Ah oui ? répliqua McKay. Et à votre avis, ça serait mieux à quel moment ? En plein champ de bataille, la prochaine fois qu'on prendra un vaisseau wraith d'assaut ? A moins que vous ne soyez au courant de cours par correspondance dont j'ignorerais l'existence ? Non, j'ai encore une meilleure idée : quand vous rencontrerez un Wraith, au lieu de le massacrer comme vous en avez l'habitude, vous le ramenez ici pour qu'il lui donne deux ou trois leçons !

- Rodney, ça suffit, je crois qu'on a compris ! » l'interrompit Carter.

Le Canadien fit un petit geste d'excuse vers l'administratrice de la cité, pendant que Dex le fixait d'un air mauvais.

« Je suis de votre avis, poursuivit-elle, du moins en ce qui concerne l'information que ce fameux Todd se propose de nous donner. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il est prêt à nous concéder en échange avant de lui claquer la porte au nez... »

McKay prit un petit air suffisant de sale gosse, narguant silencieusement ses coéquipiers.

« Je pense la même chose, dit Teyla, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Il s'est trop engagé avec nous par le passé pour se permettre de nous trahir maintenant. Nous connaissons certains de ses secrets, et il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir si nous les divulguions à ses semblables...

- Ouais... j'ai pas l'impression que ça l'ait beaucoup dérangé, quand il a essayé d'infiltrer notre réseau, ou qu'il nous a laissé en plan contre les réplicateurs, ou quand... »

Sheppard resta la bouche ouverte, à cours d'argument, mais le Satédien enchaîna :

« Quand il a demandé l'aide de Teyla et qu'il n'a pas hésité à la vendre à l'ennemi pour sauver sa peau ! »

Le militaire désigna son ami du doigt en hochant affirmativement la tête à l'intention de Carter.

« Il est tout de même revenu me sauver... fit doucement remarquer l'Athosienne. C'était un choix tactique, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions... »

Dex renifla avec mépris, un pli sardonique déformant sa bouche, et se vautra un peu plus dans son fauteuil, l'air renfrogné, tandis que Sheppard dévisageait Teyla avec accablement, affligé qu'elle prenne le parti du Wraith malgré ses agissements.

« Très bien, alors voilà ce qui me semble le mieux, proposa Carter. John, Ronon, comme vous êtes contre l'idée de traiter avec Todd, je vous promets que si vous ne changez pas d'avis une fois qu'il nous aura fait sa proposition, j'en tiendrai compte. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »

Sheppard fit une mimique satisfaite, et son ami répondit :

« La seule proposition que j'accepterai, c'est s'il me donnait le moyen de détruire entièrement sa race d'un coup, en commençant par lui. »

_Voilà __ce __que __j'appelle __un __fin__négociateur..._ songea Coralie. _Dex__et __ce__fameux __Todd__dans __la__même __pièce,__ça __doit__valoir __son__pesant__de__cacahuètes...__mais__je __suis__pas__sûre__d'avoir__envie__d'assister __à__ça._

_..._

Debout dans la salle où trônait la Porte des Etoiles, Coralie se tenait un peu en retrait du groupe d'Atlantes qui attendaient l'arrivée de leur auguste invité sur la citée. Teyla et le docteur Rodney McKay entouraient Samantha Carter, debout, les deux femmes plutôt impassibles, immobiles, au contraire du Canadien qui montrait quelques signes de fébrilités. Il se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, babillait des futilités et serrait ses mains nerveusement. Il était évident que malgré son insistance à négocier avec le fameux Todd, il s'en méfiait plus que jamais. Coralie, qui se tenait un pas derrière lui, sur sa gauche, tentait quant à elle de garder un visage neutre, mais son cœur cognait contre ses côtes et sa bouche peinait à lui fournir de la salive. Se retrouver en présence d'un Wraith, même en ces circonstances, lui donnait une furieuse envie d'aller se cacher sous son lit comme une gamine de trois ans.

Tentant de se détendre, Coralie inspira à fond et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer une énième fois que les membres de SGA2 se chargeaient eux aussi du comité d'accueil. Le major Lorne surprit le regard de la jeune femme et lui fit un petit signe rassurant. Elle lui sourit brièvement avant de se retourner, un peu honteuse de montrer ainsi son anxiété.

« Ils mettent du temps, non ? » demanda McKay d'une voix qu'il espérait sans doute sereine mais qui se perdit un peu trop dans les aiguës pour l'être totalement.

« Du calme, Rodney, ils ne devraient pas tarder... le rassura Carter.

- Ah mais je suis calme ! Complètement calme! Je n'ai jamais été aussi calme, en fait... » Il se tourna un peu sur le côté, cherchant un exutoire à sa nervosité.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune femme :

« Alors, Fox, prête à faire connaissance avec une technologie non-humaine ? »

Coralie grimaça un sourire. Elle aurait préféré qu'il la laisse avec sa propre inquiétude au lieu de compenser la sienne en la prenant à partie.

« Activation de la Porte des Etoiles! »

La voix du technicien la fit sursauter et elle plissa les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière qui avait envahi l'anneau.

« Code d'identification ? demanda Samantha Carter.

- C'est celui du Colonel Sheppard.

- Abaissez le bouclier. »

Les membres de l'équipe SGA2 se déployèrent de part et d'autre du groupe que formait Coralie, Teyla, McKay et Carter, armes levées et braquées sur la Porte.

_Tu parles d'un comité d'accueil pour des négociations..._

Sheppard, arme au poing lui aussi, apparut en premier. Suivi deux seconde plus tard d'un Wraith, lui même escorté de près par un Ronon Dex visiblement au meilleur de sa forme, rictus mauvais sur son visage et arme plaquée sur la tempe de leur invité.

_Et je parie qu'elle n'est pas sur mode neutraliseur..._

Les membres de l'équipe SGA4 chargés d'escorter tout ce petit monde apparurent en dernier, et la Porte des Etoiles se désactiva. Le Colonel Carter s'avança à la rencontre du Wraith.

« Bonjour Todd.

- Samantha Carter... Teyla... et le Docteur McKay...»

Il s'inclina légèrement, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres, semblant totalement ignorer le Satédien qui le maintenait toujours en joue, ne le quittant pas d'une semelle.

Coralie le détailla avec curiosité, partagée entre la fascination et l'horreur. C'était le premier Wraith qu'elle voyait de si près, et sans masque. Il était grand, peut-être autant que Dex. Ses longs cheveux blancs et fins encadrait un visage pâle, entre le jaunâtre et le verdâtre, et tatoué de symboles étranges sur la moitié gauche. Sa peau paraissait luisante, un peu comme celle d'un reptile. Il portait un long manteau noir très ajusté, et la jeune femme se surprit à penser qu'il avait l'élégance d'un dandy version gothique. Impression renforcée en comparaison du Pégasien qui l'escortait toujours de près, vêtu de ses habituelles guenilles informes qui avaient dû être à la pointe de la mode du temps de la préhistoire.

« … quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Ainsi que cette cité ! J'y ai passé tellement de temps, c'est un peu comme si je revenais chez moi ! »

A ces paroles, Dex eut un grondement sourd et appuya un peu plus fermement son arme sur la tempe du Wraith.

« Ronon ! Tout va bien, vous pouvez lui laisser un peu d'air pour respirer ! » ordonna le Colonel Carter d'une voix ferme.

Il la regarda de travers mais finit par reculer de deux pas, sans baisser son arme.

Coralie salua silencieusement la ruse de leur invité : elle était persuadé qu'il avait sciemment provoqué le Satédien pour qu'il dépasse les bornes et se fasse sermonner.

_A la place de Carter, j'aurais peut-être laissé faire Dex... ce Wraith a l'air bien trop sûr de lui, il aurait sans doute perdu un peu de son assurance avant les négociations..._

A peine eut-elle fini de se faire cette remarque que Samantha poursuivait :

« Mais ne lui en laissez pas trop quand même, je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre d'hyperventilation... »

Preuve qu'il pouvait à l'occasion avoir le sens de l'humour, le Satédien eut un sourire carnassier.

« Bien, veuillez me suivre en salle de conférence. »

John Sheppard, qui s'était tenu tranquille à côté de leur visiteur, se pencha ironiquement en avant en tendant le bras devant lui en geste d'invite :

« Après vous ! »

...

« Ce n'est pas qu'on ne soit pas content de vous voir, mais on est plutôt occupés en ce moment, alors si vous pouviez être bref... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Ils étaient à peine installés que le Colonel Sheppard ouvrait gaiement les hostilités. Il arborait un visage faussement avenant, qui contrastait avec les autres Atlantes. Teyla affichait un flegme digne d'un moine tibétain, Samantha Carter une politesse glacée, McKay une agitation nerveuse, et Dex une hostilité... déxienne.

Quant à Coralie, elle tentait de se faire toute, toute, toute petite. Mais quand le Wraith planta ses étranges yeux jaunes sur elle, elle comprit qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué.

« Je ne connais pas cette jeune femme... » dit-il, et elle dut se retenir de grimacer au son de sa voix, rauque et éraillée comme s'il souffrait d'une bronchite XXL.

« C'est personne ! » lui répondit le Satédien, et Coralie lui lança un regard noir, tandis que Todd hochait légèrement la tête, avec ce qui paraissait être de l'amusement, sans insister.

Alors la jeune femme comprit : dans le langage de Dex, que le Wraith comprenait apparemment mieux qu'elle, ça voulait dire : « Tu ne l'approches pas, tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne la regardes même pas.» Alors sa colère se mua en une gratitude mêlée de soulagement. Qu'il affiche aussi clairement qu'elle se trouvait sous sa protection la rendait un tout petit moins nerveuse.

Carter prit la parole, d'une voix calme mais déterminée :

« Comme vient de vous le dire le Colonel Sheppard, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Venez-en rapidement au fait.

- Très bien. Il y a peu, nous avons été confrontés à... cet hybride...

- Mickael ? s 'étonna Sheppard.

- Oui. Nous étions supérieurs en nombre, je croyais remporter une victoire facile...

- Et... ?

- Et il est parvenu à s'infiltrer dans les systèmes de commande de mon vaisseau.

- Oh ben ça c'est pas de bol ! fit mine de se désoler le militaire.

- Et ce n'est pas le pire. Le problème s'est répandu sur deux autres vaisseaux de ma flotte. J'ai éloigné ceux qui me restaient pour éviter qu'ils soient... contaminés. »

McKay et Coralie échangèrent un coup d'œil, et le Canadien prit la parole :

« Et vous souhaiteriez qu'on trouve ce qu'il a balancé dans vos systèmes ?

- On a essayé de circonscrire le problème, mais la technologie de ce Mickael est complexe, et j'avoue que votre aide serait la bienvenue... vous êtes plus familiarisés que nous...

- Mais ça tombe très bien, ça, parce que figurez-vous que... commença McKay avant d'être vivement interrompu par sa supérieure :

- Oui, ça tombe très bien ! Que Mickael et les Wraiths se sautent à la gorge mutuellement , ce n'est pas vraiment pour nous déplaire...

- Non, pas vraiment... confirma Ronon Dex, avec un air de jubilation mauvaise.

- Cet hybride gagne en puissance ! S'il parvient à nous battre, il ne fera ensuite qu'une bouchée de vous !

- Merci de vous soucier de notre petite santé, mais on avisera à ce moment là ! » lui rétorqua Sheppard.

Todd se tut, mais il ne semblait pas plus contrarié que ça. Il n'avait probablement pas étalé toutes ses cartes. Il fixa Samantha Carter un moment, et cette dernière lui rendit son regard avec une sérénité que Coralie admira à sa juste valeur. Si elle-même avait été l'objet de l'examen attentif du Wraith, elle se serait sûrement trémoussée sur son fauteuil comme une gamine ayant un besoin urgent de se rendre au petit coin.

«... Je vous avouerai que je suis très surpris », dit-il enfin, et il paraissait réellement étonné, comme si les désastreuses alliances qu'il avait conclues précédemment avec Atlantis n'étaient que broutilles, et qu'il trouvait un peu déplacée la rancune que manifestait ses habitants. « Un de vos adages ne dit-il pas que les ennemis de vos ennemis sont vos amis ?

- Si, répondit Sheppard, mais Ronon m'a appris un autre dicton, pégasien celui-là : si vos ennemis se massacrent les uns les autres, vous profitez du spectacle avec un paquet de pop corn et vous attendez tranquillement la fin des réjouissances pour tuer les survivants. Enfin, il ne parlait pas de pop corn, au départ, mais je l'ai un peu arrangé à la sauce terrienne... »

Todd se permit un petit soupir d'agacement alors que le Colonel Carter restait impassible, attendant patiemment que le Wraith leur propose la carotte qui serait susceptible de les faire changer d'avis.

Cette fois encore, il comprit le message, et décida de jouer son joker :

« Très bien. Mais avant de me refuser votre aide, je dois vous informer de quelque chose...

- Je suis toute ouïe. » répondit Carter sur un ton de courtoisie ironique, et Coralie se prit à rêver qu'un jour cette femme se retrouve confrontée à William T. Fox. Et qu'ils soient en désaccord.

_Je donnerais un an de salaire pour voir ça. Et parierais la totalité de mes économies sur elle._

« Nous ne sommes pas partis les mains vides de notre confrontation avec Mickael, poursuivait Todd, sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées. Nous avons réussi à nous introduire très brièvement dans ses données, et nous avons récupéré des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser.

- Comme par exemple ?

- Plusieurs adresses de ses laboratoires à travers la galaxie...

- Qui doivent être obsolètes, à présent, intervint le Dr McKay. Mickael est bien trop malin pour continuer à utiliser des bases dont la situation est connue de ses ennemis ! »

Le Canadien paraissait déçu. L'information promise par son grand ami Todd en échange de leur aide n'était apparemment qu'un ballon de baudruche percé.

_Et __bien __finalement,__mon __stage __de__formation __de __technologie__wraith __n'est __pas __pour__de__suite ! _ songea Coralie avec un intense soulagement.

« Et la formule du sérum permettant de sortir ce bon vieux Dr Beckett de son caisson de stase, je suppose que ça ne vous intéresse pas non plus ? »

Tous les Atlantes se redressèrent sur leur siège, s'entre-regardant avec surprise et un espoir qu'ils ne tentèrent même pas de dissimuler. Tous, sauf Coralie, qui au contraire se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil, dépitée.

_Et merde..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponses à reviews :**

**amy-chan : salut, copine ! Je ne sais pas si le chapitre qui suit te paraîtra aussi « de fou », mais moi j'en pouvais plus de l'écrire ! Au départ je me dis : « allez, ça va faire 7 ou 8 pages à tout casser », et à l'arrivée…  
>Bref.<br>Toi, je commence à te connaître : il est bien pratique, ce Todd, parce que grâce à lui, on a Ronon en bodyguard, et je suis sûre que tu dois apprécier… essuie-toi un peu, là, t'as de la bave qui coule…^^  
>Et je n'avais pas pensé que la réplique de Sam pouvait effectivement être envoyée par notre général préféré… du coup ta remarque m'a donnée une idée, et je fais référence à O'Neil dans ce chap… tu liras ça.<strong>

**Et mille fois merci pour à chaque fois prendre la peine de me laisser une review !**

Toddie : quand je pense qu'au départ Todd ne devait pas figurer dans ma fic… je savais pas comment l'intégrer… et comme je le dis dans une autre réponse, il n'est pas impossible qu'il fasse un come-back dans un chap ultérieur, en plus ! Des fois je m'épate moi-même :-D.  
>Bon, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, même s'il est présent, ton chouchou, il n'est pas au centre de ce qui va suivre. Parce que le père Ronon se la joue chien de garde, donc que Todd ne peut pas trop s'approcher de la demoiselle… Mais je me rattraperai une prochaine fois, donc, où Coralie aura directement affaire à lui sans Ronon Le Pénible pour interférer. Enfin je crois. Je l'ai pas encore écrit, ce chapitre, ça peut évoluer… mais disons que pour l'instant, c'est prévu. Je te fais signe à ce moment là, d'accord ?^^<br>En tout cas merci de ta review !

Halinor14 : Merci à toi ! * super flattée *. Heu… je vais te poser une question qui peut te paraître bizarre, mais « bestfanfics », ça te dit quelque chose ? Parce que ce que tu dis dans ta review me fait penser à un truc que j'ai lu ailleurs dernièrement… enfin bref.  
>J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps, et c'est pour les lectrices comme toi qui n'hésitent pas à me faire part de leur enthousiasme que j'essaie de poster le plus rapidement possible ! Merci encore de ta review ! <p>

**melle x : Merci à toi aussi d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Oui, Ronon est en mode [ pitbull qui protège son os à moelle], si Todd a un minimum d'instinct de survie, il devrait garder ses distances !^^ Tu vas pouvoir le vérifier tout de suite, et j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi amusée et passionnée… ( pression, pression…)**

**Mania Nemesis : Oh, le sourire non moins grand quand je lis ton commentaire ! Oui, Todd qui au départ ne devait même pas figurer dans mon histoire se retrouve dans deux chapitres, le précédent et naturellement celui qui suit. Et il n'est pas impossible qu'il revienne encore dans un autre, le galopin…  
>Ah, je sens que tu vas encore râler à la fin du chapitre. Mais j'explique pourquoi cette fin bancale. Et avant d'y arriver, tu as l'équivalent de 14 pages word à lire, ce qui devrait compter en ma faveur, hein ? Ou alors, faut que tu attendes deux mois, comme tu le menaçais… j'espère que ça suffira pour que je termine cette fic ! ( moi qui pensais m'en sortir avec une dizaine de chapitres… super forte en prévisions ).<br>Tu n'as pas trouvé de quoi épancher ton envie de SGA sur le net, alors ? M'étonnes pas. Et figure-toi que moi aussi, je me tâte pour acheter les DVD… je vais sûrement craquer cette année… 44 € sur un site d'achats en ligne ( je sais pas si on peut citer le nom ici), j'aurais tort de m'en priver. * soupir extatique d'anticipation *  
>Et merci de ta review !<strong>

**Hello, Charlne !**

**Merci pour avoir de nouveau laissé un commentaire ( tu crois que je devrais utiliser la menace du Wraith devant la porte sur toutes celles qui ne le font pas ?… ils sont occupés, tes voisins, cette semaine, ou ils sont libres ?^^) ! Et saches que recevoir ce genre de retour me fait énormément plaisir, et que j'adooore y répondre ! Et c'est la moindre des choses, je trouve, non ?^^  
>Passons. Oui, moi aussi, quand je lis une romance, il me tarde que les héros tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et en même temps je jubile quand ils se tournent autour… Coralie va mettre encore trois ou quatre chapitres, je pense, avant de se décider, ( je dis ça, mais comme j'ai tendance à scinder mes chap en plusieurs morceaux, ce sera peut-être plus !). Quant à celui qui va suivre, je l'ai écrit le plus rapidement possible, puisque c'était si gentiment et poliment demandé, mais j'ai explosé les recors de longueur, donc désolée si le délais t'a paru un peu long ! :-D<strong>

**0o0o0o**

**Autre chose : certains mots en italique du précédent chapitre se sont retrouvés tout collés… j'ai annulé et reposté plusieurs fois en essayant d'intégrer les espaces, mais pas moyen. Si quelqu'un a la solution, je suis preneuse !**

**Et pour finir, un message perso pour ma toute première revieweuse : les singes volants, c'est dans « Ghost in the machine ». ( oui, c'est super bizarre comme message, vous pouvez pas comprendre. Pas sûre qu'elle comprenne elle non plus, d'ailleurs…)**

**Bonne lecture !**

…**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 14**

Coralie ne parvenait pas à quitter l'écran de contrôle des yeux. L'image aux couleurs un peu bleutées montrait le Wraith sagement assis, immobile, le dos bien droit et les mains posées sur ses genoux, pareil à un monarque en pleine séance de doléances. Ou plutôt attendant dignement son exécution, puisqu'il patientait non pas dans une des nombreuses salles d'Atlantis, mais bel et bien dans la cellule ultra sécurisée de la cité. Deux gardes armés flanquaient la porte de la pièce contenant la prison, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Ronon Dex effectuait inlassablement les cents pas autour de la geôle, tel un requin rôdant près de la cage de sécurité protégeant des plongeurs audacieux.

Comme à ce qui semblait être son habitude, le Wraith l'ignorait superbement.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement quand Alevtina se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour regarder l'écran de plus près.

« Tu crrrois qu'ils vont accepter ? demanda-t-elle à Coralie.

- Il y a de fortes chances... »

La Russe la dévisagea mais ne posa pas d'autres questions.

Personne ne savait encore ce que le célèbre Todd avait négocié, hormis les six Atlantes présents à la réunion dont Coralie faisait partie, et elle avait bien évidemment eu la consigne express de ne rien divulguer. Toutefois, la convocation urgente du Dr Keller auprès du Colonel Carter avait fait le tour d'Atlantis, et les suppositions allaient bon train.

Alevtina reporta son attention sur l'écran, la main droite en appui sur la table, la gauche posée sur l'épaule de sa collègue.

« Il a l'airrr si calme... murmura-t-elle.

- Tu parles duquel ? » ironisa Coralie.

La Russe eut un petit rire. Puis soudain elle se redressa en se retournant, et Coralie regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Zelenka s'approcher d'elles. Il se posta à côté d'Alevtina, derrière sa collègue assise, regardant l'écran par dessus sa tête, et baragouina quelque chose en tchèque. Les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne sais pas lequel des deux me fiche le plus la frousse... s'expliqua-t-il.

- Pas moi ! répliqua la Russe. Au moins, Dex, je suis sûrrre qu'il ne me prrrendrrrait pas pour un pirrrojki...

- Un quoi ?

- Un pirrrojki. Une sorrrte de petit pâté... »

Coralie approuva de la tête la remarque de sa collègue. Oui, quitte à choisir, la compagnie du Satédien lui paraissait très nettement préférable à celle du si raffiné Wraith.

« Ils vont mettre combien de temps à se décider, à votre avis ? demanda Coralie au docteur tchèque.

- Si celui-ci se contente de tourner autour de son copain, au lieu d'essayer de persuader Samantha de lui faire simplement la peau, c'est que la décision a déjà été prise. Ils ne laissent Todd là que par pure envie de l'agacer...

- C'est vraiment particulier, la façon de traiter des alliés, sur Atlantis, quand même... murmura Coralie, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Autre galaxie, autres mœurs...

- Oui, ça doit être ça » répondit-elle en suivant du regard Ronon Dex faire inlassablement le tour de la cellule sans quitter une seconde le Wraith des yeux.

« _Coralie,__je__voudrais__vous__voir,__passez__à__mon__bureau,__je__vous__prie ! _»

La voix du Colonel Carter dans son oreillette la fit de nouveau légèrement sursauter. Elle répondit un bref « J'arrive » en se levant, tandis que la Russe et le Tchèque s'écartaient pour la laisser passer.

Zelenka lui tapota gauchement l'épaule avec un sourire forcé :

« Vous allez voir, tout va aller comme sur des roulettes.

- Vous êtes super convainquant, Radek, je suis vachement rassurée... »

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire contrit, et à son tour la jeune femme lui tapa le bras ironiquement.

_Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller._

…

Samantha Carter était assise derrière son bureau quand Coralie entra timidement dans la pièce où l'administratrice d'Atlantis passait la plupart de son temps, du moins quand aucune crise majeure ne nécessitait sa présence ailleurs.

Donc, elle n'y séjournait pas tant que ça, en définitive.

Le Colonel sourit en montrant d'un geste le siège en face d'elle, et Coralie s'y assit en silence, un peu crispée.

« Bien, je voulais vous parler de ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, dit Samantha Carter, d'un ton étrangement doux, comme si elle craignait d'effrayer la jeune femme. La proposition de Todd a été acceptée. SGA1 et lui vont se rendre sur P63-334 à bord d'un Jumper en traversant la Porte des Etoiles, pour les conduire sur l'un des vaisseaux infectés stationnés à proximité de cette planète. »

Elle marqua une pause, le buste légèrement en avant, les mains croisées posées devant elle.

« Je ne vous cache pas que notre confiance en notre... « allié » est des plus limitée. C'est la raison pour laquelle on a décidé de prendre nos précautions. Rodney a eu l'idée de profiter de l'accès aux matrices des vaisseaux ruches que Todd nous offrait pour installer nos propres programmes sous couvert de rechercher les virus de Michaël… »

Etonnée, Coralie ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Il s'agira d'une simple garantie, il n'est pas question d'envahir leurs données, ou quoique ce soit de ce genre ! poursuivit Samantha. Ça sera une sorte de virus dormant, et il obéira à une commande simple, qui pourra se déclencher à distance, indécelable, et surtout qui ne se mettrait pas en fonction suite à une manipulation erratique d'un membre de l'équipage…

- Je vois…

- Rodney est déjà en train d'y travailler, et je vais m'y atteler moi aussi, mais vu l'urgence, j'avoue qu'on apprécierai un peu d'aide… et je pense que c'est dans vos cordes !

- Heu… rien n'est moins sûr… on ne peut pas dire que ma seule et unique expérience avec la technologie wraith ait été couronnée de succès…

- McKay et moi, on se chargera d'adapter ce que vous pourriez nous programmer… comprenez-moi, Todd a beaucoup travaillé avec Rodney. Il connaît ses méthodes. Quant à moi, j'ai peut-être une approche trop… académique de ce genre de chose. Nous pensons que vous pouvez apporter quelques choses de neuf, dont les Wraiths sont moins familiers, qui pourrait passer plus inaperçu.

- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

Pensant l'entretient terminé, Coralie prit appui des deux mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour se relever quand elle remarqua que le Colonel ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

« … heu… il y a autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle un peu gênée en se rasseyant lentement.

Carter ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se recula sur le dossier de son siège, une expression de bienveillance inquiète sur le visage. Puis elle pinça les lèvres et se lança :

« Je sais que vous avez été plus ou moins formellement associée à cette mission, mais en aucun cas vous n'êtes tenue d'y participer. »

Coralie fronça les sourcils et se redressa en reculant la tête d'un geste sec, stupéfaite.

« J'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien… »

Encore une fois, l'administratrice l'évalua du regard avant de poursuivre :

« Bon, je vais être honnête avec vous, même si ça ne va pas vous plaire. Malgré tout ce que vous avez fait pour cette mission, et pour cette cité, vous n'êtes pas ici au même titre que les autres membres de Stargate Atlantis… »

La jeune femme blêmit de colère, mais Carter ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer son indignation :

« Ne vous méprenez pas, surtout ! Nous sommes évidemment ravis que vous fassiez partie des nôtres, même Rodney, c'est dire. Seulement il reste vrai que votre mode de recrutement n'a pas été très … académique, lui non plus ! Entendons-nous bien, nous risquons tous notre vie tous les jours, dans cette galaxie. Mais j'avoue avoir moins de scrupules à envoyer en mission dangereuse quelqu'un qui a signé pour le job en son âme et conscience, plutôt que vous qui avez été parachutée ici parce que vous aviez le choix entre ça et la prison à vie ! »

A ces mots, Coralie ravala les paroles peu aimables qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, et argumenta :

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me retrouverai en situation périlleuse, pourtant…

- J'en conviens, mais les précédents incidents n'étaient pas de notre fait… là, on parle carrément de vous envoyer dans la gueule du loup, même s'il est supposé porter une muselière… »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Carter qu'un odieux soupçon lui traversa l'esprit, et elle en fit immédiatement pars au Colonel :

« Soyez franche, tout ce baratin, ça ne serait pas parce que je suis la fille de mon père, par hasard ? On n'aurait pas fait pression sur vous pour mettre la petite Fox dans du coton histoire de ne pas faire de vague avec le gouverneur ? »

Etonnamment, Samantha Carter eut un large sourire, en secouant la tête négativement :

« Non, non, pas du tout !

- Pourtant, il y a sûrement eut du grabuge suite à mon retour prématuré sur Atlantis… mon père était furax, son contact avec la CIS n'a pas dû rigoler… !

- Justement, le contact en question a su trouver les mots pour… ramener M. Fox a de meilleurs sentiments.

- Ah bon ?

- Tout à fait ! Figurez-vous que la précédente personne chargée de cette mission a été remplacée par un volontaire, après le pandémonium provoqué lors de vos congés. Dorénavant votre père aura affaire au Général O'Neil pour tout ce qui vous concerne, vous et Atlantis…

- Le général O'Neil…?

- Oui, vous le connaissez ?

- … heu, non, mais j'ai passé des heures et des heures à lire ses rapports, alors c'est tout comme… » bafouilla Coralie.

La jeune femme avait du mal à y croire.

Le Général O'Neil.  
>Le LEGENDAIRE Jack O'Neil s'était élevé au rang d'ange gardien contre le dragon paternel.<p>

_Dieu existe, et il m'aime. _

Puis un espoir fou lui fit demander, des étoiles plein les yeux :

« Colonel, dites-moi que leur entrevue a été filmé ! ! ! »

Carter rit doucement, et répondit :

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, et de toute façon, si ça a été le cas, ça serait classé confidentiel… »

A la tête que fit la jeune femme, Samantha précisa d'un ton moqueur :

« Et n'y pensez même pas, si on vous surprend de nouveau à fouiner dans des dossiers top secret, vous le regretteriez ! »

Coralie grimaça pour la forme, puis haussa les épaules.

« Bon, reprit le Colonel, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu : souhaitez-vous réellement faire partie de cette mission ? Encore une fois, je vous assure que rien ne vous y oblige ! »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne sachant pas elle-même ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement. D'un côté, elle avait une peur bleue de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à bord d'un vaisseau-ruche infesté de Wraiths. D'un autre, elle avait sa petite fierté et ne voulait pas passer pour une poule mouillée. Elle était incapable de décider, de la terreur ou de l'orgueil, lequel allait l'emporter. En revanche, s'il y avait une chose dont elle ne doutait pas, c'était sa fervente conviction que sa place était ici, au milieu de cette galaxie, dans cette cité d'Atlantis dont elle avait si souvent rêvée, là-bas, sur Terre, quand elle en avait découvert l'existence. Le marché conclu avec Caldwell n'en était pas un, puisqu'elle aurait supplié à genoux qu'on l'envoie ici si on ne lui en avait pas fait la proposition.

C'est pourquoi, au lieu de répondre à la demande de Samantha Carter, Coralie préféra commencer par lever toute ambiguïté :

« Colonel, avant toute chose, je tiens à vous dire que vos réticences à m'exposer au danger sous prétexte qu'on m'aurait fait intégrer Atlantis de force n'ont absolument pas lieu d'être. Vous savez, on m'aurait proposé un ticket gagnant à la plus grosse loterie du pays ou venir ici, mon choix aurait été le même ! Et malgré tous les sales moments que j'ai pus vivre depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai jamais rien regretté ! »

Carter sourit largement à cette tirade, en hochant la tête, marquant ainsi sa compréhension.

« D'accord, répondit-elle, vous êtes donc un membre de mon équipe comme les autres, c'est bien noté. »

Est-ce que ce fut le sourire du Colonel, ou le ton de sa voix, plus encore que les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, qui donnèrent enfin l'impression à Coralie qu'elle n'était plus une sorte d'intruse en ces murs ? Toujours est-il que ce fut à cette seconde qu'elle s'estima une Atlante à part entière, comme si une ombre dont elle avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'ici avait quitté son cœur. Elle se sentit... euphorique.

En état de grâce.

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle dit sans réfléchir :

« Et j'accompagnerai SGA1 sur le vaisseau de Todd »

La seconde suivante, elle le regrettait déjà.

…

SGA1 au grand complet escortait Todd pour son retour à bord de sa flotte de vaisseaux ruches. Coralie, qui faisait donc elle aussi partie du voyage, savait que SGA2 était maintenu en état d'alerte au cas où la première équipe ne donnait pas signe de vie toutes les demies heures, ce qui n'était guère engageant si on y réfléchissait.

La jeune femme serra nerveusement sa tablette contre sa poitrine, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Ils patientaient dans le hangar à Jumpers, attendant l'autorisation de monter à bord d'une navette. Elle se surprit à espérer une panne générale et mystérieuse de toute la flotte atlante, ou bien une défaillance de la Porte des Etoiles, qui l'empêcherait de s'activer.

_Mais pourquoi j'ai pas sauté sur l 'occasion quand Carter m'a proposé le choix de ne pas participer à cette mission ?..._

Parfois, ça serait tout de même bien pratique qu'elle prenne l'option « réfléchir avant de parler ».

Plongée dans les délices d'un fantasme où elle regagnait sa chambre en sautillant façon « Petite Maison dans la Prairie », elle ne remarqua la présence de Ronon Dex à ses côtés que lorsqu'il lui dit d'une voix encore plus profonde qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Vous, restez près de moi. »

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et lui répondit d'un ton convaincu :

« Je vais peut-être vous étonner, mais c'était exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. »

Il lui sembla voir passer sur le visages du Pégasien une trace d'amusement, mais ce fut si furtif que la jeune femme l'avait sans doute rêvé.

Le colonel Sheppard, qui se tenait tout près du Wraith, se pencha vers ce dernier, sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur un Jumper, et lui dit tranquillement :

« J'espère pour vous qu'il n'y aura pas d'embrouille, cette fois, Todd, ou je vous jure que les problèmes que vous a causés Michael ressemblera au Monde Merveilleux de Disney comparé à ce qu'on vous fera, nous.

- Allons, Sheppard, se défendit leur allié, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir. Le Dr McKay m'a expliqué qu'il activerait les antivirus qu'il mettra au point à distance, quand vous serez hors de portée d'une attaque de mes vaisseaux. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous doubler.

- J'y croirai quand on sera de retour sur Atlantis avec la formule pour guérir Beckett. Qui aura intérêt à fonctionner !

- Elle devrait. Là dessus, je ne peux pas être catégorique, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mise au point... »

Apparemment, le Wraith ne semblait pas faire de promesses qu'il ne pouvait tenir. Sur ce sujet au moins, il était sincère.

Machinalement, Coralie caressa des pouces le bord de sa tablette. Cachés bien au chaud dans ses circuits, elle avait en réserve trois programmes prêts à infester le vaisseau de Todd, et tout le reste de sa flotte le plus discrètement possible. McKay avait été impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Coralie avait créé ces Chevaux de Troie, et elle avait eu l'impression de se répéter quand elle lui avait expliqué, à l'instar de l'autre astrophysicien de l'univers parallèle, qu'elle avait été à bonne école. Jamais elle n'aurait cru bénir un jour Dark Water, le petit rigolo qui lui vérolait ses ordinateurs régulièrement. Mais pour avoir planché des jours entiers à disséquer les virus tous plus improbables les uns que les autres, elle avait acquis une certaine maîtrise du sujet. Restait la grande inconnue : avec l'aide de McKay, allait-elle pouvoir les adapter à un système alien ? Samantha Carter en semblait persuadée. Et l'autre question, qui l'intéressait plus encore, était : si le Wraith s'en rendait compte, quelle serait l'espérance de vie de la jeune femme ?

Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de son garde du corps. Mais ce fut de l'autre Pégasienne que Coralie eut quelques mots de réconfort :

« Ne soyez pas nerveuse ! Nous sommes là pour veiller sur vous. Il ne vous arrivera rien ! N'est-ce pas, Ronon ? » dit Teyla tranquillement.

Pour toute réponse, les yeux de son amis se plissèrent méchamment en direction du Wraith.

A ce moment, la voix du technicien chargé du hangar à Jumpers raisonna dans la salle en leur autorisant l'accès à une navette, et Coralie se raidit.

_Je__veux__pas__y__aller !_ piailla une petite voix dans son esprit.

Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer : elle avait pris place dans le Grand 8, et à présent elle n'avait plus qu'à serrer les dents en espérant se retrouver en vie à la fin du parcours.

…

Coralie n'aurait pas imaginé que Todd puisse avoir une attitude plus... impériale que celle qu'il affichait sur Atlantis, et pourtant, dans son domaine, entourés de ses hommes, c'était le cas. Il escortait SGA1 jusqu'à la salle où se trouvaient les accès aux matrices infectées, Teyla à ses côtés, et il devisait avec elle comme un souverain accueillerait l'ambassadrice d'un pays allié. Coralie nota que l'Athosienne se prêtait au jeu, et discutait avec lui courtoisement. Ce devait être un exercice familier entre ces deux-là, mais la jeune femme en ressentit pourtant un léger malaise. Le visage sombre du colonel Sheppard, qui lançait des regards peu amènes dans le dos du Wraith, lui fit comprendre que lui non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment la situation. Le Dr McKay, lui, était trop occupé à peaufiner deux trois détails, et gardait les yeux fixés sur sa tablette en marmonnant. Quant à Ronon Dex, son regard noir ne cessait de voleter vers les trois Wraiths qui les accompagnaient en plus de leur commandant, la main constamment posée sur son arme, prêt à dégainer. Et même s'il ne semblait jamais faire cas de la présence de la jeune femme, Coralie avait noté qu'il faisait en sorte de se tenir constamment entre elle et le Wraith le plus proche.

Le trajet dura plusieurs minutes, et Coralie eut ainsi tout le loisir d'apprécier la décoration des tunnels qu'ils empruntaient. Sur ce point, les deux univers qu'elle connaissait se ressemblait hélas au détail près : l'odeur nauséabonde, la moiteur étouffante, et l'impression de parcourir un boyau, ou, pire, un œsophage, tout y était. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprocha encore de son garde du corps, jusqu'à le frôler. Il consentit alors à baisser les yeux sur elle et lui demanda :

« Ça va aller ? »

Surprise qu'il s'adressa à elle, elle s'écarta brusquement en répondant un peu sèchement :

« Va bien falloir ! »

Puis se rendant compte de son attitude injuste, elle se reprit :

« Excusez-moi. Je suis... un peu nerveuse, je crois. »

Il émit un vague « hmmm » et accorda de nouveau toute son attention sur leur comité d'accueil.

Quand ils débouchèrent enfin dans la salle où se trouvaient plusieurs consoles typiquement wraiths, ( _oh,__les__jolies__tumeurs__malignes !_, songea Coralie ), McKay ne perdit pas une seconde en paroles inutiles.

« Fox, par ici, on a du pain sur la planche ! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta tandis que le Canadien branchait déjà une fiche qui reliait sa tablette à l'une des horreurs qui semblait pulser d'une vie propre. Et Coralie se rendit compte alors que si Todd se montrait outrageusement familier dans les murs d'Atlantis, le Dr Rodney McKay paraissait tout aussi à l'aise à bord d'un vaisseau wraith, même si, étonnamment, il n'en faisait pas autant étalage que son homologue. Cela était sûrement imputable au stress inévitable suite à ce genre de mission plutôt qu'à un soudain excès de modestie de la part de l'astrophysicien, mais ça n'empêcha pas la jeune femme se ressentir une sincère admiration envers cet homme par ailleurs insupportable.

Il lui tendit sa tablette qui fit défiler tout un tas de données qu'à son grand étonnement Coralie parvint à assimiler sans problème : les informations wraiths étaient traduites en langages clairs pour son esprit humain, et se dit que cette mission ne serait finalement pas au-dessus de ses capacités.

« Bon, regardez, les codes sources ne devraient pas vous poser de problèmes. Si une chaîne de caractères vous intriguent, et je pense que ça va être souvent le cas, vu que vous n'êtes pas familière avec cette technologie, ne perdez pas de temps dessus, isolez-la et marquez-la, j'y jetterai un œil. »

Coralie hochait silencieusement la tête en fronçant les sourcils, attentive aux instructions de son supérieur, quand elle entendit un feulement crissant et se sentit simultanément violemment tirée en arrière. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, Dex l'avait lâchée et se trouvait à présent entre elle et Todd, son bras droit tendu devant lui, l'arme braqué sur le Wraith qui paraissait furieux.

Sheppard et Teyla réagirent immédiatement, l'une en s'approchant de Todd, l'autre du Satédien.

« Oh, oh, du calme ! cria le Colonel à l'intention de son ami. Et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers le Wraith, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Todd lança un regard venimeux à Coralie, qui se demanda comment il avait pu deviner qu'elle avait pour mission d'installer ses propres virus dans sa matrice, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché un seul programme.

Mais la réponse de leur hôte fut toute autre :

« Je n'ai fait appel à vous qu'en dernier recours, après avoir tenté par tous les moyens de me débarrasser de ces virus en vain, et vous, vous venez avec une... néophyte ! » cracha-t-il.

… _ah,__ce__n'est__que__ça !_ songea la jeune femme, momentanément soulagée, tandis que McKay se redressait de toute sa taille comme un coq de basse-cour, visiblement offensé :

« Vous m'accusez, moi, de venir avec une assistante inutile, ou pire, encombrante ? Allons, je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça ! »

Il était furieux, et s'avança vers le Wraith qui le dominait de toute sa taille comme s'il n'était qu'un bureaucrate obtus.

« Fox n'est peut-être pas familière avec votre technologie, mais elle apprend vite, et c'est une spécialiste des virus informatiques. Alors je vous prierai de nous laisser faire notre boulot si vous souhaitez qu'on vous débarrasse de ces saletés rapidement, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on partira d'ici, et tout le monde sera content ! »

Et sans attendre la réponse de Todd, il lui tourna le dos et rejoignit en quatre enjambées énergiques Coralie qui était immobile près de la console, essayant encore une fois de se faire oublier. Le Wraith, qui était resté silencieux durant l'éclat de colère du Canadien, dût faire un signe à Dex, car le Satédien se déplaça légèrement, dévoilant un peu plus la jeune femme, mais son arme toujours braquée en direction du commandant extraterrestre. Ce dernier se pencha légèrement en avant et dit d'une voix bizarrement respectueuse :

« Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses. Je vous en prie, faites ce que vous jugerez utile pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. »

La jeune femme inclina à son tour la tête pour marquer son accord, et se pencha sur la tablette de McKay, l'estomac toujours noué et une sueur froide lui coulant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Son soulagement avait été de courte durée : si Todd se mettait dans cet état parce qu'il pensait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici sinon leur faire perdre du temps, qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il apprenait la vérité ?

Coralie secoua un peu la tête pour tenter de se concentrer, et assimila du mieux qu'elle put les différences entre les systèmes de gestions d'exceptions humaines et wraiths, les ordonnancements de processus, et tout un tas d'autres formes de programmations. Elle fut soulagée de constater que la tablette l'aidait énormément à digérer toutes les informations, et McKay parvint même miraculeusement à repérer un des virus de Michael durant ses explications, ce qui était de bonne augure pour la suite. Quand la jeune femme eut l'autorisation de s'installer seule à une autre console avec sa propre tablette, elle pensait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Dès qu'elle s'éloigna de McKay, Todd prit sa place afin de montrer à l'astrophysicien ce que lui et son équipe étaient déjà parvenus à circonscrire, et au contraire les difficultés qu'ils n'avaient pues résoudre.

Ce qui laissait à la jeune femme le champ libre pour effectuer son propre piratage.

…

Coralie leva un instant le nez de sa tablette, sourcils froncés, puis, constatant que McKay semblait totalement absorbé par ce qu'affichait la sienne, renonça à l'interpeller. Deux minutes auparavant, il avait envoyé baladé Todd, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de dire « ça, on l'a déjà essayé… » une fois de trop. Elle ne voulait pas être la prochaine sur sa liste. Machinalement, son attention se tourna vers le Wraith, qui avait pris le large et devisait avec Teyla, mais dont les yeux jaunes et froids étaient fixés sur elle. La jeune femme baissa le regard tout en murmurant :

« Dex, soyez gentil, placez-vous entre moi et ce satané Wraith, il me fait vraiment froid dans le dos... »

Le Pégasien qui se trouvait face à Coralie, de l'autre côté de la console où elle s'était branchée, se dirigea vers Todd au lieu de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, et elle dût poser sa tablette pour le rattraper en pestant. Elle lui prit le bras droit à la fois pour le ramener vers elle et être sûre qu'il n'allait pas encore sortir son arme, et le tira à proximité de la console. Sans le lâcher, elle le positionna comme elle le souhaitait, se cachant derrière lui de la vue du maître des lieux, et lui murmura d'un ton péremptoire :

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'aller lui faire la peau ! Contentez-vous de rester là ! »

Il lui lança un regard peu amène, et elle crut qu'il allait l'envoyer balader, mais il se contenta finalement de soupirer et croisa les bras dans une attitude d'attente désapprobatrice. La jeune femme l'ignora et reprit l'examen de ce qui l'avait intriguée.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit Dex se raidir à côté d'elle, et en comprit immédiatement la cause quand elle vit Teyla s'approcher d'eux, escortée de l'inévitable Todd. Toutefois, ce fut vers McKay qu'ils s'arrêtèrent :

« Alors, Docteur, où en êtes-vous ? » questionna poliment le Wraith.

Ronon Dex s'étant déplacé de façon à être entre Coralie et leur hôte ainsi qu'elle l'avait souhaité, la jeune femme ne put voir si l'attitude de Todd était aussi cordiale que son ton. En revanche elle avait en visuel le Canadien, qui avait relevé la tête de sa tablette et se tenait raide, ses lèvres pincées, signe que quelqu'un allait en prendre pour son grade. Apparemment, une fois n'avait pas suffi.

« Si vous et votre équipe n'êtes pas parvenus à vous dépêtrer de ces virus en y travaillant d'arrache-pied pendant je ne sais combien de temps, il me semble évidant que malgré mon génie légendaire, je ne vais pas trouver la solution dans les dix minutes ! Il me faut un peu plus de temps ! Alors soyez certain que je vous informerai des résultats au fur et à mesure, mais pour l'instant j'en suis toujours au premier programme que j'ai découvert en commençant la formation de Fox ! »

_Soit, en langage mckayen, « foutez-moi la paix »..._

Le sourire qui commençait à fleurir sur le visage de Coralie se fana prématurément quand elle vit Dex lui tourner le dos dans une attitude protectrice, preuve que Todd se dirigeait à présent vers elle. Il y eut un instant de flottement, une atmosphère électrique qui lui donna la chair de poule, puis Teyla qui escortait toujours le Wraith posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais consentit à s'écarter lentement. Coralie rencontra les prunelles jaunes dangereusement proches et se raidit pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

« Et notre jeune amie spécialiste des virus, a-t-elle progressé ? »

Là encore, le ton était calme, voir amical. L'extraterrestre se comportait en hôte parfait, et la jeune femme se surprit à penser que s'il bénéficiait d'un physique plus « humain », son père l'aurait certainement apprécié.

_A bien y réfléchir, ils ont pas mal de points communs..._

Cette réflexion ironique l'aida à répondre sans trembler :

« Je pense en avoir débusqué un autre, mais je voulais la confirmation du Dr McKay...

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna l'astrophysicien. Faites-moi voir ça ! »

Il s'avança vers la technicienne et lui prit la tablette des mains. Elle pointa une ligne de codes du doigt :

« Regardez, dit-elle, là, ça me paraît bizarre... »

McKay fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux, fit la moue, puis finit par répondre :

« Non, ça m'a tout l'air d'une pile de données un peu bancales... »

Déçue, Coralie tendit la main pour récupérer sa tablette, mais le Canadien s'exclama :

« Attendez !... y a effectivement un truc qui cloche, là...

- Ah ! Vous voyez !

- Mais non, pas ce que vous m'avez montré, mais ici, un peu plus bas, regardez... »

Il lui mit la tablette sous le nez, pointant de l'index ce qu'il avait décelé, et elle constata qu'effectivement le code suivant les lignes bizarres qu'elle avait repérées avait des allures familières de logiciel malveillant. Autant dire qu'elle avait levé le lièvre et que McKay l'avait attrapé au bond, mais elle n'allait pas chipoter pour ça.

« Ok, je le vois. Je m'en occupe. »

Elle s'apprêtait à se plonger dans la tâche ardue qui l'attendait quand la voix lourde de menaces de Dex lui fit relever la tête :

« Je suis sûr qu'elle travaillera dans de meilleures conditions si vous ne tournez pas autour d'elle... »

Todd eut un petit sourire ironique, salua encore une fois Coralie d'une inclinaison formelle, et s'éloigna sans un mot tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance auprès de McKay.

La réflexion du Satédien fit remonter un souvenir dans la mémoire de Coralie, où, dans un autre univers, elle avait fait une remarque similaire à son double. Et une idée saugrenue germa dans son esprit :

« Vous êtes-vous déjà dit que peut-être, dans un monde différent, vous et Todd pourriez être alliés ? Je veux dire, réellement allié ? Combattre côte à côte, dans un objectif commun, et tout ce qui s'en suit ? »

Le regard glacial qu'elle récolta lui donna la réponse, et elle baissa précipitamment le nez sur la console. Ce fut le moment que choisit le colonel Sheppard, jusque là silencieux, pour s'approcher de ses deux coéquipiers.

« Bon, alors, sérieusement, Fox, ça va durer encore combien de temps ? »

Coralie soupira, et murmura sans lever le visage, espérant ainsi garder sa réponse la plus confidentielle possible :

« Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Si le Dr Mckay peine avec le premier virus découvert, je n'ose pas imaginer comment moi, je vais galérer. En plus, j'ai l'impression que les dégâts causés sont beaucoup plus importants que prévus. La remise en marche de tout le système après l'éradication des programmes infectieux va être un travail de titan...

- Eh, c'est pas notre problème, ça ! On a pas dit qu'on assurait le service après-vente, si ? susurra Sheppard en roulant des yeux et en se plaçant à son tour dos à Todd, probablement dans le même but que la jeune femme.

- Je suis bien d'accord, mais ça veut dire que... l'autre... mission... va être assez délicate, si on ne veut pas que notre petit secret soit éventé dès la première remise à jour du système !

- On s'en fout, du moment qu'ils s'en rendent compte quand on aura mis les voiles ! feula-t-il.

- Je vais faire du mieux que je peux, Colonel. Vous savez, je doute qu'il y ait ici une personne qui a plus envie que moi de se trouver ailleurs !

- Ok, on vous fait confiance. »

Et il s'éloigna, le visage sombre, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Dex, puis se remit au boulot en maugréant :

« Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir donner l'adresse mail de Black Water à ce Michael... ils auraient pu s'occuper mutuellement... oh, c'est pas vrai, il va falloir que je reconfigure tout ce système ! Quelle poisse ! »

Elle se passa nerveusement une main sur le front, expira un grand coup, et se remit au travail.

…

Jamais de sa vie Coralie ne s'était sentie aussi fatiguée. Même son entraînement avec Ronon Dex lui semblait un parcours de santé comparé à l'épuisement qu'elle ressentait. Son corps, resté trop longtemps penché sur sa tablette, était à la fois raide et engourdi, son esprit lui paraissait fonctionner à deux à l'heure, et ses paupières lourdes pesaient trois tonnes.

_Et je dois sentir aussi mauvais que ce maudit vaisseau..._

La jeune femme n'avait qu'une vague idée de temps qu'elle avait passée à traquer et circonscrire les virus. Plus de 24 heures, en tout cas. Et comme si la fatigue ne suffisait pas, une migraine commençait à pulser au milieu de son front.

En tout cas, ses propres programmes avaient tranquillement été installés plusieurs heures auparavant, dans la discrétion la plus absolue. La procédure n'avait pris que quelques minutes, et le pic d'adrénaline dû au stress qui avait envahi l'organisme de Coralie lui avait éclairci les idées pendant quelques temps, avant de la laisser dans un état d'épuisement aggravé. Depuis, elle avançait littéralement au radar.

A la lumière des difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées, le plan initial ( et officiel ) avait été abandonné : les virus de Michael étaient nettoyés au fur et à mesure, et deux trois, déjà choisis, seraient laissés dans la matrice et soumis à un nettoyage à distance. McKay s'en était chargé, et Coralie n'en revenait pas de le voir encore hyperactif alors qu'il n'avait pas pris plus de temps de pause qu'elle, voir moins.

Les lignes de programmations se brouillèrent devant ses yeux, et elle les cligna pour y voir plus clair. Une voix derrière elle la fit légèrement sursauter :

« Allez, poussez-vous de là, Fox, laissez-moi la place, j'ai fini de mon côté... »

McKay l'aida à se lever et prit sa place, mais au lieu de s'éloigner, Coralie se posta à sa gauche, regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Allez vous asseoir dans un coin, lui conseilla l'astrophysicien, vous tenez à peine debout !

- Pas question. Je veux partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. A deux, ça ira plus vite. »

Il fit un geste vague qui voulait dire « comme vous voulez ».

Et deux heures plus tard, ils se préparèrent enfin à quitter le vaisseau-ruche, avec les compliments de son commandant.

Sans encombre, à la grande stupéfaction et au non moins grand soulagement des Atlantes.

Ce furent quand ils parvinrent vers les abords de la Porte des Etoiles par laquelle ils devaient rejoindre leur citée que les ennuis arrivèrent.

Coralie, qui s'était endormie à l'arrière du Jumper trois minutes à peine après leur départ du vaisseau fut réveillée par les secousses de la navette effectuant des manœuvres d'évitement acrobatiques, et un inquiétant bruit d'impact suivit d'étincelles. Gémissant de confusion et ballottée de droite et de gauche, elle parvint à grand peine jusqu'au poste de pilotage et en ouvrit la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s... »

Une nouvelle embardée lui fit encore perdre l'équilibre, et elle fut rattrapée in-extremis par Dex, qui l'attira à lui et l'installa sans cérémonie sur ses genoux, la ceinturant fermement d'un bras.

« Hé ! protesta-t-elle.

- Nous avons été touchés, et nous avons perdu le générateur d'inertie ! Ça va secouer ! cria Sheppard pour couvrir les bruits de tir qu'ils essuyaient.

- Je le savais, qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! » beugla McKay comme s'il n'avait pas été le premier à vouloir traiter avec Todd.

D'un geste rageur, le Colonel ouvrit une ligne de communication, tout en continuant ses loopings et virages en épingles.

« TODD ! Espèce de fumier, je vous jure que la prochaine fois que je croiserai votre route, votre espérance de vie sera réduite à une poignée de secondes !

-... Colonel Sheppard, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? répondit la voix du wraith, difficilement audible au milieu de la cacophonie ambiante.

- Vous le savez très bien, ne faites pas l'idiot avec moi ! A peine vous a-t-on échangé le protocole anti-virus contre cette satanée formule pour Beckett que nous sommes pris en chasse par deux de vos Darts !

- Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas au courant !

- A d'autres ! Mais vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! »

Il interrompit la communication et se tourna à demi vers McKay :

« Activez-moi ces virus qu'on lui a installés en douce ! »

Le Canadien pianota fébrilement sur sa tablette, pestant à chaque fois qu'une embardée lui faisait faire une mauvaise manipulation. Puis, il leva un regard égaré, stupéfait :

« Ça ne marche pas ! »

Coralie se figea, glacée d'épouvante.

_Merde ! Je me suis plantée !_

Mais McKay poursuivit :

« J' ai l'impression que le vaisseau est hors de portée !

- Comment ça ? Les Darts ont une autonomie limitée, leur vaisseau doit être dans les environs !

- Je vous dit que non ! »

Un terrible bruit d'explosion les secoua, et Coralie hurla et s'accrocha au cou de Dex. Une horrible odeur de plastic et métal brûlés envahit le Jumper.

« On a été salement touché ! Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions que de nous poser le plus près de la Porte que je le pourrai. McKay, vous pouvez l'activer à distance ?

- Je pense que oui...

- Alors faites-le ! Et préparez-vous tous à courir ! »

Le Jumper en perdition amorça un virage en perdant de l'altitude, et le sol ainsi que la Porte qui représentait leur salut se rapprochèrent. Quand la navette se posa brutalement sur la terre ferme, tout le monde se précipita dehors et Coralie courut à perdre haleine vers la lumière qui emplissait l'anneau.

« Darts, attention ! » cria Teyla.

Coralie fut violemment projetée sur le côté, puis une lourde masse atterrit sur son dos, lui coupant le souffle, et un écran de dreadlocks lui cacha la vue. La seconde d'après, le sifflement caractéristique d'un Dart lui vrilla les tympans, avant de s'éloigner. Le poids qui l'immobilisait à terre disparut, et une voix bourrue grogna :

« Allez, debout ! »

Aidée par Dex, elle se redressa et reprit sa course.

« Ils ont envoyés des troupes au sol ! rugit Sheppard devant elle, lui faisant face, dos à la Porte, arme sur l'épaule.

Il fit feu avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur.

« Allez, allez, allez ! »

A quelques mètres de lui, Teyla fit feu à son tour. Coralie la dépassa sans ralentir.

Le salut était proche, elle allait y arriver, elle allait...

Une douleur atroce explosa dans sa jambe droite, et elle s'effondra en hurlant.

« Fox est touchée ! Fox est touchée ! » cria McKay.

Haletante sous la souffrance, Coralie se sentit soulevée comme une poupée de chiffon, et elle se retrouva encore une fois dans le giron rassurant de Ronon Dex. Secouée par la course de son sauveur qui ravivait sa blessure, elle ne put retenir un gémissement, puis murmura si bas que même le Satédien aurait du mal à l'entendre :

« J'espère au moins que ça en valait la peine... »

Et elle s'évanouit dans ses bras avant d'avoir traversé la Porte.

0o0o0o0

**Oui, je sais, je l'ai déjà fait, le coup de l'évanouissement à la fin du chap. En fait, je ne devais arrêter celui-ci plus loin, mais j'en voyais plus le bout… et puis comme ça je poste plus tôt. Donc c'est pas original, certes, mais c'est plus pratique !^^**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Halinor14 : bon, donc « bestfanfics », c'est pas toi… tant pis, peut-être que si elle lit ces lignes, elle se manifestera !^^ Merci pour ton commentaire élogieux, et pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, tu constateras que je suis parvenue à l'interrompre dans les limites du raisonnable… en revanche, pas sûre que ce soit à un moment judicieux ! **

**Amy-chan**** : Bien sûr, que je commence à te connaître, ça fait maintenant quelques mois qu'on communique, quand même !^^ Bonne idée encore, le coup du cadeau de l'enregistrement O'Neill versus Fox ! Effectivement, je pense que la salle ciné serait comble !  
>Et oui, Coralie n'est pas à la fête en ce moment dans la galaxie de Pégase, et ça ne va pas s'arranger … du tout. Heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur son Satédien d'amour pour la soutenir…^^ Et rassure-toi, plus que trois ou quatre « événements » ( donc je ne sais pas en combien de chapitres, j'ai tendance à m'étaler, tu as remarqué !), et ils finiront ensemble, ça ne tardera plus trop ! Ce qui marquera aussi la fin de mon histoire, d'ailleurs. Merciiiiiiii de ta review !<strong>

**Mania Nemesis : ouah, nouvelle review, moi happy aussi !^^  
>Et contente que Todd paraisse inquiétant, moi-même je le ressens de cette manière : courtois, plein d'esprit, mais plus dangereux qu'un serpent à sonnette ! Quant à savoir s'il est ou non responsable de l'attaque en fin de chapitre, réponse dans un chap ultérieur…Pour ce qui est de ton analyse de l'attitude de Ronon, tu vas pourvoir constater qu'une Athosienne a la même impression que toi… ce qui veut dire que, bien sûr, tu es dans le vrai !<br>Et édidemment, qu'il faut couper les chap au mauvais moment, ça s'appelle la fidélisation du lectorat. :-D  
>Heureuse que finalement ton frère serve à quelque chose. Perso, je tiens en otage des CD gravés d'un ami, mais je vais quand même acheter les DVD, rien que pour avoir les scènes coupées. Oui, je suis une grande malade.<br>Et pour finir, répondre aux reviews est un réel et immense plaisir, c'est vraiment pas la peine de me remercier pour ça, c'est à moi de te remercier de m'en laisser !**

**Et aussi un grand merci général pour toutes celles qui ont un compte et à qui j'ai déjà répondu, on ne le dira jamais assez, les reviews sont une vrai motivation pour les auteurs !^^**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 15**

Coralie reprit conscience dans le calme relatif de l'infirmerie d'Atlantis. Elle papillonna des yeux un instant, tandis que l'odeur caractéristique de l'endroit envahissait son sens olfactif. Avec l'impression que son esprit focalisait avec un temps de retard, comme si elle était légèrement ivre, elle tourna doucement la tête sur le côté, et vit avec surprise que quelqu'un se tenait debout à son chevet.

« Docteur McKay ? C'est gentil d'être là… »

L'astrophysicien, qui en réalité se trouvait à cet endroit pour une toute autre raison que la présence de la jeune femme allongée sur le lit, se tourna brusquement vers elle, et bafouilla :

« Ah… euh… Fox… oui… ça va ?»

Avant que Coralie ne réponde, une infirmière s'adressa au Canadien :

« Vous la trouverez à son labo, elle n'est pas venue ici de la journée…elle a sans doute coupé son oreillette, je sais qu'un type de la section biologie lui cassait les pieds avec une douleur fantôme au bras...

- Oh… merci ! »

Et il déguerpit après un vague salut à la jeune femme, qui leva mollement la main, lui adressant un signe qu'il ne vit pas.

L'infirmière, constatant qu'elle était réveillée, lui montra un peu plus d'intérêt :

« Alors, comment vous vous sentez ?

- … un peu dans les vapes…

- C'est normal, on vous a donné des calmants pour votre jambe.

- Ma jambe ?

- Oui, vous avez été touchée par un Wraith à votre retour de mission, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- … si… si, ça me revient…

- Et est-ce que cette jambe vous fait mal, en ce moment… ?

- … non… je sens rien…

- D'accord, on va baisser un peu la dose, alors… »

L'infirmière tripatouilla le goutte à goutte qui pendait à la tête du lit, puis sourit à Coralie :

« Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de repos…

- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que Sioban est de service ?

- Non, elle est sur le continent… elle devrait y passer la matinée, et elle reprend son service cet après-midi.

- Ah…tant pis…

- Vous ne resterez pas bien longtemps ici, rassurez-vous ! Profitez-en pour récupérer !

- Vous avez raison… »

Sur un dernier sourire rassurant, l'infirmière s'éloigna, laissant Coralie seule.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle parvint à repousser les images chaotiques de sa fuite vers la Porte des Etoiles pour sombrer dans une somnolence où les sons lui parvenaient comme provenant d'une autre dimension. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux au bout d'un laps de temps indéfini, elle n'était plus seule, et cette fois-ci le visiteur était assis à côté de son lit, ne laissant aucun doute quant au motif de sa présence. Coralie fronça les sourcils, confuse :

« C'est bien le dernier endroit où je pensais vous voir… qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

- Je viens voir comment vous allez. »

De froncés, ses sourcils se soulevèrent d'étonnement.

« Ah… et bien, ça va super, merci…

- Votre jambe ?

- Je la sens pas, donc… »

Elle allait dire « tout va bien », mais fut prise d'angoisse : baissant ses yeux sur ses jambes recouvertes par le drap, elle les remua un peu, et soupira de soulagement quand elle les vit s'agiter.

« … donc c'est bon ! » acheva-t-elle.

Ronon Dex approuva silencieusement.

« Encore une fois je dois vous remercier pour m'avoir sortie du pétrin… » poursuivit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, les yeux fixés dessus.

Un vague « grumph » lui répondit, puis il poursuivit de manière plus intelligible :

« Tenez, je vous ai apporté ça… »

Coralie releva la tête et vit qu'il lui tendait un truc bizarre, marronâtre et de forme allongée. Elle lui prit des mains en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?

- C'est une queue de freya, c'est ce qu'on donne à quelqu'un qui a fait son baptême du feu. »

Cela ressemblait effectivement à une sorte de queue de lézard, maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas la jeter par terre avec une grimace dégoûtée. A la place, elle dit de sa voix la plus enjouée :

« Ah, c'est ça, l'odeur ?… bon, et bien… merci… mais ce n'était pas mon baptême du feu, on avait déjà combattu contre des Wraiths, tous les deux ! Et d'ailleurs vous m'aviez reproché… »

A la tête que fit le Satédien, Coralie s'interrompit, confuse.

« Mais non, c'est vrai, c'était avec l'autre vous… désolée, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas encore les idées très claires… »

Il fit un petit signe de la main qui signifiait que c'était sans importance, mais un autre souvenir remonta à l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Et quand j'ai été prise en otage par Apper ?

- Là, c'est moi qui vous ai tirée dessus, alors ça compte pas.

- Ah bon... »

Un silence gênant, du moins pour Coralie, s'installa entre eux, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à le rompre :

« On a eu le fin mot de l'histoire, avec Todd ? C'était bien des hommes à lui, qui nous ont attaqués ?

- ... on n'en sait trop rien... mais quelle importance ?

- Quelle importance ? Pour moi ça en a, figurez-vous ! Je veux savoir qui a essayé de me faire la peau !

- Ils n'essayaient pas de nous tuer, leurs armes n'étaient pas assez chargées pour ça...

- Vous rigolez ? Ils ont failli m'arracher la jambe ! »

Le Satédien leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « ...au moins ! » et Coralie plissa les siens, vexée. C'est à ce moment là qu'un autre visiteur s'approcha :

« Ah, vous êtes là, Ronon ? »

Teyla fit le tour du lit pour s'arrêter du côté opposé à son ami, et sourit à la convalescente. Cette dernière, soucieuse de ne pas paraître trop ingrate en boudant à la dernière remarque de son sauveur multirécidiviste, accueillit l'Athosienne en lui montrant le présent que Dex venait de lui offrir.

« Oui, il est venu me faire cadeau de ça... » dit-elle en tendant la queue de lézard.

Teyla, fronçant les sourcils, regarda tour à tour la jeune femme et le Pégasien, visiblement en attente d'une explication. Surprise qu'elle ne sache pas de quoi il s'agissait, Coralie précisa d'une voix hésitante :

« C'est une queue de... de lézard, vous savez, pour célébrer mon baptême du feu... »

Teyla leva les yeux vers Dex, un sourcil arqué et un petit sourire ironique relevant les commissures de ses lèvres.

Alors Coralie comprit.

Elle se tourna vivement vers le Satédien, furibonde :

« Vous vous êtes foutu de moi ? J'y crois pas ! »

Loin de nier, il se mit à ricaner, et la jeune femme lui jeta rageusement l'ignoble morceau de bestiole morte au visage. Il l'attrapa à la volée, hilare, et s'éloigna un peu quand Coralie attrapa le coussin qu'elle avait dans le dos dans le but évident de le cogner avec.

« Bon, je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme, je vous laisse avec Teyla ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, agitant de façon moqueuse la queue de lézard en signe d'au revoir avant de s'éloigner.

- C'est ça ! Et étouffez-vous avec ! » vociféra la jeune femme.

A ce raffut, une infirmière accourut, l'air contrarié :

« Hé, vous vous croyez où ? rugit-elle à l'intention de Coralie.

- ... désolée...

- Et si vous arrachez votre perf à force de gesticuler comme ça, vous allez m'entendre !»

L'infirmière lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de s'éloigner.

Teyla fit une grimace que la jeune femme interpréta comme un « elle a pas l'air commode ! », et lui prit le coussin des mains :

« Avancez-vous, que je vous le remette... »

Coralie s'exécuta, et l'Athosienne positionna correctement l'oreiller, pour que la jeune femme puisse s'installer de nouveau confortablement.

« Ça a l'air de beaucoup mieux se passer, avec Ronon, dites-moi ! » fit remarquer Teyla.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard torve.

« Mouais. Vu qu'il n'arrête pas de me sauver la vie, faut bien que je me montre un chouilla reconnaissante, j'ai un minimum d'éducation...

- Je ne parlais pas de votre attitude, mais de la sienne !

- La sienne ? C'est un vrai Saint Bernard, ce type, il passe son temps à sauver la peau de tout le monde, je ne suis pas une exception... ça doit être génétique, chez lui...

- Oui, mais il... n'offre pas une queue de lézard à n'importe qui ! » précisa Teyla, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Coralie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, quand l'évidence de ce que venait de dire l'Athosienne la frappa de plein fouet : Ronon Dex venait de plaisanter avec elle. Ronon Dex qui, six mois plus tôt, la menaçait de mort, lui avait fait une blague, alors que le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il n'était pas spécialement réputé pour son tempérament farceur.

Elle referma la bouche avec un petit « clap ».

Et il lui avait souri. De ce sourire qui lui plissait les yeux, à tel point qu'on aurait pu les croire fermés, et qui lui avait chaviré le cœur, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, même s'il ne lui avait pas été destiné.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, avec trois wagons de retard. Son cœur lui aussi s'accéléra sans raison, si ce n'était qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de l'instant qu'elle venait de vivre. Et ça n'aurait jamais dû la mettre dans un état pareil.

_Sauf si..._

Son esprit s'autocensura immédiatement, comme une porte qu'on claque violemment au nez d'un indésirable.

_Je plane complètement, moi. Faut qu'ils baissent encore les antidouleurs, je dois être carrément stone..._

_« _J'aurais dû la garder, cette foutue queue de lézard, répondit-elle en recouvrant un peu de sang-froid, je lui aurais collée dans son assiette sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! »

Teyla rit en s'imaginant la scène, et répliqua :

« Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? Il serait capable de la manger, vous savez ! »

Coralie grimaça de dégoût, en secouant les mains devant elle comme si elle voulait chasser une image de son esprit.

« Parlons d'autres choses, dit-elle sans perdre totalement son expression d'écœurement. Où en êtes-vous avec la formule du sérum ? Elle fonctionne ?

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, Jennifer Keller est toujours en train d'y travailler... »

Coralie, se remémorant une conversation qu'elle avait eu dans un autre univers, avec un autre Colonel John Sheppard, affirma avec conviction :

« Je suis sûre que ça va marcher...

- Je le souhaite de tout cœur, dit Teyla gravement, nous serions tous tellement heureux de retrouver notre ami... »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis regarda autour d'elle machinalement :

« A propos d'amis, je me demande où sont passés les miens... »

l'Athosienne sourit :

« Il y avait celui qui est arrivé en même temps que vous sur Atlantis, tout à l'heure, pendant que vous étiez inconsciente... je l'ai aperçu qui s'éloignait la première fois que je suis venue voir si vous étiez réveillée…

- Ah, Adam ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est bien son nom... »

Coralie soupira.

« Vous pensez qu'on va me laisser sortir de l'infirmerie bientôt ?

- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais il est possible que d'ici ce soir, vous pourriez vous déplacer...

- … je vais mourir d'ennui d'ici là !

- Vous voulez que je fasse revenir Ronon pour qu'il vous occupe ? »

Ce fut au tour de Teyla d'éviter un coup d'oreiller rageur.

Comme l'avait prévu Teyla, Coralie fut autorisée à rentrer dans ses quartiers en fin de journée, par Sioban en personne. La jeune femme ne fit pas de folies, et s'allongea sur son lit avec le livre prêté par son amie. Elle en avait lu quatre pages quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en glissant quasi silencieusement. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait debout dans l'ouverture, l'air un peu étonné lui aussi :

« Tu ne l'avais pas verrouillée ?

- J'ai dû oublier, répondit-elle en pivotant sur le lit pour s'asseoir en posant les pieds par terre. Tu sais pas frapper ? J'aurais pu être en petite tenue, ou pire !

- Zut. J'ai jamais eu de chance. »

Adam entra dans la chambre et la porte se referma derrière lui.

« Alors, Pandi, est-ce qu'un jour tu vas revenir de mission sans qu'on soit obligé de sortir le brancard pour t'accueillir ?

- C'est ce que je commence à me demander... hé, mais j'y pense, la dernière fois, j'étais entière et j'ai ramené un E2PZ, en plus !

- Ah, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas rappelé !

- Je suis une héroïne, va falloir t'y faire ! »

Adam ricana, mais Coralie remarqua que le cœur n'y était pas. Elle referma le livre qu'elle tenait toujours ouvert à la page où elle s'était arrêtée, et pencha un peu la tête de côté, intriguée.

« … tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, mais son amie ne fut pas dupe. Une ombre assombrissait son regard, et elle lui fit comprendre d'un froncement de sourcils qu'elle attendait des explications.

Adam mit ses mains dans ses poches, réhaussant ses épaules, et déambula dans la petite chambre à pas nerveux. Puis il s'arrêta devant Coralie, ôta ses mains du pantalon et s'assit brusquement à côté d'elle. Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il baissa la tête et croisa ses doigts sur la nuque en soupirant.

« Bon sang, c'est si grave que ça ? S'inquiéta Coralie.

- … c'est... compliqué.

- Accouche, Adam ! »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et son regard torturé serra le cœur de son amie.

« Je suis amoureux. Je suis amoureux, mais pas de la bonne fille. »

Coralie pâlit, sous le choc.

Elle aimait beaucoup Adam. Elle l'adorait. C'était plutôt horrible à dire, mais elle tenait à lui plus qu'à ses propres frères.

Mais pas comme ça. Pas comme il devait le souhaiter.

La jeune femme, consternée, cherchait les mots qui pourraient exprimer la tempête que l'aveu d'Adam avait provoqué en elle, mais son ami éclata d'un rire sans joie, augmentant sa confusion.

« Relax, Pandi-chérie, ce n'est pas de toi qu'il s'agit ! »

Coralie souffla, à la fois immensément soulagée et un peu blessée dans son amour propre, consciente de la stupidité de son misérable ego.

Adam poursuivit :

« Dans un sens, j'aurais préféré... ça aurait été tellement plus simple... »

Il inspira un grand coup, le visage tendu :

« C'est Sioban. » avoua-t-il sans oser regarder Coralie.

Un gouffre s'ouvrit aux pieds de la jeune femme, et elle sentit sa vie sur Atlantis vaciller au bord.

« Je suis amoureux de Sioban. J'en suis dingue. »

Coralie se leva aussi brusquement qu'il s'était assis, et s'éloigna du lit en boitant, inconsciente de la vague douleur émanant de sa jambe blessée. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, tournant le dos au jeune homme, qui n'avait pas bougé. Puis elle fit volte face, un mélange de colère, de douleur et de tristesse lui formant une boule dans la gorge.

« Bordel, Adam, tu as perdu la tête ? Sioban est avec Nicky !

- Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » rugit-il en se levant à son tour.

La jeune femme se figea, sidérée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Adam en colère. Adam, c'était celui qui était tout le temps de bonne humeur. Celui qui avait toujours le don de la faire rire. Qui savait dédramatiser toutes les situations, et voyait toujours le bon côté de ce qui arrivait.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il était au bord des larmes, et Coralie sentit son cœur se briser. Toute colère enfuie, elle s'approcha de lui à grands pas, courant presque, et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'entoura des siens et enfouit son visage dans son cou, en la serrant à l'étouffer. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de force, en fermant les yeux comme si elle n'allait jamais les rouvrir.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir se lâcher, mais au bout d'un long moment, Coralie se recula doucement. Elle prit le visage d'Adam entre ses mains, et lui pencha la tête pour appuyer son front contre le sien. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle s'éloigna, le dévisageant intensément.

« Et maintenant, murmura-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- ... je vais tout lui dire. Je peux pas continuer comme ça... »

Elle le lâcha en secouant la tête.

« … comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?

- Je suis le roi de la dissimulation, dit-il dans un petit rire sans joie, personne n'aurait pu se douter de quoique ce soit... surtout pas... elle...

- Et… ça fait… depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis la première fois que je l'ai aperçue, je crois… ça paraît stupide, hein ? Mais quand Matt me l'a présentée, j'ai… »

Il se tut en secouant la tête, le regard perdu.

« Et… pour Nicky ?

- … je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de sa copine ! Tu comprends ? »

Adam la fixa d'un air misérable. Elle avait envie de lui hurler d'arrêter ses conneries, qu'il allait tout foutre en l'air, que leur petite tribu n'y survivrait pas, mais ça aurait été purement égoïste de sa part. A la place, elle dit doucement :

« Hmm, hmm... tu vas lui dire quand ?

- Tout de suite. Tant que j'en ai le courage. Tu sais où elle est ?

- Elle était de service quand je suis partie de l'infirmerie, elle doit encore y être...

- OK. J'y vais, alors. »

Il s'éloigna à pas hésitants, mais se retourna avant d'atteindre la porte.

« Tu me souhaite bonne chance ? » demanda-t-il d'une triste voix brisée.

Coralie se força à sourire, malgré sa conscience qui lui soufflait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Parce que c'était son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il était plus que ça : comme un frère.

« Bonne chance, Adam... »

Il lui sourit courageusement, et la porte glissa pour le laisser sortir. Quand elle se referma derrière lui, la jeune femme se recula comme un automate jusqu'au bord de son lit, et s'y rassit lourdement. Elle sursauta en couinant et se positionna sur le côté, soulageant l'arrière de sa jambe blessée où elle venait de s'appuyer. Et de là, elle se laissa tomber lentement sur le flanc, mesurant l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Adam était parti retrouver Sioban pour lui avouer ses sentiments, et la petite routine de Coralie, qu'elle adorait, son groupe d'amis dont elle avait tant besoin, sa vie même sur Atlantis, allaient en être irrémédiablement, irrévocablement, inéluctablement bouleversés.

Oh oui.

Mais elle ignorait encore à quel point.

Malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait encore, Coralie ne parvenait à s'endormir. Le livre qu'elle avait interrompu à l'arrivé d'Adam reposait encore sur le sol, abandonné. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait obstinément le plafond. De toute façon, il était fort probable que le jeune homme revienne la voir ce soir, surtout si, comme elle le craignait, il allait essuyer un refus.

Pour la cent vingt huitième fois au moins, elle marmonna :

« L'amour, c'est nul à chier. »

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle se tourna pour regarder le réveil, et fut surprise de constater qu'il ne s'était pas passé 20 minutes depuis le départ de son ami. S'il ne s'était pas dégonflé, Sioban devait tomber des nues, à l'heure qui l'était.

Coralie en était à ces réflexions quand elle sentit son lit frémir quelques secondes. Elle se redressa à demi sur un coude, sourcils froncés, se demandant si une citée flottante pouvait ressentir les effets d'un tremblement de terre, mais cela cessa aussi vite que c'était arrivé. Elle allait se rallonger quand des cris lui parvinrent du couloir.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?_

Avec une grimace d'anticipation, elle se rassit sur son lit et se leva maladroitement. Boitillant, elle gagna la porte de sa chambre et en commanda l'ouverture. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia : plusieurs Atlantes courraient dans le couloir, l'air affolé. Elle en retint un par le bras :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqué ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a eu une explosion au mess !

- Quoi ?

- Mettez votre oreillette, bon sang, et lâchez-moi ! »

Avec un geste d'excuse, elle le laissa partir et retourna dans sa chambre faire ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, une angoisse sourde lui nouant l'estomac.

Une explosion au mess. Ce n'était pas l'heure d'affluence, mais la salle de restauration ne devait malheureusement pas être vide. Et certains habitants d'Atlantis y passaient plus de temps que d'autres...

Coralie mit son oreillette, - mais personne ne tentait de la joindre -, et se rendit aussi rapidement que sa jambe blessée lui permettait vers le lieu de l'explosion, dépassée par d'autres curieux plus rapides qu'elle. Bien avant d'arriver sur les lieux, une forte odeur de brûlé lui piqua le nez, avant qu'une fumée épaisse lui attaque cette fois les yeux. Elle n'était pas encore en vu de la salle qu'elle croisa un militaire, qui soutenait un homme dont le crâne se teintait de rouge, mais qui parvenait à marcher. Elle le reconnut quand il souleva un peu la tête.

« Tom ! dit-elle en se précipitant vers son collègue. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça va, répondit pour lui le militaire, ce n'est que superficiel... vous le connaissez ? Vous pouvez vous occuper de lui ?

- Heu... oui... »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponde qu'il lui transférait le blessé, et elle grogna quand le technicien prit appui sur elle, l'obligeant à se camper fermement sur la jambe qu'elle tentait de ménager.

« Je l'amène à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle au militaire qui s'éloignait déjà.

- Je ne sais pas si ça sera bien utile, il y a eu aussi une explosion à l'infirmerie, et une autre dans la salle d'embarquement.

- QUOI ? »

Sans s'expliquer d'avantage, le militaire lui tourna le dos et s'en fut.

Coralie se sentit devenir blême.

_Adam  
>Sioban.<em>

Elle raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Tom, agrippa son bras qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules, et lui souffla de se dépêcher en tentant d'accélérer le pas autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Tiens bon, je te conduis à l'infirmerie, on verra bien là-bas s'il ne peuvent rien faire pour toi. »

_Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, faites que tout le monde aille bien..._

Serrant les dents et faisant abstraction de la douleur, Coralie l'entraîna au transporteur le plus proche, et elle fut surprise de voir qu'un militaire en gardait l'accès, refusant que quiconque y entre. Elle se faufila tant bien que mal entre les badauds qui s'agglutinaient autour, et interpella le garde :

« Hé, laissez-moi passer ! Je dois le conduire à l'infirmerie ! »

Le militaire évalua l'étrange duo qu'elle formait avec Tom, puis lui répondit fermement :

« L'infirmerie a subi une explosion, madame... et je dois éviter tout mouvement de panique et garder les moyens de déplacement opérationnels...

- Oui, je suis au courant pour l'infirmerie, n'empêche que c'est là qu'il doit aller, parce qui dit infirmerie dit médecins, et qu'ils ne sont pas tous été victimes de l'explosion, rassurez-moi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, madame...

- Et bien dans le doute, j'y vais, et si vous pouviez m'épargner l'effort de le trimbaler comme ça dans toute la citée, ça m'arrangerait bien ! »

Le militaire parut hésiter, puis finit par lui faire signe d'entrer. Quand elle pénétra dans le transporteur, elle remercia silencieusement et un peu égoïstement Tom dont l'état pitoyable lui avait permis d'accéder à l'infirmerie en lui épargnant un trajet insurmontable à pied. En un battement de cœur, elle fut téléportée à destination, et dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, elle eut l'impression d'arriver dans une fourmilière en état d'alerte.

**Annonce pub : une pitite nouvelle au doux pseudo de Dexette ( oui, je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre toutes les deux ) s'est lancée dans une fic SGA prometteuse… je me permets de le signaler parce que je n'accède à son histoire que si je passe par son profile, ça n'apparaît pas dans ma liste des fic SGA, je ne sais pas pourquoi… ( ce site m'horripile un peu ).**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Hey,Mania Nemesis ! Interdiction de s'excuser parce qu'on ne reviewe pas à la seconde, ici ! :-D C'est déjà super d'en laisser une !  
>Et dis-donc, t'as piraté mon ordi, toi ? Parce que tu as mis dans le mille. Ben si. Dans l'ordre. Tu ne devrais donc pas avoir trop de surprises pour ce chap. Et je le coupe au bon endroit, si, si ! Et pour ce qui est d'une hypothétique future partie de Tekken, ma foi, ça progresse en ce sens, en effet !<br>Oui, j'ai vu que J. Momoa avait un rôle encore tout en finesse, dans Games of Thrones. S'il est déjà inquiétant en tant que Ronon Dex, là, il me file carrément une trouille bleue ! ( je n'en ai vu qu'un extrait dans Youtube... pas très engageant, le type ! ) Pire que quand il a repris le rôle de Conan ! Brrrrr...  
>Merci de ton commentaire !<strong>

**mellex : merci pour tous ces compliments ! C'est un bonheur d'écrire quand on a ce genre de retour très enthousiaste !  
>J'ai un peu disserté sur le sujet de « Ronon blagueur » avec une des revieweuses, qui trouvait que ça collait moyen avec le perso... je comprends que ça puisse dérouter. Mais ça n'a pas été ton cas, apparemment !<br>Et merci encore pour ton commentaire !**

**Halinor 14 : ah, j'ai eu pitié, cette fois je coupe le chapitre sans cliffhanger... je dois me faire vieille. Mais c'est pas plus mal, parce que je risque de mettre un tout petit peu plus longtemps à poster la suite, du coup, je me sentirai moins coupable... Merci pour avoir laissé une review !**

**amy-chan : hello, miss ! Vi vi vi, Ronon ne plaisante qu'avec les gens qu'il apprécie. Teyla ne s'y trompe pas, comme toi, d'ailleurs !  
>Et Adam dans le pétrin. Et encore des ennuis sur Atlantis... mais bon, ils sont habitués, pas vrai ?^^<br>Merci pour ton invitation facebookienne ! Mais, le croiras-tu, je n'y ai pas de compte... je vais peut-être m'y décider. Un jour, qui sait, il y aura un Tricot Rayé de l'Espace qui te fera un petit coucou ! **

…

Chapitre 16

Là encore, l'endroit était envahi de l'odeur de brûlé qui parvenait à couvrir celle de l'éther. Quand elle s'approcha de l'infirmerie, Coralie vit des blouses blanches se hâter dans le couloir, ce qui voulait dire que tout le personnel n'avait pas été victime de l'explosion, à son grand soulagement. Elle chercha ses amis du regard, mais ne les trouva pas, ni parmi les blessés qui s'étalaient un peu partout contre les murs, ni parmi le personnel soignant qui s'activaient autour d'eux. Quelques Atlantes, parmi les plus sérieusement touchés, avaient été installés sur trois lits poussés dans le passage.

Coralie intercepta un médecin qui lui était inconnu :

« Hé ! Je vous amène un blessé, et je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de mes amis qui devaient se trouver à l'infirmerie quand... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, le gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Le médecin lui répondit en montrant Tom :

« Sa vie n'est pas en danger, posez-le là, on s'occupera de lui plus tard. Quant à vous, vous êtes assez valide pour me donner un coup de main, on manque de personne qui puisse ne serait-ce que tenir un plateau. Par ici... »

Il prit le bras de Tom pour le détacher de la jeune femme et le faire asseoir avec les autres blessés légers.

« Justement, insista Coralie, une de mes amies est infirmière et...

- Ecoutez, l'interrompit-il, on a évacué les blessés les plus graves sur le Dédale, et on n'a pas encore eu le temps de tous les lister ! On a des choses plus urgentes à faire, avec les moyens du bord ! Où que soient vos amis, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour eux, en revanche, ici, vous pouvez être utile ! »

La jeune femme n'hésita qu'un instant, avant de se pencher sur Tom, qui tenait sa tête rouge de sang appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

«Ça ira ? » lui demanda-t-elle

Il rouvrit les yeux et murmura : « Oui, oui... » avant de les refermer.

Coralie se releva en faisant signe au médecin qu'elle le suivait. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, du moins ce qui devait être l'infirmerie, et qui ressemblait à présent à ce que la jeune femme avait pu voir dans des reportages décrivant les abominables conditions sanitaires de pays en guerre. Une partie du mur s'était tout simplement volatilisé, et les bords noircis et déchiquetés de ce qui restait étaient à demi cachés par un empilement de bouts de métal tordus qui devaient être les épaves de matériels médicaux allant du simple lit à ce qui ressemblait fort à un scanner, en passant par de pauvres ordinateurs pulvérisés. A l'opposé du carnage étaient stockés les appareils en état de marche, hélas peu nombreux, et quelques lits, tous occupés. Le médecin se dirigea vers l'un des patients allongé sur l'un d'eux, une femme que Coralie avait croisé quelques fois sans vraiment savoir qui elle était. Elle portait le T-Shirt bleu des scientifiques d'Atlantis, qui paraissait noir là où il était imbibé de sang. Le médecin souleva le vêtement, et Coralie grimaça devant la plaie aux bords déchiquetés qui saignait toujours.

« Allez vous laver les mains. » ordonna le docteur en lui montrant de la tête un gros flacon de désinfectant, et elle obtempéra sans discuter. Après s'être copieusement aspergée de produit et avoir longuement frotté, la jeune femme revint vers le médecin qui lui mis dans les mains un plateau contenant des ciseaux, des compresses, des bandages, une seringue, et tout un tas d'instruments dont elle ignorait l'utilité.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-il à sa patiente.

- Victoria de la Torre... répondit la femme en roulant les « r ».

- Mexicaine ?

- Non, Espagnole... »

Et le médecin continua de la faire parler pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle. Il examina la blessure d'un air préoccupé, puis se tourna pour faire face à Coralie.

« Il y a un éclat qui est resté dans la plaie, assez profondément. Il faudrait que vous me teniez l'écarteur pour que je parvienne à l'ôter, vous pouvez faire ça ? »

Un peu blême, Coralie hocha pourtant affirmativement la tête. Il acquiesça brièvement avant de prendre la seringue et d'y mettre un produit incolore.

« Je vais l'insensibiliser, ça sera plus facile pour tout le monde... »

Reconnaissante, Coralie le remercia d'un pauvre sourire.

Tandis qu'il piquait sa patiente, l'arrivée d'un nouveau blessé attira l'attention de la jeune femme ainsi que celle d'une bonne partie des personnes présentes : Ronon Dex, les yeux lançant des éclairs, se tenait le biceps droit. Juste en dessous de son épaule, à la jonction de son bras, était fiché un énorme morceau de verre. Il s'approcha du premier médecin sur lequel il put mettre la main, qui s'avéra être tout proche de Coralie.

« Allez-y, mademoiselle, tenez-moi ça comme ça ! » l'interpella le docteur qui l'avait enrôlée.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui : il tenait une pince enfoncée dans la plaie de l'Espagnole, qui regardait ailleurs et paraissait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Coralie se posta à côté du praticien, prit avec précaution les extrémités de l'instrument, s'appliquant à ne pas tourner de l'œil elle aussi.

Dans son dos, Dex ordonna :

« Otez moi ce truc ! »

La jeune femme ne pouvait relâcher son attention de son occupation présente, et ne put donc voir la tête du médecin qui répondit d'une voix incertaine :

« L'éclat a peut-être touché l'artère axillaire... »

A l'instar de son collègue qu'aidait Coralie, il devait être affecté au Dédale et télétransporté pour prêter assistance à Atlantis, et n'avait donc pas l'habitude de se frotter au Satédien. Elle eut pitié de lui quand il poursuivit :

« … il faut d'abord que je vérifie si c'est le cas, parce que si je l'enlève sans précaution, vous risquez de faire une hémorragie et vous...

- Je vous dis de m'enlever ça, et tout de suite, ou c'est moi qui le fait ! » rugit Dex, et la jeune femme entendit le médecin pousser un petit cri de frayeur.

Alors Coralie vit rouge. Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle était morte d'inquiétude pour ses amis, et son intense soulagement de voir que le Satédien était en vie se muait rapidement en exaspération. En prenant bien garde de bouger les mains le moins possible, elle tourna la tête au maximum et interpella le blessé :

« Bon sang, Dex, vous êtes impossible ! Regardez un peu autour de vous ! » l'apostropha-t-elle d'un ton courroucé.

Surpris, il ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant Coralie. Le médecin profita de la diversion pour s'éclipser en douce sans demander son reste.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme, qui dût littéralement se tordre le cou pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- A votre avis ? On m'a recrutée parce que je ne m'évanouis pas à la vue du sang, ça vous donne une idée de la pagaille qui règne ? vociféra-t-elle. Alors soit vous attendez sagement qu'ils aient le temps de s'occuper de vous, soit vous l'enlevez tout seul, mais pas ici ! Parce que si vous vous mettez à saigner comme un goret qu'on égorge, un médecin va être obligé de vous soigner en urgence, au lieu de s'occuper d'un cas plus grave, parce que monsieur aura voulu jouer les gros bras !

- Mademoiselle, attention aux pinces, vous les écartez trop ! » s'alarma le médecin.

Coralie se retourna précipitamment vers l'Espagnole en murmurant un petit « Désolée ! » contrit, et fixa à nouveau son attention sur la plaie de cette dernière, s'attendant à une réaction sinon brutale, tout du moins sonore de Ronon Dex. Mais rien de vint. La jeune femme jeta un œil nerveux par dessus son épaule, et constata que le Pégasien s'était volatilisé. Priant silencieusement pour qu'il n'ait pas eu la stupidité de la prendre au mot et de tenter de s'arracher l'éclat de verre tout seul, elle serra les dents et sourit courageusement à Victoria de la Torre qui se mordit les lèvres en se crispant quand le médecin retira doucement un petit bout de métal tordu de son corps. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il prit l'écarteur des mains de Coralie, et elle se recula avec reconnaissance, prise de vertige.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta le docteur en la voyant chanceler.

- Je... j'ai... ouh laaa... ça tourne un peu...

- Asseyez-vous là. Je dois recoudre la plaie, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de vous...

- Tant mieux ... », souffla-t-elle, soulagée de ne pas avoir à supporter cette épreuve.

Elle s'apprêtait à se laisser glisser contre un mur, quand une femme s'approcha de l'Espagnole, une tablette à la main :

« Votre nom et votre fonction », demanda-t-elle d'une voix professionnelle.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une des personnes chargées de répertorier les survivants, la jeune femme claudiqua vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras :

« Excusez-moi, je cherche Sioban de Paor, infirmière, et Adam Risley, biologiste ! Vous les avez sur votre liste ?

- Ecoutez, ma jolie, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, là...

- Je vous en prie ! Ils devaient être à l'infirmerie, et je ne les ai pas vus ici ! S'il vous plaît ! »

La femme pinça les lèvres, puis finit par céder :

« Sioban comment ?

- de Paor : P-A-O-R...

- … je l'ai. Elle... a été opérée sur le Dédale. Les médecins ne se prononcent pas, les prochaines 24 heures seront décisives... »

Coralie étouffa un sanglot, une étreinte glacée lui broyant le cœur.

« Ok... heu... et Adam Risley ? R-I-S-L-E-Y... »

Cette fois, le femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux fixés sur sa tablette, puis elle les leva lentement, gênée. Coralie eut l'impression qu'on la plongeait entièrement dans un lac gelé.

« Je suis désolée... murmura la femme en lui serrant doucement le bras. Il est décédé dans l'explosion... »

Après un dernier regard navré, elle s'éloigna à pas rapides, laissant Coralie figée, bouche ouverte, sans que le moindre souffle d'air ne franchisse ses lèvres. Soudain la jeune femme eut une convulsion qui lui noua le ventre, et elle porta la main à son visage, un amer goût de bile lui arrachant une grimace. Faisant volte face, elle s'éloigna des restes de l'infirmerie, accélérant ses foulées malgré sa jambe blessée dont elle n'avait plus conscience. Elle se mit carrément à courir, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui commencèrent à déborder et à couler sur ses joues.

Puis elle s'arrêta net, se pencha pour prendre appui contre un mur, hoqueta violemment pour finir par vomir douloureusement, sanglotant à s'étouffer entre deux spasmes.

...

Coralie fixait l'étendue noire qui s'étirait à perte de vue sous son regard morne. L'océan aux reflets métalliques lui apportait des effluves iodées qu'elle respirait à coup de petits reniflements saccadés. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, au plus bas niveau de la citée, d'où elle pouvait toucher l'eau. Elle en avait profité pour se rincer la bouche et s'asperger le visage. Résultat, elle avait une soif terrible et le sel de ses larmes avait été remplacé par celui de l'océan, qui lui tirait et lui picotait la peau deux fois plus. Jamais elle n'étais venue ici auparavant. Elle s'était probablement perdue. Elle s'en moquait. Il lui semblait, à cet instant précis, que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

La jeune femme se tenait assise, le dos appuyé contre un muret qui ne dépassait que de trente centimètres le sommet de sa tête, et qui la protégeait du vent nocturne. Elle ferma les yeux, en proie à une lassitude extrême et resta ainsi quelques minutes, quand elle sentit une présence : rouvrant vivement les yeux, elle vit que Ronon Dex se tenait accroupi à un mètre d'elle, le visage indéchiffrable. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il portait un T Shirt terrien, sombre et sans manches, dénudant ses épaules musclées, et ce probablement pour des raisons pratiques : un gros pansement blanc tranchait sur sa peau mate là ou dépassait auparavant un bout de verre.

Il la fixa en silence pendant un moment, et Coralie lui rendit son regard, amorphe. Les lunes au trois quarts pleines éclairaient le Pégasien d'une lumière blanche et froide. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière, dégageant son visage, et les ombres crues accentuaient ses traits un peu sauvages. Si elle n'avait pas appris à le connaître, elle aurait pu le trouver effrayant.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

_Il est magnifique... ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi...superbe . _

Son esprit partait en roue libre, et la jeune femme n'avait apparemment plus assez de force pour lui tenir la bride. Et de toute façon, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Prendre conscience que Ronon Dex ne lui était en fin de compte pas vraiment indifférent était le cadet de ses soucis.

Le Satédien finit par rompre le silence :

« Je peux ?... » dit-il en faisant un signe montrant qu'il désirait demeurer avec elle.

Coralie haussa les épaules sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait envie qu'il reste, mais elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'il parte. Il prit ce geste pour un acquiescement et s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle. La jeune femme aurait préféré qu'il s'installa tout à côté, pour qu'elle puisse profiter de son contact et de sa chaleur, mais n'osa pas lui demander. A la place, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

La jeune femme s'attendait à ce que son visiteur engage la conversation, mais il n'avait pas l'air pressé de le faire. Alors ce fut elle qui lui demanda :

« Les membres de votre équipe ? Teyla, Sheppard ...est-ce qu'ils...»

Elle avait gardé les paupières closes, appréhendant de lire sur le visage du Satédien la même douleur qui l'habitait.

« Oui, oui, l'interrompit-il. Ça va, il s'en sont bien sortis. McKay avait repéré la bombe dans la salle de la Porte des Etoiles, et Sheppard a eu le temps de la jeter par une des fenêtres... d'où ma blessure.

- Oh !... tant mieux... »

Ils replongèrent dans le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Coralie l'interrogea à nouveau :

« On sait qui est le responsable de tout ça ?

- Non. D'après Carter, c'est interne. Ils sont encore en train de chercher le coupable. »

Coralie rouvrit enfin les yeux :

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, alors ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à sa recherche vous aussi ?

- Je compte sur Carter et Sheppard pour découvrir le coupable, et ils savent où me trouver dès qu'ils sauront sur qui je dois pointer mon arme... »

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire cynique, puis reprit sa position initiale, la tête appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant que Dex reprenne la parole :

« C'était votre compagnon ? »

Inutile de préciser de qui il parlait. Ce n'était pas le premier à penser qu'Adam et elle était plus que des amis. Coralie rouvrit les yeux en soupirant.

_Non. Si ça avait été le cas, il serait encore en vie..._

Elle se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Et puis son regard changea. Elle fixa l'extraterrestre comme si elle le voyait réellement pour la première fois et qu'il n'y avait que lui qui existait dans le monde de la jeune femme.

« Et vous, qui avez-vous perdu, sur votre planète, Ronon Dex ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement, inconsciente des larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et elle pensa qu'il allait refuser de le faire. Puis, d'une voix basse dont les modulations la firent frémir, il finit par énumérer :

« Beaucoup de compagnons d'armes. Des amis. Une femme. »

Coralie ouvrit de grands yeux à la dernière information. Elle ignorait qu'il vivait en couple sur sa planète natale, son dossier ne le mentionnait pas. Elle choisit de ne pas approfondir ce sujet. Bizarrement, elle ne souhaitait pas l'entendre parler de celle dont il avait été amoureux. C'est pourquoi elle le questionna :

« Pas d'autre famille ? Vos parents …

- Etaient morts depuis quelques temps, déjà. »

La jeune femme soupira.

_Bon, je ne vais pas y couper, on dirait..._

« Votre femme, elle s'appelait comment ? se résigna-t-elle à demander.

-... Melena.

-... c'est joli, Melena... »

Dex porta sa main sur une de ses dreadlocks, et caressa machinalement l'anneau qui l'enserrait. Coralie hocha doucement la tête, comprenant la signification de ce geste. Elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il put s'agir d'une alliance ayant appartenu à une compagne défunte, elle avait toujours pensé que c'était un simple bijou comme il pouvait en porter à l'occasion. Mais c'était manifestement bien plus que ça. Elle sentit la piqûre froide de la jalousie aiguillonner son cœur déjà passablement meurtri. Et comme s'il se complaisait dans la souffrance, elle s'entendit demander :

« Elle était comment ?

- Un peu plus âgée que moi. Votre taille, je pense. Des cheveux blonds. Les yeux verts. »

Il s'interrompit, inspira à fond, et à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, poursuivit :

« Elle travaillait dans un hôpital. Elle y était le jour où les Wraiths nous ont attaqués. J'étais venu la chercher, pour la conduire à bord d'un vaisseau qui l'emmènerait loin de ce... carnage. Elle a refusé. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner les blessés. Elle est morte sous mes yeux, emportée par une explosion. »

Coralie prit une inspiration tremblante, et s'entoura instinctivement de ses bras.

« Si j'avais été plus... si j'avais pu la convaincre de partir, elle serait peut-être encore en vie. J'aurais dû l'obliger de quitter la planète...»

Le ton de Dex était dur comme l'acier, mais derrière l'inflexibilité de sa voix, la jeune femme reconnut la douleur de la culpabilité. Elle fronça les sourcils, et pencha un peu la tête de côté en desserrant ses bras.

« Vous... vous ne vous sentez tout de même pas coupable de sa mort, rassurez-moi... » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, la lueur de souffrance dans ses yeux parlait pour lui. Alors Coralie ricana en secouant la tête.

« J'y crois pas, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Quelques soient les galaxies, un homme reste un homme, à ce que je vois...

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda le Satédien, et si sa voix lui avait paru dure jusque-là, elle était à présent plus froide que les neiges éternelles.

Mais elle était au-delà de la frayeur. Alors ce fut sans trembler qu'elle répliqua :

« Dites-moi une chose : vous, le grand guerrier, seriez-vous parti avec elle ? Auriez-vous fui à bord de ce vaisseau, ou seriez-vous retourné combattre les Wraiths, auprès de vos frères d'armes, jusqu'à la mort ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle poursuivit donc :

« Alors au nom de quoi, je vous le demande, ne pouvait-elle pas faire le même choix que vous ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas un homme, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être courageuse ? De préférer faire son devoir que prendre la fuite ?»

Sans le savoir, Dex avait soulevé un sujet très sensible sur lequel Coralie, seule fille dans une fratrie de garçons, était extrêmement chatouilleuse. Combien de fois lui avait-il semblé qu'aux yeux de ses parents, de son père, surtout, elle valait moins que ses frères parce qu'elle n'était pas née avec les bonnes options au bon endroit ?

Le Satédien la dévisagea en silence, les traits crispés par la colère. Le jeune femme prit alors conscience qu'elle était allée un peu loin.

« Excusez-moi. Je n'avais pas à vous dire ça... »

Comme il ne répondait pas, le visage toujours fermé, elle poursuivit, avec un petit rire sans joie :

« Je passe mon temps à vous remercier ou à m'excuser, avec vous, vous avez remarqué ?

- Ne vous excusez pas, vous avez raison. » dit-il finalement d'une voix bourrue.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, stupéfaite de sa réponse.

_Si je m'y attendais..._

Dex se pencha un peu en avant, posant ses coudes en appui sur ses cuisses, et le pansement blanc attira le regard de Coralie, qui se dit qu'à ce sujet aussi, elle avait peut-être des excuses à présenter :

« Je suis désolée, pour tout à l'heure, à l'infirmerie, aussi...

- Là encore, vous aviez raison.

- Votre artère était touchée ? S'alarma-t-elle.

- Non, mais si ça avait été le cas, un médecin aurait dû s'occuper de moi en urgence, et ils avaient mieux à faire... »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, appréciant secrètement qu'il reconnaisse ses torts aussi facilement : sur ce point là au moins, il dénotait de l'homo sapiens mâle de base.

« Vous êtes d'ailleurs prié de faire un peu plus attention à vous, dit-elle en montrant sa blessure du doigt. Vous êtes en quelque sorte mon assurance-vie dans cette galaxie... »

Le Satédien lui accorda son sourire à tomber par terre, et paradoxalement, cela la replongea dans un abîme de tristesse. Coralie leva les yeux humides vers le ciel étranger parsemé d'étoiles qui formaient des constellations sans nom, pour tenter d'éviter un autre déluge de larmes qui s'étaient un peu calmées, et au bout d'un moment elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« J'aimerais rentrer chez moi... »

Elle rabaissa le regard sur Ronon Dex, et poursuivit avec un petit rire ironique:

« Mais je suis sûre qu'au bout de deux heures, je n'aurai qu'une envie, revenir ici ! »

Il hocha la tête, le visage sombre, et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi vous êtes là, toute seule ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec vos amis ?

- Matt et Nicky attendent des nouvelles de Sioban. Elle est dans un état critique. Je ne peux pas... je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux. Je ne suis pas de super bonne compagnie dans ces moments là. Et puis je vous rappelle que je n'aime pas qu'on me voit pleurer ! » dit-elle avec un misérable sourire.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, et le clapotis des vagues glissant sur la citée les enveloppa dans une atmosphère apaisante.

« Il était comme un frère, pour moi, vous savez... »

Coralie n'avait pas eu l'intention de rompre leur mutisme. Les mots étaient sortis malgré elle.

« Ça ne faisait que six mois que je le connaissais, mais il était devenu mon meilleur ami... jamais je n'aurais pensé trouver un jour quelqu'un comme lui...»

Les sanglots qu'elle pensait loin derrière elle revinrent à la charge. Elle posa un bras sur son genou relevé et y enfouit son visage, essayant de ne pas sombrer devant Dex. Il laissa passer la crise en silence, et quand elle releva la tête, il était toujours là, immobile, le regard plein de compassion.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, la douleur cesse ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- ... jamais totalement, mais elle va s'atténuer. Au bout d'un certain temps, vous parviendrez même à l'oublier, parfois. Et puis il y a quelque chose, une image, une parole, ou même une odeur, qui font remonter un vieux souvenir, et la douleur revient. Pas pour longtemps, juste assez pour vous rappeler ce que vous avez perdu. Ensuite elle repart, et la vie continue... »

Coralie le dévisageait, tandis qu'il se livrait à elle, simplement, à sa façon, sans fausse pudeur. La jeune femme se sentit submergée par l'émotion, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle hocha doucement la tête, la gorge nouée, et derrière l'infini tristesse de son deuil, une vérité qu'elle se cachait depuis trop longtemps clama haut et fort son existence :

_Je l'aime. _

Ça n'avait rien d'une révélation. Bien sûr, qu'elle l'aimait. Et depuis un bon moment. Elle avait été seulement trop fière pour l'admettre.

La jeune femme remonta son autre genou contre sa poitrine et enserra ses jambes de ses bras, se sentant tout à coup vulnérable. Et paniquée. Mais le Satédien ne le remarqua pas : il porta la main à son oreillette, sourcils froncés, en redressant le buste lentement.

« Très bien. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Coralie l'interrogea du regard.

« Il pense tenir le coupable. »

Il se releva, et la jeune femme pencha la tête en arrière pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je dois y aller, dit-il comme s'il s'excusait. Ah, j'allais oublier, regardez votre oreillette, elle doit être débranchée. »

Coralie ôta vivement l'appareil pour vérifier, et grimaça en constatant qu'il avait raison. Pas étonnant que personne n'avait communiqué avec elle.

« Ça ira ? demanda-t-il encore, apparemment réticent à la laisser seule.

- Oui, oui, allez-y ! »

Il hocha la tête et lui tourna la dos, prêt à s'éloigner, quand la jeune femme l'interpella :

« Ronon ! »

Faisant volte-face, étonné, il regarda Coralie se relever maladroitement et boitiller vers lui. Elle-même avançait comme dans un rêve, une sorte de brouillard cotonneux où son esprit s'était englué, laissant son corps se débrouiller tout seul. Et ce dernier avait une idée très précise de l'endroit où il voulait se trouver. Quand la jeune femme parvint tout près du Satédien, elle entoura son torse de ses bras, prenant bien soin de poser sa tête du côté opposé à sa blessure, là où elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre tout contre son oreille, en longues et puissantes pulsations rassurantes. Il hésita un bref instant, mais bien vite il l'enlaça à son tour, un peu malhabile, au début, puis raffermissant sa prise dans un geste délicieusement protecteur. Coralie ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos d'une main, l'autre enfouie sous ses cheveux, encerclant sa nuque.

C'était une étreinte chaste, innocente, où l'extraterrestre faisait office pour la jeune femme tout à la fois de père aimant qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, de frère protecteur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, de l'ami sincère qu'elle venait de perdre... et peut-être aussi, un peu, de l'amant qu'elle rêvait d'avoir. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de quelques battements de cœur, puis, à regret, Coralie se recula en le lâchant. Elle inspira un grand coup, rassembla tout ce qu'elle put de courage et releva la tête pour le fixer d'un air sévère :

« Je vous averti, si vous racontez ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit, je nierai tout en bloc. » dit-elle très sérieusement.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête avec un sourire complice, puis se recula d'un pas pour faire volte face et s' éloigner sans se retourner.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Tout d'abord, mes plus plates excuses pour ne pas avoir posté depuis deux semaines. Ce n'est pas à cause d'examens scolaires, ( j'ai passé l'âge depuis belles lurettes), et c'est dommage, parce que ça voudrait dire que maintenant, je pourrais me plonger à fond dans l'écriture. Non, la raison est purement géographique : j'habite dans une région ultra touristique, et comme je suis sympa, ma maison est toujours ouverte à ceux qui veulent y venir. Et ils ne s'en privent pas. Résultat, j'ai déjà reçu mes premiers touristes, et ça va être un défilé quasi permanent tout ce mois-ci. Autant dire que jouer ma geek devant l'ordi, c'est mort.  
>J'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre en pointillés, et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais après en avoir réécrit deux passages, c'est ce que je peux vous offrir de mieux. En plus, vous allez être déçues, notre ami chevelu y brille par son absence.<br>J'en vois déjà qui sortent les mouchoirs, ou la tronçonneuse, pour les plus énervées. Désolée, mais c'est pour amener le prochain chapitre que j'ai calqué sur un des épisodes de SGA qui m'a le plus marquée.  
>Bref.<br>Allez, on passe aux réponses des reviews :**

**amy-chan : Salut, toi ! Le câlin, ton moment préféré de l'histoire ? What a surprise ! :-D. Oui, elle a tilté… le plus gros est fait. Et moi aussi, j'aimais bien Adam. Mais j'ai une certaine tendance à être sadique avec mes perso secondaires. Quant à la scène de l'infirmerie, c'est vrai qu'on l'adore, notre Ronon, mais c'est un vrai boulet parfois ! Merci de ta review, et, promis, j'envoie la suite aussi rapidement que je peux !**

**Melle X : Ah, la lectrice rêvée, qui quoiqu'on fasse des personnages, accepte sans broncher… Sheppard faire des claquettes ? C'est une idée à creuser ! :-D Quoique je le mettrais plus avec un justaucorps violet, ça ferait ressortir ses yeux verts ! Merci de ta review !**

**Mania nemesis :Tu as un compte, petite cachottière ! Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée... alors je te réponds avec ce chapitre...**

**« Nom d'un dromadaire surgelé dans un désert brûlant » ? ? ? Ah ben je connaissais pas ! :-D. **

**Etudiante, donc ? Et pas en divination avec le professeur Trelawnay ? (ah, mes vieilles amours harrypotterriennes ) **

**Oui, un grand pas dans la relation Fox-Dex. Mais c'est pas encore gagné pour autant. **

**Et oui, tu vas avoir la réponse à tes deux questions dans ce chapitre, à savoir qui a attaqué SGA1 quand ils ont quitté le vaisseau de Todd, et qui a mis les bombes sur Atlantis. ( comment, tu n'as pas deviné ? Alors laisse tomber la médiumnie, concentre-toi sur tes études, c'est plus sûr ! ) Pour ce dernier, tu verras que je ne me suis pas cassé la tête, j'ai pris le même coupable que dans la série…  
>Merciiii de ta review !<strong>

**Lils : … une review à plus de deux heures du mat ?… total respect ! Merci beaucoup ! Et j'ai des remords, après autant d'enthousiasme, d'avoir annoncé la double mauvaise nouvelle, à savoir pas de Ronon dans ce chap ( au fait, il te reste encore un peu de bave, là… non, pas là, là, plus à gauche… voiiiilà. ) et le prochain qui risque de se faire attendre… en tout cas, si j'ai besoin de me motiver, il me suffit de relire ton commentaire ! Merci encore !**

… **Chapitre 17**

« Elria te regarde… Si tu lui montres que tu as peur, c'est la honte… » murmura Coralie.

Tuoni lança un regard de défi au médecin souriant face à lui, serra un peu plus la mâchoire et tendit son bras sans trembler. La jeune femme fit un clin d'œil au Docteur Beckett, qui saisit le poignet de l'enfant d'une main, le rapprocha de lui, puis tâtonna du bout des doigts le pli du coude, là où les veines étaient plus saillantes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, bonhomme, dit l'Ecossais avec son accent exotique, ça ne fera pas très mal… »

Tuoni ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace quand il vit Beckett prendre la seringue, et Coralie lui posa la main sur la joue pour l'inciter à la regarder, elle.

« Tu es un garçon courageux. Ne sursaute même pas quand l'aiguille va te piquer, Elria fait semblant de parler à ses amies, mais moi je vois bien qu'elle n'arrête pas de regarder par ici… et cette cruche de Duili qui glousse, là… je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que tu te plaignes comme un bébé… montre-lui que tu es presque un homme ! »

Le garçon inspira un peu plus fort quand le docteur planta la seringue dans sa chair, resta en apnée le temps que le vaccin soit expulsé dans sa veine, puis se remit à respirer quand l'Ecossais lui annonça :

« Et voilà ! Tu t'en es très bien sorti, je te félicite ! »

Tuoni bomba son maigre torse, sourit à Coralie et se dirigea vers le groupe de filles gloussantes où se trouvait la nouvelle élue de son cœur. La jeune femme le regarda partir en souriant, et fit signe à un autre enfant de venir. Comme aucun ne paraissait décidé, elle se leva et en prit un par la main au hasard, qui la suivit en traînant des pieds.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis les explosions sur Atlantis.

_Trois semaines depuis la mort d'Adam._

Son sourire se figea, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son ami. C'est à dire souvent. Et sa peine se teinta de l'amertume habituelle quand elle songeait au coupable de ce désastre.

Ça avait été un choc pour tout le monde, sur Atlantis. Elle-même avait eu du mal à le croire. Le Colonel Caldwell. Le commandant du Dédale avait profité de son séjour dans la cité pour la piéger.

Et pourtant, pourtant, lui, il était encore en vie.

La jeune femme savait pertinemment que le militaire n'était pas maître de ses actes lors de ces événements. Une saleté de symbiote Goa'uld l'avait infecté, et s'était mis en tête de faire le plus de dégâts possible parmi les Atlantes. Son plan n'avait eu qu'un succès relatif : la découverte prématurée de la bombe cachée à proximité de la Porte des Etoiles avait entraîné l'explosion des deux autres, qui avaient éclaté à une heure creuse où les activités humaines étaient ralenties. On comptait tout de même dix morts et moitié autant de blessés sérieux qui avaient été rapatriés sur Terre.

Et parmi les dix défunts, Adam.

La cérémonie funèbre avait été un des pires moments de la vie de Coralie. Entourée de Matt et Nicky, elle avait traversé l'épreuve le plus dignement possible, mais les joues continuellement baignées de larmes. A ce moment précis, peu lui importait que Caldwell ne soit pas responsable de l'attentat, mais une victime du Goa'uld. Les yeux fixés sur le cercueil recouvert du drapeau américain qui contenait la dépouille d'Adam, Coralie avait souhaité ardemment que le commandant du Dédale, qu'elle n'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup, se retrouve lui aussi dans une des dix caisses en bois posées côte à côte devant l'anneau de la Porte des Etoiles. Mais seul le symbiote avait été détruit.

_Comme si on n'avait pas assez des Wraiths… et des Réplicateurs… que la Voix Lactée n'exporte pas ses problèmes chez nous, merde !_

« Ça va, jeune fille ? » demanda Beckett, la tirant de ses pensées morbides.

Coralie cligna un peu des yeux, et lui sourit en hochant la tête. Rassuré, le médecin lui sourit en retour, et ses extraordinaires yeux bleus remplis de gentillesse mirent un peu de baume au cœur de la jeune femme.

« Allez m'attraper un autre de ces garnements ! J'ai bien fait d'écouter Radek, avec vous, ils filent droits !

- Moui, mais je pense qu'il va me falloir un lasso pour les plus récalcitrants…

- Oh ! J'espère qu'on ne devra pas en arriver là ! »

Elle fit signe à une adolescente qui attendait en se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre d'approcher, puis aperçut la personne responsable de son volontariat pour cette campagne de vaccination, reconnaissable entre toute. Cette personne qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à voir seule à seule depuis trois semaines et que Coralie comptait bien coincer ici entre quatre-z-yeux, histoire de remettre un peu les pendules à l'heure.

Mais hélas, Sioban avait encore une fois passé son temps à l'éviter, et la jeune femme la suivit des yeux tandis que l'Irlandaise s'appliquait à détourner les siens du Dr Beckett et de son « assistante ».

_Bon sang, Sioban, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_

La première fois qu'elle avait été la voir sur son lit de convalescence, Coralie avait mis le malaise évident de son amie sur le compte du traumatisme qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais la jeune femme s'était vite rendue à l'évidence : Sioban fuyait sa présence. Ce rejet qu'elle ne comprenait pas s'ajoutait à la douleur du deuil de leur ami commun, et aux difficultés de la jeune femme à gérer les changements survenus dans leur petite tribu. Quand ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre, plus personne ne riait. Ils se parlaient d'une voix plate de choses sans importance, comme s'ils cherchaient à meubler le silence, et leurs parties de cartes se déroulaient dans une ambiance morne, ponctuées de blagues forcées.

Mais par dessus tout, Coralie était déroutée et blessée de l'attitude de Sioban. Pourtant, avec la disparition d'Adam, elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'une présence amicale auprès d'elle, surtout maintenant que… qu'elle avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour un certain extraterrestre.

Penser à Ronon Dex n'améliora pas son humeur. Le Satédien avait pour ainsi dire disparu de la cité d'Atlantis ces dernières semaines. Entre un séjour sur Terre de SGA1 ordonné par la CIS, - sans doute pour avoir leur rapport des derniers événements de vive voix -, deux ou trois explorations extraplanétaires de routine et pour finir un voyage sur la Nouvelle Athos avec Teyla dont il n'était toujours pas revenu, il semblait avoir déserté la cité. Coralie ne savait pas trop si elle devait se réjouir ou se lamenter de son absence. D'un côté, elle se languissait de le voir, et d'un autre elle l'appréhendait fortement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment gérer la situation. Car si ses sentiments à elle avaient évolué, rien ne lui laissait penser que ça pouvait être le cas de Dex.

_Oh, bien sûr, il n'a apparemment plus de pulsions homicides me concernant, et c'est déjà un énorme progrès ! _pensa-t-elle avec cynisme.

Mais rien dans son attitude ne pouvait lui faire espérer qu'il y eût autre chose… Teyla avait eu beau insinuer que le Satédien l'appréciait, Coralie n'y voyait pas autre chose qu'une simple camaraderie. Il l'avait jugée indigne de confiance à leur rencontre, s'était rendu compte de son erreur, et la traitait dorénavant comme un coéquipier.

Ce qui était en soit une sacrée victoire, rien de moins…

_Et rien de plus... _

La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête, décidée à ne pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec des questions dont elle n'avait pas la réponse. Un problème à la fois. Et le premier, c'était Sioban. Si elle n'était pas parvenue à la coincer sur cette planète, elle le ferait sur Atlantis. Elle était prête à organiser elle-même une partie de poker entre hommes dans sa propre chambre pour occuper Nicky une soirée et en profiter pour accaparer sa petite amie. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a fini, Coralie… »

La voix du Dr Beckett la ramena une nouvelle fois à l'instant présent, et la jeune femme se leva en inspectant les alentours, à la recherche d'un resquilleur qui n'aurait pas eu son vaccin. Un grognement de l'Ecossais lui fit vivement tourner la tête vers lui. Il grimaçait en se tenant le haut de la cuisse.

« Ça va, docteur ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- Mais oui, mais oui, ce n'est rien ! Je suis resté dans une mauvaise position, et ça m'a tiré sur la jambe quand je me suis levé, c'est tout !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain, ma jeune amie ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir dans l'instant ! Je suis médecin, je sais reconnaître une petite contracture d'une dégénérescence musculaire, tout de même ! »

Carson Beckett avait eu beau sourire pour rassurer la jeune femme, elle avait perçu un léger soupçon d'agacement dans sa voix. Le clone du premier médecin d'Atlantis était sorti de son caisson de stase quelques jours après l'attentat, grâce au Docteur Keller qui était parvenue à synthétiser la formule livrée par Todd. Hélas, si le sérum permettait au clone de vivre normalement, il n'avait qu'un effet temporaire, et devait lui être administré quotidiennement. Cela handicapait quelque peu Beckett, qui supportait avec plus ou moins de philosophie cette épée de Damoclès. C'était un prix somme toute raisonnable à payer, de l'avis de Coralie, qui avait immédiatement été conquise par l'Ecossais. Elle avait bien pressenti que pour être le meilleure ami de Rodney McKay, il fallait avoir un cœur en or, et celui de Beckett se révélait être à 24 carats. C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme se montrait si soucieuse : s'il arrivait le moindre problème au médecin en sa compagnie, elle s'en voudrait pour le reste de ses jours.

« Vous devez prendre votre médicament bientôt ?

- J'ai encore trois bonnes heures devant moi, et de toute façon Jennifer m'en a donné deux doses d'avance qui sont là, regardez. Même si on ne rentre pas immédiatement, je ne risque rien… »

Soulagée, Coralie lui fit une petit sourire d'excuse. Elle avait bien conscience de le materner, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Tenez, poursuivit-il, il y a votre jeune ami qui vient vous dire au revoir… »

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna Tuoni qui s'approchait des Atlantes. Laissant le docteur ranger ses instruments, la jeune femme vint à la rencontre de l'enfant.

« Tu t'en vas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça ne va pas tarder… »

Il regarda ses pieds, dont l'un écrasait nerveusement les herbes à sa portée, puis redressa la tête pour fixer Coralie, un peu gêné.

« Alors c'est vrai, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour Elria… »

La jeune femme lui sourit, essayant de ne pas paraître trop amusée :

« Mais non, Tuoni, je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! J'étais un peu trop vieille pour toi, tu sais… c'est mieux que tu ais choisi quelqu'un de plus jeune !

- Oui, mais je t'avais dis que je te prendrai pour compagne quand j'aurai douze ans ! Je te l'avais promis !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je… j'essaierai de trouver quelqu'un d'autre moi aussi !

- Ah bon ?

- Je crois même que j'ai déjà une petite idée de l'heureux gagnant, si seulement il se laissait faire… »

_Me voilà en train de déballer mes états d'âme à un gosse de même pas 10 ans… de mieux en mieux. _

Se reprenant, Coralie tendit une main à Tuoni :

« Amis ?

- Amis! » répondit-il en la secouant avec enthousiasme, puis, sur un dernier sourire, il la lâcha et repartit vers la nouvelle élue de son cœur.

« Allez, les enfants, on repart à la maison ! » claironna Beckett, et la jeune femme entreprit de ramasser ses affaires, remarquant que Sioban s'empressait de se rendre vers la Porte des Etoiles pour la traverser sans l'attendre.

Soupirant, elle ajusta son sac, tandis qu'un autre bénévole qui passait près d'elle lui prit une trousse médicale des mains pour la décharger. Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire, et suivit les Atlantes vers l'anneau.

…

Dès que Coralie en franchit le seuil et qu'elle se rematérialisa sur Atlantis, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Les colonels Carter et Sheppard s'entretenaient devant la Porte des Etoiles et interceptèrent le Dr Beckett. Teyla les regardait, un peu en retrait, apparemment bouleversée. A ses côtés, McKay, la mine sombre, avait les yeux fixés sur les Atlantes qui apparaissaient un à un au milieu de l'anneau de lumière mais sans paraître vraiment les voir, comme si son esprit était à cent lieux de là.

_Oh non, qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore… _

Se rapprochant des deux dirigeants de la cité, elle put entendre une bribe de leur conversation :

« … tout le monde sur Atlantis, disait Samantha Carter. Dégagez la zone, SGA2 et une équipe de géologues doivent revenir d'un moment à l'autre ! »

Des militaires se chargeaient déjà d'évacuer les membres de la mission du Dr Beckett, et la jeune femme fut priée fermement de s'éloigner, perdant ainsi l'opportunité d'en savoir plus. Elle tenta de capter le regard de l'Athosienne, mais l'attention de Teyla était entièrement tournée vers les deux colonels, le visage figé par l'anxiété.

Coralie sentit un début de panique naître quand elle se rendit compte qu'un membre de SGA1 semblait manquer.

… _où est passé Dex ?_

Aux dernières nouvelles, il était avec Teyla sur la Nouvelle Athos. La jeune femme se tourna pour dévisager une nouvelle fois la Pégasienne, et le militaire borné qui l'escortait hors de la salle d'embarquement la prit par le bras pour lui faire accélérer le pas. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ronon Dex a disparu. »

Coralie sentit son cœur dégringoler à ses pieds, et c'est d'une voix blanche qu'elle poursuivit :

« Comment ça, disparu ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Toutes les équipes en mission extraplanétaire sont rapatriées d'urgence. Pour l'instant, personne d'autre n'est porté manquant. »

Il lâcha la jeune femme et lui ordonna d'un mouvement de tête à poursuivre sa route, avant de faire demi tour pour reprendre son poste. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, figée, tandis que certains membres de l'équipe de Beckett arrivés après elle passaient à ses côté en lui lançant des regards curieux. Le médecin lui-même était encore dans la salle d'embarquement, et Coralie ne bougea pas d'une semelle dans l'intention de l'intercepter et lui demander des précisions.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. L'Ecossais vint à sa rencontre avec le même air soucieux que son ami McKay arborait à leur arrivé. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de bon, j'en ai peur… Ronon est parti chasser seul sur la Nouvelle Athos hier, et depuis Teyla ne l'a pas revu. SGA1 et SGA2 vont partir à sa recherche dès que toutes les personnes qui se trouvent en dehors de la cité seront rentrées… »

Coralie hocha la tête comme un automate, avec l'impression d'être aussi vivante qu'un pantin de bois. Son cœur s'était arrêté, son sang s'était figé, et dans ses poumons l'air semblait s'être gelé. Beckett lui serra brièvement le bras, puis poursuivit sa route, la laissant immobile dans le couloir, pareille à une statue.

…

A l'heure où elle aurait dû retrouver ses amis au mess, Coralie était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond.

Cela faisait 72 heures que la disparition de Ronon Dex avait été signalée.

Cela faisait 72 heures qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de trois heures d'affilé, et qu'elle se nourrissait comme un moineau.

Matt était venu aux nouvelles ce soir, et la jeune femme avait prétexté qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse. Il n'avait pas insisté. Adam, lui, l'aurait accompagnée de force à l'infirmerie.

Voir Sioban.

Sioban qui, elle, n'avait pas daigné se déplacer pour s'inquiéter de sa santé.

Ce détail se noyait au milieu des douloureuses épreuves qu'enduraient Coralie.

La mort d'Adam.

La disparition de Dex.

La jeune femme avait l'impression que les dieux de la galaxie de Pégase l'avaient prise en grippe et s'acharnaient à lui taillader le cœur.

_Ils vont le retrouver. Atlantis n'abandonne pas les siens. Sheppard va le ramener, et tout recommencera presque comme avant…_

Coralie se répétait inlassablement ces trois phrases, comme un mantra. Ce n'était pas vraiment une prière. Ça s'apparentait plus à une formule magique. La part d'enfance qui n'avait pas encore quitté la jeune femme semblait croire que si elle le pensait très fort, et en boucle, ça finirait forcément par arriver. Sa partie rationnelle, hélas, lui soufflait que la galaxie de Pégase était plutôt vaste… et que Dex y comptaient plus d'ennemis que d'amis.

_Mais on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, c'est une bonne chose, ça, hein ? Il ne va pas baisser les bras. Il va se battre. Et il va revenir. Il n'a pas intérêt à mourir, lui aussi. Il n'a pas intérêt à me faire ça, ou c'est moi qui…c'est moi qui le démolis._

L'incohérence de sa dernière pensée ne la fit même pas sourire.

Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que serait cette cité sans le Pégasien. C'était déjà bien assez dur sans Adam. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, les larmes se remirent à couler, glissant le long de ses tempes et se perdant dans ses cheveux.

…

Coralie avait fini par s'assoupir, et le lendemain matin, elle rejoignit ses collègues et Radek Zelenka avec qui elle devait paramétrer les programmes d'une salle, destinée à étudier la faune de la planète, et récemment découverte. A son entrée, la plupart des ses collègues la saluèrent d'un léger signe de la main, puis retournèrent à leurs occupations. La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait une tête à faire peur, elle l'avait elle-même constaté en face du miroir. Personne ne lui posait de question, persuadés qu'elle ne se remettait pas de la disparition d'Adam. Cette demie vérité lui convenait. Mais Coralie demandait chaque jour des nouvelles de SGA1, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop anxieuse. Après tout, même les Atlantes qui ne côtoyaient pas Ronon Dex tous les jours s'inquiétaient de sa disparition, et il paraissait tout à fait normal qu'elle s'en préoccupa aussi. Il fallait seulement qu'elle parvienne à rester aussi impassible qu'elle le pouvait quand, inlassablement, on lui répondait que les pistes du Satédien s'avéraient être des impasses.

Un coup d'œil suffit à Coralie pour constater que le docteur Zelenka était absent. Elle fronça les sourcils : il était habituellement le premier à s'affairer. La jeune femme s'approcha de Thomas, qui se tenait accroupi et examinait les cristaux révélés par un pan de console qu'il venait de dénuder.

« Salut !

- Salut, Coralie.

- Il est pas là, Zelenka ?

- Il a été appelé par Carter il y a cinq minutes… »

_- Espoir. -_

« C'est au sujet d'SGA1 ? Il y a des nouvelles ?

- J'en sais rien… tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'on ne va pas encore se retrouver dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Ça serait bien qu'on ait le temps de souffler, un peu !

- Euh… change de métier, pour ça, Tom. Trouve-toi un bon petit poste de dépannage informatique dans une boîte de compta, par exemple…

- Ouais, t'as raison… tiens, file-moi un coup de main : regarde ce qui s'affiche sur la tablette, si je connecte ces machins différemment… »

Coralie travailla en équipe avec son collègue pendant un petit quart d'heure, quand le scientifique hongrois fit enfin son apparition. Le visage soucieux. Très soucieux.

Elle échangea un regard avec Thomas, qui secoua doucement la tête d'un air défaitiste.

« Bon, on va laisser tomber ça pour le moment, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser. Je veux quatre d'entre vous dans la salle des E2PZ, on va avoir besoin de pas mal de puissance, et une équipe doit surveiller de près que les systèmes encaissent sans problème les deux générateurs après avoir fonctionné avec un seul depuis tout ce temps. Les autres, vous vous répartissez sur le contrôle du bouclier et celui de la propulsion de la citée, on pourrait en avoir besoin. Coralie, vous venez avec moi. »

Tom soupira en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que sa collègue se hâtait de suivre le scientifique qui quittait déjà la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Todd revient nous faire une petite visite. Et cette fois-ci, à bord de son vaisseau, avec deux autres en escorte.

- QUOI ? C'est pas vrai !

- Il sera là dans moins de 24 heures. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que deux fois en un mois, ça ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- … vous croyez qu'ils ont repéré mes virus ?

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas… C'est vous qui les avez installés, alors vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi : auraient-ils pu s'en rendre compte aussi vite ?

-… possible. Ils devaient tout reconfigurer, et j'ai prévenu Sheppard que mes programmes risquaient de se faire repérer…

- Il faut aller voir Samantha. »

Ils sortaient à peine du téléporteur que l'administratrice les appela :

« _Radek, Todd essaie de rentrer en contact. Venez en salle de commande de la Porte, vite !_ »

Les deux Atlantes accélérèrent le pas, et Samantha Carter leur fit signe de se hâter encore plus quand elle les vit arriver.

« Fox dit qu'il a pu déceler les virus. » l'informa le Hongrois.

Le colonel fit la grimace, et répondit :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'était peut-être pas une idée si géniale que ça, finalement….

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû les cacher mieux que ça…

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Coralie. Rodney m'a dit que vous vous en étiez bien sortie. Il a vérifié derrière vous, et a estimé que c'était correct. Ne vous reprochez…

- Madame, Todd s'impatiente et menace de couper la communication pour passer à quelque chose de moins, je cite, « diplomatique »… » l'interrompit le technicien à côté de qui Samantha Carter se tenait. La jeune femme vit alors sur l'écran de l'Atlante le Wraith qui semblait fulminer. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en ouvrant grand les yeux, mais l'administratrice la rassura :

« Il ne peut ni nous entendre, ni nous voir. Je n'ai pas encore donné l'ordre de répondre à sa communication. »

Carter fixa l'écran quelques secondes, l'air soucieux, puis se redressa imperceptiblement et carra ses épaules comme si elle allait entamer un combat.

« Mettez-vous hors champ, Coralie. Radek, restez à côté de moi. Chuck , ouvrez la ligne ! »

Des grésillements se firent entendre, et la voix rocailleuse de Todd se mêla aux parasites.

« … inadmissible ! Colonel Carter, je vous sommes de me répondre !

- Je vous écoute, Todd. Et je vous conseille de vous expliquer rapidement sur votre attitude ! Après avoir attaqué l'équipe envoyée vous aider à réparer vos vaisseaux, vous ne manquez pas de culot de faire route pour Atlantis avec la moitié de votre flotte !

- Colonel Carter ! s'exclama le Wraith, visiblement furieux. De nous deux, ce n'est certainement pas moi le traître !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ! »

Visiblement, l'administratrice d'Atlantis avait opté pour une stratégie vieille comme le monde : « la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ». Coralie assistait à ces échanges de politesse juste derrière l'écran, et priait pour que Todd tombe dans le panneau de l'indignation furieuse que Samantha Carter simulait avec brio.

« Ce n'est pas moi, le responsable de l'attaque contre vos amis quand ils regagnaient la cité des Anciens !

- Vraiment ? Et vous pouvez le prouver ? »

Le Wraith ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Coralie, qui ne pouvait pas voir l'écran, se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer. Il finit par dire d'une voix plus posée, mais tout aussi glaciale :

« Oui, je peux le prouver. Mais ce n'est pas le but de ma … visite. L'identité de leur agresseur a plus de valeur que vous ne le pensez, et c'est une information que je réserve pour plus tard. Peut-être.

- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, Todd ! Nous n'étions déjà pas vraiment disposés à vous écouter la dernière fois, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis ! Venez-en au fait !

- C'est justement au sujet de notre précédent accord, que je viens à vous. Dites-moi, la formule pour soigner le Docteur Beckett a-t-elle fonctionné ?

- … oui.

- Très bien. Alors on peut dire que j'ai rempli ma part du marché ?

- …exact.

- Et bien ce n'est pas votre cas ! »

_On y est…_

Samantha Carter afficha une expression perplexe qui lui aurait valu un Oscar.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Les matrices de mes vaisseaux sont encore infectées par des virus !

- Vraiment ? Le Docteur McKay m'avait pourtant assurée qu'il était parvenu à tout nettoyer !

- Non.

- J'en suis désolée, mais je ne mets pas en doute la bonne foi de Rodney. S'il a dit avoir éradiqué les virus, c'est qu'il était persuadé que c'était le cas…

- Ou alors il a profité d'avoir accès à mon réseau pour les y mettre lui-même ! »

_Ça aurait été trop beau pour qu'il ne se doute de rien…_

Une fois encore, Carter prit une mine offusquée de circonstance :

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous le savez parfaitement. Ces virus sont différents de ceux de l'hybride. Et je ne les avais pas décelés avant que le docteur McKay vienne à mon bord.

- Il peut y avoir tout un tas d'explications à ça !

- C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis en route pour Atlantis. Je veux des explications. Où est McKay ?

- Il est en mission, il n'est pas sur Atlantis.

- … oui, évidemment. Et la femme, celle qui l'accompagnait et que le Satédien ne lâchait pas d'une semelle, elle est en mission, elle aussi ? »

Coralie fit de grands gestes pour signaler qu'elle acceptait de parler à l'extraterrestre. Samantha Carter fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, puis répondit :

« Non, elle est ici.

- Allez la chercher.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Si je ne peux pas questionner McKay, je me contenterai de la questionner, elle.

- … très bien. Radek, dites à Coralie de venir nous rejoindre. »

Le Hongrois s'écarta du colonel pour ne plus apparaître dans le champ du Wraitth, et vint de poster en silence aux côtés de la technicienne.

« Mais je vous averti, Todd, poursuivait Carter, n'essayez pas de l'effrayer, de quelque manière que ce soit. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de vos accusations. Je trouve déjà pénible qu'en remerciement de notre aide, SGA1 ait essuyé une attaque en règle, alors soyez modéré dans votre interrogatoire… »

Le Wraith ne répondit rien, et le Colonel serra et desserra deux fois les mains qu'elle maintenait le long de ses cuisses, hors de la vision de Todd. Coralie compta donc vingt secondes avant de contourner l'écran et de se poster aux côtés de l'administratrice. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle salua de la tête Samantha Carter comme si elle venait juste d'arriver, et baissa les yeux vers l'écran, où le Wraith semblait vouloir la clouer au mur d'un regard.

« Aaah », souffla-t-il de sa voix particulière, comme si ses cordes vocales étaient faites de papier de verre. « Voici l'assistante de notre cher Docteur McKay ! La spécialiste des virus, à ce qu'il m'a dit ! »

La jeune femme le salua lui aussi silencieusement, et répondit :

« Le docteur Zelenka m'a mise au courant de la situation le temps que j'arrive ici. Il m'a parlé de programmes invasifs qui auraient échappé à nos recherches... si c'est réellement le cas, je vous assure que je n'ai pas délibérément ignoré ces virus, et je ne pense pas que ce soit non plus le genre du docteur McKay, comme, à ce qu'il paraît, vous l'insinuez... »

Coralie avait débité sa tirade sans bafouiller, avec une conviction digne des éloges de Samantha Carter. Maintenant, il restait à espérer que Todd ne soit pas équipé lui aussi de détecteur de mensonges coraliens « made by Dex », comme l'était le Satédien. Songer à l'ancien Coureur disparu lui fit ressentir à la fois de la mélancolie et une sorte de courage. Il n'était pas présent pour l'épauler, cette fois, mais la jeune femme allait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas se laisser facilement intimider par le Wraith. Du moins, elle allait faire de gros efforts pour le cacher.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinue ! lui répondit-il avec colère. Je vous accuse de les y avoir installer vous-même, ou le docteur McKay !

- Todd ! s'insurgea Carter.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui peut vous fait penser ça ? demanda Coralie, et elle remercia silencieusement ses gènes paternelles pour jouer la comédie avec autant de naturel.

- Leur conception, et leur fonction, sont très différentes de ceux de Michael que j'avais analysés.

- Différentes en quoi ?

- Trop long à détailler.

- … ok, mais c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on ne les a pas vus, le dernière fois ! Nous étions partis sur des schémas bien précis, et Michael vous avait tellement infesté qu'on avait déjà de quoi s'occuper, je vous le rappelle ! »

Todd resta un moment à la fixer, et Coralie se concentra sur son regard jaune, essayant d'ignorer Zelenka qui lui faisait part de son admiration, juste derrière l'écran, en levant les deux pouces et souriant de toutes ses dents. Le Colonel Carter prit la jeune femme doucement par l'épaule pour la faire reculer, et reprit sa place en première ligne, visiblement courroucée.

« Todd, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit ! Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici, changez immédiatement votre cap, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de pendre les mesures adéquates !

- C'est à dire ?

- Destruction de vos trois vaisseaux dès qu'ils s'approcheront d'Atlantis. Je ne plaisante pas. Après le débâcle de la dernière fois, et vos accusations tordues, je ne veux plus de vous dans les parages ! »

Le Wraith fronça les sourcils, et Coralie se raidit pour ne pas instinctivement rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Quand il était tout sourire, elle le trouvait déjà effrayant, alors mécontent, il lui collait une frousse terrible.

« Je ne peux pas rester avec ces virus. Ils sont un danger pour ma flotte, et une fois encore, je n'arrive pas à les analyser !

- C'est votre problème, pas le nôtre !

- Je m'étais engagé à vous fournir la formule qui permettrait au clone de Beckett de sortir de stase, et vous à me débarrasser des virus ! Vous n'avez pas rempli votre part du marché ! J'exige que cela soit fait ! »

Il hurla la dernière phrase. Coralie eut un frisson, mais en même temps jubila : le Wraith avait semblait-il avalé leur mensonge. Il n'était plus question de piratage, mais simplement d'incompétence. Ça faisait une grande différence.

Contrairement à Todd, Carter répondit d'une voix égale, mais d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir :

« Vous n'avez rien à exiger ! »

Marquant une pause, elle poursuivit :

« Vous rappliquez ici, avec trois vaisseaux, en nous accusant de trahison, après avoir attaqué mon équipe à peine le dernier virus, ou ce qu'on pensait être le dernier virus, nettoyé, et vous espérez que nous allons vous apporter une nouvelle fois notre aide ? Nous croyez-vous aussi stupides ? »

Le Wraith sembla se décomposer de fureur. Coralie était sûre que s'il s'était trouvé en face des Atlantes en chair et en os, l'une d'elles servirait en ce moment même d'amuse-gueule. Probablement Carter. Coralie, il la vampiriserait juste après, pour le fun, ou pour lui apprendre à laisser échapper les vilains programmes qu'elle était chargée d'éradiquer.

Si la jeune femme avait des sueurs froides devant la colère de Todd, le colonel ne semblait pas impressionnée le moins du monde. Au bout de quelques secondes, la Wraith se calma, visiblement au prix d'un gros effort, et il en attendit quinze de plus pour reprendre la parole :

« Je vois que les nouveaux occupants de la citée ancienne ne donnent jamais rien sans rien. Très bien. Colonel Carter, encore une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de l'attaque de votre équipe quand elle a quitté mon vaisseau. Et il se trouve qu'effectivement, je sais qui est le coupable, et je sais pourquoi.

- Il va falloir être un peu plus précis !

- J'y arrive. Ce n'était pas toute l'équipe, qui était visée, mais un seul membre. Notre grand ami Ronon Dex. »

Coralie ouvrit de grands yeux, atterrée.

« Le Wraith responsable est une sorte de... collectionneur, oui, on peut l'appeler comme ça. Il collectionne les humains d'un certain calibre. Des hommes forts, des guerriers. Et il les brise. Il les soumet. Il en fait des esclaves entièrement dévoués à sa cause. »

Au fur et à mesure que Todd informait le Colonel Carter, sourire matois aux lèvre, le souffle de Coralies'accéléra. Sa nausée était telle qu'elle s'appuya au bord d'une console, les jambes tremblantes. Le Wraith fit une pause, puis sourit diaboliquement :

« Dites-moi, Samantha, il ne vous manquerait pas un Satédien, par hasard ? »

OoOoOoO

**Ben si, justement, ils nous en manque un, gros malin !  
>Alors promis, je vous le ramène dès que je peux. Je sais combien ça peut être frustrant d'attendre la suite d'une histoire, et je ferai le maximum pour ne pas traîner, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le mois de Juillet n'est pas celui où je peux le plus facilement me coller devant l'ordi... toutes mes excuses d'avance, et à... bientôt, j'espère !<strong>


	18. Chapitre 18

… **Bonjour à toutes et à toutes ! ( je ne pense pas avoir de « lecteurs »!;-D )  
>Avant de commencer, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review. Ce qui suit les concerne, ainsi que celles, sait-on jamais, qui en laisseront une un jour !<strong>

**Comme vous le savez, recevoir un commentaire fait extrêmement plaisir. Celles d'entre vous qui sont aussi auteur savent de quoi je parle ! Pour les autres, sachez que le plaisir que vous pouvez prendre à lire une histoire, vous le rendez au centuple quand vous prenez le temps de complimenter celle qui l'écrit. Sans rire. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas une obligation... **

**Donc, merci de lire et signer le contrat de reviews by Tricot Rayé de l'Espace :**

**- Laisser une petite review est déjà super appréciée, et cela n'entraîne aucunement l'obligation d'en poster une à chaque fois. Donc : interdiction de s'excuser si vous ne commentez pas chaque chapitre ! L'une d'entre vous me connaît un peu mieux que les autres, et elle sait que je ne m'offense absolument pas d'un manque d'assiduité reviewesque ! (oui, Jordy-fan, c'est bien de toi que je parle !;-D Tu seras appelée à la barre, si j'ai besoin d'un témoignage !)**

**- De même, si vous n'en postez pas une le jour même de la parution du chapitre, pas d'excuses à présenter : on peut ne pas avoir le temps, ne pas être inspirée, bref, pas de panique !**

**- Et dernier point : si vous n'avez pas le temps, le courage ou la force de laisser un commentaire de plus de deux lignes, aucun problème, dites-vous bien qu'une pitite review, c'est mieux que pas de review du tout, pas vrai ?**

**Lu et approuvé**

**Signer ici : X**

**...**

**Voilà. Ça, c'est fait.**

**Bien, ben maintenant on passe aux réponses, hein, puisque j'adoooore vos reviews ! **

**D'ailleurs, amies non inscrites, va falloir vous trouver un jouli pseudo, ça sera plus facile !**

**Inconnue number one , dont la review commence par « Juste une petite review pour te dire que j'adore cette fic. » Et bien je trouve que tu as très bon goût !:-D Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup, tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir ! C'est super sympa de voir qu'un OC peut se révéler aussi attachant que les persos canoniques ! ( eh, pas aimable, ma Pandi ?... ouais, t'as raison, ça peut lui arriver ! ) Et donc, tu lui ressembles... dois-je plaindre ton entourage ?:-D En tout cas, c'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir laissé cette review ! ( au fait, t'as signé le contrat ? )**

**Inconnue number two, dont la review commence par « Bon chapitre, j'attends la suite ». Merci, ce dix-septième chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, contente de voir que ça a servi à quelque chose ! Et tes attentes devraient prendre fin avec le suivant : alors, happy ?**

**Charline : … Oô... ça c'est de l'enthousiasme ! Merci énormément. Suite à la lecture de ta review, mon ego est parti quelque part faire la fête, et il n'est toujours pas rentré. Il doit cuver dans un coin... Je devrais peut-être lancer un avis de recherche...  
>Et tu as raison, c'est bien de l'épisode où l'ami de Ronon le livre à son maître Wraith dont il est question ! Il est poignant, hein ? Moi, en tout cas, il m'a marquée !<br>Tu pourrais avoir des origines satédiennes, vraiment ?:-D. Allons, Ronon peut se montrer sociable, quand il veut. Il le veut pas souvent, c'est tout. Pareil pour toi ? En tout cas, tu vois , moi, ça ne m'a pas empêché de poster plus tôt que prévu ! Mais pour le prochain chapitre, pas la peine de venir voir avant trois bonnes semaines, je le crains... Et encore merci pour ta review !**

**Lils : toi, je t'avais reconnue grâce aux « deux heures du matin ! »:-D. Bon, tu devrais être satisfaite de ce chapitre, il marque le retour de ton grand ( grand grand grand ) copain... ( non, ne crie pas, ne crie pas !). Merci de ta review !**

…

**Bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses : je vous ai préparé du Todd en entrée, du Sioban en plat de résistance, et le meilleur pour le dessert... ça vous paraît correct ? Alors bonne lecture !**

...

Chapitre 18

Coralie observait nerveusement les trois vaisseaux ruches qui grossissaient à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que le minuscule Jumper dans lequel elle avait pris place s'approchait. Elle jeta un regard vers Zelenka, et le regretta aussitôt : le teint blafard et les traits crispés comme s'il combattait une envie de vomir, le Hongrois paraissait encore moins rassuré qu'elle. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur sa tablette, et força lentement ses doigts à se détendre, de peur de laisser leurs empruntes incrustées dessus.

« J'aurais pu me débrouiller seul, vous savez... »

Zelenka avait tenté de prendre une voix assurée, mais Coralie n'était pas dupe : le docteur était on ne peut plus soulagé d'affronter les virus dans les matrices de Todd accompagné de leur créatrice. Non pas qu'il n'y parviendrait pas à bout tout seul, mais il n'avait pas la même aisance insolente sur un vaisseau wraith que son collègue canadien, et surtout il n'avait pas assez mauvais caractère pour que l'exaspération prenne le pas sur sa terreur en présence du maître des lieux. Il n'était donc pas contre un peu de soutient.

La jeune femme lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère, et répondit :

« Même si le Colonel Carter ne m'avait pas engagée dans cette mission, je me serais portée volontaire, vous savez... c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. Et vue le nombre de fois où Dex m'a sortie du pétrin, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-... oui, sans doute. C'est vrai qu'il est toujours un peu... grincheux, mais qu'est-ce que serait Atlantis sans lui, hein ? »

_Je ne vous le fais pas dire..._

Coralie reporta son regard sur leur destination qui à présent occultait le ciel galactique, occupant toute la surface de la vitre du poste de pilotage. Penser à Ronon Dex ne l'avait pas apaisée, loin de là. Cela avait seulement changé le sujet de sa frayeur : au lieu de s'inquiéter de sa rencontre imminente avec Todd, elle se laissa happer par des images terrifiantes du Satédien torturé par un Wraith sans visage.

Secouant la tête, la jeune femme inspira un grand coup, et expira de même.

« Alors, docteur, on est bien d'accord, pas de nettoyage avant que Todd nous lâche l'info ? dit-elle d'une voix ferme qui l'étonna elle-même.

- Oui. C'est ça. Samantha a été très claire là-dessus !

-Très bien. »

Le Jumper longeait le flanc d'un des trois vaisseaux ruches pour finir par s'engager dans une espèce de hangar dont les portes se refermèrent après son passage.

_Et c'est reparti..._

…

En l'absence de son garde du corps attitré, Coralie avait tendance à coller le sergent Wattson, membre de l'équipe SGA8 chargée de les escorter. Mais, bizarrement, elle n'en ressentait pas le même sentiment de sécurité relative qu'avec le Satédien. C'est donc avec d'opiniâtres crampes d'estomac que la jeune femme pénétra dans la même salle qu'il y eut quelques temps, et le petit sourire froid que Todd leur accorda à leur entrée lui fit un peu trembler les genoux.

« Docteur Zelenka, bienvenue à bord. Et vous, ma chère, j'aimerais vous dire que je suis ravi de vous revoir, mais comme nous n'en n'aurions pas eu l'occasion si vous ne vous étiez pas montrée aussi incompétente la première fois, vous comprendrez que je m'en abstiendrai ! »

Coralie ne rougit même pas sous l'insulte. Elle préférait mille fois que le Wraith la juge ainsi plutôt qu'il sache la vérité. La jeune femme se fit violence pour soutenir le regard méprisant de Todd et répondit calmement :

« Je vais essayer de faire mieux cette fois-ci. »

_Et au passage, on a tout de même réussi à nettoyer les virus de Michael, chose que tu as été infoutu de faire, alors viens pas me parler d'incompétence, mon p'tit gars._

Ronon Dex aurait été à ses côtés, elle aurait peut-être eu la folie de dire tout haut ce qu'elle avait pensé tout bas -en omettant certainement le « mon p'tit gars » de la fin, elle n'était pas complètement inconsciente-. Mais cette réflexion lui rendit un peu de la sérénité qui lui faisait si cruellement défaut dans cet environnement.

« C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je vous en prie. » Le Wraith accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un geste qui les invitait à prendre place devant les consoles.

Le docteur Zelenka sembla se décomposer, mais dit tout de même, d'une voix hachée par l'appréhension :

« D'abord, les coordonnées du vaisseau ruche où Ronon Dex est retenu prisonnier ! »

Todd leva les... sourcils, ou du moins là où se seraient trouvés ses sourcils s'il avait été humain, et dévisagea le Hongrois froidement. L'Atlante, bien que visiblement terrifié, ne flancha pas, à la grande satisfaction de Coralie. Et comme si le nom du Satédien lui avait insufflé à elle aussi une dose de courage inattendue, la jeune femme s'avança d'un pas pour se retrouver aux côtés de son supérieur, et affirma à son tour :

« Ordre du Colonel Carter. SGA1 est déjà sur une piste qui corroborerait ce que vous nous avez affirmé. Ils n'attendent que la localisation exact de Dex pour passer à l'action. On ne touchera pas à une seule de vos consoles avant de savoir où il se trouve ! »

Todd avait lentement tourné la tête vers elle quand elle avait pris la parole, et l'avait écoutée avec ce qui semblait être le plus grand intérêt. Quand elle se tût, il plissa ses yeux jaunes, et avança vers la technicienne, pour s'arrêter à une quarantaine de centimètres. Coralie entendit Zelenka prendre une inspiration sifflante à ses côtés, et elle se raidit, puisant dans tout ce qu'elle avait de colère, de hargne, pour ne pas faiblir et baisser les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur faisait trembler sa cage thoracique à force de cogner dedans, et sa bouche cherchait à se rétrécir sur elle-même comme si elle avait mordu dans un citron, mais Coralie parvint à soutenir le regard jaune. La joute visuelle lui parut durer une éternité, puis, à son grand soulagement, le Wraith eut un sourire... _amusé _?

« J'accepte. »

Zelenka et sa technicienne expirèrent ensemble bruyamment, comme s'ils terminaient un concours d' apnée, et s'entre-regardèrent, un peu gênés.

« Samantha attend que vous lui communiquiez les coordonnées pour les transmettre aux équipes de recherches !», précisa le Hongrois, d'une voix à peine plus rassurée, comme s'il avait du mal à croire que le Wraith avait consenti à sa demande.

Todd inclina la tête courtoisement, puis, se redressant, énonça à son tour :

« Je le fais immédiatement. Et ensuite, j'attends de vous un peu plus de vigilance que la dernière fois. Je ne laisserai personne quitter ce vaisseau avant d'être certain que mes systèmes ne sont plus infectés. »

De nouveau, Zelenka et Coralie échangèrent un regard, et la jeune femme se demanda si lui aussi pensait que les cinq militaires de SGA8 paraissaient soudain bien inoffensifs face à tout un équipage de Wraiths qui pouvaient à tout moment se montrer moins amicaux.

OoOoOoO

En temps normal, il aurait fallu moins de quatre heures à Coralie pour nettoyer les systèmes des vaisseaux ruches, mais cela aurait pu paraître louche à leur hôte. La jeune femme fit donc mine de tâtonner, commettre des erreurs, hésiter longuement entre plusieurs protocoles, ce qui augmenta leur temps d'intervention quasiment du double. De son côté, Zelenka se débrouillait comme il pouvait, mais Coralie était bien placée pour savoir qu'affronter les créations de Black Water n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir pour qui s'y trouvait confronté pour la première fois, et il n'avait pas besoin de jouer la comédie pour avancer avec la vélocité d'une limace arthritique. Dès qu'un virus était nettoyé, le protocole était envoyé aux deux autres vaisseaux.

Jamais le temps ne parut s'écouler avec autant de lenteur. En l'absence de son ennemi satédien, Todd se faisait un malin plaisir à tourner autour des deux Atlantes, avec une nette préférence pour Coralie. Le jeune femme endurait sa proximité avec un stoïcisme dont elle ne se serait pas cru capable, sans doute imputable au fait que son esprit était en grande partie tourné vers SGA1 et 2 qui devaient être au beau milieu de leur mission de sauvetage. Elle se prenait même à espérer qu'ils seraient déjà de retour avec Dex avant qu'elle n'en ait fini ici. L'espoir se mélangeait à l'angoisse qu'ils n'arrivent trop tard, que le Wraith responsable de l'enlèvement du Satédien, lassé de ne pouvoir dompter l'ancien Coureur, ait décidé de tout simplement le supprimer.

Pas une seule seconde, Coralie ne songea que Ronon Dex ait pu finir par se soumettre.

…

Quand enfin les Atlantes eurent terminé leur tâche, Todd insista pour vérifier lui-même si tout avait été fait correctement, ce qui prit une bonne heure de plus. Coralie rongeait son frein, et son impatience n'était rien comparée à son anxiété grandissante : Atlantis n'avait envoyé aucun message les prévenant du succès de la mission de sauvetage. Certes, cela n'avait pas été convenu, mais la jeune femme sentait confusément que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Exaspération et crainte avaient toujours formé un cocktail explosif chez Coralie, et elle se sentait à deux doigts d'attraper le Wraith par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier en lui hurlant de se bouger le fondement, même si elle était à peu près sûre de s'évanouir de terreur la seconde suivante. Fébrile, elle arpentait à son tour la salle, ne faisant même plus cas des gardes et assistants de Todd à proximité desquelles ses allées et venues l'amenaient.

Quand enfin ce dernier estima que tout était correct, il laissa les Atlantes quitter son vaisseau, et poussa même l'amabilité à les féliciter avant leur départ, précisant toutefois qu'il souhaitait ne plus avoir besoin de leurs services avant un long moment. Espoirs partagés.

Quand ils regagnèrent le Jumper, Coralie pria immédiatement leur pilote de demander à Atlantis des nouvelles des deux premières équipes SGA. Comme elle l'avait craint, on leur répondit qu'ils étaient toujours en attente d'en avoir. La jeune femme se tassa sur son siège, et renversa sa tête sur le dossier en fermant les yeux, espérant ainsi refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de monter. Pas question de se donner en spectacle. Une pression amicale sur son bras les lui fit rouvrir, et elle agrippa la main du Docteur Zelenka en lui rendant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son sourire, avant de les refermer en soupirant.

OoOoOoO

Le débriefing avec le Colonel Carter fut morne, et leur succès amoindri par l'absence de résultat des équipes de sauvetages. Personne n'osait le dire, mais tous craignaient qu'au lieu de ramener l'un des leurs, ils en perdent une dizaine de plus. Sentant l'abattement de ses troupes, la dirigeante d'Atlantis tenta de leur remonter le morale avant la fin de leur réunion, même s'il était flagrant qu'elle aussi s'inquiétait terriblement. Cela ne rassura pas le moins du monde Coralie, mais, soucieuse de ne pas gâcher les effort de la militaire, c'est avec un petit sourire qui se voulait confiant qu'elle prit congé.

La jeune femme se rendit directement à ses quartiers, histoire de tenter de se noyer sous une douche chaude. Si elle échoua, cela eut le mérite de la débarrasser de la puanteur du vaisseau ruche. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais se rendit tout de même au mess. Ses amis y étaient déjà attablés, et ils l'accueillirent avec une allégresse un peu surprenante, même Sioban, au grand étonnement de Coralie. Apparemment, ils s'étaient faits du souci pour elle, et leur sollicitude la rendit bêtement émue. Mais elle se sentait aussi épuisée, et après leur avoir brièvement fait un résumé de sa mission sur le vaisseau ruche tout en picorant dans son assiette, elle les quitta rapidement pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, s'affaler sur son lit et sombrer dans le sommeil, inconsciente des larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux clos.

…

C'est avant l'aube que des légers coups frappés à sa porte la réveillèrent en sursaut. Finalement, s'endormir toute habillée lui rendit service, et elle bondit de son lit pour activer l'ouverture, révélant l'Athosienne qui attendait, le visage grave. Coralie blêmit, craignant le pire :

« Teyla !... est-ce que... ? »

Sa voix se brisa, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

« On l'a ramené, Coralie, il est sur Atlantis. » répondit doucement Teyla.

Le soulagement de la jeune femme lui coupa les jambes, et elle s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte en appuyant son front dessus, les yeux fermés, murmurant d'une voix étranglée :

« Merci mon Dieu, oh, merci, merci... »

Puis elle redressa la tête, et remarqua que la Pégasienne ne semblait pas aussi heureuse qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

« Teyla ? Il y a un problème ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-... c'est... effectivement le cas. Il est saturé d'enzymes wraith. Une dose comme jamais les docteurs Keller et Beckett n'en ont vue. C'est ce qu'il a fallu pour qu'il se plie à la volonté du Wraith...

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

Coralie fit signe à l'Athosienne d'entrer dans sa chambre, et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur le lit. Teyla entreprit alors de lui expliquer en détails leur mission : comment ils avaient, grâce aux informations de Todd, put repérer le vaisseau-ruche où était retenu Dex. Et comment ils avaient été faits prisonniers, par celui-là même qu'ils étaient venus sauver.

Quand Coralie entendit la Pégasienne affirmer que l'ancien Coureur s'était mis entre les Atlantes et le Wraith dans le but de protéger ce dernier, la jeune femme fut atterrée.

« Mais... comment... comment c'est possible ?...

-Les enzymes wraiths sont une drogue extrêmement puissante. Quand je vous ai dit que Ronon en est saturé, c'est un euphémisme. Les médecins sont stupéfaits que son organisme ait pu en assimiler autant sans en mourir. C'est impossible de résister à une dose pareil. Tout autre que lui en serait sans doute déjà mort...

- Mais... les docteurs d'Atlantis vont pouvoir lui enlever cette saleté, maintenant, pas vrai ? Il va s'en sortir ? dit Coralie, pleine d' espoir.

-… pour être honnête, Jennifer et Carson craignent que la phase de désintoxication soit particulièrement éprouvante, et que... »

Teyla ne finit pas sa phrase, mais la technicienne hocha la tête gravement.

« Ok, je comprends. »

L'Athosienne lui serra la main avec un petit sourire désolé, et se leva.

« Il est à l'infirmerie ? demanda Coralie en se levant à son tour.

- Non, il est dans la salle de confinement. Pour sa propre sécurité, et celle des autres. Il n'est... pas vraiment lui-même, vous savez ! »

La jeune femme opina de nouveau, et une vieille discussion lui revint en mémoire : « je suis bien conscient que Ronon est quelqu'un qu'il vaut mieux avoir comme allié que comme ennemi » lui avait confié Ladon Radim. Coralie frémit : elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir été témoin de Ronon Dex à la solde d'un Wraith. En entendre parler lui semblait déjà suffisamment contre-nature.

« Teyla, comment va-t-il le vivre, à votre avis, quand il sera guéri ? »

La jeune femme avait sciemment employé « quand », et non pas « si », et l'Athosienne eut un bref sourire avant de demander :

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien, qu'il se soit retourné contre ses amis en se mettant au service de ce qu'il hait le plus au monde, est-ce que ça ne va pas... le... enfin... vous voyez ?

- Ah, ça ! Je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet : s'il surmonte l'épreuve de la désintoxication, on retrouvera le Ronon qu'on a toujours connu. C'est quelqu'un de pragmatique. Il vivra avec, voilà tout. Je pense que si tout le monde était comme lui, le psychiatre de notre cité aurait pas mal de temps libre ! »

Coralie fit la moue, souhaitant que Teyla, qui connaissait sans doute mieux que personne le Satédien, ait raison.

« Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il tienne le coup, alors...

- Oui. Il le fera. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais il va s'en sortir. Je vais vous laisser, à présent, je suis épuisée !

- Je m'en doute ! Merci, Teyla, d'être venue me prévenir de votre retour !

- Je vous en prie. C'est grâce à vous et Radek que nous avons eu la localisation du vaisseau-ruche où se trouvait Ronon. C'était la moindre des choses de vous avertir du succès de la mission ! »

_Oui, mais vous auriez pu laisser un technicien m'en informer par radio... _

Tout en raccompagnant l'Athosienne jusqu'à sa porte, Coralie se demanda si la sympathique extraterrestre n'avait pas de légers soupçons au sujet des sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour son ami.

_Tu te trompes de question_, lui susurra la petite voix de la raison. _Tu devrais plutôt de demander si Teyla ne s'est pas rendue compte des semaines avant toi que tu étais amoureuse de Dex !_

Mais cette pensée ne la contraria même pas. Une fois la porte fermée derrière Teyla, Coralie y appuya son dos, les yeux perdus devant elle.

_Il_ était revenu. Et même s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait tiré d'affaire, la jeune femme prit le temps d'apprécier le merveilleux sentiment de soulagement qui lui permit d'inspirer à fond pour la première fois depuis des jours. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer lentement dans un sourire un peu fou, puis elle leva brusquement les bras en signe de victoire et se mit à sautiller partout dans sa chambre en poussant des piaillements aigus, pour finir par s'affaler sur son lit, les bras toujours levés, en hurlant un « OUIIIII ! » à pleins poumons, qui raisonna dans la chambre comme la fin d'un deuil.

…

Son euphorie ne dura pas, hélas.

Si le premier jour du retour de Satédien, Coralie avait eu l'impression de marcher sur un nuage, dès le lendemain, elle déchanta quand elle croisa tour à tour le colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay, qui arboraient des têtes d'enterrements. N'osant leur demander directement des nouvelles de leur coéquipier, elle se mit en quête de Teyla dès qu'elle eut fini sa journée, mais ce fut un échec. Elle devait sans nul doute se trouver au chevet de Dex. La jeune femme espéra mettre la main sur les docteurs Beckett ou Keller, mais aucun des deux médecins d'Atlantis n'étaient apparemment disponibles, et Coralie comprit que l'état du Pégasien devait être réellement préoccupant. Elle pensa un instant à demander directement à Samantha Carter, mais y renonça.

Il lui restait une possibilité, et elle grimaça en songeant qu'il y a peu, cela aurait été la première personne à qui elle aurait fait appel.

Sioban avait eu beau paraître soulagée que son amie soit rentrée saine et sauve de son expédition sur le vaisseau de Todd, elle n'en avait pas été moins fuyante pour autant. Coralie avait eu l'esprit un petit peu occupé ces derniers jours, mais elle n'avait pas oublié sa résolution d'avoir une franche explication avec l'Irlandaise.

Le moment était venu. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

La jeune femme avait perdu du temps en essayant de mettre la main sur quelqu'un susceptible de la renseigner sur l'état de santé du Pégasien, et l'heure du dîner était déjà bien entamé. Ses amis n'avaient pas dû s'inquiéter de son absence : depuis la mort d'Adam, ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que Coralie leur ferait faux bond. Quand elle les rejoignit à leur table, la plupart avait déjà commencé leur dessert.

« Alors, Pandi, qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue, on ne t'attendait plus ! lui demanda Matt.

- Je devais finir un truc... répondit-elle évasivement en lui souriant.

- Alors dépêche-toi de manger, pour une fois qu'on est disponibles tous les quatre, on va pouvoir faire quelques parties !

- Heu... désolée, mais j'ai un truc à faire, ce soir... »

Aucun de ses trois amis ne protesta, et Coralie prit conscience qu'ils ne comptaient plus vraiment sur elle pour participer à leurs soirées. Petit à petit, elle s'excluait de leur groupe, et elle en était la seule responsable. Cela la rendit triste, et un peu effrayée, aussi. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver toute seule dans la cité d'Atlantis. Elle devait se reprendre en main, et c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Mais je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps, poursuivit-elle. Et en fait, j'aurais besoin de toi, quelques minutes, Sioban. »

Coralie vit distinctement la jeune femme se crisper, puis répondre par un simple hochement de tête pour signifier son accord.

« On se dépêche, et on vous rejoindra après, ça vous va ? »

Ses amis acquiescèrent, avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant du côté de l'Irlandaise.

…

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

Sioban était plantée au milieu de la chambre de Coralie, et les doigts de sa main droite tapotaient nerveusement contre sa cuisse. Coralie se demanda par où commencer : les nouvelles de la santé de Ronon Dex, ou les explications de l'étrange attitude de son amie ? Après une rapide introspection, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à définir sa priorité :

« Je voudrais savoir comment ça se passe pour Dex. Teyla m'a mise au courant de ce qu'il a subi pendant qu'il était sur le vaisseau-ruche, et a laissé entendre qu'il n 'était pas sorti d'affaire...depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles, mais j'ai croisé Sheppard et McKay aujourd'hui. Ils tiraient une tronche de six kilomètres... c'est pas bon, hein ? »

Sioban la fixait bizarrement en fronçant les sourcils, et pencha un peu la tête avant de demander :

« … depuis quand tu t'intéresses au sort de Dex, toi ? »

Coralie hésita une fraction de seconde, prête à déblatérer son boniment sur les multiples occasions où le Pégasien avait sauvé sa peau, - et pas que dans cet univers -, raison pour laquelle elle trouvait normal de s'inquiéter de sa petite santé. Mais elle opta finalement pour la franchise :

« Depuis que je me suis rendue compte que j'en étais raide dingue... »

L' Irlandaise ouvrit simultanément les yeux et la bouche, son amie ricana. Sioban s'approcha doucement du lit où la technicienne était assise, et se laissa tomber dessus lourdement, avec toujours le même air stupéfait sur le visage.

« Toi ?... souffla-t-elle. Amoureuse de Ronon Dex ?... »

Coralie haussa vaguement les épaules, l'air de dire « Ben oui. J'en suis la première étonnée ». Sioban se tourna face à la porte et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, puis se redressa et refit face à la jeune femme en soupirant d'un air navré :

« Je croyais que tu... que tu avais des sentiments pour Adam...

- QUOI ? »

C'était au tour de Coralie de la fixer avec stupéfaction.

« Ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais proféré une énormité ! protesta l'infirmière.

- Mais enfin, Sioban ! Je sais que beaucoup sur Atlantis pensaient que c' était le cas, mais toi ?

- Vous... étiez super complices, tous les deux ! Tu sais, l'amitié fille-garçon, c'est un mythe, pour moi ! »

Coralie allait répliquer vertement, mais se souvint qu'elle-même avait cru que c'était d'elle qu'Adam était amoureux quand il s'était confié, juste avant... avant de disparaître. C'est la raison pour laquelle finalement elle soupira :

« Ok, je peux comprendre. Mais tu te plantais complètement : pour moi, il était comme un frère. Quant à lui, c'était de toi, qu'il était amoureux.

-... je sais. C'était ce qu'il était venu me dire quand... »

L' Irlandaise se tut, et elles se dévisagèrent avec gravité quelques instants. Puis Sioban poursuivit d'une voix étranglée :

« J'étais persuadée que tu m'en voulais...

- De quoi ?

- Qu'il soit amoureux de moi et... d'être responsable de sa mort...

- Responsable de sa... ? »

Consternée, Coralie vit les yeux de Sioban se remplir de larmes.

« Jamais ça ne serait arrivé s'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie avec moi au moment où la bombe a explosé ! »

Elle sanglotait carrément, à présent. Coralie la prit par les épaules et l'attira contre elle, le nez chatouillé par ses boucles rousses. Elle souffla comiquement dessus pour dégager sa bouche, mais sans résultat, et dut se reculer un peu pour parvenir à articuler :

« Effectivement, il aurait pu être au mess, et mourir quand même ! Ou bien ça aurait pu être toi ! S'il n'avait pas été là, c'est toi qui y serait sans doute passée ! Tu crois que j'aurais préféré ? Que j'aurais eu moins de peine ? »

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amie, Sioban s'essuya les yeux en reniflant doucement.

« Sioban, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Adam est mort, c'est celle de cet enfoiré de Go'auld ! »

Coralie, songeant aux confessions de Dex sur la jetée, avait l'impression de se répéter. Etait-ce une manie de cette galaxie d'endosser des fautes dont on n'était pas responsable ?

La jeune femme prit la main de l'Irlandaise et la serra doucement. A la fois soulagée d'avoir balayé ce malentendu et émue à l'évocation d'Adam, elle sentit son regard s'embuer.

« Ah non ! protesta Sioban. J'allais tout juste réussir à m'arrêter de pleurer, mais si... si tu t'y mets... ! »

Coralie baissa piteusement le nez, et quand elle releva son visage baigné de larmes et que leur regard se croisèrent, elles eurent au même moment un petit rire contrit. Au départ timides, leurs gloussements prirent de l'ampleur, et leur hilarité entrecoupée de sanglots ne firent qu'empirer les choses.

« Bon sang, s'écria laborieusement Coralie entre deux hoquets, si Adam pouvait nous voir !

- Il aurait pas fini de se payer notre tête ! »

Progressivement, elles se calmèrent, et Coralie se leva pour aller prendre un paquet de mouchoirs dans sa salle de bain. Elle s'en prit un et lança le reste à Sioban, qui l'attrapa au vol. Après le concours de larmes, elles se lancèrent dans celui de « qui se mouche le moins discrètement », que l'Irlandaise gagna haut le nez. Puis elle soupira, et un sourire espiègle éclaira son visage, détonnant singulièrement avec ses yeux rougis :

« Alors, Pandi, raconte ! Toi et Dex ? dit-elle d'une voix ou perçait encore une pointe de stupéfaction.

- Non, t'emballe pas, il n'y a pas de « moi et Dex » ! Je ne suis pour lui que la petite hacker qu'il faut sans arrêt aller sortir des galères. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle je suis tombée amoureuse, d'ailleurs... tu sais, le syndrome de la demoiselle en détresse sauvée par le preux chevalier... »

Une fois encore, elles échangèrent un sourire, et Coralie apprécia leur complicité retrouvée comme un grand cru millésimé. Puis son sourire s'effaça, et elle posa une nouvelle fois la question :

« Alors Sioban... comment va-t-il ? »

L'infirmière prit à son tour un air grave, et hésita avant de répondre :

« Pas très bien. »

Coralie inspira bruyamment.

« Pas bien du tout, même », poursuivit Sioban, navrée. « On se doutait que ça ne serait pas facile, mais pas à ce point. Je suis vraiment désolée, Pandi, mais... il n'est pas certain qu'il... »

La jeune femme secoua la tête en s'asseyant lentement sur le lit.

« Je veux le voir !... murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Impossible. Seul le personnel médical, ses coéquipiers et le colonel Carter sont autorisés dans la salle de confinement et le plateau d'observation ! Et pour être franche, ça vaut mieux. Ce n'est pas un spectacle réjouissant, crois-moi... »

Coralie se releva et fit quelques pas en passant ses deux mains dans les cheveux, les tira en arrière, dégageant son visage blême. Puis elle se tourna vers Sioban et l'implora :

« Je t'en supplie, il faut que je le vois ! Après ce que tu viens de dire, de toutes façons, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que je suis en train d'imaginer !

- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, Pandi... quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux pas te faire rentrer en douce, alors...

- Je sais, mais tu as accès aux écrans de contrôles de la salle d'isolement. Fais-moi une copie ! »

Coralie avait sorti une clé USB de la poche de son pantalon et elle la tendit à l'infirmière, qui la fixa sans faire mine de la prendre.

« Si tu refuses, je piraterai le réseau. Ça me prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais j'y parviendrai !

- Et tu te feras pincer, et tu te retrouveras dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou ! »

La technicienne haussa les épaules. Sioban jaugea Coralie, puis finit par capituler :

« Bon, comme tu veux : donne-moi ça ! »

Au lieu de lui céder la clé, la jeune femme sauta au cou de son amie, manquant de peu de la renverser sur le lit.

« Mais je persiste à dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Pour toute réponse, Coralie la serra un peu plus fort.

OoOoOoO

… _elle avait peut-être raison, finalement._

Le lendemain de sa discussion avec Sioban, Coralie assistait en différé au spectacle déchirant de Ronon Dex, attaché au lit médical, le visage tordu par la souffrance, les yeux fous, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales tout en se débattant comme un forcené.

Tremblante, Coralie s'appuya contre le mur de sa chambre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. En face d'elle, Sioban s'accroupit, et lui posa une main compatissante sur le bras.

« C'est... c'est... » bafouilla la technicienne, avant de s'interrompre, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer sa douleur.

Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux et se boucher les oreilles. Ou tout simplement interrompre l'enregistrement qui défilait sous ses yeux. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'écran de la tablette, comme un badaud fasciné par l'horreur d'un carnage sur le bord d'une autoroute.

Le Satédien portait le pyjama blanc qu'on réservait aux malades, et ce détail à lui seul était dérangeant. Mais c'était loin d'être le pire.

Il tirait sans discontinuer sur les attaches en cuir, et on voyait sur ses bras saillir les veines par-dessus les muscles tendus à se rompre. Il secouait la tête et envoyait ses dreadlocks en tous sens. Elles fouettaient son visage gonflé et blême, sauf autour de ses yeux, rougis et exorbités.

Des yeux rougis par les pleurs.

Parce que Ronon Dex pleurait.

Et suppliait. Suppliait qu'on l'achève, pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Jamais Coralie n'aurait crû un jour entendre le Satédien implorer quoique ce soit.

Sa voix, déjà rauque au naturel, était éraillée, cassée, et il manquait parfois de souffle au milieu d'un hurlement. Alors le silence se faisait quelques secondes, où il restait immobile, à moitié relevé sur le lit, autant que ses liens le lui permettaient, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. Puis il retombait lourdement, reprenait une goulée d'air comme s'il se noyait, et hurlait de plus belle.

La jeune femme ne fit pas un geste quand Sioban lui retira doucement la tablette des mains. L' Irlandaise l'éteignit avant de la poser sur le sol, puis s'assit à côté de son amie, dont elle entoura les épaules d'un bras.

« Tu avais raison... murmura Coralie d'une voix blanche. C'était pire que je l'avais imaginé... »

Elle tremblait, glacée. La boule dans sa gorge était si grande qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Paradoxalement, ses yeux restaient secs et brûlants.

Pouvait-on souffrir à tel point que même les larmes ne suffisaient plus à diluer la douleur ?

« Je sais combien ça peut paraître horrible, Pandi, dit Sioban en lui serrant un peu plus fort les épaules. Mais il tient le coup. Il est encore plus résistant qu'on ne le pensait, même moi j'ai du mal à le croire ! Il peut encore s'en sortir... ne pers pas espoir ! »

Coralie hocha machinalement la tête. Puis elle répondit d'une voix tremblante :

« Mais à quel prix ?

- Au prix fort. Comme tout ce qu'on parvient à obtenir dans cette foutue galaxie. »

OoOoOoO

Encore une fois, Sioban avait raison. L'ancien Coureur, qui avait survécu pendant sept longues années à la chasse intensive imposée par ses ennemis, remporta une nouvelle victoire en traversant cette épreuve d'un genre nouveau que le Wraith lui avait réservée. Au bout de plusieurs jours de lutte, de souffrance, de désespoir.

Vivant.

Et, d'après Sioban, un convalescent des plus pénibles, car si physiquement il restait très faible, il avait recouvré en revanche tout son aimable caractère.

Coralie sourit. Ronon Dex était de retour.

Puis son sourire se fana, et elle fixa son sac de voyage comme s'il cachait un serpent à sonnettes. Sioban, assise en face d'elle soupira, excédée.

« Va falloir te décider, ma vieille ! Ça fait un moment qu'il est sorti de la salle de confinement, et tu n'es toujours pas allée le voir ! »

Coralie expira, puis se saisit de son sac d'un geste décidé et y plongea la main, pour en retirer le cadeau qu'elle avait ramené à l'attention du Satédien lors de son séjour sur Terre. Sioban eut un sourire appréciateur, et s'exclama :

« C'est parfait, en plus ! Il nous fichera un peu la paix, avec ça ! Bon, je n'aurais jamais pensé à lui en offrir un, mais … »

Son amie leva les yeux vers elle, hésitante. Perdant patience, l'Irlandaise poursuivit :

« Ecoute, Pandi, je voulais pas t'en parler, mais mieux vaut que tu le saches, et puis si ça pouvait t'inciter à te bouger un peu...

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une collègue, à l'infirmerie. Une de la nouvelle équipe, qui remplace ceux... ceux qui sont morts dans l'explosion. Elle a fait son voyage jusqu'à Atlantis en même temps que SGA1. Et elle a complètement craqué sur ton grand copain.

-Oh... !

- Oui, « oh ! ». En plus, elle n'a pas vraiment froid aux yeux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! S'il n'a pas compris qu'il lui plaisait, c'est qu'il est complètement idiot ! »

Coralie digéra la nouvelle, sourcils froncés. Quelque chose, - en plus de savoir qu'elle avait une rivale, s'entend -, la chiffonnait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Puis les connections se firent dans son esprit, et elle fit une grimace, dépitée.

« Cette infirmière, elle est comment, physiquement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Plutôt mignonne, je suis aux regrets de te le dire...

- Blonde ?

- Oui...

- OK, c'est mort. »

Sioban pencha la tête, ne comprenant visiblement pas où son amie voulait en venir. Coralie s'expliqua donc :

« Dex avait une compagne, sur Satéda. Elle travaillait dans un hôpital, et elle était blonde...

- Mais...

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : que ça ne veut rien dire, justement. Mais vous pensiez que lui et Keller avaient eu une aventure, non ? Et rappelle-moi où travaille Keller, et à quoi elle ressemble ? »

Sioban fronça les sourcils, et resta silencieuse. Coralie fit glisser une de ses mèches noires et lisses entre ses doigts, et poursuivit :

« Autant se rendre à l'évidence, j'ai ni le CV, ni le physique pour l'intéresser...

- Arrête un peu, t'es jolie comme un cœur ! Si t'avais pas ce foutu caractère, les trois-quart des célibataires de cette cité seraient devant ta porte !

- Merci, c'est sensé me remonter le moral, ça ?

- Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, continua Sioban sans faire cas de la remarque acerbe de Coralie. J'en rêve, moi avec mes crins roux...

- Tu rigoles, ils sont sup...

- Et tes yeux, c'est encore ce que tu as de mieux ! Tu sais ce que m'a dit Matt, un jour ? Qu'ils semblaient jaunes quand tu faisais face au soleil !

- Jaunes ? Il va pas bien, lui ? En plus, tu parles d'un avantage ! Des yeux de Wraiths ! C'est sûr qu'il y a rien de mieux pour le séduire, Dex ! »

Une nouvelle fois excédée, Sioban leva les bras au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin de la stupidité de son amie.

« Allez, Pandi, tu vas aller le voir, maintenant ! Si tu le fais pas, je te jure que je le ferai pour toi !

- Hein ?

- Tout à fait ! Comme quand on était en primaire : « ma copine, elle te trouve craquant, tu veux pas sortir avec elle ? »

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Ben si tu veux pas le vérifier, bouge tes fesses ! Je reprends mon service dans une heure, et je te conseille vivement de l'avoir vu avant ! »

OoOoOoO

Coralie, immobile à quelques mètres de la porte de l'infirmerie, triturait nerveusement son cadeau.

_Allez, ma grande ! C'est quand même pas la mer à boire ! _

Mais plus que le courage, ce fut la menace de Sioban de tout raconter au Satédien qui l'incita à avancer à pas hésitants. Entrant lentement dans la pièce, elle chercha des yeux le convalescent, et fut un instant soulagée de ne pas l'apercevoir : peut-être était-il sorti de l'infirmerie ? Auquel cas, Coralie n'avait plus qu'à regagner ses quartiers : hors de question de rendre visite à Ronon Dex dans sa chambre. Rien que d'y songer, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, et se tourna vers le docteur Keller, qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur en lui souriant.

« Heu... oui... je venais rendre visite à Dex, mais... il est sorti ?

- Non ! répondit Jennifer en riant. Il est toujours là, mais on a préféré l'isoler au fin fond de l'infirmerie... je vous laisse deviner pourquoi ! Venez, je vous accompagne ! »

Coralie suivit le médecin avec autant d'entrain que si elle la conduisait à l'échafaud. Mais quand elle aperçut le Satédien, assis immobile dans le lit qui semblait trop petit pour lui, son cœur fit un bond, et son appréhension laissa un peu de place à sa joie de le revoir.

« Ronon, je vous amène de la visite ! » annonça le docteur Keller d'une voix enjouée, et après un dernier sourire à Coralie, elle s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls.

Embarrassée, la jeune femme cachaient ses mains derrière son dos en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, et Dex l'accueillit avec un petit sourire narquois en haussant les sourcils. Piquée dans sa fierté, elle se décida à parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du Satédien et s'arrêta à ses côtés, le visage sévère.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de faire attention à vous ! dit-elle en guise de salutation.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas toujours évident...

- J'ai dû encore jouer les services après-vente chez votre ami Todd pour qu'on parvienne à vous remettre la main dessus !

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit... et je vous en remercie, mais...

- Attention à ce que vous allez dire ! l'interrompit-elle. Si c'est un truc du genre : « vous n'auriez pas dû y aller sans moi, c'était trop dangereux, et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla », souvenez-vous d'une petite conversation qu'on a eu un soir sur le machisme, le courage et le reste...

- … d'accord. Alors merci.

- De rien. Vous avez encore trois ou quatre coups d'avance... »

Dex fit un vague signe de la main, comme si c'était sans importance.

Il avait bien meilleure mine que ce qu'elle avait pu voir durant sa désintoxication, - ce qui n'était pas difficile en soi -, mais gardait les traits tirés.

« Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Assez bien pour quitter cet endroit, mais Keller ne veut rien entendre ! D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez m'amener Beckett, j'arriverai peut-être à lui faire entendre raison, à lui...

- Ah oui, et comment ? En lui faisant les gros yeux, comme d'habitude ? Désolée, mais dans l'état où vous êtes, même le docteur Zelenka vous rirait eu nez, mon pauvre ! » se moqua Coralie.

Il prit un air renfrogné en croisa les bras. Et même avec sa tête revêche, elle le trouvait à tomber.

_Aucun doute, je suis complètement mordue..._

Avec un naturel dont elle ne serait pas crue capable dix minutes auparavant, elle tapota la cuisse de Dex pour l'inciter à lui faire une place sur le lit, et il s'exécuta en maugréant, tentant de libérer autant d'espace possible compte tenu de son gabarit. Coralie s'y installa, essayant de faire abstraction de sa hanche qui touchait la jambe de l'alité. Mais sans y parvenir totalement.

Elle allait tenter de s'écarter discrètement quand son regard tomba sur un objet insolite qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, posé à la verticale contre la tête du lit : une épée à la lame tarabiscotée. La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds, et interrogea le Satédien silencieusement. Il haussa des épaules, visiblement peu enclin à s'expliquer sur ce... doudou original.

Ne sachant pas trop comment relancer la conversation, Coralie trouva finalement le cran de lui offrir son cadeau :

« Tenez, dit-elle, prenez ça ! »

Le Satédien regarda l'objet d'un air stupéfait, mais ne fit pas un geste pour s'en saisir.

« Allez, ça ne va pas vous mordre ! Et puis je vous fais remarquer que c'est un vrai cadeau, pas une blague stupide de collégien ! En plus, ça devrait sauver pas mal d'infirmières de la dépression nerveuse... d'après mon amie Sioban, vous êtes une vrai plaie ! »

_Et toc, Sioban ! T'auras intérêt de te méfier de son joujou pointue, après cette info !_

Dex consentit enfin à lui prendre le livre des mains, et en fit rapidement défiler les pages du pouce.

« Faites attention, y a encore le brin de paille qui vous servait de marque-page... » lui fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Il pencha le livre, pour constater qu'en effet un bout de végétal dépassait à un quart du volume.

« Pourquoi vous avez ça ici ? demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.

- Et bien... je me suis dit que... comme vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de le finir quand vous étiez au ranch, ça serait une bonne idée de... de l'emmener ! Et vous voyez, j'avais raison !

- Vous l'avez volé à votre père ?

- Volé ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! Mais non, j'en ai commandé un autre avant de partir, même édition, même couverture, même tout, quoi... en plus, il y gagne au change, puisqu'il en aura un tout neuf ! »

Dex détailla la jeune femme, et elle se trémoussa un peu, gênée.

« Je vous avoue avoir été super étonnée quand j'ai vu ce que vous aviez emprunté dans notre bibliothèque ! », reprit-elle, soucieuse d'interrompre l'analyse à laquelle le Satédien semblait la soumettre. « J'aurais pensé à tout, sauf à un recueil de poèmes !

- Hmmm...

- Je vous voyais plus feuilleter... je sais pas, moi... une encyclopédie sur les armes ...

- … oui, ça aurait pu m'intéresser aussi ...

- Ou un album de coloriage... »

Il la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas la blague, et elle lui fit signe d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rabaissant son regard sur le livre, il confessa :

«... ça m'arrivait d'écrire des poèmes, sur Satéda, de temps à autre... »

Coralie ouvrit de grands yeux, sidérée.

« Vous plaisantez ?

- Pas du tout.

- … et vous faisiez rimer « se battre » avec... « massacre » ? Ou bien... « rage » avec « carnage » ?

- C'était il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie... répondit Dex avec un sourire ironique. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'avais pas le talent des poètes terriens, même si leurs textes ne riment pas toujours...  
>- C'est parce que certains de ceux qui se trouvent dans ce bouquin sont des traductions. »<p>

Il hocha la tête, pensif, en fixant à nouveau le recueil qu'il faisait lentement tourner entre ses mains.

« Merci, Coralie. » dit-il simplement en relevant la tête pour la regarder, et elle se maudit de se sentir rougir simplement parce qu'il l'appelait par son prénom pour la toute première fois.

« Je vous en prie. Bon, je dois vous laisser ! » dit-elle en se levant, pressée de masquer son trouble. « Si je suis en retard au labo, le docteur McKay va me faire la peau !

- Vous lui direz que c'est moi qui vous ai retenue, ça devrait le faire hésiter...

- Ah, ça c'est une idée ! »

La jeune femme fit quelques pas à reculons en agitant la main, avant de tourner le dos au Satédien et s'éloigner à grands pas, prenant presque la fuite, le cœur battant la chamade.

**OoOoOoO**

**Pour toutes celles qui se disent que j'ai un peu trop fumé la moquette en faisant du Ronon de cet univers un amateur de poésie, sachez, péronnelles, que c'est on ne peut plus canonique ! J'aurais eu du mal à inventer ça !:-D... donc, pour votre culture perso, dans une scène coupée de l'épisode où il retrouve ses trois potes satédiens ( dont je ne me souviens plus du titre ), l'un d'eux raconte à Teyla que notre Ronon national écrivait de la poésie... oui, ça choque un peu, mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé !**

**Allez, je vous abandonne pour trois semaines au moins, mais maintenant que tout s'est arrangé, j'ai la conscience plus tranquille... Bon mois de Juillet !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue... mais je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous sont occupées à profiter du soleil plutôt que de rester devant l'ordi, et vous avez bien raison !  
>Alors pour celles qui n'ont pas cette chance, voilà la suite, juste après les réponses aux revieweuses sans compte. Encore un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps d'en laisser, c'est vraiment super sympa, on ne le dira jamais assez !<strong>

**Melle x : Je vois avec plaisir que tu ne te lasses pas ! Et tu n'as pas à me remercier d'avoir fait revenir Ronon, il me manquait à moi aussi !:-D. Pour ce qui est de Sheppard en tutu mauve, il y a une autre lectrice qui a parlé de Ronon en tutu rose... je vais finir par monter un corps de ballet ! Merci de ta review !**

**Charline : Rrrâââh, mon ego, Charline, mon ego ! Tu lui fais encore prendre des proportions gigantesques ! Comme si les 4,5 tonnes que j'ai pris cet été ne suffisaient pas !... Enfin, merci quand même !:-D. Et c'est bien gentil, ces rebondissements, mais va falloir que ça avance un peu, entre les deux loustics... ce qui ne devrait pas tarder… Et tu me mets la pression, là : j'ai pas intérêt à faire dans la guimauve ! :-D. D'un autre côté, Ronon Dex et guimauve, y a comme un truc qui colle pas, non ? Encore merci pour ta review !**

**Noa : ah, il est très bien, ton pseudo, c'est bien plus sympa qu'Inconnue Number One ! Pis plus court, aussi ! Et le contrat est dûment enregistré, merci de l'avoir signé!  
>Oui, je lui en fais voir de belle, à Coralie. En même temps, quand tu vois certains épisodes de SGA, je me dis que je pourrais être plus sadique encore ! :-D. Et oui, elle progresse, au bout de 18 chapitres, je pense avoir assez pris mon temps. Du coup ça va un peu s'accélérer, et l'histoire devrait arriver à son terme d'ici 3 ou 4 chapitres … En attendant, merci pour ta review !<strong>

**Maiaelle** : **Ouh là, 16 chapitres d'un coup, tu m'étonnes que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de faire autre chose ! Et ça m'est arrivé quelques fois, à moi aussi, de ne pas pouvoir décrocher d'un livre ou d'une fic tellement j'étais plongée dedans, alors je ne suis pas peu fière que mon histoire ait eu cet effet-là sur au moins une personne ! :-D ( d'un autre côté, tout vaut mieux que faire le ménage, non ? …)  
>Merci pour tes compliments.<strong> **Je sais que ça ne dérangerait pas certaines lectrices que je prenne des libertés avec les personnages originaux, mais moi je les adore comme ils sont, alors je suis ravie de parvenir à les restituer !  
>Et merci d'avoir quand même pris le temps de laisser un commentaire !<strong> Margot : C'est un très joli compliment, que tu me fais là… « instants privilégiés de pause lecture », c'est vraiment gratifiant ! Tu connais sans doute l'expression « plaisir d'offrir », et bien c'est ce que je ressens quand je lis des commentaires comme le tien… alors merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une telle review !

…

**Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, parce que j'ai scindé « l'épisode » en deux. Sinon il faisait plus de 18 pages, et faut pas abuser. En plus, ça devrait me permettre de poster la suite plus rapidement.  
>Bonne lecture !<strong>

Chapitre 19

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Fox, où vous avez la tête ? ? ? »

Coralie se releva vivement de la console qu'elle traficotait, les yeux écarquillés d'appréhension, en tenant dans chaque main un cristal laiteux.

« Heu… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

Le docteur Rodney McKay soupira théâtralement en levant les yeux au ciel, puis rabaissa son regard sur la pauvre technicienne qui n'en menait pas large.

« Vous avez encore inversé ça et ça ! rugit-il en montrant deux cristaux semblables à ceux que la jeune femme tenait. Que vous fassiez ce genre d'erreurs au début, à la limite, mais là, c'est inadmissible ! »

Coralie ne tenta pas de s'excuser, sachant qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle garde le silence. Inconsciemment, elle courba un peu les épaules, attendant que l'orage passe.

« Non mais franchement, c'est pas possible de travailler avec des branquignoles pareil ! Comment voulez-vous que je m'en sorte ! Autant tout faire moi-même si je dois passer derrière pour vérifier ! »

La majorité des techniciens avaient plongé leur nez plus que nécessaire dans leurs occupations, tentant de se faire oublier et priant pour ne pas être la prochaine cible de leur supérieur. Certains des collègues les plus proches de la jeune femme lui lançaient au contraire de discrets regards compatissants. Coralie, elle, ne quittait pas le Canadien des yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait la plupart du temps aucun problème à envoyer paître un Satédien de trois têtes de plus qu'elle, alors que l'astrophysicien la rendait souvent muette de terreur. Peut-être parce que chaque reproche que lui faisait McKay était plus ou moins justifié. Enfin, plutôt plus que moins, si elle voulait être honnête.

…_OK, totalement justifié._

Pas facile dans ces conditions de prendre de haut le docteur qui paraissait intarissable. La jeune femme en était à compter les secondes en se promettant de feindre un évanouissement au bout de 200 s'il ne se calmait pas, quand il la fit sortir de sa contrition apathique en affirmant :

« Je vais aller voir Samantha pour lui dire de vous déprogrammer de la mission chez les Cantes, sur MF8-792. Ça sera déjà bien assez délicat avec certains membres de SGA1, j'aurai pas vraiment le temps de vous babysitter ! »

Coralie ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit alors que McKay s'approchait d'elle comme un taureau qui charge. Il lui mit brusquement les deux cristaux qu'il avait dans les mains, et la jeune femme eut toutes les peines du monde à les rattraper sans faire tomber ceux qu'elle tenait déjà.

« J'ose espérer que ça ne sera pas trop vous demander de les remettre comme il faut ? » dit-il d'un ton insupportablement sardonique.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, McKay tourna les talons et sortit à grandes enjambées furieuses. Un ange passa, où Coralie resta bêtement plantée là où elle se trouvait, immobile. Puis elle sembla reprendre vie, et baissa son regard vers ses mains toujours à demi levées tenant les quatre cristaux.

« Super, grogna-t-elle. Et lequel va où, maintenant ? ».

oOoOoOo

Coralie fit la moue en regardant son jeu : les cinq cartes de Tarots semblaient la narguer. Si elle parvenait à gagner avec cette main, ça relèverait du miracle. Nicky, assis en face d'elle, surprit sa mimique et lui fit un sourire triomphant. Il avait certainement été servi mieux qu'elle. Ce qui, vu son jeu épouvantable, n'était pas bien difficile.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se trémoussa un peu sur sa chaise, soupira, puis se lança :

« … Trois !

- Zéro, dit Sioban.

- Trois ! affirma aussi Nicky en souriant de plus belle à Coralie.

- Merci, mon gars, tu me sauves la vie ! Zéro ! dit Matt, visiblement soulagé.

- Nick, t'es qu'un salaud ! » affirma la jeune femme en fusillant le jeune homme des yeux, bien consciente qu'il l'avait prise pour cible et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

En réponse, l'océanologue ricana et lui fit signe de la tête de commencer à jouer.

C'était le seul domaine où il pouvait se montrer exaspérant. D'ordinaire, Nicky Crowley était un homme discret, voir même effacé. Mais quand il se lançait dans une partie de n'importe quel jeu, il devenait un véritable tigre, avec pour seul objectif la victoire. Seule Coralie avait la même soif de gagner, et leurs duels étaient monnaies courantes. Comme l'avait remarqué autrefois Adam, si l'un des deux ne finissait pas premier, il fallait au moins qu'il soit devant l'autre. Et, vue la chance insolente de Nicky, il était jusqu'à présent le grand gagnant de leur petit championnat interne.

Le tour de cartes n'échappa pas à la règle, et la défaite annoncée de Coralie la fit grogner de frustration. Nicky gloussa.

« Gna gna gna gna ! fulmina la jeune femme. C'est sûr, c'est beaucoup plus facile quand on a l'Excuse à chaque tour !

- Pas du tout ! Je sais mieux jouer que toi, nuance ! »

Coralie se retint de lui balancer les cartes à la figure.

Mais dix minutes plus tard, c'était son tour d'arborer le sourire du chat d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. La chance avait miraculeusement tournée, et la jeune femme commençait à passer une excellente soirée quand Matt vint tout gâcher :

« Au fait, tu n'as pas une expédition extraplanétaire prévue tôt demain, toi ? Tu arrêtes la partie à quelle heure ?

- Heu... ben en fait je vais pouvoir rester plus longtemps que prévu, finalement... j'y vais plus... marmonna-t-elle en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard stupéfait et désapprobateur de Sioban.

- Ah, c'est annulé ?

- Heueueueu... nan. Mais j'ai fait une légère boulette cet après-midi, et McKay m'a virée de la mission...

- Oh... ben tant mieux, comme ça on pourra jouer plus longtemps ! »

Coralie acquiesça d'un sourire qu'elle espérait pas trop forcé, en songeant que l'enthousiasme de Matt devait être proportionnel au mécontentement de sa sœur.

_Je sens que je vais me faire remonter les bretelles. _

…

« Alors, c'est quoi, cette histoire ? »

Sioban, debout dans la chambre de Coralie, les deux poings sur les hanches, la fusillait de son regard bleu-vert. La technicienne songea lâchement que parfois, elle en venait à regretter l'attitude fuyante et coupable que son amie avait eu après la disparition d'Adam. Elle s'assit sur son lit et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai merdé ce matin, j'ai failli bousiller une console dans une des salles du nouveau secteur qui a été asséché... McKay s'est un peu énervé, et il m'a éjectée de la mission...

- La mission qu'il doit superviser...

- ...ben oui...

- La mission où participe SGA1 au grand complet, donc ?

- Oui, merci, j'suis au courant ! »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Sioban se contenta de fixer son amie, attendant qu'elle s'explique sur son inadmissible défection.

« Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès, d'inverser ces deux foutus cristaux, peut-être ? pesta Coralie en se relevant brusquement de son lit pour arpenter sa chambre nerveusement.

- T'en serais bien capable ! l'accusa l'infirmière. Tout pour éviter de te retrouver avec _lui_ ! T'es pathétique !

-... pathétique, c'est le mot... » convint la jeune femme en se laissant de nouveau lourdement tomber sur son lit, où elle s'allongea à demi, ses pieds touchant encore le sol, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. « Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais tellement nerveuse à l'idée de le retrouver à cette mission que je n'avais absolument pas la tête à ce que je faisais... »

Sioban soupira tellement fort que la technicienne s'étonna de ne pas entendre la vitre de sa fenêtre trembler.

« Non mais vraiment, j'en ai connues, des dindes, mais là t'es hors compétition, ma pauvre ! se lamenta l'Irlandaise. A presque vingt-trois ans, c'est quand même impressionnant ! T'as jamais été amoureuse, ou quoi ?

- Geek. No Life. Liens porno envoyés par tous mes potes qui croyaient que j'étais un mec. Ça répond à ta question, où je dois te faire un power point ? »

Sioban la dévisagea un moment, puis finit par lui demander :

« Tu y as jeté un œil, j'espère, aux pornos qu'ils t'envoyaient ? Qu'au moins dans un domaine tu sois un peu moins tarte... »

Coralie, qui commençait à bien connaître son amie, se redressa et répondit avec un parfait naturel :

« Tu sais, t'en as vu un, t'as vu les autres... outre une grande faiblesse scénaristique, je trouve que ce genre d'œuvres manque terriblement d'acteurs dignes de ce nom. Et je ne te parle pas de la pauvreté des dialogues !

- C'est ça, fais ta maline ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand cette allumeuse de Kristin Pierce pratiquera intensivement ses activités horizontales avec Dex ! Et je suis sûre que si niveau dialogue, quatre ou cinq mots de base du style « oui », « encore » ou « c'est bon » doivent lui suffire, question scénarios en revanche, elle est assez inventive pour exploiter à fond le concept « jolie infirmière et indigène torride » ! »

Coralie lui lança un regard noir, que l'Irlandaise soutint sans broncher.

« OK, capitula la jeune femme. Bon, pour la mission, on dirait bien que c'est mort, alors je vais me débrouiller autrement.

- Comment ?

- … je sais pas ! »

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle poursuivit d'une voix hésitante :

« Je pourrais demander à Teyla de prétexter un empêchement pour refiler à Dex un des cours d'auto défense qu'elle continue de me donner à l'occasion... c'est bien déjà arrivé, une fois...

- Hein ? Mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose ? »

Coralie ricana :

« Ça doit faire des mois qu'elle est au courant !

- Des mois ? Mais alors ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureuse de Dex et que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé... ?

- Ben... en fait, personnellement, je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'assez récemment. Faut croire qu'elle est plus vive d'esprit que moi... !

- Non, tu crois ?! »

La jeune femme leva légèrement les mains et les sourcils, l'air de dire « oui, je suis pathétique, je sais ! ».

« Très bien, Pandi, fais comme tu veux. Mais fais-le vite ! Crois-moi, un homme célibataire depuis aussi longtemps que Dex ne pourra pas rester éternellement de glace devant les appels aux crimes de Pierce. »

…

Coralie passa une très mauvaise nuit, le sommeil erratique peuplé de songes confus. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à son réveil, pour le moins catastrophique.

« _Fox_... »

…

« _Fox ! … Technicienne Coralie Fox, répondez !_

- Grumph ?... »

La jeune femme se redressa à demi, appuyée sur un coude, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le regard vague tentant de faire le point en direction de l'oreillette posée sur la table de chevet. Elle s'en saisit en abattant lourdement la main sur l'appareil, le porta à son oreille et grommela en se rallongeant :

« Oui, ici Fox... keskia ?

_- Ici le technicien de la Porte des Etoile Harris. Vous êtes attendue en salle d'embarquement pour la mission extraplanétaire sur_ _MF8-792. Départ imminent._

- … QUOI ? » hurla-t-elle en se redressant comme un diable sorti de sa boîte.

Coralie bondit hors du lit, s'emmêla dans les draps et s'affala par terre, son genou droit cognant durement le sol.

« Woh putain de merde ! » jura-t-elle sous la douleur, tout en essayant d'une main de se dépêtrer des draps et de l'autre soulager son genou malmené.

« _Fox, tout va bien ?_

_- _Oui, souffla-t-elle en se relevant péniblement. Enfin non ! se ravisa la jeune femme. J'ai été déprogrammée de cette mission par le docteur McKay !

_- Et bien il n'a pas l'air au courant, parce qu'il vient d'essayer de vous contacter pour vous demander de vous activer, mais vous ne répondiez pas..._ »

Tout en écoutant Harris, Coralie se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en clopinant. Il lui avait effectivement semblé entendre la voix de McKay, maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Il lui hurlait dessus. Et son esprit lui envoya un flash, une image de l'astrophysicien vêtu d'un short et d'une chemise à fleurs aux couleurs tellement criardes qu'il y avait sûrement risque d'un décollement de rétine à trop la regarder. Il lui expliquait avec virulence que la glace à la banane était mélangée avec des coraux fabriqués en Chine, et qu'elle devait donc arrêter d'en donner à ses chevaux, sous peine de faire complètement disparaître la barrière de Corail.

Elle avait intégré les vociférations de McKay à un rêve.

_Il faut croire qu'à force de m'aboyer dessus, ça ne me réveille même plus..._

« C'est bon, j'arrive dans deux minutes !

_- Deux secondes, ça serait mieux... »_

Coralie grimaça tout en enfilant ses sous-vêtements en vitesse. Vingt secondes plus tard, elle sautait à pieds joints dans son pantalon, et se trémoussa pour le faire glisser sur ses fesses. Ne perdant pas de temps à le boutonner, elle prit sa brosse à dent, y mit une noisette de dentifrice et entreprit un brossage de dix secondes montre en main. Tout en se rinçant la bouche en baissant la tête au niveau du robinet, elle attrapa à tâtons un élastique sur le bord du lavabo, et rassembla ses cheveux emmêlés pour les attacher. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, enfila son T-shirt, sortit de la salle de bain en courant pour prendre et mettre des chaussettes, puis ses chaussures, attrapa son blouson et sa tablette tactile avant de se ruer dans le couloir en tentant de boutonner son pantalon sans rien faire tomber.

Quand Coralie arriva essoufflée dans la salle d'embarquement, sept minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées, mais McKay l'accueillit en vociférant, comme à son habitude.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de lui faire la remarque qu'il avait affirmé la veille l'exclure de la mission. Elle encaissa sans broncher les reproches pour une fois injustifiés du Canadien, un peu embarrassée tout de même d'être ainsi dénigrée devant tous les membres de l'expédition, en particulier un certain Satédien qu'elle apercevait dans sa vision périphérique et qu'elle s'appliquait à ignorer.

Et puis toute la scène fut occultée par une réflexion aussi soudaine qu'existentielle :

_Oh non, zut ! J'ai pas pris le temps de faire pipi... _songea la jeune femme avec affliction.

...

Coralie avait été prévenue de la bizarrerie de cette mission, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils d'étonnement. Tout en s'avançant lentement, elle examinait les lieux, à la fois si semblables et si différents d'Atlantis.

Ils se trouvaient dans une cité construite par les Anciens, aucun doute là-dessus. La vaste salle haute de plafond, les murs aux teintes sombres et les grandes fenêtres aux vitraux géométriques étaient en tout point similaires à ce que la jeune femme venait de quitter. Derrière elle, le vortex se résorba dans l'anneau, et elle se tourna par réflexe pour voir le cercle de la Porte des Etoiles s'éteindre. Au passage, Coralie nota que les deux Pégasiens se tenaient côte à côte, mais elle se retourna sans faire plus cas d'eux, jouant l'indifférence. La jeune femme n'était pas prête. Pas encore. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de parler à Ronon Dex durant la mission… encore qu'elle ne sache pas trop comment. Et surtout ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Mais Sioban l'avait prévenue : elle n'avait pas intérêt à rentrer sans avoir tenté quelque chose.

Chassant l'Irlandaise de ses pensées, Coralie reprit son examen de cette Atlantis bis, qui, abstraction faite de l'architecture similaire, n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec celle où elle vivait. Parce que les occupants de cette cité, qui se nommaient les Cantes, en avaient fait une sorte de palais de la Renaissance : le sol était recouvert de tapis somptueux aux couleurs vives, des immenses peintures paraient les murs, - pour la plupart des portraits de personnages, hommes ou femmes, posant d'un air digne -, et partout dans la salle étaient disposés des bancs, des canapés ou des fauteuils, tous tapissés du même velours rouge, bordeaux ou marron. Du plafond pendaient d'énormes lustres à centaines de breloques de cristaux transparents, qui n'émettaient aucune lumière, mais reflétaient en une multitude de points brillants celle qui provenait des néons de la cité.

Le groupe de personnes chargées d'accueillir les Atlantes, composé de deux hommes et deux femme, étaient vêtus conformément au style de l'endroit, comme s'ils étaient sortis tout droit d'un film de cape et d'épée. Une autre particularité des occupants de cette cité était leurs mœurs pour le moins désuètes : il était très mal vu pour les femmes de se déplacer seules, sans homme pour les accompagner. Et il était encore plus mal vu que des hommes se déplacent ensembles. C'est la raison pour laquelle McKay avait amené deux techniciennes, pour assurer la parité de leur groupe. Deux techniciennes qui possédaient le gène Ancien.

Sheppard s'avança à la rencontre de leurs hôtes, et les salua chaleureusement.

Coralie ne prêta guère attention au militaire qui échangeait les politesses d'usage avec un des autochtones. Sa curiosité fut plutôt éveillée par les regards peu amènes que les autres membres du comité d'accueil réservaient au Satédien. La technicienne comprenait que l'allure un peu « homme des cavernes » de Dex puissent les choquer, mais elle trouva qu'ils manquaient singulièrement de savoir vivre.

Jetant un œil discret vers Dex, elle constata qu'il affichait un petit air satisfait qui lui fit comprendre que non seulement il était parfaitement conscient de l'animosité dont il était l'objet, mais qu'en plus il ne s'en formalisait absolument pas, bien au contraire.

La jeune femme se remémora alors les paroles de McKay la veille : « Ça sera déjà bien assez délicat avec certains membres de SGA1 »… elle pensait avoir trouvé à qui il faisait allusion.

Une fois les salutations terminées, le quatuor invita les Atlantes à les suivre, et ils furent conduits à travers un couloir qui, d'architecture clairement Ancienne sur les quarante ou cinquante premiers mètres, se changea par la suite en un tunnel de pierres claires dont la seule lumière provenait des ouvertures donnant sur l'extérieur.

Telle était la particularité de cet endroit : les lointains ancêtres des habitants de cette planète avaient découvert la cité ancienne quasiment entièrement ensevelie par les différentes strates de roches ou de sédiments accumulées au fil des millénaires. Seules les plus hautes tours étaient restées à l'air libre, ce qui voulait dire que si cet endroit étaient similaire à Atlantis, ce que tout portait à croire, 95 % des lieux étaient enfoncés sous terre. Et telle était donc la raison du profond intérêt des Atlantes pour cette planète.

Seul petit problème : les occupants des lieux avaient tendance à considérer l'endroit comme sacré. Ils avaient annexées la cité ancienne en construisant tout autour un vaste château pompeux , et les possibles accès à la partie immergée de cet iceberg technologique avaient sans doute été pour la grande majorité condamnés depuis des siècles.

Seulement le pouvoir politique était détenu par une élite capable de faire fonctionner le fauteuil des Anciens, donc possédant le gène, et qui assuraient par ce biais la protection des habitants contre des attaques wraiths. Fauteuil qui devait se trouver sous terre, preuve qu'il y avait donc bien un moyen d'y accéder.

Au grand désappointement de McKay, il s'était vu refuser la permission d'explorer ce nouveau terrain de jeu, mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait arrêter l'astrophysicien. Il était parvenu à arracher l'autorisation du Colonel Carter de tenter une expédition officieuse sous couvert d'un échange commercial quelconque. Et avec les deux techniciennes pourvues du gène, il espérait réussir à activer des passages de la cité non exploités. Restait à trouver où, et comment.

Quand Coralie vit que dans la grande salle où leurs guides les avaient conduits trônaient une imposante table rectangulaire, surchargée de nourriture digne d'un banquet royal, elle comprit que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite que McKay allait pouvoir tenter d'esquiver leurs hôtes pour fouiner dans les recoins obscurs. La jeune femme n'aurait pas imaginé voir un jour le Canadien rechigner à s'installer pour manger, mais c'est bien avec les lèvres pincées d'irritation qu'il prit place à la table où un homme dans la force de l'âge, sans doute le maître des lieux, qui trônait à une des extrémités, leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Le monarque était entouré de deux jeunes femmes à sa gauche, et de deux hommes à sa droite. Coralie s'installa près de sa collègue, elle-même assise près de l'astrophysicien qui s'était placé sur la droite du souverain. De l'autre côté de la table, Sheppard, Dex et Teyla leur faisaient face. Si McKay continuait de bouder, le Satédien au contraire parcourait la table des yeux d'un air satisfait. Nul doute qu'en ce qui le concernait, son temps n'allait pas être perdu.

Le colonel Sheppard, en invité de marque possédant le si précieux gène ancien en proportion sans équivalence à cette table, assurait l'essentiel de la conversation avec les Cantes. Teyla écoutait silencieusement, et Dex se bâfrait alors que McKay ne faisait pas mine de toucher à la nourriture. Cela étonna un peu Coralie, mais elle ne posa aucune question. Elle ne tenait pas à s'attirer une fois de plus les foudres de son supérieur. Mais Sue Packer, sa collègue, s'y risqua :

« Vous ne mangez rien, docteur McKay ? »

C'est un Satédien moqueur qui répondit à sa place :

« Ils mettent du citron dans la plupart de leur plats ! ».

Avec un grand sourire, il ouvrit la bouche et engouffra une énorme quantité de nourriture qu'il mâchouilla bruyamment.

« Vous pourriez au moins avoir l'indulgence de manger proprement ! s'indigna le Canadien.

- + 1… » marmonna Coralie.

_Il a beau avoir le plus beau sourire de toute la galaxie, s'il pouvait éviter le combo risette/nourriture, ce ne serait pas plus mal. _

Loin de se vexer, le Satédien sourit de plus belle et récolta un coup de coude de sa voisine de table, qui lui lança le regard d'une mère intimant à son sale gosse de cesser ses enfantillages. Sans plus de succès.

Coralie détourna les yeux et capta celui d'un des Cantes qui fixaient lui aussi Dex avec un air réprobateur. La jeune femme profita de cette occasion pour aller un peu à la pêche aux informations, curieuse de connaître le contentieux qui paraissait opposer l'ancien Coureur avec leurs hôtes.

« Vos manières de sauvages semblent aussi dépiter le reste de la tablé, dit-elle en reportant le regard sur lui. Déjà qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'adhérer à votre fan club, vous devriez peut-être éviter d'en rajouter… »

Ronon Dex se pencha un peu pour dévisager l'homme qui le fixait, et ce dernier regarda précipitamment ailleurs. Le Satédien eut un sourire sardonique et continua de se goinfrer.

« On peut savoir ce que vous leur avez fait ? murmura-t-elle pour éviter d'être entendue par les autochtones.

- Hmmm… j'ai eu un petit désaccord avec des membres de leur milice…

- Qui s'est concrétisé comment ?

- Un mort, et trois blessés, répondit pour lui Teyla sur un léger ton de reproche.

- Un mort et trois blessés ? Rien que ça ? ? ? »

Dex resta silencieux, se contentant de lui rendre son regard, impavide.

« Et on peut savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Ils vous avaient regardé de travers ?

- Ils s'en prenaient à une femme. Qu'ils avaient mis à terre.

- … ah… »

Coralie rougit, un peu honteuse. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure : elle avait tout de suite pensé que le Satédien s'était emporté sans raison valable, comme le psychopathe qu'elle croyait qu'il était à leur rencontre.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire remarquer :

« C'était peut-être un peu… heu… disproportionné, non ?

- Ils allaient la tuer, répondit Teyla d'une voix neutre. Et sans doute s'amuser un peu avec elle avant. »

La jeune femme lança un regard à l'Athosienne ou l'effroi le disputait à la consternation. Peut-être que le reproche qu'elle avait cru entendre dans sa voix précédemment n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. : visiblement, Teyla n'avait pas été choquée outre mesure par le côté radical de son ami. Ils étaient tous les deux Pégasiens, et Coralie se dit que leur notion de justice n'avait peut-être pas le même étalonnage que la sienne...Certes, la peine de mort était légale dans le Wyoming, mais appliquée que très exceptionnellement. Et être à la fois juge et bourreau, dans la galaxie de Pégase, ce n'était apparemment pas un problème.

Tu n'es plus dans le Kansas, Dorothy…

D'un autre côté, aurait-il dû laisser faire sans intervenir ? Comme Coralie l'avait affirmé à son père, Ronon Dex était une sorte de chevalier des temps modernes. Aux méthodes un peu brutales. Et à bien y réfléchir, cette femme inconnue qu'il avait secourue ne devait pas trop s'en plaindre. Après une rapide introspection, Coralie conclut que cet aspect de la personnalité de l'homme qu'elle aimait était... tolérable.

Malgré tout, Teyla dut lire la désapprobation sur le visage de la technicienne, car elle poursuivit :

« Ces hommes s'en sont pris à Ronon quand il est intervenu. Il n'a fait que se défendre...

- Laissez tomber, c'est pas la peine, intervint le Pégasien d'une voix sourde. Fox me voit comme un tueur psychopathe, c'est un secret pour personne !... »

Coralie tourna vivement les yeux vers lui, et fut blessée par la lueur d'animosité qui brillait dans ceux de Dex.

« Non, bafouilla-t-elle, ce n'est pas ce que... »

Mais il détourna le regard, portant son attention sur ce qu'il mangeait, ignorant volontairement les excuses maladroites de la jeune femme. Elle baissa piteusement la tête sur sa propre assiette.

_Bravo, ma fille. D'abord McKay, maintenant lui. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas trouver pour te mettre aussi Sheppard et Teyla à dos ? Non parce que ça serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! _

A l'image de McKay, le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance morose.

…

Même après le repas, les mondanités traînèrent en longueur. Sauf peut-être pour Sheppard, occupé à faire le joli cœur au milieu de sa cour de jeunes femmes gloussantes qui avaient pour l'heure délaissé leurs compagnons attitrés. Ces derniers patientaient en groupe non loin, s'appliquant à ne pas trop montrer leur gêne d'être ainsi laissés pour compte. Du côté des Atlantes, McKay regardait le militaire d'un air critique, les bras croisés. Teyla semblait partagée entre amusement et agacement. Quant à Ronon, il continuait à faire sa mauvaise tête.

Coralie soupira. Devait-elle - une énième fois - s'excuser immédiatement? Ou attendre qu'il lui sauve encore la vie, - ce qui n'allait certainement pas tarder, peut-être même au cours de cette mission -, pour compiler contrition et remerciements ? Au moment où elle hésitait à s'approcher de lui, il lui lança un regard noir, et elle tourna vivement la tête.

_OK… on va attendre un peu…_

Dix minutes plus tard, un Canadien exaspéré tira Sheppard du bras pour le soustraire à ses groupies, et l'entraîna au milieu du groupe d'Atlantes qui attendaient la suite des réjouissances, plantés au milieu de la salle.

« Bon, on va pouvoir de mettre au travail, oui ? persifla McKay.

- Mais j'attendais que vous le proposiez ! » répondit le militaire en toute mauvaise foi.

L'astrophysicien leva les yeux au ciel, puis donna ses directives sans trop élever la voix :

« Je compte sur vous pour passer le moindre recoin au peigne fin. Il existe forcément un endroit d'où on peut accéder au reste de la cité. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici sans l'avoir trouvé ! Et, par pitié, faites preuve d'un minimum de discrétion… je m'adresse surtout à vous, là !,dit-il en lançant un regard d'avertissement au Satédien. On va se séparer en binômes, les Cantes auront plus de mal à tous nous surveiller. John et Teyla, Ronon et Packer, et Fox avec moi, que je vous garde à l'œil ! »

Coralie retint un soupir.

_Ma foi, entre un McKay survolté et un Dex vexé, le choix n'était pas super évident, de toute façon…_

Alors que tout le monde allait obtempérer, Packer, l'air misérable, s'approcha de son supérieur pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Le Canadien la regarda avec étonnement, qui se mua en agacement.

« Fox ! aboya-t-il. Changement de programme : c'est vous qui irez avec Ronon ! A moins qu'à vous aussi il fiche la frousse ? !

- Heu… non… ça ira… balbutia la jeune femme sous le coup de la surprise.

- On fait comme ça, alors. Pas que ça m'enchante de coller les deux catastrophes ambulantes ensemble, mais bon, il faut un homme et une femme, et qu'au moins un des binômes ait le gêne, donc ça règle la question. Allez, au boulot ! »

Coralie s'avança avec circonspection vers le Satédien, qui la regarda approcher, le visage impassible. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il se détourna pour s'éloigner sans prendre la peine de l'attendre.

_Au moins, c'est clair : ça va être un grand moment de romantisme…_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**melle x : et oui, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire un peu entre deux visites estivales… et mes derniers touristes sont partis ce week end, je devrais donc poster le peu de chapitres qu'il me reste plus régulièrement.  
>Hmmm… le dicton que tu cites est encore d'actualité dans ce qui suit, tu verras ! :-D. Et oui, je sais de source sûre que Ronon a pleuré devant un film. Un Walt Disney en plus. « Rox et Roucky », à la fin, quand finalement le chasseur ne tue pas le renard. Il était trop dépité, notre Satédien ! :-D<br>Merci pour ta review !**

**Halinor14 : hey, toi, t'as pas signé le contrat ! Il est interdit d'être désolée de ne pas reviewer à chaque chapitre ! Je te signale que tu en as laissé bôôôôôôôcou plus que la majorité du lectorat qui reste silencieux ! Donc, vraiment pas de quoi être désolée !  
>Et oui, c'est reparti, les publications reprennent à un rythme plus soutenu… mais pas pour longtemps, puisque l'histoire arrive bientôt à son terme. Mais en attendant, bonne lecture, et merci de ta review !<strong>

**Noa : et oui, Coralie de retour en grande forme. En très grande forme, même, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ( ou pas, houlàlà, je viens de faire une incitation à la review, moi qui me l'interdis …) Enfin bref.  
>Moi, mettre Coralie dans des situations pas possibles ? Allons, c'est la routine d'Atlantis ! Et elle commence à avoir l'habitude, elle va savoir gérer. Même avec l'autre tête de cochon, là. Elle va le choper par les dreadlocks, et le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant « T'as pas bientôt fini de nous faire chier avec ton caractère à la con, oui ? ? ? »… hmmm, enfin, peut-être pas exactement, mais je suis sûre qu'elle en meurt d'envie. Je te laisse le découvrir, et merci de ta review !<strong>

…

Chapitre 20

Coralie marchait au côté de Ronon Dex en distribuant à tous les Cantes qu'elle croisait un sourire éblouissant. Auquel aucun d'entre eux ne répondait. La jeune femme se doutait qu'errer en compagnie du Satédien n'augmentait pas vraiment sa côte de popularité. Cela lui aurait été égal si son compagnon avait été plus enjoué. Mais il arborait toujours le même air maussade, et ne daignait pas accorder le moindre regard à sa coéquipière.

Ils déambulaient dans un jardin intérieur, passage obligé pour accéder à une nouvelle aile du bâtiment.

Vaste carré verdoyant, il était magnifiquement arboré et fleuri : de certains arbres aux branches tombantes, comme celles des saules pleureurs, pendaient de belles grappes de petites fleurs en boutons rouge foncé. D'autres au contraire portaient leur floraison pointée vers le ciel en jolis plumeaux roses et violets. Quelques spécimens se paraient de feuilles remarquables : là un bouquet d'arbres qui affichaient tous les tons de l'automne, ailleurs un solitaire dont le feuillage sombre paraissait bleu. Et au sol, où que puisse se porter le regard, d'innombrables variétés de fleurs explosaient en mille et une couleurs.

C'était tout simplement enchanteur, et Coralie se surprit à soupirer en croisant un couple de Cantes, la femme tout contre son compagnon, lui tenant le bras.

_Non, oublie... à moins que tu souhaites finir manchote..._

Les deux Atlantes quittèrent le jardin en silence et s'engagèrent dans un vaste couloir de pierres claires, ne faisant visiblement pas partie de la cité ancienne. Ils y déambulèrent lentement, et profitaient du peu de fréquentation pour ouvrir les portes et jeter un œil dans les pièces qui se trouvaient derrière. Fatalement, leur discrétion relative ne fut pas couronnée de succès, et un autochtone finit par remarquer leur manège et les pria fermement de déguerpir.

Dex passa immédiatement en mode grizzli et fit un pas en avant dans le but évident d'effrayer le pauvre homme en le dominant de toute sa carcasse, mais Coralie le retint par le bras, sourit en s'excusant platement auprès de l'individu qui les avait repérés et entraîna son binôme vers le jardin. Sans lâcher le Satédien, elle prit bien soin de s'éloigner des autres couples qui s'y promenaient, avant de lui murmurer :

« La dernière pièce, où on n'a pas eu le temps de rentrer... elle a quelque chose de bizarre.. »

Il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers elle, le visage fermé, et dégagea sans brutalité mais fermement son bras de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Coralie en fut tout d'abord affligée, puis exaspérée la seconde suivante. Elle lui rattrapa l'avant-bras et se plaça devant le Satédien pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Bon, ça suffit, y en a marre ! » siffla-t-elle.

Dex ouvrit des yeux surpris, manifestement peu habitué à ce qu'on l'attaque de front quand il se montrait aussi renfrogné. Cela calma un peu Coralie, qui poursuivit d'une voix plus mesurée :

« Ronon, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne vous considère plus comme un fou furieux de la gâchette, et vous le savez parfaitement ! »

Le Satédien resta un petit moment silencieux à la dévisager, puis répondit d'une voix plate :

« Non, je ne le savais pas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

« Pourtant il me semblait que vous aviez entendu tout ce que j'ai dit à mon père quand je vous attendais à l'écurie, chez moi !

- Et moi je pensais que c'était uniquement pour lui faire croire que vous étiez amoureuse... » dit-il d'un ton cynique.

_Aaaah, meeeerde !_

Coralie se serait mise des baffes. Elle sentit ses joues se colorer, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il poursuivait sur le même ton :

« Oh, mais j'oubliais : je ne suis pas équipé pour penser... »

La jeune femme serra les dents en plissant les yeux, et, franchement furieuse cette fois, répondit :

« Vous comptez me ressortir toutes les vacheries que j'ai pues vous balancer depuis qu'on se connaît ? Très bien, je vous écoute ! Et quand vous aurez fini, dans deux trois heures, je vous ferai mes plus plates excuses pour l'ensemble de mon œuvre, et on pourra continuer cette mission. Ah ben non, suis-je bête, dans deux heures, on n'aura plus le temps ! »

Dex pencha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, et finit par rétorquer, sur un ton un peu moqueur qui étonna la technicienne :

« Ça ne vous arrange pas, de travailler avec McKay, vous lui ressemblez de plus en plus... »

Appréciant à sa juste valeur cette tentative du Satédien de désamorcer la tension entre eux, Coralie hocha la tête :

« OK. Alors que ça soit bien clair : ce que j'ai dit à mon père, j'en pensais chaque mot. Et je suis désolée si pendant le repas ma réaction vous a blessé, mais avouez que vous êtes quand même du style à tirer d'abord et à poser les questions ensuite ! »

Comme Dex gardait le silence, elle enfonça le clou :

« Donc arrêtez un peu de prendre la mouche pour un oui ou pour un non, c'est pénible. Voilà. On peut s'y remettre, maintenant ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Satédien lui prit la main qui tenait toujours son avant-bras, et sans la lâcher, la positionna de façon à ce qu'ils puissent continuer leur « promenade » de la même manière que les autres couples qu'ils avaient croisés. Coralie tenta vainement de faire abstraction des émotions insensées que ce simple contact faisaient naître au creux de son ventre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier, cette dernière pièce ? » demanda-t-il, reprenant le cours de leur mission.

Comme la jeune femme tardait à répondre, occupée à essayer de calmer son ridicule émoi, il insista :

« Coralie ?

- Heu... oui... excusez-moi... ! Et bien le plafond n'est pas complet...

- Je comprends pas.

- C'est de ma faute, je ne suis pas très claire : le plafond est voûté, mais totalement décentré par rapport à la pièce, comme si elle avait été divisée par un mur. Mais je n'ai pas vu de porte qui pourrait permettre d'accéder à cette autre partie de la pièce...

- Comment vous avez remarqué tout ça, on a à peine eu le temps de jeter un œil ?

- J'ai fait des études d'architecture, c'est une vieille habitude d'analyser les structures d'un bâtiment... encore plus si c'est ce qu'on est sensés chercher ! »

Ronon Dex lui lança un regard admirateur que la jeune femme accueillit comme la plus belle des récompenses. Elle souriait encore quand il informa McKay :

« McKay, Coralie a peut-être mis le doigt sur quelque chose... il faudrait faire diversion, pour attirer l'attention, qu'on puisse avoir les mains libres...

_- Vraiment ? Ah... heu... vous ne préférez pas que je vienne, vous m'expliquez de quoi il en retourne et vous, vous vous occupez de la diversion ? Parce que vous et Fox êtes vraiment doués pour ça !_

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. On fera attention. A vous d'assurer le spectacle… je sais pas, mangez un citron, par exemple !

_- Haaa, très drôle, Ronon, hilarant! Bon, essayez de ne pas tout faire rater ! »_

Ne prenant pas la peine de répliquer, le Satédien annonça à Coralie :

« On attend deux minutes et on y retourne. »

Ils reprirent leur promenade sans but dans le jardin, mais à présent la jeune femme en savourait chaque seconde. Elle n'avait pas lâché le bras du Pégasien, et marchait sur un petit nuage. Quand McKay les informa que la diversion avait commencé, elle fut presque déçue de se remettre au travail.

Cette fois, ils ne perdirent pas de temps à jeter un œil dans les autres pièces, mais filèrent directement à celle qu'ils avaient entr'aperçue avant d'être priés d'aller voir ailleurs. Le couloir étant désert, ils s'y engouffrèrent rapidement, et une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Coralie souffla de soulagement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis elle s'avança lentement dans la pièce, l'examinant attentivement.

La jeune femme avait vu juste : le plafond était bien courbé, et asymétrique par rapport à la salle, meublée d'une table rectangulaire en bois sombre pourvue d'une douzaine de chaises assorties se faisant face sur la longueur, de quatre énormes coffres tarabiscotés contre le mur où s'ouvrait la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés, et d'une cheminée sur celui opposé. Contre le troisième était postée une armoire imposante du même bois que la table, à coté d'une fenêtre en ogive, seule source lumineuse de la pièce. Coralie s'approcha du quatrième et dernier mur. Il était uniquement décoré d'une tapisserie représentant une scène de chasse, qui devait bien faire six mètres de long sur deux de haut. Elle détailla attentivement aussi bien les pierres que le tableau, tandis que Dex se postait silencieusement à côté d'elle.

« Vous voyez, lui expliqua-t-elle en montrant le plafond du doigt, la voûte est interrompue nette, ici… par rapport au mur d'en face, c'est flagrant. Cette pièce continue de l'autre côté…

- Et comment on fait pour y accéder ?

- Bonne question… »

La jeune femme s'approcha assez pour toucher les pierres qui formaient le mur, laissant courir ses doigts sur les joints, cherchant une anomalie.

« Dans les films, il y aurait un chandelier accroché à un mur qu'on pourrait actionner, ou un interrupteur caché dans un coin… » maugréa-t-elle en frappant avec précaution sur plusieurs pierres pour vérifier si ça ne sonnait pas creux quelque part, mais sans résultat.

De son côté, le Satédien essayait de regarder derrière la tapisserie sans trop l'abîmer. Coralie se baissa, examinant la jointure entre le mur et le sol, puis se mit carrément à quatre pattes pour tâtonner à cet endroit tout le long.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'étonna Ronon Dex quand elle parvint à sa hauteur.

- Si comme je le pense il y a un passage dérobé dans ce mur, il doit hypothétiquement s'ouvrir au niveau du sol… j'essaie de voir si je sens un courant d'air, ou un truc comme ça… poussez-vous de là ! » lui dit-elle distraitement en lui tapotant le mollet pour l'inciter à lui laisser la place de passer, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un cheval.

Mais au lieu d'obtempérer, Dex se figea, puis porta immédiatement la main à son arme. Coralie se redressa sur les genoux, en alerte :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- … je crois que qu'on nous cherche…

- Comment ça ?

- J'entends quelqu'un ouvrir et fermer toutes les portes, répondit-il en prenant Coralie par un bras pour lui intimer de se relever. Ils doivent avoir remarqué qu'on a disparu… »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il avait déjà dégainé son arme. La jeune femme lui saisit vivement le poignet des deux mains, forçant pour qu'il rabaisse le bras :

« Ronon ! Rangez-moi ça tout de suite, bon sang ! »

Il la fusilla des yeux en se dégageant sans difficulté.

« On a nulle part où se planquer ! protesta-t-il en abaissant tellement sa voix que ça tenait plus du grondement que de la parole. Et je l'ai mis en mode neutraliseur, alors pas la peine de faire un scandale !

- Mais là n'est pas la question ! Si vous vous mettez à tirer tous azimuts, ils vont se douter qu'on a quelque chose à cacher !

- Vous avez une meilleure solution ? »

Coralie allait répondre non, quand une idée jaillit dans son esprit paniqué. Une idée qu'en temps normal elle aurait repoussée à peine l'eut-elle effleurée… mais dans la circonstance actuelle, la jeune femme trouva l'audace – ou la témérité – de la mettre en œuvre. Elle agrippa ce qui servait de chemise au Satédien et l'entraîna avec elle vers la table.

« Venez par ici, rangez-moi ce satané flingue, et par pitié, laissez-vous faire ! »

Trop surpris pour protester, Dex obtempéra. Coralie s'arrêta à l'extrémité de la table, positionna le Pégasien dos à celle-ci et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à moitié assis dessus. Il fit mine de résister mais elle appuya sur son torse, l'incitant au contraire à s'allonger davantage.

« Et maintenant, fermez les yeux, pensez à quelqu'un d'autre si ça peut vous aider – _ta bimbo d'infirmière par exemple_ – et attendez que ça passe ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme qui l'étonna elle-même, tout en grimpant à son tour sur la table, positionnant ses genoux de part et d'autre des hanches d'un Satédien médusé, - en prenant toutefois soin de ne pas s'asseoir sur lui, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation plus qu'elle ne s'apprêtait à le faire.-

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui ahuri de l'homme qu'elle dominait, et au lieu de prier pour ne pas finir encastrer dans le plafond, la petite voix fit une remarque à la pertinence discutable :

_Oh, ben ça alors, il a les yeux verts !… Moi qui ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient marron…_

Puis Coralie inspira à fond, prit le visage de Ronon Dex entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce devait être « pour de faux ». Pour donner le change quand le Cante trop curieux les surprendrait inévitablement. D'ailleurs, seules leurs bouches étaient en contact, et ni elle ni Dex n'avaient fermé les yeux. Quand Coralie entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle baissa précipitamment les paupières tout en s'affolant de sentir le Satédien se crisper.

Et elle bascula dans la quatrième dimension.

La jeune femme, qui s'attendait à être repoussée brutalement, sentit qu'au contraire une main ferme venait se poser sur sa hanche, tandis qu'une autre agrippait sa nuque, l'empêchant de se dérober.

Et, surprise des surprises, Ronon Dex entrouvrit la bouche et l'embrassa réellement.

Une décharge électrique la traversa toute entière, qui la fit chanceler le temps d'un battement de cœur … et manquer de peu s'affaler sur le Satédien.

Mais la seconde suivante, quand elle sentit qu'il insinuait sa langue entre ses lèvres, elle perdit complètement pied.

Peu lui importait où elle était, ce qu'elle y faisait, et pour quelle raison elle se retrouvait perchée sur une table à quatre pattes. Les jambes tremblantes et les reins en feu, elle arqua inconsciemment le dos et répondit à son baiser en étouffant un gémissement. Il avait un goût un peu sucré, et les lèvres bien plus douces qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, malgré les poils de sa barbe qui la chatouillaient un peu. Et sa langue qui caressait la sienne, tout à la fois sensuelle et autoritaire, l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle.

Dieu sait que Coralie en avait rêvé. Plus d'une fois elle s'était imaginée embrasser Ronon Dex, et ces étreintes oniriques la bouleversaient déjà. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tempête de sensations délicieuses qui faisait rage dans son corps. Saturant son esprit. Qui mit donc un certain temps à se reconnecter à la réalité.

Quand la jeune femme recouvra un semblant de lucidité, elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement, consternée de s'être dévoilée à ce point, et se redressa vivement, interrompant leur baiser. Rouge d'embarras, fuyant le regard de Dex, elle descendit de la table, tâche malaisée en raison de ses genoux qui semblaient avoir mystérieusement égaré leurs rotules. Un coup d'œil vers la porte lui apprit que le Cante qui les avait surpris avait préféré s'éclipser que les interrompre.

« Vous voyez, dit-elle d'une voix un peu chevrotante, en évitant toujours de le regarder, ça a marché ! Ça marche toujours, dans les films ! »

Avant qu'il ne réponde, McKay se manifesta dans leur oreillette :

« _Alors, vous en êtes où ?_

- On n'a encore rien trouvé. » répondit sobrement Dex, et Coralie qui se dirigeait vers le mur suspect risqua un œil par dessus son épaule pour le voir se redresser de la table, le visage impassible.

Elle fit mine de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses recherches, reprenant l'inspection de la jointure avec le sol là où elle s'était arrêtée, mais ses pensées étaient à mille lieux de sa mission. Enfin, pas vraiment à mille lieux. Plutôt à cinq pas derrière elle.

_Il m'a embrassée._

Le Satédien restait immobile et silencieux. Même si elle lui tournait le dos, il lui semblait sentir le poids de son regard, et une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'enveloppa. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

_Ne nous emballons pas. C'était peut-être juste pour donner le change, ou parce que comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Sioban, ça fait un petit moment qu'il est seul…et que ce n'est finalement qu'un homme._

Mais même si Coralie voulait éviter de se faire de fausses idées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, et ses réflexions se teintèrent d'optimisme :

_Mais peut-être aussi que je lui plais un peu… parce qu'il y a mis vraiment du sien, quand même !… bon allez, s'il s'approche de moi, je lui saute dessus, et on verra bien ! Tant pis pour les conséquences !_

Quand elle l'entendit se déplacer, elle rouvrit les yeux et se crispa, dans l'attente d'un mot, d'un geste… qui ne vinrent pas. La jeune femme, qui continuait à faire courir ses doigts le long du sol en essayant de paraître totalement absorbée par sa tâche, vit dans son champ de vision Ronon Dex se remettre à tâtonner le mur, à trois mètres d'elle, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. La morsure de la déception lui déchira le ventre, et elle serra les dents, se fustigeant de s'être autorisée à imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas.

Mais Coralie n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur ses illusions envolées, car là, à cet endroit précis du mur, il lui sembla sentir quelque chose… elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée : c'était ténu, mais si son imagination ne se remettait pas à lui faire croire n'importe quoi, il y avait peut-être un filet d'air qui passait par en dessous. Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle porta à sa bouche son index et son majeur et les lécha du bout de la langue en faisant abstraction du côté peu hygiénique du procédé, puis repassa devant la jointure suspecte. La jeune femme sentit distinctement l'air rafraîchir ses doigts.

_C'est qui la meilleure ?_

« C'est là ! » affirma-t-elle en se mettant à genoux, les fesses posées sur ses talons.

Dex s'approcha d'elle avec un air intrigué.

« Vous avez trouvé ?

- Oui, il y a un courant d'air juste là, sous ma main ! Je suis sûre que le passage est ici ! Il suffit de trouver comment l'ouvrir…

Le Satédien se pencha et appuya contre la paroi, puis fit doucement glisser ses mains en remontant, effectuant des pressions tous les dix centimètres. Coralie se releva et se recula un peu, essayant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. L'endroit où il tâtonnait se trouvait au trois-quarts de la tapisserie en partant de la gauche, et rien ne paraissait le différencier du reste du mur.

Alors que la jeune femme plissait les yeux de concentration, comme si elle allait tout d'un coup bénéficier du pouvoir de Superman et voir à travers la paroi, elle entendit un « clong ! » qui la fit sursauter.

Dex recula d'un pas, et devant lui une portion de mur, large d'un mètre et dont la partie haute était cachée par la tapisserie, s'enfonça sur une vingtaine de centimètres puis glissa en silence sur le côté, comme le ferait une porte automatique. Coralie retint son souffle, et un sourire de gamine illumina son visage : elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans, quand elle jouait à la chasse aux trésors en s'imaginant à la tête d'une bande d'aventuriers et que chaque pièce du ranch devenait une salle mystérieuse remplie de trésor.

Sauf que là, c'était encore mieux, parce que bien réel.

Le Satédien se tourna vers elle, l'air profondément satisfait. Coralie sourit de plus belle, puis mima une admiration sans borne en hochant la tête et en applaudissant sans faire trop de bruit. Elle eut droit en retour à un sourire rayonnant, et son euphorie passa au cran supérieur. Si elle s'écoutait, elle lui aurait sauté au cou, mais Dex choisit ce moment pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois de son arme, ce qui calma un peu ses ardeurs.

« MacKay, dit-il en activant son émetteur, ça y est, on a trouvé. Il y a une porte dérobée dans une salle au sud du jardin intérieur. On va y jeter un œil !

_- Quoi ? ? ? Quelle salle ? ? ? Où ça ? ? ?_

- Dans le bâtiment sud, je viens de vous dire, la cinquième porte en partant de la gauche ! » précisa-t-il en s'engageant dans l'ouverture, arme au poing.

Il jeta un œil, puis ressortit à demi pour faire signe à Coralie de le suivre, et elle obtempéra sans se faire prier.

« _Attendez-moi, j'arrive !_

- Non, mauvaise idée, docteur McKay, affirma la jeune femme

- Oui, restez où vous êtes, confirma Dex. Un Cante nous a déjà surpris dans la pièce, on va pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour explorer ce qu'on a trouvé…

_- C'est à dire ? Combien de temps ?_

- Ben tout dépend de ce qu'il va estimer devoir nous laisser pour faire ce qu'il croit qu'on fait…

_- Hein ? J'ai rien compris ! _protesta le Canadien

- C'est sans importance ! se hâta de préciser Coralie en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.On regarde deux minutes où ça nous mène et on ressort.

_- … très bien. Mais tenez-moi au courant si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant !_

- Naturellement ! »

Tout en argumentant avec son supérieur, la jeune femme examinait l'autre partie de la salle que Dex avait dévoilé. Les murs, derrière elle et sur les côtés, étaient eux aussi en pierre, mais celui qui lui faisait face tranchait furieusement avec le côté rustique du reste du bâtiment. Et était pourvu d'une porte aisément identifiable.

Le Satédien s'apprêta à l'actionner quand Coralie chuchota :

« On devrait peut-être refermer le pan de mur, non ?

- … est-ce qu'on sera capable de le rouvrir de ce côté ?

- Ben… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'examiner attentivement les parois pour voir un petit levier noir à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Regardez, là ! Ça doit commander l'ouverture… »

La jeune femme l'abaissa, et le mur glissa pour reprendre sa place initiale. Puis elle le leva, et le mur ressortit de la paroi où il venait de s'encastrer, et se remit à coulisser. Satisfaite, elle rabaissa le levier pour interrompre l'ouverture.

« Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Avec un signe d'acquiescement, Ronon Dex ouvrit la porte Ancienne, et s'engagea dans la partie de la cité visiblement défendue aux visiteurs.

…

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour explorer les lieux, et de toute manière ne le souhaitaient pas vraiment. Leur mission était de trouver comment y accéder, et ils l'avaient brillamment réussie. Ils s'accordèrent moins de dix minutes pour glaner quelques informations, et cela leur suffit pour constater un problème. Pas pour les Atlantes, mais plutôt pour les Cantes.

Le hasard avait voulu que l'accès qu'ils avaient découvert se trouvait juste à côté de la salle des drônes. Une vaste pièce, entièrement équipée d'étagères hautes jusqu'au plafond, qui pouvaient accueillir une centaine de drônes chacune. Et qui, à une exception près, étaient totalement vides. La seule et unique qui en contenait encore devait en compter une trentaine tout au plus.

Les deux Atlantes échangèrent un regard entendu : les indigènes de cette planète ne pourraient pas repousser les Wraiths indéfiniment.

Coralie avança avec circonspection le long des allées formées par les étagères désespérément vide, espérant en découvrir une, plus loin, qui contiendrait encore des drônes, mais sans résultat.

« Bon sang, dit-elle à haute voix, mais sans s'adresser précisément à son compagnon, se parlant plus à elle-même, il devait y en avoir des milliers ! Combien ont-ils repoussé d'attaques pour qu'il en reste si peu ?

- Ils ne les utilisent pas seulement contre les Wraiths, répondit Dex dans son dos, et elle se tourna vivement vers lui. Ça leur arrive d'en envoyer sur leur propre peuple.

- Quoi ?

- Ils maintiennent leur autorité de cette façon. »

De mieux en mieux…

Elle allait faire son rapport à McKay quand la voix de Sheppard la surprit :

« _Ronon, Coralie, faut que vous rappliquiez immédiatement. J'ai entendu un garde faire un rapport vous concernant. Revenez dans la partie accessible de ce foutu château !_ »

Sans perdre de temps, ils parcoururent à toute vitesse le chemin inverse, et Coralie pria le ciel en actionnant le levier pour que personne ne les attende dans la salle qu'ils tentaient de rejoindre. A son grand soulagement, elle était vide, et tandis que Dex s'y engouffrait en se baissant pour éviter la tapisserie, elle ré-enclencha le levier et se faufila à la suite du Pégasien avant que le mur ne se referme complètement.

« Et maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme essoufflée à son compagnon.

- Maintenant, on reprend là où les Cantes se sont arrêtés. »

Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, le Satédien rangea son arme, l'attrapa par la main et la dirigea à son tour vers la table. La tournant face à lui, il lui saisit les hanches, la souleva sans effort pour l'asseoir dessus, et profita que Coralie ait écarté machinalement les jambes afin de garder son équilibre pour s'approcher du bord de la table, les positionnant dans une situation particulièrement intime. Et comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, il fit passer sa main sous la queue de cheval de la jeune femme pour lui emprisonner la nuque tandis que l'autre glissait jusqu'à ses reins dans une délicieuse caresse.

Coralie ouvrit grand les yeux, incapable de démêler surprise et excitation, et son cœur, qui tambourinait déjà dans sa poitrine en raison du stress de leur retour précipité, se mit à cogner encore plus fort, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il résonnait juste derrière ses tympans. Retenant son souffle, elle vit le visage de Ronon Dex s'abaisser, et ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard brûlant qui allumait un incendie l'embrasant de la tête aux pieds. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle soupira doucement d'anticipation et laissa glisser ses mains sur les épaules du Satédien pour les nouer sur sa nuque.

Mais la suite tant espérée fut avortée par le son d'une porte ouverte à la volée immédiatement suivi d'exclamations consternées. Coralie rouvrit les yeux en sursautant et tourna la tête vers l'origine du raffut, pour voir deux Cantes, un homme et une femme, s'avançant dans la pièce, l'air profondément choqués, accompagnés de Sheppard et Teyla, qui s'appliquaient quant à eux de ne rien montrer de leur surprise.

« Les domestiques ne nous avait pas menti ! dit la femme d'une voix glaciale, le visage déformé par l'indignation. C'est tout simplement scandaleux ! Il y a des endroits pour faire ça ! ! ! »

Coralie descendit précipitamment de la table, rouge de honte, même si elle se savait parfaitement innocente de ce dont la Cante l'accusait.

Enfin, peut-être pas tout à fait, mais techniquement, c'était le cas.

Sheppard et Teyla déployèrent des trésors de diplomatie pour arrondir les angles, tandis que Dex restait silencieux et immobile, aucunement gêné, comme si tout ça ne le concernait pas.

Malgré les efforts du militaire et de l'Athosienne, ils furent tous priés d'écourter leur séjour, ce qui n'était pas véritablement un problème, puisqu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Même McKay les félicita de leur découverte, persuadé de pouvoir revenir en mission sur cette planète une fois que les choses se serraient un peu tassées, et explorer plus longuement la cité ancienne.

Leur retour quelque peu précipité ne donna pas vraiment l'opportunité à Coralie de s'appesantir sur l'expérience pour le moins exceptionnelle qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle tentait juste d'ignorer les regards entendus de Teyla, et ceux encore moins discrets de Sheppard, et remarqua que de son côté le Satédien s'était enfermé dans un mutisme indifférent. Après le debriefing, elle partit de son côté tandis que le colonel entraînait son ami vers une occupation inconnue de la jeune femme.

Quand elle fut seule, Coralie sentit un besoin vitale de s'épancher, et alla tout naturellement vers les quartiers de Sioban. Mais sa porte resta close, et une de ses voisines et collègues qui regagnait sa chambre lui apprit que l'Irlandaise était de permanence à l'infirmerie. Coralie se résigna donc à rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Elle s'accorda une longue douche, grâce à laquelle elle espérait détendre un peu ses nerfs à vif. Mais malgré la température élevée de l'eau qui formait un brouillard de vapeur, la jeune femme était souvent parcourue de frissons, son esprit la ramenant constamment dans cette fameuse pièce, sur cette fameuse table…

Coralie appuya son front contre la paroi en fermant les yeux.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait secrètement espéré que son intérêt pour Ronon Dex allait être une passade, une amourette de collégienne qui s'effilocherait avec le temps. Mais il lui fallait regarder les choses en face, ce n'était pas le cas.

_Tu es amoureuse, pour de vrai, quand est-ce que tu vas réussir à l'admettre ? C'est pas un vulgaire béguin comme tu as pu en avoir à treize ans ! Tu ne vas pas te réveiller un beau matin en te disant : « Ah ben tiens, c'est fini, je peux passer à autre chose ! »_

De toutes façons, elle ne voulait plus passer à autre chose. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse tous les jours.  
>Et même plusieurs fois par jour.<br>A en perdre le souffle et la raison.

_Reste à trouver de quelle façon je peux le convaincre que ça serait une chouette idée…_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Plume : … et vive toi ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'ai bien ri en lisant ton commentaire, c'est tout à fait le style de review que je peux laisser ! :-D. Alors j'espère que la suite des (més)aventures de Coralie va être à la hauteur de ton attente ... et merci d'avoir pris le temps de manifester ton enthousiasme !**

**Halinor14 : Contente de répondre à tes envies ! En même temps, je pense que ce baiser, 98% des lectrices l'attendaient en piaffant d'impatience ! Et oui, on arrive doucement sur la conclusion, même si moi aussi ça va me faire tout drôle quand je marquerai le mot « FIN »… en tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir été là depuis le début, parce que si c'est un plaisir de laisser une review, c'en est un encore plus grand d'en lire telles que celles que tu m'as laissées tout au long de l'histoire… sincèrement ! Merci !**

**Noa : Ah, tu es restée sur sa faim, alors ? :-D. Moi je trouve que je me ramollis. J'aurais pu me débrouiller pour interrompre le chapitre juste au moment où Coralie va embrasser Ronon… je me fais vieille.  
>Et tu as sans doute raison, Coralie va sûrement faire des rêves sympa. Enfin moi, à sa place, j'en aurais… du style à nécessiter une douche bien froide au réveil. Et comment vont-ils gérer cet intermède ? Ben… disons que je ne vais pas leur éviter les problèmes tout de suite, il reste un petit couac avant le final, je te laisse découvrir ça… Et merci pour ta review !<strong>

**Shona : Oh, une pitite nouvelle ! Bienvenue, Shona ! Et aucune honte à toi, non non non, je dirais moi que tu n'as mis QUE deux semaines avant d'envoyer un commentaire… c'est une très honorable moyenne, je t'assure ! :-D Surtout quand c'est une belle review comme ça !  
>Pourquoi Coralie n'était pas sur Atlantis dans SGA ?… ben… tu sais, vu que cette fic se passe dans une réalité parallèle, peut-être que dans ce monde là, elle fait partie de la série ! J'avoue que c'est un gros manque, une idylle pour Ronon Dex. Il y a bien Amelia en fin de saison 5, mais elle n'est pas très développée, et on reste sur notre faim, non ?<br>Aaah, la scène du baiser a bien plu, à ce que je vois. Ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'elle me trottait dans la tête, celle-là ! Et au contraire de toi, je dirai « merci les Cantes », sinon ça aurait pu virer au rating M, cette histoire ! ! ! :-D. Et le passage sur les yeux, c'est vrai que j'imaginais Coralie être super nerveuse avant de passer à l'acte, et donc laisser son esprit partir à la dérive pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle va faire. Mais, question : toi, tu les vois de quelle couleur, ses yeux ? Moi, je les vois définitivement marron...  
>Quant à Ronon, s'il ne tente rien après, c'est qu'il voit Coralie se crisper quand il s'approche d'elle, et qu'il l'interprète de la mauvaise manière. ( après sa désillusion avec Jennifer Keller, il préfère être prudent…). S'il s'est lâché sur la table, c'est que… ben c'est qu'il y a des tentations qu'il ne peut pas ignorer. C'est qu'un homme, après tout !<br>Merci mille fois pour tous ces beaux compliments. C'est un bonheur de s'appliquer à écrire quelque chose qui tienne la route et de voir que ça abouti à un truc pas trop mal. Et merci de ta review !**

**OoOoOoO**

**Le chapitre qui suit devait être l'avant-dernier, mais une fois encore je me suis laissée emporter. Je l'ai donc arrêté à 10 pages, et la suite sera la semaine prochaine. A croire que j'ai du mal à conclure cette histoire, que je pensais boucler en une douzaine de chapitres au départ…**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 21

« Non… tu n'as pas osé ?…

- Si.

- Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

- Ben c'est même mentionné dans le rapport de mission, pourtant ! »

- … alors là, Pandi, total respect ! »

Sioban, tout sourire, leva la main droite à hauteur de son visage, et Coralie tapa dans sa paume comme si elle venait de marquer un point décisif dans une partie acharnée.

« Et c'est mentionné dans le rapport, tu dis ? Comment ont réagi les autres ?

- Sheppard a exigé que la prochaine mission que j'effectuerai avec SGA1, on fasse équipe tous les deux. D'après lui, Teyla manque cruellement de culture cinématographique pour avoir ce genre d'idée ! »

L'infirmière eut un éclat de rire, puis secoua doucement la tête, encore incrédule.

« Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir la tête qu'il a faite quand tu l'as poussé sur la table, le grand barbare… dit-elle en riant encore à moitié.

- Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, je pense…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Le plus stupéfiant, c'est qu'il se soit laissé faire ! Quand l'autre gugusse a ouvert la porte, connaissant notre bourrin national, j'aurais parié qu'il t'aurait envoyée dans le décors pour lui sauter dessus !

- Ben en fait non… »

Coralie hésita un instant, avant de révéler l'Information avec un grand I :

« Au lieu de ça, il m'a réellement embrassée… »

La mâchoire de Sioban se décrocha.

Dans le rapport, et dans ce que la technicienne venait de dire à son amie, il n'était question que d'une simulation de baiser. Pas de ce qui s'était véritablement passé.

Un sourire extatique naquit lentement sur le visage de l'Irlandaise au fur et à mesure que son esprit assimilait la bombe que Coralie venait de lâcher.

« Nan… souffla-t-elle. Et c'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?

- Je suis passée te voir dès la fin du debriefing, mais tu étais de service…

- Ronon Dex t'as embrassée ? Raconte ! Je veux tous les détails ! »

Coralie ne se fit pas prier, et commença par le début : son attitude pendant le repas qui avait vexé le Satédien, leurs explications dans le jardin, leurs recherches interrompues du passage dérobé et enfin ce qui en avait résulté. A l'évocation de l'ahurissement de Ronon Dex en voyant Coralie se percher au-dessus de lui, Sioban pouffa encore comme une gamine en se mettant les deux mains devant la bouche.

« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de réfléchir, expliquait la technicienne, je me suis penchée et j'ai posé ma bouche sur la sienne… et au lieu de rester tranquille, il m'a attrapée par la nuque, empêchant que je me recule, et… ben il est passé à l'action !

- Ah non, tu vas pas pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ! Ça veut dire quoi, « passé à l'action » ?

- Ben il m'a embrassée, quoi !

- Avec la langue et tout et tout ?

- Et tout et tout, comme tu dis ! »

Sioban secoua doucement la tête, abasourdie et hilare.

« Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Bah comment c'était ? ? ?

- … super.

- Rrrâââh, développe ! ! !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'était génial, fantastique et rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai encore les jambes qui tremblent…

- Ah ouais, quand même… sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu lui donnes combien ?

- … 209 ?… »

OoOoOoO

« Oups !…

- Fox, regarde un peu où tu mets les pieds ! »

Coralie se retourna vers Estevez, l'autre technicien affecté à cette mission, et lui lança un regard peu aimable.

_En quoi ça peux le déranger, si j'ai envie de butter contre une racine, d'abord ? On est en démocratie, merde !_

L'Atlante saisit le message, et se garda d'ajouter un autre commentaire. La jeune femme reprit sa marche, en essayant toutefois d'être un peu plus attentive à ce qu'elle faisait. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, son esprit se remit à vagabonder, l'emmenant continuellement au milieu d'une pièce aux murs de pierres claires, meublée d'une grande table de bois. Et, comme à son habitude, il se fit un malin plaisir de scénariser une suite aux événements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Une suite interdite aux moins de dix-huit ans. Fatalement, Coralie trébucha à nouveau.

«Oups !… »

Elle se retourna vivement vers Estevez, qui agita les mains devant lui en ouvrant grand les yeux, signifiant « Eh, j'ai rien dit, moi ! ». La technicienne s'abstint donc de lui voler dans les plumes.

La partie sensée de son esprit avait bien conscience qu'elle n'était pas facile à vivre, ces derniers temps. Elle était plus nerveuse qu'un chat shooté à la caféine, et tout aussi aimable. Ses collègues imputaient sans doute son comportement aux dernières péripéties qu'avaient traversées les Atlantes : il fallait dire qu'entre une attaque de Wraiths sur un site Alpha où stationnaient plusieurs scientifiques et une tentative d'invasion des Réplicateurs, dont avait découlé une panne général des systèmes clés de la cité, le tout en moins d'un mois et demi, il y avait de quoi mettre tout le monde un peu à cran. Mais Coralie savait bien que cela n'avait en fait rien à voir avec son humeur d'Orc. Ou du moins, ce n'en n'était pas la cause réelle. Parce qu'avec tout ce remue-ménage, quand ce n'était pas Ronon Dex qui passait son temps à repousser les ennemis d'Atlantis, c'était Coralie qui se retroussait les manches pour la remettre en état. Autant dire que les opportunités de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le Satédien s'étaient faites plutôt rares. Voir même inexistantes. Et la jeune femme rongeait son frein, à deux doigts de l'implosion.

Non pas qu'elle ait la moindre idée de la façon dont elle procéderait pour l'amener dans ses filets, pour être honnête. Sur ce sujet, Coralie avait bien conscience de ses immenses lacunes. Tous les conseils avisés de Sioban, experte en la matière, lui paraissaient totalement ridicules quand la jeune femme s'imaginait les mettre en œuvre. Elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une séductrice, autant ne pas se voiler la face. Non, elle s'en remettait plus ou moins au destin… après tout, l'épisode chez les Cantes n'avait pas été programmé, et tout s'était passé à merveille…

Sauf qu'en ce moment, le destin, il me met plus des bâtons dans les roues qu'autre chose…

Une agitation dans les rangs des membres de SGA4, qui escortaient les deux techniciens et autant d'archéologues, la fit sortir de ses cogitations. Ils étaient arrivés en vu du but de leur mission, une vaste clairière herbeuse, où le soleil brillait à profusion, presque trop étincelant après la quasi pénombre de la forêt qu'ils venaient de traverser. Les végétaux qui tapissaient l'espace dégagé arrivaient à mi-cuisse des Atlantes, et avait la couleur jaune paille des plantes en manque d'eau. Des rochers gris, plus ou moins volumineux, émergeaient comme des îlots de cette mer végétale qui ondulait sous un vent chaud. Les plus imposants étaient trois fois plus grands qu'un homme, les plus petits se devinaient à peine entre deux touffes de graminées sèches. Coralie avança précautionneusement, à l'affût d'un rocher plus traître que les autres, entièrement dissimulé, sur lequel elle pourrait trébucher. David Marshall, l'un des deux archéologues, la dépassa au contraire d'un bon pas, pressé de se mettre à l'œuvre.

« Venez avec moi, Fox, dit-il sans se retourner, on va attaquer celui-là… »

La jeune femme suivit donc le scientifique qui se dirigeait vers l'un des plus volumineux pitons rocheux. Quand ils parvinrent devant, ils purent apercevoir les espèces de hiéroglyphes tarabiscotés - et totalement abscons pour Coralie - gravés dans la pierre. Leur première tentative de traduction s'était soldée par un échec, et les archéologues, après quelques tâtonnements, avaient pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un code. Les deux techniciens étaient là pour les aider à le retranscrire en données informatiques et ainsi le percer plus aisément. La jeune femme grimaça devant la longueur du « texte » qu'elle allait devoir analyser, qui s'étalait sur toute une face du rocher.

Et ce n'était que le premier.

…

Trois heures et demi plus tard, le blouson posé sans précaution à ses pieds, tablette en main et sourcils froncés, Coralie écoutait patiemment Marshall se perdre dans des conjonctures à n'en plus finir. Ils n'avaient guère avancé, et l'autre archéologue secondé par Estevez ne l'était pas plus.

La jeune femme s'ennuyait ferme. Son regard alla se perdre vers la limite de la clairière, plongée dans ses pensées, quand leur situation passa en une seconde de « ennui mortel » à…mortelle tout court.

Coralie vit un des membres de SGA4 prendre un air soucieux en portant la main à son oreillette, mais ce fut un autre, qui avait reçu le même message, qui cria d'une voix tendue :

« Darts signalés à la Porte des Etoiles ! ! On se replie, vite ! ! ! »

Aussitôt, la panique chassa l'indolence de la technicienne, et elle ramassa précipitamment son blouson avant de suivre les Atlantes qui fuyaient la clairière aux pas de course.

« Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! » hurlait un marine en laissant passer les civils devant lui pour former l'arrière garde en compagnie d'un de ses collègues, immobile à côté de lui, les yeux levés vers le ciel pour prévenir l'arrivé d'un Dart.

Gênée par sa tablette et son blouson qu'elle portait dans ses bras, la jeune femme fut la dernière de leur petit groupe, et les deux militaires lui emboîtèrent le pas en lui criant d'accélérer. Redoublant d'efforts, elle s'appliqua à prendre un rythme soutenu tout en évitant les racines traîtresses qui l'avaient faite buter à l'allée.

Il y eut soudain un flottement dans les rangs des Atlantes, alors que les sifflements de Darts en approche devenaient de plus en plus distincts. Les militaires en tête de file firent ralentir leur groupe, tentant d'appréhender si les rayons téléporteurs des Wraiths venaient droit sur eux ou s'ils allaient les éviter. Mais l'épaisseur de la forêt rendait l'évaluation quasi impossible, et ils ne durent leur salut qu'à une monstrueuse chance, l'un des rayons passant à quinze mètres d'eux, et un autre à moins de dix mètres, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Quand ils entendirent les Darts s'éloigner, ils reprirent tous leur course éperdue.

Au bout de deux minutes de fuite, Coralie sentit un épouvantable point de côté lui vriller les entrailles, juste au dessus de la hanche, et elle ralentit imperceptiblement. Laissant tomber à terre son blouson qui l'handicapait plus qu'autre chose, elle appuya d'une main sur la douleur, tentant de respirer à fond, mais sans grand résultat. Un des militaires l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire avancer plus vite, mais la jeune femme trébucha et se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre. Il l'aida à se relever en pestant, et elle abandonna sa tablette derrière elle.

Coralie se remit à courir pliée en deux par la souffrance, quand les militaires interrompirent de nouveaux leur fuite :

« Les Wraiths ont téléporté des troupes au sol ! On ne peut plus passer la Porte, et on ne peut plus retourner sur nos pas ! ! ! Il faut qu'on parvienne à se planquer et à tenir jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent ! Allez, tout le monde par là, vite, on se dépêche ! ! ! » ordonna le plus gradé de SGA4 en montrant une direction perpendiculaire à celle qu'ils suivaient auparavant. Les Atlantes reprirent leur course, et Coralie sentit la panique lui serrer le cœur à la certitude de ne pouvoir soutenir ce rythme bien longtemps. Où était son garde du corps privilégié, en ce moment précis, où elle avait si désespérément besoin de lui ?

Encore trois minutes de fuite plus tard, la jeune femme ne parvenait quasiment plus à respirer tant son point de côté lui faisait mal, et elle commençait à voir des tâches noires danser devant ses yeux. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne prit pas garde au changement de terrain qu'ils étaient en train de parcourir, et que le semblant de piste, tracée sans doute par les animaux locaux, longeait un dénivelé plutôt raide. Quand elle buta un peu plus brutalement que les fois précédente, sa cheville se tordit et elle bascula dans le vide, avant d'atterrir rudement sur le sol escarpé couvert de feuilles mortes. De là, Coralie dévala la pente en roulades désordonnées, pliants ou cassant les buissons se trouvant sur son chemin, avant d'interrompre sa chute contre un arbre un peu plus costaud que les autres.

« Crac » fit son crâne en percutant le tronc.

OoOoOoO

Coralie ouvrit lentement les yeux, et loucha sur le buisson qui bouchait tout son champ de vision à quelques centimètres de son nez. Puis elle se leva péniblement sur un coude et grimaça de douleur mais aussi de dégoût. La jeune femme pencha la tête et cracha à plusieurs reprises pour évacuer la terre et même quelques feuilles mortes qui avaient élu domicile dans sa bouche. Puis elle s'assit avec précaution, le visage toujours crispé, et porta à sa tête une main hésitante. Elle la retira précipitamment en inspirant entre ses dents serrées dès qu'elle effleura l'énorme bosse sur le côté gauche de son crâne, qui l'élança comme si on y avait plongé une lame chauffée à blanc. Coralie attendit quelques secondes pour laisser refluer la souffrance, puis se risqua à tâtonner une nouvelle fois, histoire d'évaluer les dégâts. Préparée cette fois à la douleur, elle la surmonta pour constater du bout des doigts qu'il lui avait littéralement poussé une seconde boîte crânienne tellement la bosse lui paraissait énorme. Elle rabaissa sa main en soupirant, et se concentra sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

C'était une forêt, à la végétation dense, des grands arbres minces, des arbustes sombres, un sous-bois de fougères et de buissons plus ou moins piquants. Si la jeune femme se souvenait de ses vieux cours de biologie, c'était une forêt située en zone tempérée. Comme on n'en trouvait guère dans le Wyoming.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?..._

Coralie prit appuis sur le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche, et s'en aida pour se relever. Le sol parut vaciller sous ses jambes un peu tremblantes, et elle attendit quelques secondes qu'il se stabilise pour se risquer à rester debout toute seule. Ses bras étaient couverts d'égratignures plus ou moins profondes, sa cheville droite l'élançait, elle avait la tête comme un tambour, sa bouche pâteuse réclamait un abondant rinçage, il lui semblait que chaque morceau de sa colonne vertébrale s'était changé en touche de xylophone qu'un hard rocker hystérique aurait martelée allègrement, mais à par ça, elle se sentait en pleine forme.

C'est quand elle baissa les yeux pour évaluer les dégâts qu'elle nota les vêtements qu'elle portait : un pantalon de toile gris foncé et un T-shirt à manches courtes vert. Ses chaussures noires maculées de terre paraissaient plus solides qu'esthétique. Pas du tout ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus de cinq seconde sur ce nouveau mystère. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations, comme, par exemple, trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là.

Coralie inspira un grand coup et hurla à pleins poumons :

« Hé hoooooo ! Y a quelqu'un ? »

Silence.

« Héééé ! A l'aide ! »

Idem.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon, espérant y trouver un indice pour lui expliquer la raison de sa présence dans cette forêt inconnue, mais elles étaient vides.

La jeune femme soupira, mais plus d'exaspération qu'autre chose. Elle pensait avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Vu les vêtements vaguement militaires qu'elle portait, elle devait participer à un jeu de rôle grandeur nature. Elle en avait déjà fait un, une fois, d'un style plus héroïc fantasy. Elle y avait incarné un voleur et s'était amusée comme une petite folle. Cette fois, ce devait être sur un thème plus contemporain. Pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait, mais ça avait peut-être été une question d'opportunité ? Elle ne se souvenait pas s'y être inscrite… la mémoire lui reviendrait sûrement quand elle aurait bu, mangé, dormi, et que la bosse qui décorait son crâne dégonflerait jusqu'à prendre la proportion d'une balle de base-ball au lieu d'une boule de bowling.

_J'ai dû drôlement me cogner la tête pour ne même plus savoir ce que je fous là... j'vais être disqualifiée, ça va pas louper ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais par où je dois aller pour trouver les autres participants, moi ?_

Hésitante sur la conduite à adopter, Coralie mit ses mains sur ses hanches, mais ôta en couinant celle de gauche quand ce geste réveilla la douleur sur son flanc.

_Ouille ! ! ! Pffff, la barbe ! _

La jeune femme avait bien entendu dire que si on se perdait, il fallait rester au même endroit, pour faciliter les recherches. Mais cette forêt lui fichait un peu la frousse, et elle se dit que de toute façon, dans l'état où elle se trouvait, elle n'allait pas enfiler les kilomètres non plus. Elle choisit donc une direction au hasard, et longea en boitant la pente qu'elle avait due dévaler et qu'elle ne pensait pas être en état de remonter. Au bout de quatre cents mètres de progression laborieuse, elle parvint sans le savoir à la jonction de la piste qu'elle suivait avec les autres Atlantes avant de tomber, qui descendait jusqu'au niveau de la chute de Coralie. C'est pourquoi deux minutes plus tard elle aperçut un corps étendu dans les feuilles mortes.

« Hé ! Hé, vous ! » appela-t-elle en accélérant le pas aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais en arrivant à proximité de l'individu, Coralie poussa un cri d'horreur en se tournant, les mains sur la bouche et les yeux à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites.

Ce n'était pas une personne, c'était un cadavre momifié.

Ravalant sa panique, la jeune femme se retourna lentement face à la vision de cauchemar, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Gémissant de dégoût sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'approcha avec précaution, notant au passage que le pauvre bougre portait le même genre de vêtements qu'elle, sauf que le T-shirt paraissait noir. Alors elle inspira de soulagement :

_Bien sûr, pauvre idiote ! C'est une mise en scène pour le jeu de rôle ! Et même pas réaliste, en plus ! Vu l'état du cadavre, ses vêtements devraient être aussi moisis que lui ! En tout cas, ça veut dire que je suis dans le périmètre du jeu, donc y a bien quelqu'un qui va finir par me retrouver..._

Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas complètement rassurée. Ce mannequin plus vrai que nature la mettait très mal à l'aise, et elle était pressée de s'en éloigner. Mais au moment où la jeune femme allait continuer son chemin, un reflet métallique attira son regard : à la droite du faux macchabée dépassait des feuilles mortes la crosse argentée d'une arme à feu.

Coralie hésita durant une trentaine de secondes, puis se dit qu'elle avait dû certainement payer un bras et trois poumons son inscription à ce Grandeur Nature, - vu les moyens déployés pour se mettre dans l'ambiance dont elle avait la preuve sous les yeux -, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un peu perdu de vu ce qu'elle devait y faire qu'elle ne devait pas en profiter à fond. Si on avait mis ce truc à la disposition des joueurs, autant que ce soit elle qui en bénéficie plutôt qu'un autre.

Elle clopina donc fermement vers le mannequin et lui prit son joujou. Qu'elle trouva plutôt lourd, pour un joujou, d'ailleurs. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, puis coinça l'arme sur son ventre, entre le pantalon et le T-shirt.

Et elle abandonna le corps du sergent Wedhon sans un regard en arrière.

…

Les choses se gâtèrent deux cent mètres plus loin.

Dans un premier temps, Coralie aperçut un autre joueur, habillé dans le même style qu'elle, à peine visible au milieu de la végétation. Immensément soulagée, elle allait l'appeler, quand elle le vit braquer son arme sur une cible invisible, et pas avec un vulgaire pistolet comme elle en avait récupéré, mais un machin automatique qui ressemblait à une courte et grosse mitraillette qui envoyait ses projectiles, quels qu'ils soient, par paquet de douze. Le participant mettait visiblement beaucoup d'entrain à tenter d'éliminer son adversaire, et la jeune femme se sentit un peu coupable de devoir le sortir de son trip pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais ses scrupules furent balayés quand elle vit l'antagoniste du joueur se jeter sur lui férocement.

La première pensée de Coralie fut de se dire qu'il n'était pas très fair-play. Avec toutes les balles qu'il s'était reçu, il aurait dû faire le mort. La deuxième fut de relever à la hausse ses estimations du coût de son inscription.

_Un bras, trois poumons et... on va rajouter deux reins... parce que le maquillage de ce type, c'est du niveau professionnel..._

Car le deuxième protagoniste paraissait à peine humain. Il avait des longs cheveux blancs, extrêmement fins, et le visage entièrement maquillé d'une épaisse couche de fond de teint verdâtre qui semblait luire. Même son hurlement éraillé était monstrueux.

_Alors là, franchement, chapeau..._

Le nouveau joueur si parfaitement grimé attrapa d'une main celui habillé comme la jeune femme, puis posa la seconde, paume ouverte, en haut de son torse. Aussitôt, l'homme se mit à pousser un cri déchirant.

C'était peut-être un rôle qu'il jouait, mais Coralie n'en était plus si sûre. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle sortit des fourrées qui la dissimulaient encore en les apostrophant :

« Hé, vous... ! »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Les deux joueurs avaient tourné la tête vers elle en l'entendant les interpeller, et la jeune femme se figea d'horreur.

Celui qui jouait le rôle du monstre en avait vraiment toutes les caractéristiques : yeux jaunes vicieux, bouche sans lèvres qui s'ouvraient sur plus de dents que n'en comptait un grand requin blanc, visage pâle, verdâtre et lisse comme celui d'un reptile, sans les écailles. Mais ce n'était pas lui, le plus terrifiant. C'était sa victime, qui, Coralie l'aurait juré, ne paraissait pas avoir plus de trente ans quand elle l'avait aperçue quelques secondes plus tôt, et qui maintenant semblait être âgée de plus du double; et qui, sous les yeux écarquillés de terreur de la jeune femme, continuait de vieillir à chaque battement de cœur, encore, et encore, hurlant sans discontinuer, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un misérable vieillard osseux et faible. A ce moment, il se contenta de pousser quelques râles pitoyables, puis finit par se taire en se racornissant comme une momie.

_Comme le corps que j'ai vu tout à l'heure._

Coralie haletait à la façon d'un chien qui meurt de chaud, figée par une panique si extrême qu'elle se déconnecta de la réalité une fraction de seconde.

Ce qu'elle venait de voir était _impossible._ Ce n'était pas réel.

_Cela-ne-se-peut-pas._

Pendant qu'elle tentait de ne pas perdre la raison, le monstre laissa dédaigneusement tomber sa victime, et se redressa pour s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

L'instinct de survie de Coralie prit alors les commandes, laissant son esprit tenter stérilement de se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un abominable cauchemar. Elle tâtonna sur son ventre et agrippa convulsivement la crosse de l'arme qu'elle avait récupérée. Tout en reculant lentement, elle brandit le revolver des deux mains, bras tendus devant elle, priant pour qu'il contienne des vrais balles.

« N'avancez pas ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. N'avancez pas, où je vous jure que je vais tirer ! »

Pour seule réponse, le monstre feula de sa voix écorchée, sans ralentir.

Alors même si l'esprit rationnel de la jeune femme lui soufflait encore que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, que ce revolver n'était qu'une réplique, qu'elle ne tuerait même pas une musaraigne avec, Coralie tira.

Le claquement du coup la surprit, et le recul de l'arme aussi. Mais le plus surprenant fut que le monstre continuait d'avancer. Elle avait dû le manquer.

Elle tira une nouvelle fois, et une fois encore.

_Merde, même si je ne sais pas viser, j'ai pas pu le manquer trois fois à cette distance !_

La jeune femme vit alors que du liquide sombre coulait de trois blessures sur le torse de la chose, sans doute son sang. Mais son soulagement de constater qu'elle l'avait bel et bien grièvement blessé fut de courte durée quand les blessures semblèrent se refermer comme par magie.

_Non... c'est pas vrai... c'est..._

Coralie n'eut pas le temps de songer « impossible », que le pauvre homme qu'elle venait de voir mourir lui revint à l'esprit. Lui aussi, avait tiré sur le monstre, et bien plus de balles que n'en contenait ce pauvre revolver. Avec le résultat qu'elle connaissait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie - du moins le croyait-elle - Coralie fut persuadée de sa mort imminente.

Plus par frayeur qu'espérant réellement un miracle, elle continua néanmoins à tirer :

« BANG !... BANG !… »

C'est alors qu'un autre son se fit entendre. Un son étrange, bref mais puissant, comme une décharge d'énergie.

Le monstre ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, tomba lentement à genoux, et finit par s'écrouler, le nez dans les feuilles mortes.

Abasourdie, Coralie baissa son arme en le fixant sans parvenir à y croire, bouche bée et regard ahuri.

« Tout va bien ?

- HAAAA ! »

La jeune femme fit un bond en arrière en hurlant de surprise. Fascinée par la courte agonie de la Chose, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui se tenait derrière.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait guère passer inaperçu.

_Oh bon sang ! On dirait le fils caché de Jack Sparrow et Davy Jones !_

Elle le dévisagea avec appréhension. Grand, la figure à moitié mangée par d'imposantes dreadlocks brunes qui lui descendaient plus bas que les épaules, il arborait une moustache et un bouc, et dardait sur elle un regard sombre qui la fit frissonner. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il tenait une sorte de gros pistolet bizarre à la main qui collait parfaitement avec son air agressif.

Effrayée, Coralie releva son arme, et le mit en joue.

« Coralie ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

… _hein ?_

« … On se... connaît ?

- Oui... vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? »

La jeune femme fit signe que non.

« Ecoutez, j'ai pas trop le temps de vous expliquer, là, faut qu'on file d'ici... »

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers Coralie, et celle-ci recula d'un pas en tenant toujours fermement le revolver :

« Non ! Stop ! Restez où vous êtes ! »

L'homme s'arrêta immédiatement, fronça les sourcils, puis finit par dire :

« Faut pas rester là... on est du même côté, tous les deux, faites-moi confiance ! »

Comme elle hésitait encore, il poursuivit :

« Pandi, soyez raisonnable...

- Pandi ? C'est qui, Pandi ?

- Heu... vous... c'est comme ça que vous surnomment vos amis...

- Quoi ? Jamais personne ne m'a appelée Pandi ! » s'écria-t-elle, sa méfiance augmentant d'un cran.

Il soupira, visiblement excédé, puis fronça les sourcils en laissant son regard se perdre sur la gauche, comme s'il fouillait dans sa mémoire. Paraissant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il reporta son attention sur Coralie et lui débita d'un trait, une réelle note d'urgence dans la voix:

« Vous avez un cheval, chez vous, au ranch. Il est blanc et noir, assez petit. C'est une femelle, il me semble. Vous l'avez appelée Kimi quelque chose, et ça veut dire « papillon ». Elle est née aveugle, et vous avez arrêté de manger pour que votre père accepte de vous l'offrir... »

Lentement, Coralie abaissa son arme.

« Allez, suivez-moi, poursuivit-il, dépêchez-vous, faut pas traîner. D'autres comme celui-là vont arriver. »

Cette affirmation finit de la convaincre, et la jeune femme rangea son arme où elle l'avait prise tout en rejoignant l'inconnu-qui-lui-la-connaissait.

« Vous avez mal à la jambe ? questionna-t-il en la voyant boitiller.

- A la cheville. Mais j'arrive quand même à marcher...

- Et courir ?

- … heu... je peux essayer...

- Alors en route. »

...

**Pour les accros de Ronon Dex à qui je n'en ai pas encore parlé, il y a une fic en anglais, « The Last Thing You Never See », qui vaut le coup d'œil. Les chapitres sont assez courts et le vocabulaire très compréhensible, même pour quelqu'un qui ne maîtrise que moyennement la langue de Shakspeare ( 11 au Bac, difficile de faire plus moyen ). L'auteur avait mis cette fic en pause un moment, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'en ai pas parlée avant, mais ça y est, elle est de retour, et à un ou deux chapitres de la fin. Son histoire est un peu plus tournée vers la romance que celle-ci, mais sans trop tomber dans la guimauve, enfin à mon avis. En plus l'auteur est adorable, et ne se formalise pas de recevoir des reviews écrites dans un anglais des plus approximatifs, bien au contraire !**

**Et si vous y trouvez des gros points communs avec mon histoire, sachez que c'est sans doute parce qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, et non un plagia quelconque ( Dans le dernier chapitre qu'elle a posté, son héroïne offre à Ronon… un recueil de poésies. J'ai vraiment halluciné ! :-D )**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Oups, je reposte ce chapitre, je n'avais pas pris le bon document avec les deux réponses aux reviews... pardon Shona ! Je commence donc par toi !**

**Shona : Désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster lundi ! J'espère que ta rentrée en interna s'est bien passée !  
>Toi aussi, t'as aimé la comparaison RononJack Sparrow ? Avoue que notre Satédien ne ferait pas tâche au milieu de pirates!;-D  
>Bon, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, Ronon va plutôt bien gérer l'amnésie de sa Pandi ! Tu sais, je pense que plus rien ne l'étonne venant sa part ! Quant au fait qu'il l'ait appelée par son surnom, tu verras que c'était pas vraiment par romantisme... .<br>Et ta review était très compréhensible, je t'assure ! L'enthousiasme, c'est toujours facile à déchiffrer !:-D. Merci de ta review !**

**Hey, Walkyrie-Dobby ! ( voilà un pseudo des plus originaux !;-D)  
>Alors là, tu vois, je m'incline bien bas. Parce que pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas une habituée de la review, tu rentres direct dans la cour des championnes, toutes catégories confondues ! Merci, merci, merci, tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de ce que je peux ressentir de savoir que tu apprécies cette histoire à ce point. Au point de te lancer dans cette review-fleuve. Qui me rend niaisement béate. Et à laquelle je vais répondre de ce pas !<br>Oui, tu as raison, si Sioban n'était pas là pour secouer les puces à sa copine, ben on en serait encore au point mort. Et ton analyse du perso principal est tout à fait pertinent ! Ça m'a faite rire, d'ailleurs, parce que quand je l'ai lue, je me suis rendue compte que tu as pensé à des détails qui m'avaient échappé, comme par exemple que sa jument doit être l'un des rares trucs qui lui manque de son ancienne vie... - oui, je me présente, je suis l'auteur qui se fait expliquer la psychologie de son perso par ses lectrices... -. Et oui, sa prise de conscience fut leeeeeeente. C'est pas sa faute, son premier contact avec le plus beau des extraterrestres ne s'est pas vraiment fait dans les meilleures conditions. Avec leur caractère doux, aimant et caressant à tous les deux, ils n'allaient pas tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bout de trois chaps, hein ! :-D. Alors que vingt chapitres, c'est raisonnable. Et si tu ne t'attendais pas à ce** **que ça arrive à ce moment, c'est que j'ai réussis mon coup : parce que rien n'est prémédité, Coralie ne l'a pas vu venir non plus, et Ronon on n'en parle même pas ! Comme elle n'est pas sûre d'elle, elle le fait sur un coup de tête et surtout avec l'excuse " c'est pour du beurre, hein !"... - bon, Ronon ne connaissant pas l'expression "c'est pour du beurre", ça a fini comme on sait...- Il est « merveilleux, fabuleux, fantastique » ? * soupir *… ouais… et plus encore ! Bon sang, je croyais être la seule à craquer sur ce perso, ou presque, mais je constate de semaine en semaine que s'il était vendu aux enchères, y aurait peut-être une émeute ! :-D  
>Quant au dernier chapitre, oui, bam, on a une Coralie en mode bug, mais je ne dirais pas qu'on est revenus au point de départ... non, parce que si au début de cette histoire notre Satédien de choc passe pour le méchant, là, il vient quand même de lui sauver la vie, donc les sentiments de Coralie ne vont pas être forcément les mêmes ! Alors, non, s'te plé, ne me mors pas les doigts, pass'que c'est hachement plus dur de taper un texte après. Je ne dis pas qu'on va repartir pour moult chapitres plein d'aventures et de rebondissements, non, mais un petit<strong> **happy end digne de ce nom, ça, je devrais pouvoir faire...  
>Qu'ajouter de plus… oui, je suis satisfaite de mon histoire, et super heureuse de voir que mon délire est partagé. Du coup, ben… rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre, pour une petite annonce. <strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 22

« Allez, encore un petit effort, vous y êtes presque... »

Coralie opina en silence, concentrée sur le moindre de ses mouvements. Sa douleur à la cheville s'était accentuée, et elle se sentait à bout de forces. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle tendit la main pour atteindre une saillie accessible le long de la paroi rocheuse, s'y agrippa fermement, et poussa sur sa jambe. Sa jambe droite. Un éclair de souffrance lui déchira la cheville, et elle fut à deux doigts de lâcher prise, quand une poigne ferme s'enroula autour de son avant-bras. Et l'instant suivant, la jeune femme se sentit hissée jusqu'à pouvoir prendre pied au même niveau que son compagnon. A la fois soulagée et admirative, - elle n'était pas bien épaisse, mais devait quand même peser une bonne cinquantaine de kilos – elle le remercia d'un léger sourire épuisé, puis clopina jusqu'au fond de la petite grotte que l'homme avait dénichée en guise d'abri. Elle n'était profonde que de quatre mètres à peine, et Coralie pouvait s'y tenir debout à condition de prendre garde à certains endroits plus saillants que d'autres. Mais son guide avait estimé que la situation de cet échantillon de caverne, situé en hauteur à flanc de falaise, était idéale pour à la fois les cacher et leur permettre de voir approcher leurs ennemis.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé durant leur fuite, parce que les premières questions qu'avaient posées Coralie avaient eu comme unique réponse : « Plus tard ! », sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion. A une exception près : quand elle lui avait demandé comment il s'appelait.

Ronon.  
>Un nom bizarre pour un homme qui ne l'était pas moins.<p>

A un moment donné, il s'était mis à parler tout seul, ce qui avait inquiété la jeune femme qui commençait à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Mais elle s'était vite aperçue qu'il portait une espèce d'émetteur quand il fit un geste vers son oreille, et cela l'avait rassurée. En revanche, elle n'avait pas compris grand chose de la conversation qu'il tenait avec son mystérieux interlocuteur, où il était question de « portes », de « sauteur », et de « vaisseau- ruche ».

Coralie s'assit en grimaçant. Elle regarda d'un œil morne le géant s'approcher en se courbant en deux pour ne pas se cogner au plafond, puis s'accroupir devant elle. La jeune femme put ainsi voir de plus près ce qui l'avait intriguée : entourant une de ses dreadlocks, il portait un machin blanc en guise de bijou, et il lui avait semblé quand elle le suivait dans la forêt que c'était une espèce de crâne miniature.  
>S'en était effectivement un. Et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée s'il était fait en os véritable.<p>

_Charmant. Manque plus que celui planté en travers du nez. _

Pendant qu'elle divaguait, il avait entrepris de lui ôter sa chaussure droite, puis baissait sa chaussette pour dénuder sa cheville. La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut quand ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau, et il s'inquiéta :

« Je vous ai fait mal ?

- Heu... non. Non non. Ça m'a surprise, c'est tout... »

Ronon l'examina en faisant jouer tout doucement l'articulation, et au bout de quelques secondes Coralie eut un mouvement de recul en inspirant entre ses dents serrées :

« Shhh... là, oui, vous me faîtes mal...

- Désolé. C'est une entorse, pas bien méchante mais notre marche forcée ne l'a pas arrangée... »

Il garda l'articulation blessée dans une main tandis que de l'autre il incita la jeune femme à allonger sa jambe valide, puis posa la droite par dessus. Ensuite il entoura la cheville en plaçant ses pouces au-dessus et en dessous de l'os saillant du côté intérieur, et se mit à tirer en la tournant doucement. Etonnamment, cela la soulagea.

« Ça va ?

- ... oui. » répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

La proximité de Ronon la gênait un peu, mais Coralie n'osait pas lui demander d'arrêter de peur de paraître ingrate. Heureusement, il cessa au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, reposa doucement le pied de la jeune femme sur sa jambe tendue, se redressa à demi et partit s'installer vers l'ouverture de la grotte, manifestement pour faire le guet.

Curieusement, la jeune femme se surprit à regretter qu'il s'assoit si loin d'elle, alors que juste à l'instant elle souhaitait qu'il s'éloigne.

_Ça va pas bien dans ma petite tête pleine de bosses..._

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, Ronon le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, Coralie les yeux fixés sur lui. Maintenant qu'elle était à peu près certaine qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était plutôt séduisant, dans le genre viril et un peu sauvage. Il dut sentir qu'elle l'observait, parce qu'il reporta son attention sur elle, et elle releva la tête pour contempler le plafond d'un air inspiré. Quand elle rabaissa le regard, elle croisa celui de Ronon, ouvertement moqueur.

_Zut. Surprise en flagrant délit de matage... _

_« _Si vous avez des questions, c'est le moment de les poser... » dit-il en baissant la voix de façon à ne pas être entendu de l'extérieur.

Ravie de prendre ce prétexte pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui, Coralie se releva et boitilla pour s'asseoir quasiment en face, légèrement décalée sur sa gauche de façon à rester entièrement cachée.

« Si j'ai des questions ? Je sais même pas par où commencer …

- De quoi vous vous rappelez ? Vous savez qui vous êtes, et vous vous souvenez d'où vous venez, puisque que vous avez compris quand j'ai parlé de votre cheval... »

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence. Elle y avait déjà réfléchi pendant leur trajet, Ronon l'ayant laissée seule avec ses pensées. Oui, elle savait qui elle était. Elle se souvenait de toute sa nombreuse famille. Du ranch. De son amour pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'informatique. De ses mots de passe sur WOW et Runes of Magic. De son pseudo sur les chats ou forums. Mais rien qui puisse lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle frissonna. Des images du monstre tuant elle ne savait comment sa pauvre victime lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais elle se força à les chasser, pour essayer de se concentrer, de retrouver sa fichue mémoire...

Coralie tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit le vide, se calma... mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

_Combien de semaines, de mois ou... plus... ai-je oublié ?_

Mais avant tout, se débarrasser de LA question qui parasitait son esprit malgré tous ses efforts, celle qui reléguait toutes les autres au rang de détails sans importance. Celle que la jeune femme avait déjà posée, et qui avait récolté le premier « Plus tard ! ».

« C'était quoi, ce… cet horrible monstre ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? »

Ronon ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme s'il l'évaluait, incertain de sa réaction.

« S'il vous plaît, dites-le moi. Je vous promets de ne pas faire de crise d'hystérie.

- Je sais, c'est pas dans vos habitudes. Quand vous avez peur, vous êtes plutôt du genre à passer vos nerfs sur quelqu'un. Moi, le plus souvent, maintenant que j'y pense... »

Coralie fronça les sourcils en réprimant un sourire, amusée malgré elle, mais elle ne lâcha pas le morceau :

« N'essayez pas de noyer le poisson, répondez à ma question !

- C'était un Wraith. Une saloperie qui se nourrit de l'énergie vitale des humains. »

La jeune femme se remémora le pauvre homme qui avait vieilli à une vitesse hallucinante sous ses yeux quelques heures auparavant, pour finir par n'être plus qu'un cadavre squelettique, et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« … et il y en a d'autres, alors ?

- Oui. Beaucoup.

- Ici ? fit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Il doit en rester, oui… c'est la raison pour laquelle on va passer la nuit dans cette grotte.

- Comment ça se fait que les balles ne les tuent pas ?

- Oh, ça peut les tuer ! C'est seulement qu'il en faut un paquet, surtout quand ils viennent de se gaver comme l'était celui que vous avez vu…»

La jeune femme fut prise de nausées, et serra les dents pour cacher son malaise.

_Vite, penser à autre chose ! _

Coralie inspira à fond, et fouilla dans son esprit, cherchant quelque chose à dire… et se heurtant à un mur. Les sujets de conversations étaient limités dans sa situation. Elle choisit donc de s'inquiéter un peu de son amnésie. Voilà qui devrait l'occuper un moment.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

Ronon fit une grimace en se grattant machinalement la joue, juste à côté de sa barbe, paraissant bizarrement gêné par une question aussi simple.

« C'est bien vous, ça ! maugréa-t-il, à mi chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Fallait que vous demandiez un truc que j'ignore !

- … comment vous pouvez ignorer ça ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de votre calendrier sur Terre... »

… _HEIN ?..._

« … vous pouvez répéter ?... je crois que j'ai pas bien compris... » dit-elle d'une voix atone.

Ronon la fixa sans répondre, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire, puis finit par se lancer :

« Ecoutez, le plus simple, c'est que je vous raconte toute l'histoire. Essayez de ne pas m'interrompre. Telle que je vous connais, je sais que ça va pas être facile, mais on avancerait plus vite, croyez-moi.

- ... heu... OK, je vais faire un effort...

- Très bien. Il y a quelques temps, un peu plus d'un an et demi, je crois, vous avez... comment vous dites, déjà ?... ah, oui ! « Piraté » un fichier ultra secret de votre gouvernement. Les programmes Stargate. »

Ce nom sembla éveiller une émotion chez Coralie durant une fraction de seconde, comme une sorte d'excitation, mais qui s'évanouit aussitôt sans laisser derrière elle la moindre illumination.

« Ça concerne ce que vous appelez les Portes des Etoiles, et ce que nous nous nommons les Cercles des Anciens. »

Comme Ronon l'avait prévu, les bonnes résolutions de Coralie s'évanouirent aussitôt :

« Quand vous dites ce que « nous » appelons et ce que « vous » nommez... vous entendez par là que vous n'êtes pas... vous n'êtes pas un...

- Terrien. » dit-il à sa place, voyant que le mot n'arrivait pas à sortir.

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec stupéfaction, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités.

« Ça ne devrait pas vous surprendre autant... vous avez bien vu que le Wraith qui a failli vous tuer tout à l'heure ne l'était pas non plus.

- Oui mais vous... vous avez l'air... humain !

- Parce que je le suis !

- Mais alors...

- Coralie, stop, taisez-vous. Laissez-moi parler. »

La jeune femme obtempéra, plus par stupéfaction sur ce qu'il venait de révéler que par réelle obéissance.

« Votre gouvernement a donc trouvé une Porte des Etoiles. C'est une machine fabriquée par un peuple disparu, les Ancêtres, ou les Anciens pour les Terriens. Vous les appelez aussi les Atlantes. »

_Les Atlantes !_

Le mythe de l'Atlantide. Comme tous les adolescents plus ou moins férus de mystères, Coralie s'était avidement penchée sur cette légende. Et maintenant ce type, qui se prétendait extraterrestre, affirmait que ce peuple avait réellement existé ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut immédiatement interrompue par un « Stop ! » accompagné d 'un index péremptoire levé en signe d'avertissement. Elle la referma donc, un peu dépitée.

« Elle a servi dans un premier temps aux Terriens à voyager dans votre galaxie. C'est un moyen de se rendre de planètes en planètes. Ne me demandez pas comment ça marche, j'en sais rien du tout. Vous composez une adresse, et vous êtes envoyés instantanément vers la Porte qui y correspond. »

Coralie ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, mais pas pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle béait, immobile, à la fois stupéfaite et émerveillée.

« Ensuite, ils sont parvenus à rejoindre la cité d'Atlantis, qui se trouve dans ma galaxie. Vous l'appelez la galaxie de Pégase... je ne sais pas si vous connaissez... »

Comprenant qu'elle avait l'autorisation implicite de s'exprimer, elle dit d'une voix égarée :

« Heu... je ne la situe pas précisément... mais je crois me souvenir qu'elle ne se trouve pas vraiment à côté de chez moi... »

Ronon parut amusé de sa plaisanterie, et lui sourit. Et de le voir sourire la fit sourire aussi, un peu. Elle aimait bien quand il souriait. Profitant de sa soudaine bonne humeur, elle se hâta de poursuivre :

« Et vous dites qu'ils ont rejoint Atlantis ? La fameuse cité d'Atlantis ? Elle existe pour de vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Vous y habitez depuis plus de huit mois, maintenant.

- … donc là... on est... dans la galaxie de Pégase ? C'est ça ?

- Oui. »

_D'accord. Alors selon lui, je suis non seulement sur une autre planète, mais en plus carrément dans une autre galaxie..._

« Vous êtes complètement cinglé. »

Coralie regretta immédiatement d'avoir pensé tout haut, mais trop tard, c'était sorti, et maintenant il fallait l'assumer.

« Pardon ? dit-il, apparemment plus étonné que vexé.

- C'est impossible, affirma-t-elle, rassurée qu'il ne se mette pas en colère. Tout ce que vous me racontez, c'est de la démence !»

Ronon pinça les lèvres, puis répliqua :

« Très bien. Jetez un œil dehors. »

La jeune femme se pencha un peu sur le côté en se levant à moitié pour apercevoir la forêt qui s'étalait au pied de la falaise.

« Non, vers le ciel ! » précisa-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux, et eu un hoquet de surprise. Quasiment au zénith dans le firmament qui commençait à s'assombrir, elle pouvait apercevoir la lune. Enfin, ce qui devait être la lune de cet endroit, parce que loin d'être une petite boule blanche, c'était une grosse planète striée de lignes mauves, avec un très joli anneau gris en décoration.

Coralie fut prise de vertiges, et elle se rassit lourdement en portant une main à son front.

« Hé, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ronon.

- Oui, oui... ça va passer, c'est rien... Comment je ne l'ai pas aperçue avant ?

- C'était caché par la falaise... »

Elle inspira plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux, et les rouvrit quand elle sentit que son malaise diminuait.

« Ça fait beaucoup à digérer d'un coup... » s'excusa-t-elle.

L'extraterrestre – le _Pégasien !_ - la dévisageait intensément, ne semblant pas désireux de reprendre ses explications, peut-être pour lui donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Le silence fut interrompu par un grondement sourd provenant de l'estomac de la jeune femme.

« Heu… désolée, j'ai faim… » précisa-t-elle inutilement, un peu gênée.

Ronon s'abstint de sourire, mais ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement :

« J'avais remarqué. J'ai rien à manger, c'est resté dans le Jumper. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu que les Wraiths évacuent. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de 24 heures, parce que par chance le Dédale se trouve pas très loin de cette planète, il sera là demain, et ils vont détaler sans demander leur reste...

- J'ai pas tout compris... c'est quoi, un « Jumper » ? J'ai cru que vous parliez d'un type champion de saut en hauteur, quand je vous ai entendu le dire tout à l'heure ! Et le Dédale ? C'est un vaisseau, je suppose ?

- Oui. Capable de mettre en fuite un vaisseau-ruche, un vaisseau wraith. Et les Jumpers sont des navettes, assez petites pour passer par les Cercles des Ancêtres. Je suis arrivé sur cette planète avec ce genre d'appareil, mais mes coéquipiers ont dû se replier et évacuer les lieux. Ils reprendront contact avec nous dés l'arrivée du Dédale. On sera téléportés à son bord, et on fichera le camp d'ici. »

Téléportés…

Coralie approuva en hochant la tête, consciente qu'elle devait vraiment avoir l'air stupide. D'ailleurs, Ronon ne se priva pas pour lui lancer un regard moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? maugréa-t-elle, même si elle connaissait la réponse.

- Vous. J'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir comme ça. C'est marrant.

- Ah oui ? On ne doit pas avoir le même humour que sur Terre, dans cette galaxie... »

Il sourit de plus belle, et la jeune femme sentit sa mauvaise humeur fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Bon, parlez-moi un peu de cette fameuse citée ! Comment elle est ? » demanda-t-elle, avide de détails merveilleux pour oublier la peur sourde qui lui nouait les entrailles à l'idée que des... _Wraiths ?..._ pullulaient sur cette planète.

Elle s'imaginait déjà Atlantis avec des rue pavées de pierres blanches, encadrées de bâtiments en marbre clair, avec des colonnes corinthiennes, comme les édifices grecs ou romains, les carrefours décorés de grandes fontaines dont l'eau jaillissait vers le ciel en corolles nimbées d'arc-en-ciel, et peuplée d'une foule d'hommes et de femmes superbes vêtus de toges lumineuses et de robes aux couleurs vivent.

« C'est très grand. Tellement grand que toute la citée est équipée de transporteurs, qui vous téléportent d'un point à un autre. Il y a d'immenses tours comme des aiguilles. Plein de salles d'études, un vrai bonheur pour vos scientifiques, avec des écrans dans tous les coins. Je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire, parce que je sais que vous adorez cet endroit. »

_Au temps pour les bâtiments à colonnades..._

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y fais ?

- Vous vous occupez de plein de choses... concernant la technologie de la cité... »

La jeune femme s'imagina tripatouiller dans un réseau programmé par le légendaire peuple d'Atlantide, et eut un sourire de gamine devant un énorme gâteau au chocolat.

« Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ?

- Moi ? J'ai l'impression de passer 85 % de mon temps à venir à votre secours, depuis que vous avez rejoins Atlantis !... »

Coralie eut un grognement sceptique avant de poursuivre :

« Et les 15 % restant ?

- J'effectue des missions d'exploration.

- Ça a l'air chouette.

- Des fois, ça l'est. D'autres, un peu moins.

- Quand vous tombez sur des... Wraiths, par exemple ?

- Oui, notamment.

- Ça vous arrive souvent ?

- Trop souvent. »

Il avait reprit son visage dur, fermé. Coralie n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle préférait nettement quand il était plus détendu.

_Quand il sourit._

« Vous plaisantiez, quand vous dites que vous passez votre temps à voler à mon secours ?

- Hélas non.

- Ça va faire combien de fois ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter !

- Je suis si catastrophique que ça ? »

La jeune femme fut récompensée de ses efforts. Il lui sourit à nouveau, avant de répondre :

« Ce n'est pas entièrement votre faute, pour être honnête. Ce monde est dangereux. Mais j'avoue que vous avez tout de même une certaine aptitude à vous mettre dans des situations pas possibles ! »

Satisfaite de lui avoir rendu sa bonne humeur, la jeune femme allait poser sa question suivante quand elle frissonna. Absorbée par la conversation, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que le soir était bien avancé, et qu'avec la nuit qui tombait, la température avait considérablement chuté.

Son compagnon le remarqua immédiatement :

« Vous avez froid ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, un peu... »

Aussitôt, il se releva pour pouvoir ôter le long manteau de cuir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et le tendit à Coralie en se rasseyant :

« Tenez, mettez-le !

- Et vous ?

- J'en ai pas besoin !

- Bien sûr, je vais vous croire ! Gardez-le !

- Coralie, arrêtez de faire votre tête de mule ! Prenez ça et ne discutez pas ! »

La jeune femme leva les sourcils, plus surprise qu'effrayée par son ton abrupte.

« Dites, ça marche, d'habitude, quand vous m'aboyez dessus comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un intérêt teinté d'ironie.

- Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il. Allez, venez vous asseoir ici, on va se le partager. »

Il tapota le sol à côté de lui, et Coralie ne se fit cette fois pas prier pour prendre la place indiquée. Elle s'installa donc à sa droite, et se colla contre son flanc sans la moindre hésitation, pour profiter de sa chaleur. Ronon mit son manteau en travers, de façon à ce qu'il les recouvre tous les deux. La jeune femme soupira d'aise, et se trémoussa un peu pour se rapprocher encore de l'extraterrestre avant de s'immobiliser, satisfaite.

Elle resta ainsi silencieuse deux ou trois minutes, profitant de l'agréable sensation de son corps qui se réchauffait au contact de celui de son compagnon. Puis elle murmura :

« Ronon ?

- Hmmm ?

- Parlez-moi encore...

- … qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- … parlez-moi de vous, tiens !

- Pas grand chose à en dire.

- Allez, faites un effort !

- J'aime pas parler de moi. En plus, j'aurais l'impression de me répéter, on a déjà eu cette conversation.

- Mais moi je m'en souviens pas ! protesta-t-elle.

- Ça finira par vous revenir. »

Dépitée, elle tourna vivement la tête vers le Pégasien avec la ferme intention de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, mais ce mouvement lui fit accidentellement cogner le crâne sur la paroi de la grotte, pile sur son énorme bosse.

« Ouille ! Wouah la vache ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se recroquevillant en avant, une main appuyée juste à côté de la douleur.

« Chhuut ! lui ordonna Ronon en lui lançant un regard noir. On a dû vous entendre à l'autre bout de la forêt !

- Oui mais ça fait super mal ! couina-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

- Faites-moi voir ça ! »

Il posa une main sur sa joue pour relever son visage vers lui, et mit la deuxième de l'autre côté, entourant son cou, pour lui faire pencher la tête sur le côté et inspecter les dégâts.

La jeune femme cessa de respirer, terriblement consciente de sa proximité et de la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il abandonna sa joue pour dégager un peu ses cheveux, et elle le vit du coin de l'œil froncer les sourcils.

« C'est vraiment une grosse bosse... marmonna-t-il. Mais je sais que vous avez la tête dure ! »

Il la relâcha, et dans ce geste son pouce caressa la mâchoire de Coralie. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était intentionnel ou accidentel, mais elle n'eut en revanche aucun doute quant au frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine : ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de l'air.

Pour la première fois, elle se demanda ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. De simples coéquipiers ? Ou plus que ça, des amis ?

… _des amants ?_

La jeune femme se rappuya dos au mur, en prenant garde cette fois de ne pas y poser son côté blessé, tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont Ronon se comportait avec elle. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'il l'appréciait, parce que malgré ses airs bourrus, il se montrait plutôt agréable. Elle semblait l'amuser. Mais il n'avait pas l'attitude de quelqu'un avec qui elle serait très... intime.

_Le plus simple, ça serait que tu lui demandes..._

Mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment poser ce genre de question sans mourir de honte la seconde suivante. Mieux valait prendre des chemins détournés.

« Bon, on ne parle pas de vous, OK. Alors racontez-moi autre chose… à quelle occasion êtes-vous venu déjà à mon secours, par exemple ?

- … vous avez été prise en otage, une fois. On est venus vous récupérer.

- … et ?

- Et c'est tout. »

Coralie tourna la tête vers lui en la penchant en avant pour éviter de se la cogner à nouveau, et le dévisagea un instant avant de demander :

« On vous a déjà dit que vous aviez un super talent de narrateur ? »

Il ne daigna même pas répondre.

Et bien, ça va pas être évident de lui tirer les vers du nez…changeons de tactique.

« … vous m'avez appelée… « Pandi », tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

- Vos amis sur Atlantis vous appellent comme ça. J'ai pensé que c'était votre surnom habituel, et que ça vous mettrait en confiance. Mais apparemment, ça ne vous dit rien…

- Non, rien du tout… »

_« Vos » amis… il n'a pas l'air de s'inclure dans le lot… c'est mal engagée, cette histoire…_

Comme Ronon ne relançait pas la conversation, Coralie poursuivit :

« C'est qui, ces amis ?

- Je ne les connais pas vraiment. Il y a une infirmière, Sioban, je crois, et deux types, des scientifiques… il y en avait un troisième… il est mort il y a quelques mois. Adam Risley… »

L'extraterrestre la dévisagea en prononçant ce nom, comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, mais la jeune femme demeura impassible.

« Il est mort comment ?

- Dans une explosion sur Atlantis.

- Hmmmm… ça n'a pas l'air d'être la fête tous les jours, dans votre galaxie… »

Ronon haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Bon, et vous n'avez pas la plus petite idée de la raison pour laquelle ils m'appellent du nom d'un panda ?

- Non. Et je sais pas ce que c'est qu'un panda.

- Un gros nounours blanc et noir, super attendrissant…

- … alors non, c'est sûr, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils vous surnomment comme ça. »

Coralie plissa les yeux en le jaugeant, un peu vexée. Et elle pensait avoir la réponse à sa question informulée.

« On n'est pas vraiment amis, tous les deux, pas vrai ? »

L'extraterrestre ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais pas spécialement par gêne, puisqu'un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

« C'est… pas exactement ça.

- Et c'est quoi, alors ?

- … on est partis sur des mauvaises bases…

- … à quel point ?

- Et bien, au point qu'il vous est arrivé de me promettre d'éviter de croiser ma route pendant trois mois.

- Ah oui, carrément ? »

_Effectivement, ça doit pas être le grand amour entre nous !_

Coralie sentit le corps de l'extraterrestre tressauter contre le sien, et se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il riait silencieusement.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse autant ?

-… j'ai passé le mois qui a suivi à me retrouver constamment sur votre chemin.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- On a tous un émetteur greffé sous la peau. Je demandais au technicien chargé de repérer les Atlantes de m'indiquer votre position, et je faisais en sorte de me trouver là où vous deviez obligatoirement passer. Comme apparemment, vous êtes le genre de personne qui tient ses promesses, je crois que vous avez dû visiter la cité trois fois de fond en comble à force d'essayer de m'éviter !…

- … vous n'aviez rien de mieux à faire ?

- A ce moment là, non. »

Il lui sourit, visiblement très content de lui, et la jeune femme haussa les sourcils, partagée entre la consternation et l'agacement.

« Vous avez bien conscience que si je retrouve la mémoire, cette petite anecdote risque de pas vraiment m'amuser, et qu'il y a de grandes chances que je vous le fasse payer ?

- Vous pourrez toujours essayer… »

_Frimeur…_

Coralie bailla, puis soupira en appuyant de nouveau précautionneusement sa tête contre la paroi de la grotte.

« Il vous reste un peu d'eau ? »

Ronon fouilla dans une poche intérieure de son manteau et lui donna une gourde plate. Elle était pratiquement vide, mais la jeune femme put tout de même boire une gorgée avant de la rendre à son propriétaire, qui la rangea sans y toucher.

Coralie ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Elle resta silencieuse quelques temps, quand un détail l'intrigua.

« Dites-moi, comment vous êtes au courant de cette histoire avec Kimimela ? C'est pas le genre de truc que je raconte à tout le monde ! dit-elle en se tournant vers son compagnon.

- Vous m'en avez parlé pendant qu'on se baladait à cheval, chez vous, au ranch…

- On a fait une balade à cheval ? »

Comme Ronon se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête, la jeune femme enchaîna :

« Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu fabriquer au ranch, vous ?

- J'accompagnais Sheppard, le responsable en second d'Atlantis.

- … et…donc… qu'est-ce que le responsable en second d'Atlantis faisait chez moi ?… » dit-elle d'un ton insistant.

Le Pégasien la gratifia d'un regard irrité, et bougonna :

« Il venait vérifier que tout se passait bien pour vous, parce que vous étiez partie je ne sais où et que la CIS s'affolait.

- … j'ai rien compris.

- Et si vous essayiez de dormir ? Ça nous reposerait à tous les deux ! »

Coralie lui fit une grimace, mais n'insista pas, parce qu'effectivement elle sentait ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle ferma donc les yeux, et ne tarda pas à somnoler.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en sentant sa tête tomber en avant, et reprit sa position première, déjà à moitié rendormie. Deux minutes plus tard, elle piqua à nouveau du nez, se redressa en grognant, se trémoussa pour prendre une position plus confortable, et ne mit pas longtemps à replonger dans le sommeil. Cette fois, sa tête partit sur la gauche, et elle se réveilla en glapissant quand sa bosse rentra en contact avec l'épaule de Ronon.

Ce dernier soupira bruyamment, et sans donner le temps à la jeune femme de réagir, il l'empoigna pour la soulever et l'installer sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur, l'allongeant dans le berceau de ses bras comme une enfant. Coralie passa de la stupéfaction à une gêne intense, et tenta de se relever en gigotant dans son giron.

« Restez tranquille, dit-il d'un ton ferme. On aura plus chaud, vous dormirez mieux, et moi ça m'évitera de m'alerter à chaque fois que vous vous redressez brusquement ! »

_Mieux dormir ? C'est une blague ? Par contre, question chaleur, si je pouvais baisser un peu le thermostat…_

Coralie sentait littéralement son sang irradier dans ses veines, et elle se figea, raide et osant à peine respirer. Mais comme il ne se passait rien de plus, que Ronon ne semblait pas plus concerné par ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras que si elle était une poupée de chiffon, elle se détendit progressivement. Puis, peu à peu, elle cala sans s'en rendre compte sa respiration sur celle de l'extraterrestre, et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Ronon la réveilla dix secondes avant d'être téléportée sur le Dédale. Elle n'eut donc pas le temps de se sentir mortifiée d'avoir passé la nuit la tête calée au creux de son épaule, puisqu'à peine débarquée, et encore émerveillée de sa téléportation, elle fut prise en charge par un des médecins du bord. Il l'examina rapidement, ne lui expliqua pas grand chose, puis la confia aux bons soins d'un quatuor hétéroclite composé d'un militaire américain dans le genre beau gosse échevelé, d'un Canadien bavard, d'une splendide jeune femme à la peau cannelle et aux cheveux de miel, et du Pégasien avec qui elle venait de passer la nuit.  
>Ronon et son équipe.<br>Ils l'accueillirent chaleureusement, surtout la femme, Teyla, qui lui apprit qu'elle était elle-même originaire de Pégase. Coralie la trouva immédiatement aussi sympathique que rassurante, et ne la lâcha plus d'une semelle.

La jeune femme ne resta que deux heures sur le Dédale, et elle en fut dans un premier temps déçue, elle qui se réjouissait de se trouver à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, même si son commandant n'était pas spécialement chaleureux.

Mais quand elle sut que sa visite était écourtée parce qu'elle allait faire le voyage jusqu'à Atlantis dans le fameux Jumper, à travers la Porte des Etoiles de nouveau rendue accessible par le départ des Wraiths, la déception de la jeune femme se mua en enthousiasme débordant.

Le militaire américain, qui se trouvait être le leader de l'équipe de Ronon et le fameux Sheppard venu au ranch avec lui, se montra nettement plus cordiale que son collègue du Dédale. Les exclamations de fillette que poussaient Coralie devant la technologie de la navette semblaient l'amuser au plus haut point, et Teyla céda de bonne grâce sa place de copilote à la jeune femme, pour se tenir debout, entre Ronon et le Canadien.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la Porte des Etoiles, et que le vortex illumina l'anneau, Coralie oublia pour un instant l'étrange journée qu'elle avait vécue la veille, subjuguée par les reflets miroitants. Et au moment où le Jumper s'y engouffra, l'émotion fut si vive que la jeune femme fut persuadée de recouvrer la mémoire de l'autre côté.

OoOoOoO

Bon, elle n'était pas médecin, elle ne s'étonna donc pas de son erreur de diagnostique. Surtout que Coralie avait bien d'autres préoccupations qu'une chose aussi insignifiante que son amnésie. Tout ce qu'elle voyait la rendait bouche bée d'admiration. Même si cette Atlantis ultra technologique était aux antipodes de la cité grecque qu'elle s'était imaginée en premier lieu, cet endroit n'en était pas moins stupéfiant.

Pour l'heure, la jeune femme était installée sur un lit d'hôpital, et examinée par un médecin à l'accent écossais prononcé et aux yeux bleus fabuleux. Il vérifiait ceux de Coralie en illuminant ses pupilles tour à tour, avant de se reculer calmement pour prendre place sur un tabouret au chevet de sa patiente.

« Bien, ma jeune amie, il y a plus de peur que de mal. Votre commotion cérébrale est vraiment légère, et votre bosse est plus spectaculaire qu'autre chose.

- Vous pensez qu'elle va recouvrer la mémoire ? »

Le médecin se tourna vers la femme blonde aux cheveux longs et au visage avenant, qui avait accueillit Coralie à sa descente du Jumper et s'était présentée comme étant Samantha Carter, la responsable de la mission Atlantis.

« Je ne suis pas trop inquiet à ce sujet, lui répondit l'Ecossais. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de ce genre de cas, mais le fait que Coralie se souvienne de tout sauf d'Atlantis indiquerait que son amnésie serait plus le résultat d'un stress important que du choc qu'elle a eu à la tête. Son esprit a peut-être géré son angoisse en effaçant toutes les informations concernant les facteurs de son trauma. Maintenant que vous êtes en sécurité sur Atlantis, dit-il en de tournant cette fois vers sa patiente, je ne serais pas étonné que votre mémoire vous revienne rapidement. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, incapable de résister à l'aura de sympathie qu'il dégageait.

« D'un côté, vous êtes chanceuse, poursuivit-il en souriant plus largement. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de découvrir Atlantis à deux reprises ! »

…

Le docteur Beckett et Samantha Carter l'ayant laissée se reposer, Coralie s'ennuyait ferme quand elle reçut une nouvelle visite. Une infirmière, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, aux longs cheveux blonds retenus par une queue de cheval, s'approcha doucement de son lit, et la jeune femme se souvint que Ronon lui avait dit qu'elle avait une amie qui exerçait cette profession. Elle s'appelait…

« Sioban ?…

- …non.

- Ah, désolée. On m'a dit que je connaissais une infirmière, alors j'ai cru que c'était vous.

- Non, elle est en mission avec le Docteur Keller.

- …

- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous avez perdu la mémoire ?

- Oui…

- Dommage. J'étais venue vous demander comment vous vous débrouilliez pour vous fourrer continuellement dans les ennuis, et que par le plus grand des hasards, ce soit toujours Ronon Dex qui vous en sorte ! On va finir par croire que vous le faîtes exprès ! »

Coralie fronça légèrement les sourcils. Non pas que cette femme lui apprenne quoique ce soit de nouveau, puisque le Pégasien l'avait déjà informée de cette habitude, mais quelque chose dans la voix de l'infirmière lui fit penser que cette coutume l'énervait plus qu'elle ne l'amusait.

_Oh oh… petite amie jalouse ? _

« Et bien, comme vous le voyez, je ne me souviens plus de ce dont vous parlez… tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que si à l'avenir je peux me passer de ce que j'ai vécu dans cette forêt, je signe tout de suite, et ça même si on me promet que c'est Ronon qui viendra à mon secours !

- … pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à vous croire ?

- Parce que c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle attire les ennuis comme le miel les abeilles, et Dex sera toujours là pour lui sauver la peau ! »

L'infirmière blonde se retourna vivement et Coralie vit approcher une de ses collègues, à la somptueuse chevelure rousse et bouclée, un air peu aimable sur son visage énergique.

« Et maintenant, tire-toi, Pierce, je m'occupe d'elle, poursuivit la nouvelle arrivante.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi grossière !

- Grossière ? Je viens juste de rentrer de MH7-852, où j'ai affronté des moustiques gros comme mon pouce pendant sept heures. Je suis énervée, épuisée, et re-énervée. Crois-moi, tu ne m'as pas encore entendue être grossière, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder ! »

L'infirmière blonde céda la place à sa collègue de mauvaise grâce, et Coralie la regarda s'éloigner en silence avant de reporter son attention vers la nouvelle venue.

« …Sioban ?…

- Tout juste, ma grande. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous a inventé cette fois-ci ?

- Ben… je suis amnésique.

- Magnifique ! T'es la meilleure. » dit l'infirmière d'un ton blasé.

Elle s'installa sans façon sur le lit de la jeune femme, puis poursuivit :

« Et c'est donc encore ton grand copain Dex qui est venu à la rescousse ?

- Oui… »

Sioban hocha la tête, puis la secoua légèrement en ouvrant grand les yeux l'air de dire « et ensuite ? »

« Quoi ? l'interrogea Coralie, ne voyant pas qu'ajouter de plus.

- Je vais te le faire court, parce que je suis vraiment crevée et que je meurs d'envie d'aller me pieuter : Ronon Dex, t'en es complètement, définitivement, follement amoureuse. Alors est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose pendant la nuit que vous avez passée ensemble qui vaille la peine d'être racontée ? »

La jeune femme dévisagea l'infirmière avec stupeur.

_Moi, amoureuse de Ronon ?_

Un tressaillement au fond de son ventre lui donna un indice.

… _ah, peut-être un peu, effectivement…_

Mais Coralie préféra garder sous silence qu'elle avait passée la nuit dans les bras du Pégasien. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cette femme aux yeux cernés qui paraissait prête à dévorer vivant quiconque aurait l'infortune de lui déplaire. Elle secoua donc négativement la tête et Sioban se releva en s'étirant tout en se tenant les reins.

« OK, Pandi, alors on se revoit demain, après ma troisième tasse de café. Passe une bonne nuit !

- Hé, attends ! l'interpella Coralie au moment où l'infirmière s'éloignait. Ça vient d'où, ce surnom, « Pandi » ? »

Sioban eut un sourire moqueur, qui fit pétiller ses yeux.

« Peu de temps après ton arrivée, tu t'es retrouvée avec les deux yeux au beurre noir en fonçant droit dans devine qui ! C'est la toute première fois que tu es venue à l'infirmerie, d'ailleurs, début d'une longue série… je me demande si finalement Dex ne passe pas sa vie à sauver la tienne pour se faire pardonner ce malencontreux incident… ! »

Puis sur un dernier signe d'au revoir, elle quitta l'infirmerie.

_Faudra que je le raconte à Ronon ! _songea la jeune femme, amusée.

OoOoOoO

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Coralie se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement, en possession de tous ses moyens. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit ne fut pas le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire, ni même le bonheur ou la tristesse de tous les moments passés dans la cité, joyeux ou dramatiques, dont elle se souvenait à présent.

Non.

Consternée, elle se prit le front à deux mains :

_Mais quelle quiche ! Il me prend dans ses bras toute la nuit, et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je dors ! ! ! …Oh mon Dieu, Sioban va me tuer ! ! !_

_**oOoOoOo**_

**Voilà, normalement c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, sauf si le dernier me surprend encore par sa longueur… **

**Mais je me suis tellement amusée avec Coralie qu'il n'est pas impossible, suivant mes inspirations, que je poste de temps en temps un petit OS la concernant… « Pandi à la plage », « Pandi et les Aventuriers du Temple Ancien », « Pandi au Pays des Brotesoars à queue rayée », - avec, bien sûr, à chaque fois, Ronon en guest star ! - bref, ce qui me passera par la tête. Mais pas de fausse joie, hein, je ne promets rien, et de toute façon, si ça se fait, ça ne sera pas avant plusieurs mois. Donc on se donne un ultime rendez-vous dans un peu plus d'une semaine, pour le happy end !**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Oui, oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je posterai dans un peu plus d'une semaine, et j'aurais dû dire un peu plus de deux. C'est la faute à Gwenetsi, depuis qu'elle ne me menace plus de sa hache, je me laisse aller... enfin bon, ça y est, la fic sera terminée tout en bas de cette page que vous venez d'ouvrir. **

**Un immense, très sincère et très reconnaissant merci à toutes celles qui m'ont fait part de leur plaisir de la lire. Grâce à vous et à la motivation que vous m'avez insufflée, j'ai doublé le nombre de chapitres que je pensais écrire, et me suis donc offerte une histoire bien plus travaillée et complète que prévue. Si ça vous a plu aussi, c'est tout bénèf ! :-D  
>Pour toutes celles sans compte qui laisseront une ultime review, je répondrai sur un dernier up date ( terme super technique pour dire que je publierai un chapitre rien que pour vous répondre, parce que vous le valez bien...) Et si d'autres anonymes en retard souhaitent s'extasier sur cette histoire quelques temps après, je leur répondrai via les reviews.<strong>

**En attendant, on passe aux réponses des non-inscrites, justement :**

**Walkyrie-Dobby  
>Meuh non, meuh non, tu ne passes pas pour une folle ! Sois certaine que ce genre de review, chaque auteur de fanfic rêve d'en recevoir ! Et c'est ultra motivant pour poster la suite d'une histoire rapidement... la preuve, hein !... - hum, hum...-<br>Bon, je reprends point par point ton commentaire.  
>Oui, Coralie n'a pas eu le monopole de l'option « pénible ». Je l'imaginais se perdre dans Atlantis pour éviter de croiser Ronon, et ce dernier jubiler à lui pourrir la vie discrètement ( et finalement de manière plus subtile qu'elle ne le faisait, elle...).<br>Il va falloir que tu me briefes sur le verbe « adester ». Connais pas du tout. Et Google non plus, d'ailleurs. Mélange de adorer et détester ? Sinon, oui, je crois que encore une fois tu as bien cerné les personnages, ils ont des comportements particuliers l'un envers l'autre, qui restent spécifiques même quand ils ont dépassé les à priori nés de leur rencontre plutôt tendue. La faute à leurs caractères eux aussi bien affirmés : ça ne peut que créer des étincelles !  
>Oui, Coralie gagnerait à être équipée d'une Sioban portable. Le tête à tête dans la grotte avec Ronon aurait été tout autre, c'est certain. Mais elle se rattrape dans le prochain chapitre, et toute seule comme une grande !<br>"On vous a déjà dit que vous avez un super talent de narrateur ?", cette réplique est totalement inspirée de la scène dont tu fais référence ! C'était avec Woolsey, qui confie un enregistreur à Ronon parce que le Satédien rechigne à consigner ses rapports de mission par écrit... c'était dans l'épisode où Michael envahit la cité, « Le Fils Prodigue », je crois...  
>Casser les dents à cette pauvre Kristin ? Rrrââh, elle ne fait que tenter sa chance, après tout, Ronon est célibataire... mais je crois que Sioban serait d'accord avec toi !<br>Une fin spectaculaire ? Oh la la, tu risque d'être déçue... ce dernier chapitre justifie à 200 % la catégorie romance, rien de vraiment spectaculaire là dedans, je le crains ! Quant aux OS, il y a de grandes chances que ça se concrétise, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Et il y aura probablement un OS Ronon-Amélia, pour faire dans le canonique, même si je suis certaine de ne pas arriver à la cheville de Belmene dans ce domaine... quant à ta remarque sur Ronon et ses talents de chasseur, tu es tombée encore une fois dans le mile, ça pourrait bien être évoqué ultérieurement !  
>Le « flagrant délit de matage » doit être du vécu universel, je pense... personnellement, « discrétion » ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes, fille ou garçon, qui ne se font pas surprendre quand ils matent quelqu'un !<strong>

**Bon espérons que ce dernier chapitre te plaise quand même autant que les précédents. Désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps à l'écrire, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à lâcher une histoire, et c'est le cas quand on écrit le mot « FIN »...  
>Et pour ta culture perso, le Tricot Rayé est un tout meugnon petit serpent jaune et noir endémique de Nouvelle Calédonie, Paradis terrestre dont je suis tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse ( et accessoirement c'est aussi l'emblème d'une ligne de vêtements d'où provient mon avatar ). J'ai rajouté le « space » devant pour faire plus « Stargate »:-D Et toi, d'où vient se mélange étonnant ?<br>Encore une fois merci de cette review magistrale, et n'hésite pas à l'avenir à te lâcher autant sur les fics qui te plaisent, je peux t'assurer que tu feras des heureuses !  
><strong>

**Noa :  
>C'est le site qui a bugué, ou c'est toi ?:-D J'ai une impression de déjà vu avec cette review ! Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà la suite et fin de cette histoire... en attendant les OS qui verront sans doute le jour, dans quelques temps ! Merci de ta review hors frontières !<strong>

**Plume :  
>Pardon pardon pardon pour avoir tardé la mise en ligne de ce dernier chapitre ! Et une thérapie possible à ta compulsion de la vérification sur ordi est de t'inscrire et mettre l'histoire en alerte, tu sais!:-D. Mais de lire ce genre de réaction de la part d'une lectrice gonfle mon petit cœur d'orgueil, alors c'est pas grave si tu ne te soignes pas !<br>Les OS ne seront pas dans l'immédiat, pas la peine de vérifier avant quelques mois. Mais ils viendront, j'en suis à peu près sûre. Et pour ce qui est des conseils de lectures, je vais enclencher le magic button « Favoris » dans un futur proche, et tu n'auras plus qu'à te servir sur mon profile !  
>Merci de ta review !<strong>

…

**Bon, ça y est, je vais pouvoir passer en mode « lectrice » à plein temps ! J'ai du retard de lecture, et je vais être une vrai chieuse, vous pourrissant, vous les auteurs, à grands coups de « à quand la suiiite ! », histoire de bien vous mettre la pression ! Mouhahahaha !**

**Mais avant ça, allons donc voir si Pandi parvient à attraper Ronon dans ses filets, et selon la formule consacrée : bonne lecture !**

**...**

Chapitre 23.

Coralie fouilla du regard le mess, et parvint sans difficulté à repérer le mangeur solitaire qu'elle recherchait. Armée de son plateau et de tout le courage qu'elle avait passé la matinée à rassembler, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Ronon Dex dont l'attention semblait entièrement accaparée par ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette.

_Allez, du nerf, tu vas y arriver !_

Cela faisait six jours que Coralie avait quitté l'infirmerie, et la seule et unique fois qu'elle avait pu échanger trois mots avec le Satédien, il était accompagné de son ami Sheppard. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas le militaire, bien au contraire, - il s'était montré tout à fait charmant et s'était inquiété de la convalescence de sa compatriote avec beaucoup de zèle -, mais si elle ne prenait pas les choses en main, il faudrait encore attendre que Ronon vienne la tirer d'une situation périlleuse pour qu'ils se retrouvent en tête à tête, et Dieu seul sait dans quel état serait Coralie à ce moment là. Avec la chance qu'elle avait ces derniers temps, probablement dans un coma profond, ce qui ne faciliterait pas vraiment ses tentatives d'approche.

C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Et aussi parce que Sioban l'avait informée que sa blonde collègue n'attendait elle aussi qu'une ouverture pour lui griller la priorité. Et comme Ronon pouvait plus facilement atterrir à l'infirmerie - lors d'un entraînement trop poussé, par exemple - que croiser par hasard la route de Coralie, les deux amies en étaient venues à la même conclusion : trêve d'hésitations, il fallait passer à l'attaque.

Quand la technicienne posa son plateau-repas en face du Pégasien, il leva le nez de son assiette et l'observa s'installer avec un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit volontiers.

« Salut ! Vous avez deux minutes ? »

Ayant la bouche pleine, il fit un petit signe de la main l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Je voudrais vous demander un service…

- Quel genre de service ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé ce qu'il mâchait.

- Du genre leçon de self défense…

- Avec moi ? »

Ronon paraissait sincèrement surpris, mais quand la jeune femme opina silencieusement, son étonnement fit rapidement place à un air moqueur.

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ? »

_Evidemment. On ne peut pas dire que je ne l'avais pas vue arriver, celle-là…_

Quand, poussée par Sioban, Coralie s'était résignée à abandonner son magnifique plan qui consistait à mettre l'Athosienne à contribution ( en prétextant tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'elle délègue son cours au Satédien ), histoire d'éviter les intermédiaires, elle se doutait bien qu'il trouverait cette démarche un peu suspecte, vu la façon dont leur seule et unique session s'était terminée. Elle avait donc préparé sa réponse :

« Parce que figurez-vous qu'on a un petit contentieux, tous les deux…

- Un contentieux ?

- Oui. Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle ?

- … j'ai du mal à choisir parmi tous ceux qui me viennent à l'esprit… »

Coralie plissa les yeux, tandis que Ronon reprenait une bouchée de son plat, toujours à moitié souriant.

« Je précise, alors : vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais oublier ce que vous m'avez révélé, dans la grotte ? En ce qui concernait ma promesse de ne pas vous imposer ma vue pendant trois mois ?!

- Ah ! Ça ! Et quelle est le rapport avec un cours de défense ?

- Tout simplement que c'est un peu l'unique opportunité qui me vient à l'esprit de vous le faire payer. Et croyez-moi, je suis hyper motivée pour réussir à vous en coller une ou deux dont vous vous souviendriez... »

A ce moment, Sioban et Nicky passèrent à proximité de leur table, et l'Irlandaise accorda à son amie un petit sourire satisfait avant de pousser du bord de son plateau le dos de son compagnon, qui dévisageait Coralie avec stupéfaction, pour le faire avancer plus vite.

Reportant son attention sur Ronon, la jeune femme constata qu'il s'était reculé sur sa chaise, appuyé contre le dossier, avec un air qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu; il la fixait en souriant, certes, mais un peu comme s'il allait bondir par-dessus la table et en faire son repas. Elle aurait dû se sentir légèrement inquiète devant ses airs de prédateurs, sauf que sa réaction fut tout autre : son cœur se mit à accélérer et une onde brûlante fit frémir ses reins, tandis qu'elle l'imaginait lui sauter dessus, lui fauve affamé et elle proie totalement consentante.

« Je vous ai connue plus imaginative...

- Hein ? »

Le Satédien interrompit les pensées de la jeune femme plongée en plein fantasmes, et elle cligna des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, un peu perdue.

« Je dis que vous avez été déjà plus imaginative, moins directe, pour vous venger quand vous m'en vouliez... comme quand vous vous installiez à cette même place pour me casser les pieds pendant que je mangeais, par exemple ! »

Coralie sourit à ce souvenir, puis haussa les sourcils en demandant :

« Est-ce que ça marcherait encore aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que ma simple présence en face de vous vous donne des envies de meurtres ?

- Non.

- Donc vous voyez bien que je suis obligée d'en passer par des moyens plus... radicaux !

- Vous espérez réellement parvenir à quelque chose si on s'entraîne tous les deux ? »

_Oh oui, mon joli ! Mais sans doute dans un tout autre genre de corps à corps que celui auquel tu penses !_

Sioban et Coralie en avaient énuméré toutes les possibilités, des plus évidentes aux plus farfelues, qui pourraient transformer un entraînement de combat en un exercice un peu plus érotique. Le scénario préféré de la jeune femme était celui où elle se retrouvait à califourchon sur le Satédien, pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé sur une certaine table. Quoique celui où il la plaquait contre le mur pour l'embrasser passionnément n'était pas trop mal non plus...

Se secouant mentalement pour éviter de replonger dans ses divagations, Coralie mit les coudes sur la table, joignit les doigts et posa son menton dessus, en répondant avec un petit sourire confiant :

« J'ai quatre frères, je vous rappelle. Je connais donc deux trois coups spéciaux qui peuvent vous surprendre !

- Je ne demande qu'à voir… très bien, aujourd'hui, en fin d'après-midi, dès que vous serez libre. »

_Victoiiiiiire !_

Coralie se leva et reprit son plateau.

« Super ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Ronon lui répondit par un hochement de tête en souriant d'un air moqueur et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle rejoignait ses amis à une table éloignée.

« Alors ? demanda Sioban dès que Coralie s'installa en face d'elle.

- En fin d'après-midi. Heureusement que je travaille avec le docteur Zelenka, aujourd'hui, parce que je sens que je ne vais pas être bonne à grand chose… »

L'attention de Nicky naviguait de l'une à l'autre des jeunes femmes, l'air complètement perdu.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Pandi va s'entraîner avec Dex, tout à l'heure, l'informa obligeamment Sioban.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était Teyla qui s'occupait de tes leçons d'auto défense ? C'est encore un pari débile que t'as fait ?

- … en quelque sorte, répondit son amie. Et on saura ce soir si je l'ai gagné. »

_Et je compte bien tout mettre en œuvre pour que ça soit le cas !_

…

Coralie se fixait dans le miroir depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle avait déjà revêtu sa tenue de sport, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une impeccable queue de cheval, sa bouteille d'eau était remplie et attendait posée sur le lavabo; il ne lui manquait plus qu'enfiler ses baskets. Et c'était ce petit geste anodin sur lequel elle bloquait. Parce qu'une fois ses chaussures aux pieds, elle n'aurait plus aucun motif de repousser l'échéance.

_Je suis vachement en avance, de toute façon..._

Son reflet lui fit la grimace. Piètre excuse. La jeune femme était certes en avance, mais elle aurait pu commencer à s'échauffer tranquillement, même si Ronon ne se trouvait pas encore dans la salle d'entraînement. Non, l'angoisse sourde qui lui nouait les entrailles n'avait rien à voir avec le timing. Sa belle euphorie qui ne l'avait pas quittée de l'après-midi s'était lâchement débinée, laissant la place à une terrible appréhension.

L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir lui montrait le visage d'une jeune femme pâlichonne, aux yeux ternes, les traits crispés et avec l'air d'être sur le point de rendre tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Autant dire que Coralie ne se sentait pas au sommet de sa séduction.

Tous les délires que Sioban et elle avaient imaginés en gloussant comme des dindes dans cette même chambre la veille lui paraissaient un monceau d'inepties digne de gamines de treize ans d'âge mental. C'était ridicule.

_JE suis ridicule. Y a -t-il un seul instant où il a pu paraître intéressé ? _

Répondant à sa propre question, son esprit lui projeta le film qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qui, comme à chaque fois qu'il défilait dans sa tête, faisait grimper sa température de quelques degrés.

_Oui, bon, c'est vrai, ça, on peut considérer que c'est une preuve valable qu'il n'est pas totalement indifférent..._

Coralie expira un grand coup, frappa dans ses mains deux fois en criant « Allez ! » comme un coach sur un banc de touche, sourit courageusement à son reflet et dit à voix haute :

« De toute façon, soit tu te décides à y aller, soit tu te dégonfles et tu te retrouves avec Sioban sur le dos ! Alors haut les cœurs ! »

D'un pas énergique, elle prit sa bouteille, sortit de la salle de bain, ramassa ses baskets qui traînaient sur le sol et s'assit sur son lit pour les enfiler. Et tout en les chaussant à grands gestes décidés, la jeune femme fit semblant de ne pas voir qu'elle avait les mains qui tremblaient.

…

Chaque seconde du trajet jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement se fit dans un état de conscience extrême : les lumières d'Atlantis découpaient les angles des couloirs et les saillis des murs comme si un peintre avait voulu préciser le moindre infime détail sur sa toile. Là, une différence de couleur, sur une tâche pas plus large que le pouce, que Coralie n'avait jamais remarquée. Ici, le reflet légèrement distordu d'un néon sur le sol, preuve que ce dernier n'était peut-être pas totalement plat et lisse. Un peu plus loin, un vitrail envoyait sur le pan de mur opposé des formes abstraites, mais qui pouvaient passer pour une femme de profil avec un peu d'imagination.

A l'inverse, les Atlantes que croisait Coralie lui semblaient fantomatiques, gris et insignifiants. Enfermée dans sa bulle, constituée plus de défi personnel que de véritable courage, elle avançait vers son objectif comme un automate, et chaque pas paraissait plus difficile que le précédent.

Au dernier angle avant de parvenir en vue de la salle, la jeune femme fit une pause, inspira à fond, tentant sans y parvenir de calmer les centaines de papillons qui semblaient rebondir contre les parois de son estomac, puis fit un pas en avant, prête à parcourir les derniers mètres qui lui restaient.

Ce pas ne fut suivi d'aucun autre.

Devant la salle d'entraînement se tenait Ronon Dex, et accrochée à son cou, sur la pointe des pieds, une jolie infirmière blonde prenait visiblement un grand plaisir au baiser du Satédien.

Coralie fit brutalement volte-face et se précipita derrière l'angle du mur qu'elle venait de quitter. Appuyant son dos contre la paroi, elle haleta quelques secondes en fermant les yeux, le teint livide. Les papillons s'étaient changés en petits aliens aux dents pointus qui dévoraient chaque organe de la jeune femme, en commençant pas le cœur.

Consciente de ce que son comportement pouvait paraître étrange, et ne voulant surtout pas se donner en spectacle à proximité de la salle d'entraînement et de ses occupants, Coralie rouvrit les yeux et repartit rapidement en direction de sa chambre. Tout en marchant la tête baissée, elle dénoua prestement ses cheveux et les ramena de chaque côté de son visage, rideau noir cachant les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à couler. Petite victoire personnelle, elle parvint à les contenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans ses quartiers, malheureuse et tremblante.

Coralie se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'elle avait quittée cinq minutes auparavant pleine de doutes mais aussi d'espoirs. Elle n'avait plus ni les uns, ni les autres.

La jeune femme fit en sorte de ne pas se voir dans la glace au dessus du lavabo avant d'ouvrir le robinet et s'asperger le visage d'eau. Quand elle se redressa, elle fit face à son reflet et émit un ricanement sans joie :

_Hé, zombiesuperstar ! Jamais tu n'as aussi bien porté ton pseudo, ma belle ! _

Ses yeux rougis laissaient déborder un flot continuent silencieusement, l'eau salée se mélangeant à celle dont Coralie venait de se tremper. Elle empoigna sa serviette et se sécha le visage, puis la laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol avant de prendre appui des deux mains sur le lavabo et affronter à nouveau son reflet :

_La douleur va diminuer. Serre les dents et attends que ça passe. Tu survivras, tu verras. Tu n'es pas la première à avoir une déception amoureuse. _

Non, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'elle en vivait une, et ça faisait sacrément mal.

_Et là encore, c'est rien !,_ lui souffla la petite voix perfide. _Attends un peu de les croiser tous les deux, elle agrippée à lui comme une tique, et lui la dévorant des yeux..._

Coralie se fusilla du regard, et prit immédiatement la décision qui s'imposait; il ne lui restait qu'un chose à faire : espionner à son tour les allées et venues de Ronon Dex. Pas pour se retrouver sur son chemin, mais bien au contraire pour l'éviter. Et pas en soudoyant un technicien, oh non, mais en piratant le programme. On n'était jamais aussi bien servie que par soi-même. Et, pour le coup, le Satédien aurait réellement l'impression que Coralie avait disparu de sa vie. La jeune femme avait bien l'intention de dépenser des tonnes d'énergie pour y parvenir. Et peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle réussirait à l'oublier.

_Au pire, tu ne t'imposeras pas le spectacle dégoûtant de son idylle écœurante. _

Elle se sentait légèrement mieux après avoir pris cette décision. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un tout petit peu repris les rênes de sa vie. Certes, cela concernait encore et toujours Ronon Dex, mais c'était dans le but de se soustraire de son insupportable obsession le concernant. C'était fini, elle avait perdu, et peu importaient les raisons, qu'elle n'ait pas tenté sa chance plus tôt ou bien qu'elle n'en ait eu aucune face à l'infirmière blonde, le résultat était le même. Game Over, et il ne suffisait pas de relancer une nouvelle partie pour tenter de faire mieux.

Coralie eut douloureusement conscience de la personne dont elle avait terriblement besoin là, maintenant.

_Adam, tu me manques, si tu savais..._

La jeune femme ne doutait pas que Sioban allait essayer de lui remonter le morale du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais Coralie craignait aussi de décevoir l'Irlandaise. Il lui semblait que la rousse volcanique avait pris cette histoire comme un défi personnel engagé contre sa collègue, et elle ne doutait pas un instant que son échec à séduire Ronon Dex serait vécu par son amie comme un affront.

Adam, s'il avait vécu, aurait compris la détresse de sa Pandi. Lui, il avait été confronté à la torture quotidienne du spectacle de la femme qu'il aimait éperdument amoureuse d'un autre.

Alors ils se seraient enfermés tous les deux, dans sa chambre ou celle de Coralie, et ils auraient bu une bouteille entière de vodka - amenée en contrebande sur Atlantis par le petit ami d'Alevtina, et échangée contre la solution de jeux vidéos sur lesquels il coinçait -. Ils auraient pleuré, sans doute, mais ri aussi, parce qu'avec Adam tout était motif à dérision.

_Et on aurait vomi. Enfin moi, avec une demie bouteille de vodka, j'aurais vomi à coup sûr._

Mais Adam n'était plus là.

Coralie laissa son regard errer vers la fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière sur sa droite, à l'opposé de la douche, et soupira devant le paysage morne de l'océan à perte de vue, regrettant les prairies du Wyoming où Kimi aurait pu l'emporter dans un galop éperdu, laissant derrière elle son cœur en miettes. En fermant les yeux, la jeune femme pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la jument quand elle se penchait sur son encolure et que la crinière noire et blanche lui fouettait le visage, la chaleur de sa robe soyeuse quand elle laissait sa main courir le long de l'épaule de sa monture où elle sentait les muscles se tendre et se détendre au rythme de leur course, et le chant de sa respiration, renâclant doucement sous l'effort, remplaça un bref instant le silence de la pièce.

Coralie ouvrit les yeux, et le mirage disparut.

Son visage était baigné des larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler.

_Bon, à défaut d'une balade avec Kimi, optons pour la douche. Si j'ouvre la bouche dessous, ça aura au moins le mérite de m'éviter la mort par déshydratation._

La jeune femme y resta un long moment, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur son moral. Il était toujours en berne quand, le corps entouré d'une serviette éponge et armée d'une autre plus petite avec laquelle elle se frictionnait vigoureusement la tête pour se sécher les cheveux, elle quitta la salle de bain dans l'intention de se rhabiller. Pour aller où, elle ne savait pas trop. Ses projets n'allaient pas plus loin que d'attendre la fin du service de Sioban pour lui raconter le fiasco de leur plan, et elle espérait ardemment que l'infirmière viendrait la voir au lieu d'être obligée de sortir de sa chambre. Elle ne se sentait pas trop d'humeur sociable.

« Coralie ? »

La jeune femme sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de baryton qui l'interpellait derrière la porte.

_On non ! Pas lui !_

Elle se figea, osant à peine respirer de peur qu'il ne l'entende, priant très fort pour qu'il la croit ailleurs et déguerpisse de là.

Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter de son absence à leur rendez-vous. Inconsciemment, elle l'avait imaginé, ou plutôt elle avait _tenté de ne pas se l'imaginer_ passer du bon temps avec Pierce.

Mais manifestement, il n'avait pas oublié leur leçon, et Coralie préférait se crever un œil plutôt que supporter sa proximité en cet instant.

_Allez, allez, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !_

« … Coralie, je sais que vous êtes dans votre chambre, le technicien en charge des émetteurs implantés vient de me le confirmer ! Si vous n'ouvrez pas, je vais en conclure que vous n'allez pas bien, et je demanderai qu'on force votre porte... »

_Nan mais ça va pas ?_

La jeune femme sautilla nerveusement sur place, regardant tout autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'avoir une idée de génie pour l'empêcher de mettre sa menace à exécution, mais rien ne lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Puis, baissant le regard sur la simple serviette dont elle était vêtue, elle prit son courage à deux mains, se cacha derrière le mur et se pencha sur le côté, de façon à ce que seul son visage soit visible quand elle activa l'ouverture de la porte qui glissa devant elle, révélant Ronon Dex dardant un regard sombre sur la technicienne aux cheveux mouillés. Coralie fit de terribles efforts pour ignorer l'étrange mélange de plaisir, douleur et frustration que la simple vue du Satédien éveillait en elle, et dit d'un petite voix faible :

« Salut... excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas bien... j'allais me coucher, là... on remet ce qui était prévu à une autre fois, ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Ronon fronça les sourcils, puis, à la stupéfaction de la jeune femme, pénétra dans sa chambre et activa la fermeture de la porte derrière lui.

« Hé ! » protesta Coralie, oubliant dans son effarement de paraître souffrante. « Vous gênez surtout pas ! »

Il la jaugea sans sourire avant d'affirmer :

« Vous ne m'avez pas l'air si mal en point que ça... pourquoi vous ne voulez plus faire cet entraînement ? C'est pourtant vous qui l'avez réclamé ! »

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, elle le foudroya du regard, les deux mains agrippées fermement sur le haut de sa serviette, et s'exclama :

« Ronon, je ne sais pas comment ça marchait sur Satéda, mais sur Terre, entrer dans la chambre d'une femme qui n'est pas la sienne et qui est à moitié nue, ça ne se fait pas ! »

Elle avait sciemment parlé de sa planète détruite par les Wraiths et évoquée sa compagne disparue pour le mettre en colère, ou au moins un peu le contrarier, mais la ruse échoua lamentablement. Les yeux de Ronon détaillèrent brièvement la tenue, ou plutôt la quasi absence de tenue de Coralie sans que son visage ne laisse paraître la moindre émotion, puis remontèrent se fixer dans ceux la jeune femme au moment où il lui répondait :

« Si ça vous met mal à l'aise, vous pouvez toujours vous rhabillez. Je vous attends là, allez vous mettre en tenue pour votre leçon ! »

Et sans plus faire cas de Coralie qui le regardait comme si elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers le lit, s'assit dessus et se tint immobile, l'air de pouvoir attendre ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il gèle en enfer.

« Ronon Dex, arrachez-vous de là immédiatement, et débarrassez le plancher avant que je ne commette un meurtre ! articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Pas avant que vous m'expliquiez la véritablement raison pour laquelle vous refusez de venir vous entraîner.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je me sens pas bien !

- Vous mentez. Mal, en plus. Ça m'a toujours surpris, la façon dont vous parvenez à embobiner la plupart des gens, alors que vous êtes vraiment une très mauvaise menteuse... »

Coralie manqua s'étouffer d'indignation.

_Finalement, c'est peut-être pas si mal qu'il soit avec sa débile d'infirmière... ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours de vivre avec un homme qu'on ne peut pas baratiner..._

Comme la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer vertement, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre et poursuivit :

« Allez, je vais vous aider : je suis sûr que vous êtes en colère, et je serais prêt à parier que c'est contre moi. Mais je n'ai aucune idée pour quelle raison. Alors je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu une explication. »

Dépitée, Coralie leva les yeux au ciel et se rua sans un mot dans sa salle de bain, trop consciente que de se tenir nue à une serviette près devant Ronon Dex assis sur son lit n'allait pas l'aider à trouver le moyen de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, - et regrettant amèrement de ne pas pouvoir la claquer de colère comme elle l'aurait fait sur cette bonne vieille planète Terre - elle lorgna d'un œil navré la fenêtre d'où elle regardait l'océan une demi heure auparavant, sachant d'avance et avec regret que l'ouverture était beaucoup trop petite pour espérer fuir par là. Trop petite et surplombant un abîme de trente mètres au-dessus des flots, accessoirement.

Maudissant l'extraterrestre entêté en marmonnant entre ses dents, elle renfila sa tenue de sport qu'elle avait laissée traîner sur le sol de la salle de bain, se rattacha les cheveux en les nouant sans les brosser avec le premier élastique qui lui tomba sous la main, faisant rebiquer plusieurs mèches humides formant de ce fait des lignes plus ou moins épaisses sur son crâne, et sortit de la salle de bain avec des éclairs de fureur dans les yeux.

« Ok, allons le faire, ce fichu cours d'autodéfense ! » fulmina-t-elle en se campant devant Ronon, qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit en l'attendant.

Coralie, submergée par des images du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'infirmière, se sentait assez motivée pour exploser la tête de l'ancien Coureur, lui arracher les yeux, et se débrouiller pour que Pierce ne puisse jamais espérer porter un jour son enfant.

La jeune femme avait bien conscience qu'elle se montrait injuste envers lui. A aucun moment il ne lui avait donné le moindre espoir, elle s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle souffrait par sa faute, même si c'était involontaire de sa part, et elle ne rechignerait pas à lui infliger un minuscule échantillon de cette souffrance. Comme, par exemple, lui déboîter les genoux.

Il se leva lentement, le visage indéchiffrable, et répondit d'une voix calme :

« Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Rien. Tout va bien. Allez, on y va.

- Coralie, je n'irai nulle part avant d'avoir ma réponse !

- Vraiment ? Et bien moi, je vais dans la salle d'entraînement. Si vous préférez rester ici, c'est votre problème. »

Ce disant, elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais ne fut pas assez rapide : en quelques enjambées, Ronon la rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.

« Vous avez une idée d'à quel point vous pouvez vous montrer exaspérante, parfois ? rugit-il sourdement.

- Moi ? Exaspérante ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ! protesta-t-elle.

- Vous devriez dire ce qui ne va pas ! C'est ce que je vous demande de faire depuis un quart d'heure ! »

Le Satédien avait haussé le ton lui aussi, probablement à court de patience. Et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau.

Alors Coralie capitula.

_Après tout, ça devrait le faire déguerpir plus vite que mon père devant un chanteur de country démocrate..._

La jeune femme se souvenait du profond malaise qu'elle avait ressenti durant le bref instant où elle s'était crue l'objet de l'amour d'Adam, qu'elle ne partageait pas. Le plus dur serait de gérer la honte cuisante d'avouer ses sentiments. Passée cette épreuve, elle n'aurait sans doute plus à tenter d'éviter Ronon Dex, puisqu'il s'en chargerait logiquement pour elle. Il n'était pas du genre à se glorifier de l'attraction qu'il pouvait exercer sur une femme qui lui était indifférente.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a ? »

Il allait répondre mais à son tour Coralie ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle était lancée, et sentait que la moindre interruption allait ruiner toute sa détermination d'en finir. L'image d'un pansement qu'on arrache d'un coup sec s'imposa à son esprit, et elle se raidit avant de poursuivre en criant presque :

« Je suis amoureuse de vous, voilà, vous êtes content ? »

Nulle douceur dans sa déclaration. Elle avait avoué ses sentiments comme une accusation, et poursuivit d'un ton cynique :

« Je vous rassure, je n'attends rien de vous... de toute façon, c'est sans importance ! Ça va me passer, et il y aura bien un type dans cette foutue cité qui...

- Je ne veux pas. » l'interrompit-il d'une voix calme qui résonna bizarrement comparée aux vociférations de Coralie.

La jeune femme resta un instant muette, avant de reprendre, plus furieuse que jamais :

« Vous ne voulez pas ? Non mais je rêve ! Vous croyez que ça se commande ? Vous croyez que j'ai choisi de tomber amoureuse d'un phénomène comme vous ? Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, vous allez faire comme moi, et attendre que ça passe ! Ça devrait pas être bien compliqué, si ?

- Vous m'avez mal compris : je ne veux pas que ça passe... »

Cette fois encore, Coralie se retrouva sans voix, cherchant à discerner ce qu'il insinuait, n'osant comprendre de peur de tomber encore de très haut quand elle se rendrait compte qu'elle avait tout interprété de travers.

Pendant qu'elle le fixait, immobile, la respiration heurtée et le cœur en déroute, il la rapprocha doucement de lui en la tirant par le bras qu'il n'avait pas lâché, et se pencha lentement vers elle.

« Jamais... » murmura-t-il, et il se tenait si près qu'elle put sentir son souffle caresser ses lèvres.

Coralie hoqueta, cherchant dans le regard fascinant de Ronon la confirmation de ce qu'elle n'osait encore croire. Et au moment où il était sur le point d'effleurer sa bouche, son baiser avec Kristin Pierce surgit dans la mémoire de la jeune femme et fit voler la magie de l'instant en éclat. Elle repoussa le Satédien en se reculant brusquement, se dégageant de son étreinte. Il se redressa en la dévisageant d'un air furieux, que Coralie lui rendit au centuple.

« C'est le thème du jour ? dit-elle d'une voix tranchante. Vous embrassez tout ce qui se présente, sans même l'excuse du gui au-dessus de votre tête ? »

Il parut surpris une fraction de seconde, puis son visage s'adoucit, tandis que la compréhension faisait enfin son chemin dans son esprit.

« Ah, voilà la véritable raison ! Vous m'avez vu avec Kristin, devant la salle d'entraînement ! »

La jeune femme se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air sombre, estimant qu'elle n'avait pas plus d'explications à fournir pour justifier sa colère.

« Coralie, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez...

- Sans blague ? Vous ne vous embrassiez pas, alors ? C'était super bien imité !

- ELLE m'embrassait.

- Et vous ne vous débattiez pas beaucoup !

- Elle venait de m'avouer, de façon un peu plus romantique que vous, d'ailleurs, qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Je lui ai répondu que malheureusement, j'étais déjà intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre, - une technicienne au caractère épouvantable si vous voyez de qui je veux parler -, et elle l'a pris avec beaucoup plus de fair-play que moi dans la même situation. Lui refuser un baiser aurait été blessant !

- Bien sûr ! On sait tous que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de repousser les femmes qui vous sautent au cou, Maureen peut en témoigner !

- Coralie, vous pouvez m'expliquer à quoi ça nous avance, cette discussion ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche, mais aucune parole n'en sortit.

Parce qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi encore ergoter alors qu'il venait implicitement d'avouer qu'il l'aimait aussi ?

Ronon profita de l'accalmie, et se rapprocha d'elle pour continuer ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas autorisé à réellement commencer : il encercla sa taille d'un bras pour l'attirer contre lui, posa son autre main sur la joue de Coralie, lui fit pencher la tête en arrière et l'embrassa avidement comme s'il craignait d'être interrompu encore une fois. Mais cette fois la jeune femme ne fit pas un geste pour se dérober, s'accrochant au contraire au cou du Satédien pour mieux se presser contre son corps, accueillant sa langue glissant à la rencontre de la sienne avec un gémissement étouffé. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi le temps de plusieurs battements de cœur, s'apprivoisant mutuellement avec enthousiasme. Quand Ronon abandonna sa joue pour glisser sa main sous le T-Shirt de Coralie au niveau de sa hanche, et effleurer sa peau jusqu'à ses reins, répandant une ligne de feu sur son passage, elle sentit ses nerfs s'embraser et son corps frémit des pieds à la tête. Il se redressa légèrement, interrompant leur baiser, et murmura :

« J'ai été idiot de te dire de te rhabiller... »

… _ah oui, carrément ?_

Coralie fut un instant surprise de son audace, avant de convenir qu'il avait une fois de plus raison. Après tout, à quoi bon attendre ? Elle en avait envie, plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre. Dans cette galaxie pleine de dangers où ils risquaient leur vie à tout moment, qui savait de quoi le lendemain serait fait ?

_Carpe diem, ma fille. De toute façon, c'était le plan, non ? Et il semblerait qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet sans même un petit échauffement préalable, alors que demande le peuple ?_

« Allons, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, ce n'est tout de même pas quelques vêtements qui vont t'arrêter, si ? »

Avec un sourire qu'elle allait apprendre à connaître, celui du prédateur prêt à la dévorer, il souleva le T-shirt et le passa par dessus la tête de Coralie qui lui facilita la tâche en levant docilement les bras. La jeune femme ne voulut pas être en reste, et fit de même avec son haut en cuir attaché par des lacets qu'elle dénoua difficilement de ses doigts tremblants. Quand il fut torse nu, elle le dévora des yeux d'un air gourmand mais n'eut pas le temps de profiter longtemps du spectacle. Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, et la combinaison de leur bouche soudée l'une à l'autre et de leur peau brûlante en contact direct, sans la barrière des tissus, la chavira au delà de l'inimaginable. Quand elle sentit les doigts de Ronon défaire habilement les fermoirs de son soutien-gorge, et qu'il la fit doucement reculer pour permettre au sous-vêtement de glisser le long de ses bras, accompagnant le trajet des fines bretelles de la caresse de ses mains, Coralie ferma les yeux, incapable d'assumer le désir qui devait s'y lire. Elle ne put donc pas voir celui qui consumait le regard de son amant, qui la détailla fiévreusement avant de l'enlacer. Cette fois, ses mains glissèrent de son dos vers ses reins, puis poursuivirent leur route sur ses fesses, pour s'arrêter juste en dessous. Il la souleva sans effort, et la jeune femme entoura instinctivement les hanches du Satédien de ses cuisses. Elle gémit de surprise en sentant l'ampleur de son désir, et lui saisit le visage des deux mains pour l'inciter à l'embrasser encore. Il ne se fit pas prier, tout en se dirigeant habilement vers le lit. Il s'y pencha et y déposa précautionneusement son précieux fardeau. Coralie fut contrainte à regret de défaire l'emprise de ses jambes nouées autour des reins du Satédien pour lui permettre de continuer leur effeuillage. Même l'élastique attachant la chevelure de la jeune femme fut jeté sur le sol, libérant un flot noir qui se répandit sur l'oreiller. Ronon y fit courir ses doigts avec un sourire de contentement.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains se caressaient, leur bouche s'attardait sur leur visage, dans leur cou, descendant plus bas encore, avides de s'explorer. Coralie se sentait ivre de désir.

Puis ils furent l'un dans l'autre, leurs mouvements langoureux ponctués de gémissements sourds, de prénoms murmurés, de baisers brûlants.

Puis les gémissements se muèrent en halètements, les prénoms se firent cris, et les baisers bâillonnèrent une passion trop intensément exprimée.

Quand la ferveur fit place à l'indolence lascive, le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant le prochain round, Coralie, blottie dans les bras de Ronon, s'émerveillant en silence de la douceur de sa peau, de la beauté de son corps et de la plénitude qu'elle ressentait à être ainsi lovée tout contre lui, se dit qu'une fois de plus, Sioban avait eu raison...

_Il n'existe pas de femme frigide... il suffit juste de trouver le bon…_

oOoOoOo

**Plusieurs mois plus tard, sur la Terre.**

Coralie remonta un peu la vitre de la voiture, lassée que le vent qui s'y engouffrait emmêle ses cheveux et lui plaque plusieurs mèches devant les yeux. Ce n'était pas parce que la route était toute droite qu'il était prudent de conduire en aveugle.

A ses côtés, son passager s'était assoupi, la tête légèrement tourné vers elle. Elle sourit, ravie et toujours encore un peu étonnée de voir combien il pouvait se montrer serein, apaisé, quand il était avec elle. Mais les vieux réflexes refirent surface : il dut sentir qu'elle l'observait, même si c'était le temps de deux infimes secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la route, et il ouvrit les yeux.

Ronon Dex se redressa en marmonnant et regarda par la fenêtre les prairies verdoyantes du Wyoming qui défilaient sous un ciel bleu.

« C'est encore loin ?

- Une bonne heure de route… t'as le temps de te rendormir… »

Il ne répondit pas, son attention toujours fixée sur le paysage. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole en se retournant vers Coralie :

« C'est vraiment obligé, les ballades à cheval ?

- Ah ça, tu ne vas pas y échapper ! Pas la peine de revenir là-dessus !

- …

- Et arrête de faire la tête ! Je me suis bien tapée tes trois jours de chasse sur je ne sais plus quelle planète, là, sans eau, sans électricité, avec les mêmes fringues sur le dos, et je ne parle même pas de la visite surprise qu'on a eue, alors tu vas pas mourir si tu m'accompagnes faire quelques petits galops sous le soleil, si ?

- Mourir, non, mais… j'ai pas oublié comment Sheppard et toi vous vous payiez ma tête quand je marchais, la dernière fois !

- Rrôôh, c'est rien, ça te fera mal un peu au début, mais ça ira mieux au bout de trois jours ! »

Le Satédien soupira, conscient qu'il était irrémédiablement condamné.

Coralie, convaincue de sa victoire, passa à un autre sujet :

« Bon, pour ce qui est de mon père, on est bien d'accord : s'il te pose des questions trop précises sur ta soi-disant vie sur Terre, ton passé, ce genre de truc, tu restes évasif, OK ?

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que la C.I.S. ait donné son accord pour que je revienne chez ta famille … » bougonna Ronon.

Ils ne portaient déjà pas vraiment les membres du conseil dans son cœur, mais quand pour une fois leur veto l'aurait bien arrangé, ces singes savants n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que d'accéder à la demande de Coralie, passant outre toutes les consignes de prudence. Il était déjà venu au ranch, bien sûr, mais c'est Sheppard qui avait assuré les mondanités. Cette fois, ce serait le Pégasien qui serait sous les feux des projecteurs. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne l'enchantait pas.

« On peut remercier au général O'Neill pour ça, lui répondit Coralie en riant. Carter m'a raconté qu'il a appuyé ma demande, en disant quelque chose comme : « Si Fox se montre trop curieux, le Pégasien n'aura qu'a prendre l'air aimable dont il a le secret, celui dont il a d'habitude, en fait. Qu'il soit égal à lui-même, et je suis sûr que ça devrait très bien se passer ! »

- Faudra que tu me rappelles d'aller lui dire deux mots… »

La jeune femme lui sourit malicieusement, et il soupira.

« Par contre, si mon père te demande pour qui tu voterais si tu avais la nationalité américaine, tu réponds démocrate. Et s'il te demande combien tu veux d'enfants, tu dis quinze. Non ! Dix-huit. Oui, dix-huit, c'est bien, ça ! Et s'il…

- Parfois je me demande jusqu'à quel point tu vis avec moi dans l'unique but d'embêter ton père ! l'interrompit Ronon d'un air consterné.

- Mais c'est la seule et unique raison ! Tu croyais que c'était pour quoi ? »

Il rit silencieusement avant de répondre :

« Parce que j'ai le plus beau sourire des toutes les galaxies connues ?

- Ah bon ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Toi.

- … je devais être bourrée…

- C'était un matin, au réveil.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, je ne devais pas avoir dessaouler de la veille ! »

Ronon rit de nouveau en secouant la tête, et prit la main de Coralie, celle qui ne tenait pas le volant, pour le simple plaisir de la sentir dans la sienne.

Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il avait appris à cerner la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas du style à se répandre en mots sucrés. Ça lui allait comme ça, étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment adepte lui non plus des grandes envolées lyriques. Ils avaient leur manière bien à eux de se montrer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.  
>Par exemple quand elle pensait qu'il ne la remarquait pas, et qu'elle l'observait comme s'il était le soleil autour duquel elle gravitait. Quand elle se blottissait contre lui, à ses retours de mission, et qu'il sentait la tension qui l'habitait la quitter doucement avec le soulagement de le revoir vivant.<p>

Quand elle murmurait son prénom d'une voix tremblante lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

« On va aussi profiter de ton séjour sur Terre pour parfaire un peu ta culture cinématographique », poursuivait Coralie, qui n'avait pas envie de d'étendre sur le sourire de Ronon, surtout qu'à l'instant même il ne se privait pas de l'arborer et lui chavirait le cœur, comme à chaque fois. « Comment Sheppard n'a pas pu te faire voir « Blade Runner » ? Ce film est un chef-d'œuvre. Hors de question que le père de mes futurs enfants ne l'ait pas vu au moins une fois dans sa vie ! ! ! »

_Quand elle évoque ce genre de futur, aussi. Des enfants. Avec elle._

Ronon porta la main de Coralie à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de se renfoncer dans son siège en fermant les yeux.

Ses doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux de la jeune femme.

oO FIN Oo 


	24. Réponses aux reviews

**Comme promis, voici les réponses aux revieweuses sans compte. Et encore une fois, merci à toutes d'avoir partagé votre ressenti sur cette histoire, je me suis sentie nettement moins seule dans ma Ronon-addict!;-D**

Halinor 14 : et bien, merci, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu partager mon plaisir de délirer sur ce fandom ! Et encore une fois, c'est grâce à toi et aux autres revieweuses si cette fic est ce qu'elle est. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune histoire Ronon Dex/OC en français, je pensais que celle-ci allait passer plutôt inaperçue, et tu fais partie des toutes premières à m'avoir détrompée. Les lectrices silencieuses peuvent aussi vous remercier, toi et le autres, parce que sans vous je n'aurais certainement pas posté à cette cadence !;-D...  
>Alors on se retrouvera sûrement dans quelques mois, parce que je pense que Coralie n'en a pas encore fini de tourner dans ma tête. Faut juste que je me laisse un peu le temps de peaufiner mes idées... enfin beaucoup de temps. J'ai découverts SGA en août, et j'ai commencé à écrire en janvier, ça te donne une idée du temps d"incubation...! Donc, à la prochaine et encore merci !<p>

Noa :Tu as tout à fait raison : c'est NOTRE Coralie à toutes ! Comme c'est notre Ronon, notre McKay et notre Sheppard... Et oui, elle est parvenue à mettre le grappin sur son Satédien d'amour. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais autrement il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire, hein ! Et merci de tes reviews, ( même si ça a bégayé parfois !), comme je l'ai dis précédemment, c'est grâce à vos commentaires enthousiasmes que cette fic et ce qu'elle est, et qu'elle sera probablement suivie d'OS... A la prochaine, alors !

Walkyrie Dobby... je savais bien qu'il y en avait deux ou trois qui trépignaient d'impatience, et je t'assure que je me suis donnée des grands coups de pied au c- pour l'écrire, ce dernier chapitre... Alors contente que tes problèmes dentaires se soient arrangés. T'as des ancêtres vampires ?;-D. Je sais déjà que tu es aussi une fan de Harry Potter ( c'est le premier fandom que j'ai connu, d'ailleurs ! Et en ce qui concerne Dobby, qu'est-ce que j'ai pleuré quand il est mort !), mais cette histoire de dents me fait supposer que tu louches peut-être aussi sur des fanfics peuplées de vampires ( et/ou de loups-garous). Bref.  
>Nan, on ne touche pas à Pierce. Parce que si Coralie n'avait pas été en mode vénère pour faire sa déclaration à Ronon, ça aurait été moins drôle ! Et Maureen, c'est la nièce de Coralie qui a embrassé Ronon sous le gui quand il était au ranch... ( c'est pas toi la lectrice qui n'a pas lu tous les chapitres ?:-D ). Et sérieux, le... "fromage au piment" était si terrible que ça qu'il t'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux ? Naaan...<br>Et pas de Sioban dans cet ultime chapitre, mais effectivement il ne sera pas impossible qu'elle s'invite dans les OS futurs, ça me plairait de la retrouver. Quant à celui avec Amélia, j'en ai déjà une vague idée, le plus dur sera de ne pas faire une Coralie-bis... Je me plongerai dans les fic de Belmene pour m'imprégner du personnage, elle a su vraiment bien le développer.  
>Les tendances suicidaires de Pandi :<br>1) Meuh non, Ronon ne lui aurait rien cassé ! Il passe sa vie à la tirer d'affaire, c'est pas pour l'abîmer après ! Il en prend soin, mine de rien, de sa Coralie ! Elle aurait papillonné un peu des yeux, et hop !  
>2)Est-ce que tu t'imagines 30 petites secondes à la place de Coralie : Ronon, assis sur ton lit, et toi avec juste une serviette sur le dos... voilà, tout est dit, y a rien à ajouter...<br>Quant à "Pandi à la chasse" et "Pandi présente son chéri officiel à sa famille de barjes", il n'est pas exclu que ce soient des sujets d'OS !  
>Et merci infiniment de ces reviews-titanesques, à toi seule tu aurais suffi à me booster ! Ton ordi va être soulagé, il devait pas comprendre pourquoi tu riais ou t'énervais devant son écran ( quand je lis ça, j'aurais vraiment envie d'être une petite souris et de voir la réaction des lectrices... c'est super frustrant !). Alors on se dit à... ben... à dans quelques temps ! Merci encore !<p>

melle x : Ouch, tu m'as perforé les tympans. Et pour avoir le même, va falloir faire la queue... et je serai tout devant, la bave aux lèvres.  
>Tu peux te répéter autant que tu le souhaites, c'est du miel pour mes yeux. Merci pour cette review et toutes celles qui ont précédé !<p>

Charlie : c'est pas un problème, d'écrire toujours la même chose, quand c'est ce genre de message !;-D Et oui, c'est déjà (?) terminé. On a fait un bon bout de chemin ensemble, quand même ! Je pensais boucler cette fic vers Mai !  
>Dis-donc, t'es une des plus virulentes pour retrouver des OS potentiels, à ce que je vois... un Wraith affamé, brrrr... quoique je serai peut-être plus motivée par un p'tit Ronon sous mon sapin à Noël, moi... j'en pondrai un par semaine d'OS si c'était le deal ! ( bon, pour la qualité, je promettrais rien !). Donc, à très vite, non, y a peu de chance, mais ce n'est pas un adieu, ça s'est quasiment sûr ! Merci encore !<p>

**Je vous souhaite à tous de très belles fanfics à lire, et vous donne rendez-vous dans quelques temps !**


End file.
